


Starlight Star-Bright

by Jinx198



Series: Starlight Star-Bright [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Fluff, Formchange, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at making tags, Oc is Sora's Twin Brother, Oc is adept at magic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for KH games, but doesn't stray too far from canon, but sucks at using a Keyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 111,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx198/pseuds/Jinx198
Summary: Koga isn't the best a sword fighting, his twin brother Sora can vouch for that. He can hit hard but he's as clumsy as a bear. That's why he sticks to his trusty slingshot. But when the Darkness comes for his world, a Keyblade gets thrust into his and Sora's hands. He must learn to master the Keyblade alongside his brother, he only hopes he can catch up and find his friends.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), OC/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Oc/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Starlight Star-Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598347
Comments: 39
Kudos: 14





	1. Station of Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I'm defiantly not the first one to write an OC kingdom hearts fanfic. But after playing KH3 I felt a rush of inspiration to write this.  
> I would call this fic somewhat of a novelization/OC insert fic but...  
> Well, you'll see what I mean, enjoy the story!  
> Also sorry in advance if the first chapter isn't interesting. Usually it's the first chapter that I always have the most trouble writing. But that's why I decided to post chapter 1 and 2 at the same time.

_Every star out there is a world_

_Their light is their hearts shining bright_

_There are so many stars and yet_

_They feel part of a greater whole_

* * *

_Falling..._

Like a shooting star, he fell from the sky. What was once the sky became ocean. What was once the ocean became an endless dark void. He doesn't remember how long he was falling. Was it hours, days, months, or was this all just happening in a few seconds. He wasn't sure as he slowly drifted asleep...

He snapped back into consciousness once he felt his big brown shoes touch solid ground. He looked around curiously and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. He doesn't even know what he is standing on.

Then he took a step forward and everything changed. A flock of pigeons flew out of the ground and into the dark sky, a light shined down from above, lighting the ground below him.

It was a large circular platform made of stained glass. The design on the ground showed a beautiful lady fast asleep and holding an apple. He looked at it curiously, wondering who she was.

" _So much to do, so little time..._ "

He jumped back at hearing the mysterious voice. He couldn't even tell who or what spoke.

" _The door is still shut, now step forward and we may proceed._ "

He tilted his head in confusion at the order from the mysterious voice.

"What do you mean the door is shut!? What door, and who are you?" He shouted to the voice. There was no answer.

Well since he's stuck here with not much else to do he decided to obey. He took a deep breath and walk forward.

" _Power sleeps withing you. If you give it form, it will give you strength._ "

As the voice spoke, three pedestals rose from the ground. They each had a weapon floating above it. One was a sword, the other was a magic staff, and the last one was a shield.

" _Choose well._ "

He looked at them confused. He was supposed to pick one of these to represent his power? Unsure and nervous, he looked between them debating about what to pick. Then he noticed the pedestal behind him. It was holding a crossbow and the moment he saw it he knew that's what he wanted. As he held it in his hand the voice spoke once more.

" _The power of the archer, a tactician's tool, attack from relative safety._ "

"Sounds just like my slingshot."

" _Your path is now set._ "

"Alright!... So what now?" He asked looking up.

Suddenly the ground cracked and broke apart. He tried to grab something to no avail as he fell deeper into the abyss. He then saw himself floating towards another platform. This one showed a different lady with a glittery dress and some distinct glass shoes. He landed safely onto the ground. He looked at the crossbow he still had in his hand. It felt right in his hand, like its an extension of himself.

" _You now gained the power to fight._ "

"Fight? Fight what?"

Just as he said that shadowy blobs appeared on the ground. Out of them came these small black creatures with big glowing yellow eyes. He backed away nervously as they crawled closer to him.

" _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._ "

He yelped when they jumped and lunged towards him with their claws. He jumped to the side and fired a shot at one of them. The creature instantly dissipated when it got hit. He looked at the others who stared back at him their eyes void of any emotion. He quickly fired another shot at one leaving only one remaining. The last creature sunk itself into the ground and disappeared. He looked around curiously.

" _Look out, Shadow behind you!_ "

He didn't react in time as he felt himself get hit in the back and he hissed in pain. He responded by firing at the sneaky Shadow. He huffed, taking only a hit during this fight. He wasn't a fighter but he isn't a complete pacifist. Besides, those things did not look like they share the same sympathy.

He looked at his crossbow curiously, where did the ammo come from?

The platform started sinking into darkness all of a sudden and said darkness engulfed him as well. He flailed around in panic until he realized he was moved to another platform. This showed the silhouettes of three women, one of them looked slightly familiar...

He also noticed a door in the center of the platform. It wasn't connected to any wall yet it was just standing there.

" _This must be the door out of here._ " He thought to himself as he pulled the door open. As it cracked open it revealed a blinding light that made him cover his eyes. When he adjusted to the light he found himself on a part of his home, the Destiny Islands. Standing with him were three people who he immediately recognized. His two best friends Riku and Kairi, and then Sora.

" _Hold on, the door wont open yet. Tell me more about yourself._ "

He looked up and snorted at the voice. "Seriously?" He didn't get an answer so he had no other choice but to do what he said.

"What are you so afraid of?" Sora asked him. Something was off about his voice, it sounded so distant.

He arched an eyebrow at Sora. He of all people should know what he's scared of.

"I'm scared of spiders, duh!" Sora's expression did not change.

"What, did I answer wrong?" He thought to himself. "Something isn't right, he must be asking for a more deeper answer." He thought about it and came up with a better answer.

"Being in... indecisive. That's what I'm afraid of."

With that answer Sora smiled and then vanished into thin air.

"Okay, that definitely wasn't the real Sora." He thought as he turned to the remaining two.

"What do you want out of life?" Riku asked.

"What do I want?" He crossed his arms and pondered. "Well I guess I want to broaden my horizons, ya know."

Riku vanished as well. All that was left was Kairi.

"What's most important to you?" Kairi asked.

That was an easy answer. "My friends." He said grinning from ear to ear. With that Kairi vanished.

"Can I open this door now!?" He called out to the voice.

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._ "

"What does that mean?" He asked but before he could get an answer he was blinded by the light once again and found himself on another platform. It was a another sleeping woman but surrounded by what looks like sinister looking thorns. Before he could inspect it more he noticed a bunch of Shadows rise from the ground.

"Again?"

One of them hastily launched themselves towards him and he put his crossbow up to shield him from the attack. The Shadow staggered from the deflected blow and he used the opportunity to push it over the ledge into the dark abyss below. His attention was turned to the others looking at him. He quickly shot at them with a cooler head than before. This time he got out unscathed.

With the last Shadow gone a multi-colored glass pathway appeared led into the distance. He walked across them, nervous about falling off until he saw a light in the distance. It was another platform. He walked faster until he made it onto the new platform. Just like the others it had a sleeping woman, she was holding a single red rose and in the background was the silhouette of what looked like a beast. He walked closer to the light to get a better look.

" _The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes..._ "

"By greater do you mean bigger or..." He turned his head to his shadow which looked much darker than shadows should look. And then out of nowhere it rose out the ground. It looked just like him shrouded in black but then morphed into a more monstrous shape with a gaping heart shaped hole in it's chest.

He backed away from his shadow nervously. He didn't realize that every step he took made the shadow grow larger. He ran away in fright back to the glass pathway. To his shock the pathway wasn't there and he almost fell over the edge. Luckily he regained his balance.

But then he felt the ground rumble. He turned his head back to his shadow and saw it towering over him. It stared at him with it's big yellow eyes.

He drew his weapon, with no way to escape he had no other choice but to fight it. He fired his crossbow right at it's head. It didn't even flinch as it hit it's mark. The shadow slowly raised it's fist and looked to be charging a punch.

"Nonononono!" He panicked and fired rapidly at the shadow to take it down. It slammed it's fist into the ground and unleashed a wave of dark energy that engulfed the entire platform. Many Shadows rose out of the ground and lunged at him.

"Get off!" He cried out as he struggled to get out of the pile of Shadows. He started feeling very cold.

" _...but don't be afraid._ " Said the voice. He looked up where he thinks the voice is coming from. The last thing he saw before one of the Shadows covered his face was the light from up above. It was warm and pleasant.

" _For you hold the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget... you are not bound by fate._ "

_Wake up..._

_Koga, wake up._


	2. Destiny Islands (Part 1)

It was a beautiful summer afternoon on the Destiny Islands. Many kids enjoyed the day by playing on the sister island of the town.

On of those kids is Sora, a fourteen year old boy sleeping by the beach. He opened his eyes and looked up to the clear blue sky over the endless ocean. To most people it would look like a beautiful sight but to Sora it's an everyday sight.

He yawned and laid back to go back to sleep again. Only to see a certain redhead girl right over him looking down at him. Sora leaped up surprised. He heard a giggle behind him as he felt his heat slow down back to normal.

"Sora you lazy bum!" The fourteen year old girl said.

"Aw give me a break Kairi." Sora grumbled.

"I thought I'd find you two here napping." Kairi said turning to Sora's side. There still asleep next to Sora was his twin brother Koga. He looked just like Sora from his brown hair color to his tan skin. Though unlike Sora's spiky hair which sticks up, Koga has his brushed down almost like Riku's. He wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and blue stars dotted all over. He had a black sleeveless jacket over his shirt and he wore brown baggy pants with large brown sneakers. To top it off was a silver necklace with a star on it similar to Sora's crown necklace.

Kairi stood over Koga. He noticed the shadow Kairi was casting over him and stirred awake. His drowsy blue eyes opened and looked at Kairi who was inches away from his face.

"...The sky looks pretty today."

Kairi giggled and Koga suddenly realized who he was talking to. His face turned bright red as he sat up.

"U-uh Hi Kairi, good morning I mean afternoon!"

"Good afternoon to you to silly!" She said helping him up.

Sora smiled. His brother was a easily flustered one but he was really close with him and their two friends.

"Ugh, man. I had a strange dream." He groaned as he wiped sand out of his hair. "Stupid sand! First a big shadow monster and now sand!"

Sora's smile dropped and he felt his hair stand up. "Huh, what'd you say?"

"Sand! You know sand get's on my nerves. It's rough, coarse, and it gets e-"

"No, I mean the other thing!" Sora exclaimed getting right up into his face.

"Oh the big shadow monster, it was all part of the dream I just had. It was so weird, there were a bunch of these glowing platforms of these pretty girls, then I fought these weird Shadow creatures. Then I was falling, I used a crossbow (don't know where the ammo came from), and then my shadow turned into this big monster that swallowed me up. This dream was so strange, I couldn't even tell if it was real or not."

"I had a similar dream too." Sora said, Koga turned to him surprised. "There was a weird voice guiding me along."

"Oh wow." Koga said eyes widened. "We always had similar dreams in the past, almost like we share it."

"But that place felt so real..."

"I know, what was that place?" Koga murmured.

"Anyway," Kairi interrupted their conversation. "If you two are done lazing about we need help with the finishing touches on the raft. Riku said it should be ready in about three days."

"Really!" Koga jumped up and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Out of the four of them, Koga was the most excited for the completion of the Raft. It was his and Riku's original idea to build a raft and to set sail to other worlds. Because as everyone knows, you can sail to another world.

Kairi walked past them and looked towards the horizon. "Yep, he should be coming over here shortly so try to look like you're actually getting work done."

Sora walked up to her. "Hey Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know where you grew up."

Kairi sighed. "I told you, I don't remember. I just ended up here washed ashore almost ten years ago with no memories of where I came from."

Sora and Koga remember that day. They were playing by the beach when Koga found a red haired girl with a white dress and tiny pink shoes washed ashore. Although washed ashore is another way of saying she literally fell from the sky during a meteor shower. For awhile Koga thought she was an angel...

But after awhile he really warmed up to her and they all became inseparable.

Koga grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Don't you ever miss it?"

"No, I'm happy here with you guys. You two are my best friends." She smiled at the two.

Koga gave a huge grin back and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder and Kairi's too.

"Hey!" The trio turned to see a white spiky haired 15 year old boy walking over to them carrying a wooden plank. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Sorry Riku!" Koga said. He and Sora ran up to him and gave sheepish smiles.

"I guess I'm the only one working on the raft around here." He tossed the plank to Koga knocking him over. Sora frantically helped his pinned brother.

"Don't worry Riku, we'll all fix it together!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Nah, I'm too tired now." Riku said flatly as he sat on the ground.

"I'll race you guys to the Raft!"

"Huh?" Sora said, struggling to lift up the plank, when it came to physical strength Riku outmatches them by a lot.

"Seriously?" Riku sighed.

"Ready? Go!"

Riku and Sora quickly looked at each other and started running, Sora accidentally letting go of the plank. Koga shrieked and rolled over before it fell back on him.

Kairi giggled. "Come on Koga, they're getting ahead!" She pulled him up and dragged him along. They passed by three other islander kids who they hung out with from time to time; Selphie Tidus and Waaka.

"Hey Kairi, where're you heading mon?" Waaka asked holding his ball.

"Nowhere, just racing!" Kairi semi-lied.

"That's fun!" Selphie said. "Me, Waaka and Tidus are gonna go check out the secret place."

"Well you two have fun!" Kairi said.

"Well tell Riku he still owes us that rematch!" Tidus said.

"Alright!" Koga shouted as he got pulled away with the others.

* * *

"So we tie the rope here right?" Sora asked. The raft was looking good. The frame was all done and all they needed to do was set up the mast. It wasn't an enormous raft but it was definitely big enough for elbow room up to 4 people. It was also well hidden on a certain end of the island where other's won't find it.

Riku turned to Sora. "Not if you want the sail to get blown out from a strong wind."

Sora pouted. "It's looks good!" He turned to Koga who was helping Kairi tie the sail to the mast. "Koga help we out here."

His brother shook his head. "Sorry but I agree with Riku. You are not good at tying a knot."

Sora grumbled. "Traitor..."

Kairi shrugged. "I just don't want our trip to be a short one.

Riku looked into the sunset, they've been working for hours now.

"Alright that's enough for today. It's getting late, we'll finish up tomorrow."

The others nodded and put their work down. They followed him to their spot. It was an tiny island connected to the larger island by a wooden bridge. Riku decided to name it 'Riku island' claiming to be the first to set foot on it, even if there was already a safety ladder on the side in case someone falls off.

They all leaned on a low hanging tree growing fruit.

"Things are looking good for the Raft. We gotta just put up the mast tomorrow and we should be done." Riku said.

"We gotta just collect supplies for our journey and we will be ready to go." Kairi said.

"What do we need that's so important?" Koga said.

"Well for starters, fresh water." Riku answered nonchalantly

"We got plenty of water around us."

"We can't drink ocean water Koga."

"Yes we can, we just need to boil it."

"Where will we get fire to boil it?"

"From the raft."

"..."

"What?" Koga said wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"Could be." Riku said. "We'll never know if we stay here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"I told you we should have gone with a pirate ship." Koga said. He was still upset they didn't go with his idea of a ship.

"We'll see how far the raft takes us, if it works well then we can think of something else."

"Like the pirate ship?" Koga asked with puppy eyes.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, the pirate ship."

"Suppose we get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"I know what Koga would want to do." Sora grinned.

"I wanna take in the sights, the people, I just wanna see what's out there!" Koga said with passion and glee.

Riku looked down. "I haven't really thought about it." Everyone stopped their laughter when they saw how serious Riku sounded. "I always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there then why did we end up on this one?"

"It's not so bad. It's beautiful and warm here." Kairi said.

"But also small. And if there are other worlds then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up someplace else right?"

Koga nodded looking up at the stars starting to appear in the sky. "You're right, from what I know every star out there is a world, and there are alot of stars! Kairi is from one of those stars, so out of all of them why did she end up here?"

"Exactly." Riku said. "We won't know the answer if we stay here. That's why we need to go out there and find out for ourselves." He stepped up and walked closer to the sunset. "It's better than staying here, doing the same thing over and over again. So let's just go."

Everyone else looked at each other in surprise. They didn't know Riku thought that way about home.

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, thanks to you. If you never came here I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this." He looked to the girl. "Kairi thanks."

Kairi smiled. "Your welcome."

"Well look at the time, we better head back before our parents get upset." Koga suggested.

"Right." Kairi said as she got up and ran on ahead to their small boats. Sora and Koga got ready to go.

"Koga, hold up!" Riku said tossing something to him. Koga caught it and looked at it. It was a Star shaped fruit that only grows on the tree that they leaned on.

"A paopu fruit?" Koga looked at him confused.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll become a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Okay?" Koga narrowed his eyes. Then they widened when he came to the realization. Sora and Riku looked at him with smug grins.

"Come on, you know you want to try it."

"No way man, no way!" Koga's face went beet red.

"Don't lie to us bro. We've seen the way you look at her." Sora snickered.

"I am not sharing the paopu fruit with Kairi!" Riku chuckled and left them.

"Liar, we all know you like her..." Sora teased.

"No I don't!"

Sora scoffed and took the fruit from his hand. "Then I guess I'll give it to her."

"NO!" Koga tackled Sora and the two brothers wrestled for the paopu. They both pulled on it hard, neither one letting go until it suddenly tore in half.

Koga looked at it in shock. He glared at his twin brother. "Now look what you've done you... you... jerk!" Sora snickered at the childish insult. Koga was always the more childish one of the pair. "I can't give Kairi half a paopu fruit!"

"I thought you didn't want to give it to her?" Sora smirked.

Koga's face paled. "I-I do-don- BAH!" He fumed as he stomped back to the boats, Sora smugly following behind.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Disney World_

* * *

It was a lovely day in Disney World. The sun was shining, the flowers are blooming, and the citizens walk around enjoying their everyday lives. In Disney Castle Donald Duck, the King's royal mage, walked down the hall dressed in his formal wizard outfit. He passed by some of the servant's, magical walking brooms. He waved hi to them even though they can't talk.

Donald stopped in front of the grand door to the throne room where their king resides. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, opening the smaller door that was hidden in the big door. He walked through and walked down the ridiculously long and empty grand hall where the throne resided at the end.

He gave a bow towards the throne. "Good morning your majesty." He straightened his hat back up and looked at the throne. "It's nice to see you this mor- WHAT?!" His beak dropped as he saw that their King wasn't in the throne. He is always at the throne, the only times hes off is when he has other things to attend to but he usually tells Donald about it.

In the place of the King there was his trusted dog Pluto sleeping on the throne. What was most curious was the letter in his mouth with the King's seal. He took it from Pluto and read what it said carefully. When he was done he looked at Pluto with a stoic face. The dog was panting happily unaware of what the letter said.

Anyone that was nearby would hear Donald's squawking/screaming as he ran out of the throne room into the garden. There he saw his close friend and the Captain of the Royal guard, Goofy. Said knight was sleeping on a patch of grass.

"Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!"

But Goofy kept snoring. Donald got frustrated and decided to give him a jolt to wake him. He pointed his staff at him and shouted,

"Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Goofy, it seemed to do the trick and he yawned and looked at Donald.

"Hey there Donald, G'morning." He said cheerfully, Donald didn't look as pleased.

"We've got a problem Goofy but you can't tell anyone!"

Goofy narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen!" Donald shook his head.

"...Daisy?"

Donald squawked angrily. "No, it's top secret!"

Goofy chuckled and waved. "A'yuck G'morning ladies."

Donald stiffed and slowly turned around to see said two ladies looking at him. Daisy had her hands on her hips demanding answers.

The mage chuckled nervously. So much for top secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you guys think of Koga? You like him, think he's annoying, or don't care.
> 
> You probably got some questions to ask, and just like Kingdom Hearts the answer will lead to more questions until it becomes a huge complex mess of a plot!
> 
> So I'm not answering.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	3. Destiny Islands (Part 2)

The next day Koga was running late to reach the island, Sora ran on ahead on his own boat. By the time Koga reached the island it was noon. He ran over to where they had the raft hidden to find Riku and Kairi there.

"Hey guys!" Koga waved. The two friends watched as he tried to catch his breath.

"Koga, what took you so long?" Kairi asked.

The brunette youth rubbed his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I overslept. But I'm here now so... what are we doing again?"

Riku groaned in annoyance. "We're collecting food for the raft. We got most of the stuff but we need some water." He said tossing him an empty canteen. Koga opened his mouth to say something but Riku shut him up. "Do not get seawater, get freshwater."

Koga gave a thumbs up. "Got it, hey where's Sora?"

"He's out looking for mushroom to add to our supply." Kairi said. "Can you find him, he's been gone for too long."

Koga nodded and ran off to get the freshwater. He knows about this small waterfall that created a small pool of fresh drinking water, it was over by the big tree that covers most of the island. He went over there to fill up the canteen.

As he watched the canteen fill itself up he looked around. He saw Tidus, Selphie and Wakka playing a sparing match together. Wakka was throwing his signature blue balls which hit Selphie and knocked her down but Tidus deflected it back with his stick. Sparring was a constant game everyone on the island would play. All of the kids had a specific weapon to use in their sparing match. Wakka had his ball, Tidus had his stick, and Selphie uses her jump rope as a whip. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all use wooden swords that they made. Meanwhile Koga doesn't like to use swords sticks or whips as weapons, he barely knows how to use one without slipping on his feet. He prefers to use his slingshot and whatever he can find to fire with. The only other thing he has is his toy yo-yo but it isn't that effective compared to Selphie's jump rope.

He suddenly heard a weird groaning sound. Koga yelped and looked in the sound's direction. It was coming from the Secret Spot, ironic since everyone knows about it. It was a cave hidden by the roots of the big tree. When they were all younger they thought the place was haunted But there was nothing to be afraid of in there. The only thing abnormal was the Wooden Door Without A Handle. It's been there for as long as anyone can remember and without a handle the door can't be opened.

But still, what was that noise?

* * *

The drawing was of him Koga and Kairi. Kari drew Koga and Sora while the twins tried to draw Kairi together, they kept fighting over the chalk which made it look like a scribbled mess. Still it was a nice memory, it was the day that they officially became friends.

He smiled at the memory and decided to add something to the drawing. He grabbed a piece of rock and carved something to the wall. He tried very carefully to draw it, he wasn't as good as an artist as Kairi. He didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"HEY, SORA!" Koga shouted startling Sora. He turned his head to see Koga staring at him with his big bright eyes.

"Koga! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, what are YOU doing here?"

"J-just looking for some mushrooms." Sora said. He wasn't lying, that was why he was originally here.

"Oh cool! Well I got some water for us." He said holding out the filled canteen.

"Fresh water right?"

"Yes, it's fresh!" Koga rolled his eyes in annoyance. He paused when he saw something on the wall behind Sora. "What is that?"

"What this? It's nothi- HEY!" Sora shouted when Koga pushed him aside. The twin's eyes widened at what he saw.

What was added to the picture was a Paopu fruit in the center with a line leading from Sora's face to the Paopu fruit, to Kairi's.

"Sora..." Koga whispered quietly.

"Y-yes?" Sora said nervous. When he's this quiet that means he's really upset.

"Is this you giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi?"

"...Yes."

Before Koga can react Sora added something else. "B-But it's also supposed to be you giving it to her!"

Koga turned and looked at him confused.

"Remember, yesterday the Paopu fruit broke in half when we were fighting over it? Well I thought if we do this..." Sora quickly stepped up to the drawing and added a few changes to the drawing. The Paopu fruit had a jagged crack through the middle and a line was added from Koga to the Paopu fruit.

Sora had a triumphant grin on his face. "See, now we give Kairi our halves of the Paopu fruit. So now all three of us are part of each others lives no matter what!"

What was once a very angry expression on Koga was now one of clarity. "Sora I-"

"Look, it's alright." Sora said, trying to calm his brother down. He felt Koga put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." Koga said with a guilty look on his face. "I forget that you are as much a friend of Kairi as I am to her. I'll try not to forget that."

Sora frowned. "Hey, what are y-"

I'VE COME TO SEE THE DOOR TO THIS WORLD...

Koga and Sora jumped when they heard the deep voice. Over by the cave's exit was a figure cloaked in a brown robe. They couldn't see any body part sticking out of the figure, they couldn't even see the person's face under the hood.

"What the... who are you?" Sora said defensively, standing in front of Koga who was sweating nervously.

THIS WORLD HAS BEEN CONNECTED...

"W-what are you talking about?" Koga demanded timidly.

TIED TO THE DARKNESS...

SOON TO BE COMPLETELY ECLIPSED...

"Look, whoever you are, stop freaking me out?" Sora demanded, trying to sound tough.

"Wait." Koga stepped up. "You're from another world aren't you?"

"Huh?" Sora looked at him surprised.

"I've met everyone on the island and I don't know anyone that sounds like him." He said.

VERY OBSERVANT, BUT YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN...

YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND SO LITTLE...

"Oh yeah, well me and Koga are gonna get out there and see what's out there, right Koga?"

"Yeah, so b-back off you creep!" Koga shouted.

A MEANINGLESS EFFORT...

ONE WHO KNOWS NOTHING CAN UNDERSTAND NOTHING...

"Did he just call me dumb?" Koga thought.

YOU TWO DO NOT YET KNOW WHAT LIES BEYOND THE DOOR...

"The door?"

Sora and Koga turned to the door in curiosity. Is the key to leaving the world lying just behind the door? But isn't the door closed for a reason? Maybe to keep them in this world...

Or to keep something out of this world...

They turned back to the figure to realize that he was gone.

"Who was that guy?" Sora asked. Koga shrugged his shoulders. "The nerve of him, what does he know! Just you wait!"

Sora pumped his fists and grinned at his brother. "We are going to see the worlds out there and discover everything there is to know, TOGETHER!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the two of us, we're a team!"

Koga smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks bro."

"Anytime, now lets get these supplies back to Riku and Kairi." He said as they both walked out.

* * *

"Excalibur!"

"Highwind!"

"Excalibur!"

"Highwind!"

Koga was sitting next to Kairi by the pier as Sora and Riku argued to one another. They were arguing over the name of the raft. They tried racing to decide who gets to name it but it resulted in a tie.

Koga looked at what Kairi was fumbling with in her hand. It was a bunch of seashells tied together to look like a star. Then he looked at Riku with a frown.

"You know, Riku has changed." Koga said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, looking up from her work.

"I just... I don't know. Before we built the raft he was always so apa- a- apa-" Koga struggled to pronounce the word. "Apathetic! He was always so apathetic to everything but now I've never seen him so passionate."

Kairi suddenly stood up and smiled. "Hey Koga, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!"

"HUH?!" Koga felt his heartbeat increase. Leave? Without Sora or Riku?

"Hee hee, just kidding." She giggled.

Koga shook his head and smiled. "You know what, I think you changed as well."

"Maybe..." Kairi looked to the sea over the setting sun. "At first I was afraid of going along with the plan but now I'm not. With you, Sora, and Riku with me I will feel safer."

"Don't worry, we can always come back here if we want to." Koga reassured her.

"Good. I can just hardly wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." She said. "Koga, can you promise me something?"

"Y-yeah, sure what is it?"

"Don't ever change." She said. "Always be the smart, adorable, and protective brother I know you are. And always stick by Sora, you know he get's lost easily without us. You need him as much as he needs you."

Koga nodded. "I promise. And don't worry about Sora, speaking of which..." Koga turned to the two boys who were still arguing. He sighed and pulled out his slingshot. He put one of the pebbles he keeps with him in the toy, took aim, and fired. It shot straight to Sora's butt.

"YEOWCH!" Sora yelped as he turned to the perpetrator. He glared as he rubbed his bum.

"Sora, it's time to go home!"

"But me and Riku haven't figured out the name of the raft!"

"Mom is making beef stew tonight."

Sora's eyes widened. "AlrightRikuyouwinHighwinditisLETSGO!" Sora shouted as he dashed to the boats.

Riku chuckled and looked at Koga. "Thank's Koga. Remember guy's first thing tomorrow we set sail."

Koga and Kairi nodded. They all walked to their boats and sailed home under the setting sun.

_That would be the last day they stayed under the same stars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	4. Disney Castle

Getting caught by the Queen, Donald had no choice but to tell her about the letter. He took her, Goofy, and Daisy to the royal library so no one can hear.

They read the message from the King...

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why but stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta check into it. There is a 'key' the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find this key and stay by it. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_King M.M_

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thank's pal._

Daisy gave a small gasp. "Oh dear what could this mean?" The aristocrat duck said scared.

Minnie looked concerned but she maintained her composure and took a deep breath. "It means we just have to trust the king." She said with a hopeful smile.

Goofy frowned in concern. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is alright." Donald said. He then straightened up and addressed the Queen. "You're majesty do not worry! We'll find the king and this 'Key' he said."

Minnie smile brightly and clasped her hands together. "Thank you, both of you!" Her eyes perked up. "Oh, and to chronicle you're travels, he will accompany you." She gestured to the King's study desk but Donald didn't see anything. He squinted his eyes and saw something small jumping on the table. It was a cricket with a top hat and a umbrella.

"Hi there!" The Cricket said.

"Who are you?" Donald asked walking up to him. "I've never seen you before?"

"Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket at your service." He tipped his hat. "And you haven't seen me before because I'm not from this world. Apparently my world was one of those worlds that disappeared. I just got here last night."

"Gawrsh, that's terrible." Goofy said. "Is there anyone else who came with you?"

"No one, when our world disappeared we were scattered." Jiminy looked down sadly. "As far as I can tell I'm the only one to make it here. That's why I volunteered to come along with you fellas, perhaps I will find my people."

Donald felt bad for Jiminy and realized just how serious this looming threat is. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder, then turning to his girlfriend. "Daisy, can you take care of Huey, Dewy and Louie while I'm gone?"

"Of course, you be careful now both of you." Daisy said.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Donald nodded but then saw Goofy waving bye to him as well. He glared at the Captain.

"Oh no, you're coming too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy along.

"Whoa, where are you taking us?" Goofy yelped.

"How else are we supposed to get to Traverse town, we're taking the Gummi Ship!" He and Goofy headed to the garden's secret passage that led to a place that only a select few in the castle know about, the Gummi hanger. And there in the very center was the red and blocky shaped gummi ship. The King had this place constructed about ten years ago and used it occasionally to travel to other worlds. What he was doing in those worlds, he never told anyone.

Donald looked to the hanger's control panel where the engineers, Chip and Dale, were getting preparations ready for takeoff. He and Goofy hopped inside the ship that was much bigger than it looked on the outside.

The wizard turned on the intercom.

"Hello up there, Donald duck to launch crew!" Donald said. The two chipmunks scampered to the mic to respond back.

"Hey there Donald, we're ready to launch when you are!" Chip said.

"Hey Donald, what Chipper said!" Dale said. Chip pushed Dale aside.

"Um also, Queen Minnie wanted to let you guys know there are a change of clothes for you two and enough food to keep you well fed for awhile."

"Thanks for that ah-yuck." Goofy thanked them. The two of them took their seats. Donald pressed some buttons and the engines hummed to life.

"We're ready to go!" Donald said.

Chip and Dale saluted Donald and they pulled a lever that opened up the hanger doors.

"Well here's where our journey begins!" Jiminy said with excitement, already writing down in his journal. "I'm just glad that I'll be the cricket to write down all that will happen."

"Well we are happy to have you come along." Goofy chuckled.

Donald looked and saw Queen Minnie and Daisy watching from a balcony. Donald waved goodbye, he knew it was going to be awhile before he can see them again. He looked towards the long hall that led outside the world. He puffed out his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"BLAST OFF!" He said pressing the launch button.

And the ship dropped down the hall that was below them...

"Um, do ya think we should have told them that the real exit was below them?" Dale asked

"We also should have told them about Pluto sneaking onto the trunk at the last minute." Chip replied

* * *

"Koga will you calm down!" Sora whined.

Koga was jumping up and down on his bed like he was on a sugar high. Sora was laying on his bed thinking to himself but the constant squeaking was getting annoying.

"I'm sorry Sora but I'm just SO EXCITED!" Koga exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and into Sora's, much to his annoyance "We're actually doing it tomorrow, we're going on a big journey beyond home! I'm ready to see all that there is!" He gestured to the glow in the dark stars that are on the ceiling.

"Well try not to oversleep this time alright bro?" Sora said playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Koga puffed his cheeks as he threw his own pillow at his twin. They both laughed as they threw each other's pillows around. After a few minutes they fell on their back winded from the great pillow war they had.

"So, are you bringing anything with you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." He pointed to his small but expandable blue backpack. "I got a camera, my yoyo, some slingshot ammo, my slingshot, and... am I forgetting something?" He pondered.

"You're book?" Sora asked.

"OH RIGHT!" He jumped to the bookshelf and picked out his book, a thesaurus that he got for his birthday. He loved using the big words he found on it to sound smart, even if he doesn't always know how to say it.

"Maybe you need to bring Kooma in case you get scared!" Sora teased in a baby voice.

Koga narrowed his eyes at the mention of his stuffed bear. "Oh ha ha, aren't you..." He quickly looked through his book. "very mirthful. Kooma stays here."

"Alright. Don't come crying to me if..." Sora trailed off when he looked out the window. There was a brief flash of light in the clouds as it looked like the wind was picking up.

"Is that..."

"A storm?" Koga finished.

Both twins looked at each other in panic.

"THE RAFT!"

...

...

"Sora, Koga, dinner's ready come on down!" Said Sora and Koga's mom. Normally she would hear Sora throw open his door and run down the hall within five seconds. But she didn't hear anything. It's Sora's favorite, beef stew.

"Sora? Koga?"

But her calls were unheard for in the twin's bedroom the boys were nowhere to be found. The wind outside blew in from the open window that overlooked the Island...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly the most tragic thing so far is Sora never getting to eat the beef stew. So for those who don't know much about Kingdom hearts, that's the last time Sora's mom was ever mentioned or heard of in the entire series. Weird right?!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna go eat beef stew now.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	5. Destiny Island (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 5. I think at this point I will try to make the chapters longer. I have this weird habit of condensing the chapters I write even though I like them longer. So I'll see if I can make this longer.
> 
> I'm not thinking of making chapters that are over 50 pages long! Just something longer than 2 pages...
> 
> Now we can get to the parts I love writing most of all, the combat!

Living on a tropical Island all your life, you would've seen your fair share of storms. There are some that just leave a light drizzle, then there are those that leave a big mess. This wasn't a normal storm.

Koga and Sora realized that as they rowed to the island. It was storming right over them and the waves were choppy, but there was no rain in sight. Beside the water from the sea, there was not a single drop of seawater in sight. The sky flashed a sinister shade of purple. And the strangest thing of all was the giant dark red orb in the sky.

It felt like hours before they reached the docks, but they weren't the only boats here.

"Sora!" Koga pointed. "It's Riku and Kairi's boat!"

"What are they doing here!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Probably the same reason we are." Koga said. He shivered from the blowing wind. He wished he dressed more warmly but he only had time to grab his bag and that's it. Sora only was able to bring his wooden sword.

Lighting suddenly struck the island. It wasn't too far from where the two are.

"We gotta get to the Raft before it's too late!" Sora screamed. He started to run forward but then he saw a dark puddle appear on the edge of the docks. Out of these puddles came this dark shadowy creature.

Sora and Koga froze in fright, these were the same creature as in their dreams.

The Shadow suddenly lunged at Koga and he toppled onto the ground. It tried to claw at him but Koga screamed and grabbed it's wrists midway. The Shadow was much stronger than those lanky arms would lead you to believe.

"Koga! Hey get off of him!" Sora yelled as he pulled out his wooden sword and swung at the creature. The Staggered staggered from the blow as Koga kicked it off of him. Sora quickly helped his brother up. He looked unharmed except a little shaken up.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. Koga looked like he was in a daze. Sora shook his brother slightly so he can snap out of it. "Hey, I said are you okay?!"

"T-t-those were the same monsters from my dream!" Koga sputtered out.

Sora nodded trying to look calm but in truth he was just as terrified as him. "I know. They were in my dream to."

Koga suddenly looked around frantically. "W-we have to f-find Kairi, and Riku! We gotta get them out of here!" His eyes widened as he saw more Shadows appear. There was about a dozen of them, maybe two dozen, and they're were still more coming out of the ground. Some were even rising out of the water.

"Oh crap." Was all Sora chuckled out nervously.

"Run for it!" Koga pulled Sora forward as they dashed past the Shadows. The Shadows were knocked back but kept advancing toward them. The twins ran across the beach until they reached a hut that let to a higher part of the island. They crashed against the door but it didn't budge.

"Oh no, it's locked!" Sora said fumbling with the door. Koga turned around and saw the swarm of Shadows coming towards them. Koga pulled his trusty slingshot and tried to fire at them. His harmless pellets just bounced off of them. He wished he got something more effective, like a cannon.

He looked around him and found a small and sharp rock. If he used this then it will definitely do more than leave a boo-boo. He put it in his slingshot and let it loose on one of the nearest Shadows as it hit it straight in the head.

Now Koga isn't a person who likes gore and death. But when he shot the sharp and pointy rock straight at the monster's eye he expected the monster to die like it was a zombie or something.

Yet it didn't...

The rock was just lodged into it's eye and black mist spilled out. Yet the Shadow looked unfazed. It kept walking towards them, calmly pulling the rock out as it crawled towards them. The eye didn't even look damaged!

"Nope, we're getting out of here!" Koga shouted. He pushed Sora aside and gave the door a mighty kick. The door got knocked open and the two of them stumbled in.

"Close it quick!"

Sora nodded and shut it, putting a plank of wood against it to hold it closed. The Shadows slammed against the wooden door.

"Ow.." Koga groaned as he clutched his leg. Sora grabbed his shoulder with concern. "I'm okay, I don't think it's sprained. It just aches, let's get moving quick."

They went up the stairs and made it back outside. The two of them had a great view of their home from here. But something wasn't right. The Island Town's light was out.

"You don't think those Shadows are attacking home are they?" Koga asked.

"I don't know..." Sora murmured. He hoped everyone at home is alright. He looked at the island across the bridge that was in front of them. He saw a figure with silver hair. Sora's eyes widened.

"Riku!" Sora ran ahead.

"Sora, where are you goi-" Koga felt something grab his leg. He looked and saw a Shadow peering over the ledge with it's hand wrapped around Koga's leg. Koga squeaked and kicked the Shadow off of him. He looked over the ledge and saw the swarm of Shadows crawling up the wall. "Wait for me Sora!"

Sora ran towards Riku and his friend turned towards him with a ghostly look on his face.

"Riku!" Sora looked overjoyed to see another friendly face during all this chaos. Koga ran up right behind him.

Koga looked around confused. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you?"

"The door has opened..." Riku said.

The twins didn't expect that answer and doubled back. "What?" They said in unison.

"The door has opened guys, now we can go to the outside worlds!" He said excited.

"Door? What are you talking about!" Sora said confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Koga shouted. "Look, there's monsters coming out of the ground and the sky is storming, we gotta find Kairi and get out of here!"

"Kairi is coming with us!" Riku said giving a slightly unnerving smile. He looked towards the darkened sky. "Once we step through we might not be able to come back. But we have to do this now!" He looked to the two of them. "Isn't this what you want Koga, to see the outside worlds?"

"Not if it means we'll never come back! I can't just abandon my mom and my home!" Koga cried."

"This may be our only chance, it's now or never! If we let fear get in the way then we'll never leave. But I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He put his hand out to them. "Are you with me?"

Sora hesitated for a second. He didn't know what was going on. Before he could even make a decision a pool of darkness opened up beneath them. Riku stayed in his place unflinching but Sora cried in surprise and tried to reach Riku. They were slowly sinking into the ground.

"Sora!" Koga cried. He ran to his brother's aid but was immediately tackled by a Shadow that caught up to them.

"Get off me!" Koga screamed as he pulled the Shadow off of him and threw it off the Island. He saw another one jumping towards him and dodge rolled it's attack. He dodged another Shadow, then another, but soon he faltered and the Shadows all dog piled on him, burying him with their small bodies.

"Koga?" Sora murmured. His brother was laying right next to them sinking in his own pool of darkness. They couldn't see anything in front of them as the two brothers flailed around desperately.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi! Someone help me!" Koga screamed but nobody heard his call. In his flailing he felt his body slowly grow cold, deathly cold. His right hand then had a strange warming sensation emanate from it. The warmth then quickly spread through his body. The warmth filled him with a new sense of strength.

Sora felt the same sensation course through him, even greater than his twin. From the two pools of darkness, two bright light exploded from it. When the light faded Sora and Koga stood side by side perfectly fine, not a speck of darkness in a ten foot radius.

Sora and Koga looked at each other and noticed each of them holding something.

Sora was holding some sort of sword in his hand. Although it's shaped more like a key. The shaft was silver with key-like teeth at the end. Said blade was not sharp at all, more blunt and hard like a club. The grip was colored yellow and covered by a metal guard. At the bottom of the weapon was a keychain with a weird symbol that looked kinda like mouse ears?...

Kingdom Key

Koga was holding a weapon like Sora's but designed very differently. The blade itself looks like a _shooting star_ with the star making the teeth and the streaks making the shaft. It's colored blue, yellow, and silver with the colors mixing together to purple as it get's closer to the hilt. The keychain has a star pendant at the end of it.

Shooting Star

_ Keyblade _

_ Keyblade _

_ Keyblade _

They both looked between their weapons curiously. The blade was light and heavy at the same time. They can feel a power come from the blade.

"What the heck was that?!" Koga shouted, confused. So much just happened in the last several minutes and he wanted answers.

"I don't know but get ready!" Sora got into a fighting stance as more Shadows approached. Koga followed Sora's lead and put up a slightly awkward stance with his weapon. They swung at the Shadows, the creatures vanishing in a puff of dark mist as they are defeated. Sora fought them easily, his training from all those sparing matches paying off. Koga stumbled with each swipe, he isn't as familiar with the sword as Sora and friends.

As much as it looked like they were winning, many more Shadows appeared.

The twins retreated into the Secret Place. Running into the cave they found none other than Kairi staring at the Door.

"Kairi!" Sora and Koga said in unison.

"Sora... Koga..." Kairi murmured as she turned to them. She had a empty and far-off look in her eyes. Koga took a step further but then the Door that was always shut suddenly opened.

A gust of wind blew from it and it knocked Kairi towards them. Koga tried to catch her but she then suddenly vanished. The force of the wind blew Sora and Koga right out of the cave when they blacked out.

* * *

When they came to, they found themselves at a horrific sight. They were on a patch of land that was floating in the sky, broken palm trees, barrels, and wood littered the area. Around them flew chunks of debris, some buildings from town. The dark orb hovered just barely over them. It felt like everything was being pulled towards it.

Their home was in absolute ruins!

"Sora." Koga whimpered. Sora turned to his brother, he looked like he was about to cry. "Our home..."

Sora didn't know what to say, he was as shocked as his brother.

They then felt a presence behind them. They whipped around and saw none other than the giant shadow from their dream.

_Darkside_

"Oh no..."

"What do we do now?" Koga asked.

Sora looked at his blade. "We fight him." He said.

Koga nodded and got ready to fight, albeit a little nervous. Darkside prepared to do a big punch that the two remembered vividly. This time the two knew to get out of the way. When it punched it embedded it's hand into the ground, creating a pool of darkness. They used this opportunity to attack the hand. They slammed their weapon into the hand over and over again. Just then several Shadows rose from the ground and crawled towards Sora. Koga noticed at the last second the Shadows about to lunge.

"Sora, look out!" He yelled, reaching his hand out.

Sora turned around and gasped as the Shadows were inches from his face. Then a burst of blue light crashed into the dark creatures, vanishing into a dark mist. Sora looked back to Koga and saw that his Keyblade has changed.

It had the same color scheme and design as before, but the weapon itself has changed into a strange looking gun. It looked like a mix between a crossbow and a pistol.

"Thanks for that Koga, how did you do that?"

"I don't know, one second it's a big key and now it's a gun!" Koga said just as confused as his brother, and a little nervous to be holding a gun at his age.

They turned their attention back to the Darkside who's chest was glowing. It then fired blasts of light. The two of them ducked, rolled, and dodged blast after blast. The Darkside was clearly growing irritated as it did another dark punch. As the Shadows came out of the ground Koga got an idea.

"Sora, listen, I'm going to distract the little guys. You will climb the big guy's arm and attack the head. That'll definitely take it down."

Sora gave a thumbs up and ran towards the creatures. Koga fired at the Shadows, drawing their attention. He noticed what he was firing looked like heart shaped needles of light. Fighting them with his new weapon felt more natural than using that big key. Just as the Darkside pulled it's hand out of the ground, Sora climbed onto it's arm. He leaped off the shoulder and did a downward slash as he fell.

The Darkside shuddered and groaned as it clutched it's face. It then started leaking dark mist from it's body as it was dragged upwards into the big orb.

"We did it!" Koga cheered.

"Nice thinking bro!" Sora slapped his back. Koga blushed and gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Their celebration was cut short when they felt the wind suddenly pick up. Sora and Koga looked around and each grabbed onto a piece of wood that was embedded into the ground. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger till the two of them were floating in the air, hanging on to a plank of wood.

"Sora I wanna go home!" Koga cried, terrified.

"Don't let go Koga!" Sora commanded. "Whatever you do, don't let go!" He then saw something in the distance flying towards them. It was a broken plank of wood with a torn cloth hanging off of it. They quickly realized it was the raft! Or what's left of it...

And it was heading straight towards Koga!

"Oh, this is going to hurt..." Koga moaned as he shut his eyes. The raft crashed against him, wood splintering everywhere. Sora saw his brother get knocked unconscious. He tried to reach for him but he was an arms length away as he flew like a ragdoll.

"KOGA, NO!" Sora screamed. He could do nothing but watch as he flew into the unknown. The force of the wind was so strong that the remaining chunk of island began breaking apart. Soon Sora found the plank of wood breaking out of the ground as he was pulled upwards as well. He felt something hit his head as he fell unconscious as well as his limp body followed Koga's

And then, the light of their world went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter.
> 
> For those that don't know, or do know, yes. The Keyblade Koga uses is indeed the Shooting Star Keyblade from KH3, and the gun looks exactly like the double arrowguns except it's one arrowgun instead of two.
> 
> For things like enemy names that aren't directly labeled in game or told by the character I'll mark them so you will know what they are called and I don't have to make the characters go "Oh look, it's #####!" every single time a new enemy appears.
> 
> Hopefully now it looks like the story is picking up.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	6. Traverse town (Part 1)

"Look, a star's going out!"

"Wak, oh no! We better hurry and find that key!"

"We should go and find Leon first... Uh hey Donald, I think there's someone behin-"

"Aw what do you know ya big palooka!"

"Ah-yuck, what do I know?"

...

Sora felt something warm and slobbery drag across his cheek. He stirred awake feeling an ache in the back of his head. He opened his eyes and saw a large yellow dog panting happily in his face.

"Ugh what a dream." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. It was kinda odd, his room didn't have the salty sea air smell he's used to. It smelled more like coffee and fresh bread.

The dog gave a irritated bark and slammed his hind paws into Sora's chest. The boy yelped and was fully awake. He realized this wasn't a dream at all. He remembered what happened, the storm, the Shadows, getting pulled into the sky, Koga getting knocked unconscious. All the rushing memories made his head hurt. He tried to change the subject and figure out where he is.

It looked like he woke up in some sort of alley. It also looks like it's nighttime with no storm cloud in sight. In fact, he doesn't remember an alley that looks like this one back at home.

He looked to the dog. "Do you know where I am..." He read it's name tag around it's collar. "Pluto? Can you help me find my friends?"

Pluto then leaned close to Sora and sniffed his clothes. He felt uncomfortable from the dog getting all up in his face. Then the dog's tail perked up as it took Sora's necklace and dashed out of the alley.

"Hey, wait!" Sora yelled chasing after him but stopped in place as soon as he stepped out of the alley. It was a town much different from the rustic look of the island town. Palm trees, wooden signs and sand was replaced with lampposts, neon lights, and brick pavement. Many different people bustled about, each of them looked different or dressed differently.

"I'm in another world!"

In some other back alley in town a group of dalmatian puppies were exploring. It was a large group of pups, about 15 of them, the other 84 were at home with their mother and father (making it a family of about... 101 dalmatians!).

They don't usually leave their new home after an incident awhile back. Their parents were grateful that they were all still together after their world was lost even if they lost their master in the chaos. They didn't want to risk losing any of them so they all remained in this house that reminded them of home, even if it got a little cramped. It was only now they were allowed to leave the house and explore no further than the back alley behind their house. It wasn't much but at least they were able to get some fresh air and space to stretch their legs.

But then they heard a clattering from a nearby trashcan and they all jumped in fright and ran away. All except for one pup with black ears called Lucky. Lucky slowly walked up to the trashcan and sniffed it curiously. Only to back away in disgust and he gagged. Then he heard a groaning from the trashcan, and what looks like a leg sticking out of the top.

Lucky turned to his brothers and sisters and called them over, telling them it's just a person. Together they knocked over the trashcan and they saw a human boy asleep in the garbage. One of the puppies whined, thinking he was dead, then the boy opened his eye, looked at them, and mumbled 'Sora' before going back to sleep. Lucky told them that they should take him home until he wakes up, not being ideal to leave a boy to sleep in garbage. With the boy too big for them to drag they rolled the trashcan to their home, hoping their parent's will let him in.

When Koga woke up he felt a sharp pain in his head. He also felt something warm and fluffy rub against him. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but he felt a weight pressing him down.

"H-hey what the..." He peered down and saw that his body was currently being smothered by a bunch of dalmatian puppies. They were crawling all over him, sniffing and nipping at him. "Puppies? OW!" He cried out when one of the puppies nipped at his ear with its little puppy teeth. There was a loud bark and suddenly all of the puppies got off of him. He looked and saw an adult dog with a red collar next to a female dalmatian with a blue collar.

He guessed they were the parents.

"Um, hi there." He looked to their name tags. "Pongo and Perdita." The two dogs gave a friendly bark in response. "My name is Koga, and..." He looked around and saw that he was in a very Victorian looking house that was filled to the brim with puppies. He turned to Pongo and Perdita with a sweatdrop. "You two have a lot of kids." He stated dumbly. The dogs barked. "Hey, where's your owner? Are they somewhere around?" The two sadly looked down, whining sadly. Koga felt like he touch a nerve.

"Oh, sorry." He sighed. He stood up and looked at all the dogs.

Normally he would love to cuddle up to a bunch of adorable puppies but right now he needed to get to business, starting with where he is.

"Now lets see..." He mumbled to himself pacing around the room with the dogs watching him. "It's clear that I'm in another world, how exactly I ended up here I don't know. I remember getting hit in the head and then waking up here after drifting off into that big storm so maybe I was sent here at random. Me and Sora were right next to each other so perhaps he's somewhere here. I gotta find him, see if he know anything about what's going on, find Riku and Kairi, then get back ho-"

He stopped himself, he remembered what his home looked like before he left. There might not be a home to go back to. He thought about all the people there who were pulled out of the world as well. He hoped mom was alright...

He noticed one of the pups walked up to him looking concerned.

"Hey, I remember you. You were there when I woke up in that... trashcan?" Koga suddenly recalled that memory, despite his little headache. He made a mental note not to sniff himself till he gets cleaned up. "You brought me to your home didn't you?" The puppy nodded and stood proudly. Koga smiled and petted his head. "Thank you... Lucky." He read his collar.

"Well anyway, thank you for letting me into your home but I really must be going now. I gotta find my friends."

Perdita barked and moved aside revealing his backpack. Koga quickly grabbed it and saw that everything was still in place. Pongo then nudged something towards Koga, it looked like some kind of vial with a strange green substance floating inside. He didn't know what it was but if Pongo wanted him to have it then that's fine with him. He strapped his backpack on, dusted off his clothes and moved over to the backdoor. He turned to all the dogs that looked after him. "Thanks again for letting me in your home, maybe I'll see you again." He waved. "See ya Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, and... the rest of you." He said as he stepped outside. He saw that he was in some kind of town and it was night out. He smiled and looked onward

"It's a whole new world for me to see. Time to see what there is." He didn't even take one step before a big yellow dog came barreling into him. He felt himself knocked on the ground and the yellow dog was right over him.

"Is this world inhabited by dogs or is this just a coincidence?" He grumbled to himself. He got up and scowled at the dog. "And just what were you doing running into me like th-" He stopped when he noticed the necklace hanging from his mouth. He yanked it from the dog's mouth. "This... this is Sora's necklace! Did you see him? Please take me to my brother!" He begged. The dog barked and ran off down the alleyway. "Hey, wait!" He cried out, trying to catch up to the running dog.

Without skipping a beat Sora stepped out of the alley and looked around, taking it all in. It was a just a small looking town that had a cafe and a couple of stores, but to him it was like being in the big city! No one paid him any mind, not that he cared. He was ecstatic to finally be able to see the outside world. Someplace new, someplace different from the one at home! He wasn't looking around so he didn't see him bumping into something. When he saw that it was a lamppost he laughed out loud.

"Koga would love to take a picture of this place." Sora said. Then he paused. "Koga? Koga, oh no!" Sora panicked, remembering that his friends aren't here. He looked around frantically. If he was here then maybe they came with him as well. "Where are they?"

"Hey, you are new here aren't you, kupo?"

Sora turned around and saw a small white stubby creature with a big red pom-pom on it's head and bat wings on it's back.

"Huh?" Sora asked the strange creature. It floated up closer to him.

"You're new here aren't you, kupo?"

"Um, yeah I am. I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?"

"Haven't seen anyone new around here, kupo. Us Moogles are shopkeepers, not scouts, kupo." Sora frowned in disappointment. "If information is what you need, head over to Cid's place over there, kupo." The Moogle pointed to the building that said accessory over it. "He might help you, kupo."

"Really? Thanks!" Sora said.

"And if you have the time, please stop by the Item's workshop right over Cid's shop, kupo."

"Yeah, okay thanks again!" Sora said as he ran into the shop. The inside is small but kinda cozy with a fireplace on the side. At the counter top was a bunch of jewelry on display. Behind it was a grizzled blond man with a toothpick in his mouth. He looked up hearing the door open.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid." He grumbled.

Sora pouted angrily. "Hey, I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora."

"Okay, okay. Simmer down. Why the long face Sora? You lost or something?"

"No! Well maybe?" Sora threw his hands up. "Where are we?!"

"Oh, a newcomer." The guy settled down and placed his hands on the counter. "Welcome to Traverse Town sonny. This world is where most of the people who lost their world ends up."

"So this really is another world gramps?"

"Don't call me gramps! It's Cid! And this sure ain't wherever you're from..."

Sora quickly interjected what he came here for. "I'm looking for my friends, have you seen them?"

"Well you're going to have to be more specific junior. See with this place being the lost and found for several worlds, we have a large variety of people. There are talking animals, little men, fairies, and even inanimate objects come to life."

"Well my friends are just people like me. One's my brother Koga, he looks like me but with hair not as spiky, another is a boy with silver hair called Riku, and another is a girl with red hair called Kairi."

"Well I don't know this Riku, Kairi, or Koga people you are talking about. Sorry kid."

Sora didn't even feel disappointed. He felt sure that they are out there somewhere. "Well then I better go looking for them."

"Little word of advice kid. This town is separated by districts. But everything past the 3rd District is blocked off due to construction. And watch out for the 2nd and 3rd District. I hear there are monsters crawling around."

"Got it, thank you again for the help!" Sora waved as he stepped back outside.

Koga tried to keep up with Pluto, but that dog was just too darn fast. Eventually he lost track of him and he stopped to catch his breath.

"Dang it! *Pant* Now I'll never find *Pant* Sora!" Koga huffed. He then looked up and noticed that he was in some kind of big shopping plaza. There was stores along the sides of the plaza, as well as a hotel and a clock tower.

He saw this as a good opportunity to take some pics with his camera. He took a picture of the clock tower and the surrounding areas, completely forgetting about his current objective.

"Good grief, this plaza alone is probably bigger than the island! But where is everyone?"

His question was answered when suddenly he was ambushed by a group of Shadows. Koga's eyes widened.

"You're the same guys that attacked my home!" Koga scowled at them. He quickly used the flash of his camera to disorientate the Shadows. He suddenly remembered that he didn't have that magic gun, key, thing he used. Just as he was thinking about it, said weapon appeared on his hand. The Shadows cowered away from the weapon like cavemen to fire.

"Y-yeah, stay back you... bugheads! You want some, huh!?" Koga threatened, trying to sound like Riku. The Shadows did not like the threat however for they soon lunged at him. In dramatic slow motion, Koga rolled to the side avoiding them. Another group of Shadows appeared and joined the other Shadows.

"Oh poop..." Koga muttered as he realized how outnumbered he was.

When Sora stepped out of the shop he noticed that everyone was gone. He tilted his head in confusion, just a couple minutes ago everyone was here, now it's a ghost town. Then he saw a man come by and trip right in front of him. He looked freaked out.

"Hey, what's going on? Where did everyone go?"

"They all fled, the heartless started attacking and they all ran! I don't know what they're doing here, they never enter this district! Oh man, I gotta get out of he-" He was suddenly spasming uncontrollably as he fell on his back. Then he was limp much to Sora's terror. Sora gasped when he saw something come out of his chest, it looked like a glowing heart shaped object. The body then faded away into nothing as the heart was engulfed in a familiar black mist. Suddenly it formed into a dark looking monster wearing some kind of knight armor and wielding wicked long claws.

Soldier

And as soon as it came it left, disappearing into the shadows. Sora was mortified and confused on what just happened. A man just died in front of him and turned into that... thing! The Soldier kinda reminded him of the Shadows that attacked his home. Are they the same thing?

"They'll come at you out of nowhere. And they'll keep on coming so long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Sora turned around and saw a man approach. He had a scarred face and dressed like a biker, though he has a ridiculous amounts of belts on. He carries a long sword that looks like a gun. (If Koga's Keyblade is a key shaped liked a gun then this guy's weapon looks like a gun shaped like a sword). He had a intimidating presence surrounding him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked cautiously.

The man ignored him. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He kneaded his forehead. "Whatever, I'll worry about that later. Now let's see that Keyblade."

Sora took on his battle stance, his Keyblade summoning into his hand. "Oh yeah, like I'm gonna give this to you!"

"Fine then, have it your way." He said calmly, pulling his sword in front of him. The battle began!

He slowly walked towards Sora much to the boy's confusion. Sora got impatient and ran towards him to strike. The man parried the strike which made Sora recoil. He didn't have time to react as the man swung his blade at him twice then jumped back. Sore gritted his teeth through the pain and tried the same tactic again. This time he anticipated the counter attack and dodged to the side. Before the man could recover Sora swung his blade several times, hoping to knock the man down. Instead he got struck across the chest as he got flung back. The man put his hand out and a fiery glow surrounded it. Sora barely reacted to the oncoming fireball that struck him in the face. He fell on his back unconscious.

The man walked up to the boy and frowned at his unconscious body. Suddenly he felt a pain on his back as it felt like something struck him. He snapped his head around and saw a beaten up Koga with his gun aimed at him. The man recognized what the weapon he was holding was, despite it appearance.

"Two?" He questioned as his eyebrows raised.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Brother." Koga demanded, keeping his eye on the man that he saw beat up his brother. He didn't notice the lady in ninja gear that snuck up behind him and unleashed a karate chop to his neck. He instantly collapsed onto the ground, unconscious as his brother.

"Well look at that Leon, we got two of them now!" The lady said.

"And both of them kids." He shook his head, looking between the two boys. "Things just got worse, a lot worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter. If you didn't like the constant page cuts, don't worry, that won't happen as often.
> 
> This is when things really start to deviate from the original game storyline. I thought that since this is a world that houses people from different worlds it would make sense to reference a few worlds that are confirmed to be consumed by darkness.  
> See you next time,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	7. Traverse town (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up, I don't play Final Fantasy games. The only one I played was Final Fantasy 7. So I don't know much about the FF characters outside of Kingdom hearts. I'm mostly following what I know from the games.

_Riku begrudgingly woke up and found himself in a strange new land. It was a place with floating rocks and rising waterfalls. His jaw dropped at the scenery._

_When he wanted to see the outside world, this is more or less what he was expecting, something new! But then he remembered that his friends were missing._

_"Sora, Koga, Kairi!" Riku called out. The only sound besides the echo of his voice was the rushing of the water._

_Quickly realizing that his friends were nowhere to be seen Riku decided to look around for something, anything. He hopped over the floating rocks. Some floated up and down like a lift. When he got to higher ground he spotted someone under a crumbled archway. Their back was turned but they wore a long delicate black cloak and had horns on their head. She had a ominous presence to her but Riku didn't flinch once at her aura. There was also this black crow watching him._

_"Hey, who are you?" Riku asked rudely._

_The woman slowly turned and eyed the boy with her bright piercing yellow eyes. A small smile stretched her green skin._

_"Well, well this is quite a sight..."_

* * *

_"Wake up you lazy bum!"_

Sora groaned and once more that day found himself waking up after being knocked unconscious. On the bright side he felt himself laying on something cozy this time. He was in some kind of fancy green bedroom. It looked like a hotel room.

And standing over the edge of the bed he saw... Kairi!? She was standing in front of him, examining him.

_"You okay?"_

"...I guess." Sora mumbled still half asleep. He noticed something holding onto him. He looked next to him and saw his brother Koga with his arms wrapped tightly around him. "Koga!"

"Mmm ten more minutes mom..." Koga whined snuggling deeper into Sora's chest.

"Koga wake up!" Sora shook Koga until he grumbled and sat up. As he yawned and rubbed his eyes he looked at Sora and his eyes widened.

"SORA!" Koga cried when he tackled his brother into another hug. Sora smiled and patted his affectionate twin brother on the back.

"It's alright bro, we're together now."

"I was worried we got separated after the storm." Koga said separating from Sora. He wiped the tears from his face.

"Ahem." Sora and Koga turned to Kairi, forgetting she was there.

" _Those creatures were after the Keyblade. They're afraid of it, so they try to destroy it's wielder and take their heart. That's what they're really after. Your heart._ "

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi." Sora said. Koga looked at him puzzled.

" _Kairi, who's Kairi?_ I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She said, he voice changing in the middle of the sentence.

Sora tilted his head and rubbed his eyes. He reopened his eyes again and saw someone else in Kairi's place. It was a woman with black hair and a headband on her head. She was leaning in close, examining him.

"Oh." Sora said, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay Sora?" Koga asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you went a little too far Squall." Yuffie said. Sora and Koga noticed the guy that was leaning against the wall in the back. It was the guy that attacked Sora.

"That's Leon." He said.

"You!" Koga shouted trying to get up.

"Whoa whoa, easy there kid!" Yuffie said, sitting him back down.

"He tried to kill my brother!" Koga said angrily.

"No, he was trying to help him." Yuffie said. "Besides I don't think there is much the two of you can do without your Keyblades." She pointed next to Leon and saw that their Keyblades were standing there.

"The Keyblade." Koga said calming down from his anger.

"Yeah, we had to get them away from you to escape those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She stated.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But that won't work for long." Leon picked up both of the Keyblades. "Still, it's hard to believe that you're both chosen wielders." He flicked his wrists and in a flash both the Keyblades went back to their owners. Koga's turned back into it's gun form.

"Well I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He said.

Koga tried lifting his Keyblade only for him to drop it clutching his arm.

"Koga, are you okay?" Sora asked concerned.

"I don't know Sora. I was fighting those guys earlier. There was so many of them and well, I'm not as skilled at fighting as you and Riku. I had to flee but one of them got me hard." He said going through his backpack to see if he packed any bandages. He pulled out the weird vial he got from Pongo.

"Why don't you use the potion?"

Everyone turned to the door and saw a woman with brown hair and a long pink dress come in. Sora turned to Koga and saw that he was blushing slightly.

"E-eh what, potion?" He stammered.

"That vial you are holding. It's a potion it can heal you." She said as she walked up and took the potion. "Here, watch this." She opened the top and tossed the contents over Koga. He glowed green for a moment before it dissipated.

Koga felt his arm. "It's healed! Wow, thank you..."

"Aerith, my name is Aerith. We we're waiting for you to finally come!"

"Hey, what are you talking about?!" Sora asked getting frustrated. "First we get knocked out then you act nice and friendly. Can you start making sense?"

Koga looked back at the others with a serious look. "My brother is right. We need an explanation. What's going on here?"

"Oh boy, this is going to be something to explain. You mind doing the honors Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith nodded then sat down on a nearby chair. She looked them both in the eyes. "Okay, so you know their are other world out there besides this town and yours right?"

"We figured as much." Koga said. "But I feel like it's not something that is commonly known..."

"No, they were supposed to be a secret because they've never been connected. Until now that is, when the Heartless came, everything changed." She said with a sad expression.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"You mean those things that attacked me?" Koga asked. He fumbled through his bag and pulled out a picture of one of the Shadows.

"Yep, those are the ones." Yuffie said, sitting next to Koga.

"Those without hearts." Leon said, walking closer to the group.

"I assume that's why they're called Heartless?" Koga asked sarcastically.

"Right, they are attracted to the darkness that's in people's hearts."

"And they're is darkness in every heart." Aerith said. "Good people, bad people, it doesn't matter. The heartless seek them out and try to take their hearts, and once a person loses their heart, they to become a heartless."

"Sounds like they're everywhere." Koga said.

"You have no idea..." Leon sighed. "But we hope that you can help us with that."

"I guess you mean this?" Sora picked up his weapon. "The Keyblade, what even is this?"

"I think it's a blade in the shape of a key." Koga answered, not realizing how condescending that sounded.

Sora pouted. "I meant why is it so special!"

"Let me explain it to you like this. The Heartless, even the weakest of them are tougher than any regular person. They can be killed using any weapon but they won't truly disappear. Eventually they will reform somewhere else and attack again. The only thing that can completely destroy them is the Keyblade. The Heartless fear such a weapon, that's why they will hunt you down no matter what." Leon said.

"Hey, we didn't ask for this!" Sora complained.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master, and it chose the both of you."

"So tough luck." Leon said waving his hand dismissively.

"This... this is a lot to take in." Sora said. He tried to think about all that was said. Heartless, Keyblades, Darkness, it was a lot to take in. I mean, they aren't legendary warriors, we're just two kids who lived on a isl- Sora's eyes widened as he turned to Koga. "Wait, Koga. The Heartless are the ones that attacked the Islands! Riku, Kairi, Mom, and everyone else were grabbed by the darkness. We have to help them!"

"Sora hold on!" Koga grabbed his brother by the arm. "We have no idea where they are, there are hundreds of worlds out there. And countless Heartless to boot, all going to want to fight us. Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"We have to find our friends!" He said with no hesitation.

Koga sighed and stood up. "Then I'm going with you."

"Koga you don't have to do this." Sora said.

"Yes I do, Sora I promised someone I would look after you. And if that means following you into danger then so be it."

"I... Thank you bro."

Koga smiled and nodded. He turned to Leon and the others. "So let's get started. What's first?"

"First you should know the basics of using a Keyblade."

"Yeah speaking of which, what's with my Keyblade looking like a gun?" Koga asked.

"That's a simple answer." Leon said. "Keyblades can change their appearance and form to best fit their master. It's not heard of but it's not impossible."

"Well back at home I preferred using slingshots over swords or sticks."

"So it changed to a ranged weapon so it would better suit you. It may take practice but you will be able to switch between it's Gun form and Blade form."

"Cool." Koga looked at his weapon. "I'm still calling it a Keyblade, 'Keygun' just doesn't roll off the tongue."

"Another thing you should know. Keyblades can open locks." Aerith said.

"Um... duh, that goes without saying." Sora sweatdropped.

"She means it can open up to any lock!" Yuffie said. She pointed to the nearby chest. "Here try it out on that chest."

"Uh okay." Sora said as he got up and went to the chest. It had a tiny keyhole on it's front, way to small to fit the Keyblade. He tried tapping it with the tip of the Keyblade. Instantly it clicked and opened up.

"Oh wow!" Koga looked in awe.

"Keep in mind, the Heartless will always find you sooner or later. You best be ready when that comes." Leon said.

Sora and Koga looked at each other nervously.

"Think of it as a adventure."

"Heh, adventure across the worlds fighting the darkness. That sounds like quite a story." Koga chuckled through his fear. He took a big gulp and nodded. "Alright I'm ready."

"Me too!" Sora said.

"Good then lets get you to the King's men, they should be in this world by n-"

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted. Across the room a Soldier appeared out of a dark ball. Koga jumped in alarm and shot at it out of reflex. The blast hit it but it only caused the armored Heartless to stagger. Sora got into a battle stance, Keyblade ready.

"Yuffie, Aerith, go!" Leon shouted. The two girls nodded and fled through the door. Leon pulled out his sword. "Sora, Koga, let's go!" He said as he swung his sword at the Soldier. He hit it with enough force to make it crash through the hotel window. Sora followed Leon's lead and jumped out the window and into the alleyway. There, there was more Soldiers waiting for them. Koga followed to, falling onto a Soldier but not before he blasted it several times. He saw another one approaching him and he quickly pistol whipped it with the butt of his gun. Sora then slashed at the Heartless destroying it.

"Don't worry about the small fry!" Leon said, taking out three Soldiers with a swipe of his blade. "Take out the leader and the others will leave, for now."

"Where do we look?" Koga asked, keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"You two check the Third district. And stay together!" Sora watched Leon fight all the Heartless. Remembering his fight against him, Leon isn't fast (though that's not fair given he's carrying that big heavy sword) but he's strong and agile. He swings like a skilled swordsman with years of experience. These Soldiers fall from one swing of his blade while Sora and Koga can only take one out with several hits. But when one of the two take them out, a heart escapes the dissipating body and vanishes into a grey ball of thorns. He didn't think much of that.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I gotta help the people over in the First district!"

"But-"

"You two are the only ones who can stop this. I'm no help to you guys."

"We got this bro." Sora gave a thumbs up. Koga nodded feeling reassured.

"Good luck guys!" Leon said as he ran off into the horde of Heartless.

"So, which way to the Third District?"

"I saw a door that said Third District earlier! Follow me!" Koga said as the two of them took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to remove the part where Donald and Goofy run into Aerith, because I find the jump cuts kinda annoying.
> 
> Also I always wondered how Potions, Ethers, and Elixers worked. You just toss it in the air and it instantly heals all wounds? What if you get your arm cut off, does it just grows back instantly? What's the chemical structure of a Potion? WHERE'S MY SCIENCE!?
> 
> Concerning how Keyblades work, I think it makes sense that they can change their form during battle. That's really emphasized in KH3 where you can use Formchange to turn your Keyblade into a shield, guns, hammer, yo-yo's, even an actual sword! In Birth by sleep, the Keyblades are still Keyblades but it's like they are altered to match their user's fighting styles.
> 
> I don't think in the game it's explained how Leon and the other's know to expect Donald and Goofy as well as the Keyblade. I guess Mickey visited Traverse Town ahead of time and gave them a heads up. Ehh, it's best not to think too much about it...
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	8. Traverse Town (Part 3)

Things were not looking up for the Knight and Mage.

Goofy and Donald were exploring every nook and cranny of town looking for the Key that the King mentioned. So far nothing, but they haven't given up yet. The only info they got was the mention of the 'Heartless' and to be careful around them. They were checking the rooftops of the Third District when Goofy saw something down below. He saw two boys across the plaza in a hurry.

"What are you looking at?" Donald asked frustrated.

"Uh, nothing."

"Well quit gawking at nothing and help me find the Key!"

Suddenly a pair of Soldiers surrounded them from both sides. Goofy and Donald looked at them with surprise.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless fellas everyone's talking about?" Goofy asked, pulling up his shield. "They don't look too friendly."

Donald wasn't as intimidated as his friend. He pulled out his staff and got ready to fight. "Let's get them Goofy!"

* * *

"Where are all the Heartless?" Koga asked. He and Sora finally made it to the Third District but none of the Heartless followed them into here strangely enough. The Third District was a more lit up area compared to the other districts but not a soul was in sight. It was eerily quiet.

"Maybe they gave up?" Sora thought.

"I don't know, something's not right."

Then they heart a explosion up above. They looked at a baloney that exploded and out of it two figure flew up screaming. Then they started falling, getting closer to them.

"Look out!" Sora tried to push his brother out of the way but they both ended up tackled to the ground with a loud thud. They felt a heavy weight laying on the both of them. Together they pushed off whatever was on top of them. Straightening their neck and cracking their backs, they got a good look at the strangers. They saw a duck with a blue jacket and sailor hat, and they saw a anthropomorphic dog in green clothes and a tall yellow hat on his head.

Both of the strangers looked at Sora weapon with wide eyes.

"They Key!"

They then noticed Koga's weapon.

"Two of them!"

"Uh, who are you guys?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I'm Goofy an this here is Donald. We came to-"

Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. "No time to talk, they're coming!" Koga shouted. The ground rumbled as a large group of Soldiers run into the plaza. Everyone readied their weapons and charged.

Sora and Koga managed to hold off the Heartless when they were making their way to the Third District, despite their lack of experience with their new weapons. With the two called Donald and Goofy at their sides they were strong. Goofy used his shield to bash into the Heartless and block attacks with it. Donald looked to be some kind of mage, using his staff to fight the Heartless with spells of Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. A Heartless tried to attack Koga, Goofy deflected it with his shield. Donald supported Sora as he sliced the Heartless down. They fought as a team.

When it looked like the last one was gone, they looked around the area for any stragglers.

"Look!" Donald pointed up.

They all watched as large pieces of knight armor fall from the sky; a helmet, a torso, and two pairs of arms and legs. As they landed, they bounced wildly, then attaching to each other by an invisible bond. The helmet finally landed hard on the top of the torso, which had a strange black/red heart emblem. Sora noticed that it was the same emblem as the ones he saw on the Soldiers. The floating armor parts formed a Giant Armored Heartless.

_Guard Armor_

"I think we found their leader..." Koga sweatdropped. He then shook his head as he aimed his gun at the Guard Armor. He managed to get three shots at it, it didn't flinch but it definitely got damaged from the shots. On the fourth shot his weapon only coughed out a small spark of blue light. His eyes widened as he looked at his gun. He had this strange empty feeling in his stomach.

The Guard Armor shook angrily as it approached with it's arms spinning around. Goofy tried to block it with his shield but the impact was too strong and knocked him back. He crashed into Koga who stood there dumbfounded.

"Koga, what's wrong with you?" Sora asked, using his Keyblade to deflect the blow, stunning the Guard Armor. The Heartless then broke it's limbs apart to seek out the scattered group.

"I think I'm out of ammo!" Koga said, sidestepping a punch from the armored fist. He smacked it with the butt of his weapon doing little damage.

"I didn't even know it had ammo." Sora was talking while trying to avoid the stomping feet.

"I don't know!" Koga screamed out. "I just got this empty feeling in me, like a second battery that ran dry."

"Waak, I know what you're talking about!" Donald exclaimed as he launched a fireball at the torso. He quickly fumbled through one of his pockets and pulled out a small blue cube. "Try this ether!" He said, tossing it to Koga. As soon as he held it he felt himself absorb an energy coming from the ether. That empty feeling in him immediately went away. He laughed out loud as he stood up straight, puffing his chest.

"Just what I needed! Get ready Heartless, because here I c-" Koga was immediately slapped by the Guard Armor, knocking him to the ground. Sora rushed to his side.

"Koga! Are you okay?"

"Oh look, stars..." Koga mumbled, eyes spinning. Sora pushed him to the side so he won't get in the way and returned to battle. Donald took out the legs and Goofy smashed the hands. The only thing left was the torso. The torso spun around rapidly and slammed itself into Sora and Goofy.

"Thunder!" Donald shouted as a bolt of lightning shocked the Heartless. Before it can recover it got blasted in the back. It turned around and saw Koga scowling defiantly at it. He was holding his weapon with both hands as something was charging from it. The Guard Armor charged straight at him, and Koga unleashed his charged shot. It struck it straight in the head as it suddenly stopped. It suddenly started exploding from the inside as it's head falls off, a large crystal heart floats out of it and into the sky.

The Guard Armor was defeated.

Koga sighed and wiped his forehead. He looked at his brother who looked as sweaty as him. "You alright Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Good job out there!" He said giving a thumbs up.

He turned to the two strangers who helped. "Thanks for the help. You two really helped us out."

"It was nothing, we were just following orders." Donald says.

'I swear I can barely understand what that duck is saying.' Koga mumbled. Though he is genuinely curious about his magic.

"Orders?" Sora asked.

"Yup, we were assigned by our King to find the person who bears the Key and that they will help. Though he didn't say there would be two of them." Goofy said.

Sora and Koga looked at each other having a silent conversation then nodding. They turned back to them with a frown.

"Can you help us, we need to find our friends, they got scattered with us after out home got attacked by Heartless."

"You should come with us, we can go to other worlds in out vessel!" Goofy suggested. "We;re trying to find the king but maybe we'll run into you're friends on the way."

"Sora." Koga whispered. "I think we should go with them. They're our best bet at finding Riku and Kairi."

"...Yeah, I guess." Sora said dejectedly.

"Good!" Donald shouted. "But you can't come looking like that." He pointed at their depressed looking faces.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"No frowning, and no sad faces okay? This is a happy ride!"

"Yeah, this boat runs on happy faces." Goofy chuckled.

"Happy?" The two of them pulled themselves together and pulled a wide and goofy grin. Donald and Goofy fell over laughing at their funny faces. Sora and Koga relaxed themselves and smirked at them.

"So are you coming with?" Donald asked.

"Alright, why not?" Sora said with more confidence.

"Let's start over introductions." Donald put his hand out. "Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy." Goofy put his hand out as well.

"I'm Sora." He said joining them. Koga followed suit.

"And I'm his twin brother Koga."

The newly formed team looked at each other.

"All for one and one for all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in KH3 it was revealed that the line 'this boat runs on happy faces' should be taken literally. That... really doesn't make much sense so it's not a thing in this fic.
> 
> Remember to leave Kudos or leave a comment. It motivates me to write these quicker and better.
> 
> See you next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	9. Traverse Town (Part 4)

The image of Sora, Koga, Donald and Goofy projects over a large meeting table, conjured by a sickly green magic. Several mysterious figures surround the table, the light of the image being the only source of light in the room making it hard to see the strangers. Though it seemed to be fitting since these strangers reveled in the darkness.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Sneered a man with blue robes and blue fire for hair. He was Hades, the immortal god of the underworld. With a status like his, he was well aware of the existence of other worlds.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strength does not come from them, rather their power comes from what was given to them." Said a regally dressed man with a golden cane in the shape of a cane. This was Jafar, the Royal Vizier of Agrabah, at least he was before his new allies gave him the power to take over the city. He was a well versed sorcerer with a large ambition. His bird companion Iago was silently perched on his shoulder.

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? That'll settle thing's quick enough." Cackled a large purple woman with cephalopod tentacles instead of legs. She was Ursula the Sea Witch. Her magic wasn't as strong as the others but she can concoct powerful potions to lure the poor unfortunate souls of her world to her domain. Being a creature that lives underwater she can't survive very long on land. Luckily with the help of their leader's magic, her body can remain hydrated on dry land.

"Let's not forget about those brat's friends, the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Cursed a man with a big red hat, curly mustache, and a hook on his left hand. He was Captain James Hook, or just Captain Hook, the pirate captain of the Jolly Roger. He doesn't have any magic of his own but he is skilled in using a sword and is more cunning than he lets on.

"You're no prize yourself." Chuckled a living bag of bugs. They were Oogie Boogie, the boogeyman of Halloween Town. He is considered the weakest of the group, lacking any physical abilities or magic. He is still a cunning individual who gambles and traps his enemies.

"Shut up!" Hook growled, pointing his hook threateningly at Oogie.

"Enough!" Commanded their leader. She was a woman with green skin, dressed in black ragged robes and wears a horned headdress. She holds a staff with a green orb on the end. Her pet raven sat on it, eyeing them ominously. She was Maleficent, the mistress of all evil. A powerful dark fairy and sorceress, she was the one who united these people together. Her power over the darkness rivals all of them, even Hades. Through her, she gave them all the power to control the darkness and with that the Heartless.

"The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be they who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful..." She smiled wickedly.

* * *

"So they were seeking the Keyblade to?" Leon asked.

"Yeah look's like it." Koga replied. After beating the Guard Armor him and the others met up with Leon's group in the First District. With the big Heartless gone, the town returned to normal, the small fry left the First District and are fewer than before.

Leon looked at Donald and Goofy who were talking with each other in a corner. "It's best if you go with them then."

"What?" Sora said surprised.

"They might help you find your friends. Better than being stuck here." Yuffie said.

"See, I told you Sora!" Koga shook his brother.

"Before you go..." Aerith handed them a small pouch. "This is from all of us." Inside was these bunch of shiny golden bits.

"Money?" Koga asked. "O-oh, I meant Munny!" He said correcting himself. He doesn't know why he would mispronounce it like that.

"Yep, it's universal currency. Use it to get supplies from shops." Yuffie said.

"Remember to make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. Who knows how far the Heartless have spread. You know how potions and ethers work right?" They both nodded. "Then here." He handed Sora a large yellow vial.

"Hmm, what's this?" Sora asked shaking it a little.

"It's called an elixir." Aerith said, eager to explain. "It has the same properties as a potion and a ether and more potent. Use it only in emergencies."

"Hopefully that won't be soon knowing you two." Leon murmured.

"Hey!"

"Aw, give them so slack Leon. They did take out that big bad Heartless!" Yuffie said.

"Perhaps..." Leon walked up to Koga making him nervous. "Look out for your brother."

Koga wanted to yell that he already knew that but he didn't want to start a fight. He nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" Yuffie waved.

"Hope you find you're friends." Aerith added as the two walked over to Donald and Goofy.

* * *

"This... is... awesome!" Koga laughed. Him and Sora were sitting inside the cockpit of the gummi ship. It was something else, the entire ship felt sturdy yet malleable. Outside was the vast expanse of the cosmos. "Sora come look at all the stars! We never saw these many from home!"

Sora smiled at his brother, he looked to be in a good mood.

Goofy was working the controls. "Looks like we're heading straight to a new world."

"Hey!" Sora looked at the small Cricket companion that they met once they got on the ship. "Well I can see there's a big adventure coming your way. It's my job to keep track of everything so I hope you don't mind if I stay with you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I can't very well chronicle a journey if I'm not there now can I?"

"I guess you got a point. Hop in Jiminy." Jiminy Cricket jumped into his pocket. There was enough space for him to be comfortable.

"Excuse me!" Donald got Koga's attention. "This is for you!" He handed him a old looking book. It said Magic Spells for dummies

"Magic?"

"Yeah, I can tell that you have an knack for using magic based on your weapon. This will teach you how to use the basic spells."

"Aw thanks Don- Oh hey what's this button do!" Koga said looking at a big blue button on the control panel.

"Wak, no don't touch tha-"

"Boop!" He said pressing the button.

* _Warning, engine acceleration protocol initiated. Prepare for a 200% boost in speed in t-minus 5... 4..._ *

Everyone looked at him with a exasperated look.

"What, the rule is to not press the big red buttoooooooaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the gummi ship zoomed into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, never let Koga drive the ship. Sometimes he's the brains of the group, other times he's.. well... he means well.
> 
> Anyway, remember to leave a comment.
> 
> See you next time.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	10. Wonderland (Part 1)

"Just how much longer is this fall gonna be!" Koga murmured arms crossed. After flying through space at max speed for who knows how long, they reached the new world. They have barely left their ship before things got really weird. They found themselves falling down a large pit into the unknown, well more like slowly floating down. They've been falling for about half an hour and after the 5 minutes of Koga screaming in fright he quickly got bored and just wanted to reach the ground. Goofy decided to take a nap while they were falling.

"Not all worlds have a place to land the Gummi ship so we had to get dropped off at the next best place!" Donald said.

"And it couldn't drop us off on the ground why?"

Donald ignored Koga as they continued to relax during their descent. The boy sighed loudly before looking down. He noticed that there was a ground coming towards them. He landed on his feet, relived to touch solid ground. Donald and Sora stumbled a bit, not expecting the impact. Goofy fell flat on his stomach.

"What is this place?" Sora asked. The ground along with the hole they fell down had a checkerboard design on it and it looked like the room to some fancy house, a very strange looking house.

"Oh my fur and whiskers, I'm late!" Everyone looked and saw a white rabbit dressed in a waistcoat and holding a big watch fall down next to them. Sora stared at the world resident and tried getting his attention.

"Uh hey, could you give us dir-"

"I'm late I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say goodbye hello, I'm late I'm late I'm late!" The rabbit shouted as he ran off down the hallway out the door.

"Well he seemed to be in a hurry." Goofy said as he got up.

"Looks like that's the way out of here, let's go!" Donald said as the others followed down the hall. As they went down the hall it seemed to get more and more narrow until they reached a door. Sora opened the door to reveal a smaller door right behind it. He opened it again to find another door but smaller. Koga arched his eyebrows as he watched his brother open up to five doors until it was a tiny door that led out. They each had to wiggle their way through it to find themselves in a pinkish looking living room with a small door at the end of it, much too small for anyone to fit through.

"Huh? How did that Rabbit get through that little door?" Koga pondered.

"Little? No, why you're simply too big!" Everyone jumped back when the golden doorknob opened it's eyes and talked to them.

"Waak! It talks!" Donald shouted.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Koga exclaimed.

The Doorknob yawned. "Must you all be so loud, you woke me up!"

"Oh, sorry..." Koga lowered his voice. "Um we kind of need to get through so if you could kindly..." He reached his hand out.

"Sorry but you are much too big, simply impassable." The Doorknob said.

"Well then how are we supposed to get through?" Sora asked.

"Try the bottle over there." The group turned around and saw the table in the center of the room. On it was two small vials, one blue and one red. Donald inspected the two bottles.

"We gotta drink this one!" Donald showed them the blue bottle.

"You sure?" Sora asked unsure about the mysterious drink.

"I'm the King's Royal mage, I'm the expert on this." Donald drank it and almost immediately he shrunk to the size of a mouse. They all looked down on the now tiny Donald. "Wak, what are you waiting for? Come on!" He said in a high pitch voice.

"Uh fellers, I think we have some company..." Goofy said pointing to behind Donald. A bunch of Heartless appeared, thought they were all the size of Donald. There was also a new Heartless that was there. It was cone-shaped, red, and floating.

_ Red Nocturne _

The new Heartless charged up a fireball and fired at Donald. Donald jumped out of the way in fright and casted fire back in defense. The Red Nocturne didn't get hurt despite being hit head on. In fact it looked like it absorbed the fireball.

"Hey."

The group of Heartless turned around and saw Koga glaring at them. He lifted his foot and with one stomp they were all gone.

"Why are the Heartless so small here?" Koga asked wiping his foot

"Probably because the inhabitants of this world are just as small." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Sora said. He was the next one to take the drink, then Goofy, and finally Koga. Now they were all shrunk they needed to find a way out. They thought of asking the Doorknob but he was currently sleeping and didn't look to be waking up soon.

"Hey, look over there!" Koga pointed to a small bed in the corner of the room. Behind it was a hole in the wall that led out.

"Looks like we gotta move the bed." Sora said. They all lined up and pushed. Their combined strength made the bed move slightly, but slightly enough for them to all fit through.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said excitedly

"Hopefully, things get normal from here on." Koga said as they all went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	11. Wonderland (Part 2)

"How did we go from a small room to suddenly this?!" Koga exclaimed. Sora and the others looked around themselves in awe. They found themselves in a brightly lit hedge maze. In the center was a outside courtyard guarded by soldiers who looked like playing cards. There was no trace of the Bizarre Room save for a small doorway behind them. "If I had a map of this place I'm sure it would just be a big question mark!"

"Gawrsh, looks like some kind of get-together. What's the occasion?" Goofy asked.

"Looks like some kind trail." Donald said. He saw a girl in the very center of the courtyard on a small podium. She wore a blue dress and had long blond hair held by a black headband. "Who is she?"

"Hey, there's the White Rabbit!" Sora pointed. True enough there he was in all his fancy clothes. He was running up a podium, reaching the top he took a second to catch his breath. He then blew on a trumpet loudly.

"Court is now in session! Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" On the largest podium was a large bulky woman dressed in black and red and she had a little crown on the top of her head.

"Alice, do you understand the charges against you?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Of course not, I've done nothing wrong!" The girl apparently called Alice said. Despite her frustration she still sounded polite in her voice.

"SILENCE!" The Queen roared loudly. She pointed her heart shaped scepter at Alice. "You are charged with aiding the strange creatures that attack MY kingdom and take the Hearts of my subjects!"

"Wait, creatures that take's hearts?" Sora and Koga looked at each other grimly.

"Fiddlesticks! Where's the proof that I am guilty?"

"You are guilty, because I say so, that's all the proof I need!" She declared, smiling proudly at her claim.

"She's a bit of a jerk don't you think?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah, who goes around accusing people without any good reason?" said Koga. "We gotta stop this, it's the Heartless doing this not her!"

"Oh no you don't" Donald said. "You can't go around and meddle in other world's business."

"Yeah, we gotta protect the world border." Goofy added.

"Order!"

"But... but if we do nothing then..." Koga sputtered, trying to think of some excuse to go help.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Donald said reassuringly.

"The court finds the defendant guilty of all charges and as such..." Everyone waited in anticipation on what the Queen was going to say. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Everyone stumbled back from the intensity of her shout. Card soldiers wielding axes in the shape of spades approached Alice.

"Oh no, no please!" Alice begged.

"Now Koga I know this looks bad but..." Donald turned and saw that Koga had vanished, so was Sora as well. "What, where did they go?!"

"Oh, they're over there." Goofy said. Donald saw Koga and Sora running towards Alice with their Keyblades out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Donald quacked angrily.

"Hold it right there!" The twins shouted together getting between the soldiers and Alice. Everyone looked at them in surprise.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at them. "And who might you be? And how dare you interfere with my court!" The soldiers in red pointed their heart shaped pikes at them.

Koga cleared his throat. "Well you see ma'm-"

"MA'M? If you are to address me you will address me as 'You're Majesty', do you understand!"

"Yes, you're majesty." Sora began. "But we know who the real culprit is!" Alice tilted her head in curiosity at these two strangers.

"Yeah it's the Heartless!" Koga said. Goofy was holding Donald by his coat who was trying to run at Koga and smack him with his staff.

"Heartless? What a dreadful name. No creature in my kingdom would be allowed to have such a name." The Queen laid back more casually. "Now tell me more about this Heartless."

"Well they are these dark creatures that go after peoples..." Koga glanced behind the Queen and saw a Shadow creeping up about to pounce at her. His eyes widened. "Look out!" He quickly shot at the Shadow mid flight destroying it mere inches from the Queens head, leaving a scorch mark on the wall behind her. Everyone gasped out loud and the White Rabbit scurried off his podium in a panic. "What?" Koga asked confused.

"You... YOU..." Koga turned back to the queen and saw her face beet red in anger. Her crown toppled over from the commotion. "YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO ATTACK ME IN MY COURT!?"

Koga face went pale in fright. "W-Wait, I can expl-"

"SILENCE! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen roared. The White Rabbit blew on his trumpet at her declaration.

"I think it's time to go." Sora said.

Suddenly all the Soldiers jumped up trying to dog pile the three.

"Sora, Koga!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

Suddenly Koga felt this strange feeling in his core. It felt... warm. He concentrated and pointed his Keyblade-gun at the Card Soldiers and said a word that seemed to roll right off the tongue.

"Firaga!" He shouted. A burst of flaming projectiles shot out of his weapon and blasted the Cards. They scattered around in a daze. The Queen covered her eyes from the blinding light.

Donald looked at Koga mouth agape.

"Oh my." Alice said surprised.

Sora was taken aback at the display. "Koga, how..."

"No time, come on!" Koga grabbed Alice and Sora and pulled them with him. Donald and Goofy followed behind as they ran as far away from the courtyard as they can. The Queen's angry shouts echoing behind them

* * *

The group found themselves in the middle of a large forest. They decided to stop there, believing that the soldiers won't follow them this far.

"I think we lost them." Panted Sora. He turned to Alice. "Are you okay?"

Alice dusted her skirt. "Yes, glad to be away from that stupid trail. Why, if you two didn't come I would have..." She turned to them. "I apologize, I never quite got your names."

"I'm Sora and this is my twin brother Koga and our friends Donald and Goofy." Goofy waved while Donald crossed his arms with a annoyed look on his face.

"Well thank you both for saving me. I'm so grateful!" Koga blushed and rubbed the back of his head at the compliment. "It's nice to meet some people who aren't mad."

"You sound like you're not used to this place." Koga said.

"Why yes, I came here by falling down the Rabbit Hole. I was following the White Rabbit then I ended up here. After wandering all over I ended up at the queen's castle where I was immediately put on trail."

"Wait, Rabbit Hole?" Jiminy came out of Sora's pocket and whispered to his ear. "That's how we came into this world, that means she's not from this world same as us?" Sora nodded in agreement.

"Say, Alice, how about you come with us, we can take you back to your home." Koga suggested.

"Really you would do that?" Alice asked.

"Of course, RIIIIGHT guys?" Koga said looking at Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded reluctantly, making Koga grin brightly. "Alright then it's settled, we just got to get out of this forest and back to our vessel and..." He trailed off as he looked around the dense forest. "Oh, we're lost."

"And lost you shall remain, as long as the Shadows stay." Everyone jumped from the sudden voice. "Up here." They looked up and saw a smile, a wide toothy smile floating above a tree branch. Suddenly a body appeared out of nowhere. It was a purple stripped cat's body that was where the grin came from.

"Well that's quite a smile." Sora muttered.

"It's the Cheshire Cat!" Alice exclaimed. "I met him before, he helped me find my way around, though he like's to talk in riddles."

"Yes but where's the fun in making it easy." The Cheshire Cat quipped. "Take my advice or not, it matters not to me but only to you."

"You have anything useful to say or not?!" Donald said frustrated.

Koga arched an eyebrow "You said something about Shadows?"

"Ah yes, the same Shadows that got poor Alice guilty of a crime she didn't commit! And taken the Hearts of many poor inhabitants of Wonderland! Turning the land into a land with more danger around every corner. Oh what a tragedy!" The Cat said with fake despair in it's voice.

"The Heartless. They probably have a leader around here, this world won't stand a chance against them as long as it's leader is here. I don't like this place but I can't just leave it to be attacked by them."

"I agree, the Queen may be a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant, but I don't think it's right to leave her to those creatures." Alice said.

"She might not share the same sentiment as you. If you want to find the Shadow then I would suggest turning on the lights."

"What does that even mean?" Sora asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness. But perhaps I should make it a little easier. Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find the answer in the upside-down room!"

Koga rubbed his head. "This is madness."

"Oh that's a shame you feel that way. After all in Wonderland we're all mad here!" The Cheshire Cat laughed. "Twas brilig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogroves, And the mome raths outgrabe." He sang as he vanished.

"Well, that was an experience." Koga stated.

"What do you think he meant by turning on the lights and the upside-down room?" Goofy asked.

"Beat's me. Alice, you got an idea?" Sora asked.

Alice tapped her chin thinking. "Hmm, he mentioned to find the deserted garden somewhere in the forest. Perhaps he means the Mad Hatter's garden."

"Oh good, another mad person." Donald said.

"If that's what he meant then I believe I know where we have to go."

"Well then lead the way, we'll watch your back." Koga said. Alice gave a bright smile which made his heart thump. Alice walked ahead as the other's followed. Hidden from sight, the Heartless watched them go by, the fear of the Keyblade keeping them from attacking. But their eyes were focused on the girl with a heart full of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, Koga is a natural at magic and already knows the advance form of each spell as he learns said spell. He also has a considerable amount of MP compared to Sora or Donald. So he sounds very OP but he does have some disadvantages. Almost all of his attacks depend on MP, even the shots from his Keyblade-gun, so if he runs out then he's in deep trouble. Also his magic attacks only come as a projectile from the Keyblade-gun, so it loses a large amount of versatility compared to Sora and Donald.
> 
> See you next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	12. Wonderland (Part 3)

The journey to the deserted garden wasn't a long one. It was thanks to Alice's prior experience in the forest the group managed to find their way to the location. It was the backyard of a small wood cottage. It looked like a tea party was set up here, with a big table covered in teapots and cups. There were two chairs knocked over.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatter? Mr. March Hare?" Alice called out. No response, the silence was unnerving. "Oh where could they be?"

Goofy and Donald looked around the table. "The tea is cold." Donald said.

"They probably ran off when the Heartless came." Goofy said. "Well I hope they don't mind if we pass by here."

"Pardon me but what are these Heartless exactly?" Alice asked.

"Well..." Koga looked at Donald. He doesn't fully agree about not talking about other worlds but he also doesn't want to make a complete habit of making Donald mad. To be fair, Alice isn't even in this world. Donald rolled his eyes and nodded. "Like I was trying to tell the Queen, Heartless are creatures created from the darkness of people's hearts. They've been going across worlds and attacking people."

"That's where we come in!" Sora butted in pulling out his Keyblade. "Our Keyblades are the only thing that can truly stop them." They looked at Alice who had a neutral expression on her face.

"I see."

"You don't seem that surprised."

"Well it does seem strange and a lot to take in but it's not as ridiculous as this place." She laughed. "I'm sure it will all make sense in time. Though these Heartless do sound dangerous. I would have no means to defend myself."

"Don't worry about it Alice!" Koga said. "I won't let them get to you. That's a promise."

Alice smiled. "You are quite the gentleman Koga." Sora smirked and nudged his cherry-faced brother. He was given a harsh glare in response.

They continued on to the only other way to go. Into the cottage. Though when they went through they found themselves in the Bizarre room again, though now they were upside down on the roof.

"Alright so now wh-"

They were then ambushed by a swarm of Heartless, there were two new types joining the bunch.

One looked exactly like the Red Nocturne but was colored blue instead.

_Blue Rhapsody_

Another was big and had a large protruding belly taking up most of it's body.

_Large Body_

"Let's get them!" Donald said. Alice stood back as the rest charged forward. He and Koga took out the flying mages while Sora and Goofy took care of the ground enemies. They quickly learned that the Large Body's stomach was protecting it from all types of damage. Goofy blocked a charge attack from the fat Heartless, while stunned Sora attacked from behind.

Koga was trying to hit a Blue Rhapsody but it was moving around so fast. It didn't help the few times it get's up close and blast him with an ice spell. Frustrated he fired Firaga spells at it. After missing seven times he finally hit it and it was taken out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that one of his spells hit a ceiling lamp, lighting it up. The illumination brightened the room, making their shadows grow larger.

' _If you want to find the Shadow then I would suggest turning on the lights._ '

Koga then fired at the other lamps in the room. Soon the entire area was brightly lit.

"Congrats, you figured it out!" Said the Cheshire Cat who appeared suddenly.

"So now what?" Koga asked.

"Well first, you should be right-side up." The gravity then shifted and everyone yelped as they felt themselves floating to the real floor of the room. They got their bearings and looked around the room. The Doorknob was still sound asleep despite the fight that just happened. "The Shadow should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He said teasingly as he vanished once again.

The group felt a sudden chill as they slowly looked up. Right then a giant Heartless fell from the ceiling. It's body was skinny and jagged, it had five heads one on top of the other, and held two fiery batons in it's hands.

_Trickmaster_

"Alice, find someplace to hide!" Koga said. She nodded and ran from the Heartless. The four heroes then charged at the Heartless who was juggling it's batons. They attacked it's legs but despite it's frail appearance it was as hard as rock. Their slashes and magic attacks just simply bounced off of it. The Heartless then swiped at them with it's fiery batons. Goofy blocked the attack but the other's got knocked back hard, the fire burning them. It then lifted it's hands up and launched fireballs at them. Koga used firaga to counter the attack but they just kept coming.

"How do we fight this thing?" Donald cried.

"It has to have a weak point." Sora said.

"Maybe it's head is vulnerable." Goofy said. Koga nodded and fired at the Heartless's head. It seemed to flinch from damage, much to everyone's delight. Goofy turned to Sora. "Sora, attack from the table!" Sora nodded and climbed up the chair. The Trickmaster tried to swipe at Sora but Donald used Blizzard and doused the flames. Finally getting up on the table, Sora slashed at it's head. After doing a side swipe he then pointed his Keyblade at it.

"Freeze!" He said as he unleashed a mass of ice from the Keyblade. The Heartless stumbled back from the Blizzard attack.

"Nice one Sora!" Koga cheered, jumping up on the table to his brother. "I didn't know you can do that."

Sora grinned. "Hey, you're not the only one learning how to do magic." The moment quickly faded when they realized the Heartless was still standing and it wasn't amused. It raised it's arms up and the two keyblade wielders did not have time to guard themselves as it's arms slammed onto the table, shattering it. Everyone got knocked back as splinters littered the room. Koga was quick to get up and he tried firing at the Heartless but only a few sparks sputtered out.

"Oh no, I'm out of magic!" He looked and saw the Trickmaster relight it's batons and approached Sora Donald and Goofy. ' _Without that table they can't reach it's only weak point._ ' He thought.

"Koga, try this!" Alice said, hiding in the Fireplace. She pushed something to him. He looked at Alice with a thankful expression. He then saw the opportunity to get it's attention. "Hey, ugly!" He said throwing his Key-gun at it. It turned and looked at the tiny boy. It marched it's way to him.

"Koga no, get out of there!" Sora said.

Koga looked at him then winked. He then drank from a bottle that fell on the floor. Everyone watched as he grew more and more until he was larger than the Trickmaster. The Heartless was surprised by the sudden change. "You know you should pick on someone your own size." He said reaching and grabbing it with his hands. The Heartless swatted at him with his batons but Koga licked his fingers and snuffed the fire out. It continued swatting at him but it hardly hurt him at all. He then threw it up into the air and let it drop onto the ground hard. Before it could get up Koga pressed his Key-gun at it's center and fired. He had hardly any MP but it was enough to finish the job on a Heartless it's size at point blank range. A Heart left it's defeated body which began to dissipate.

"Good thinking Koga!" Donald cheered. Sora was about to compliment him but was interrupted by a yawn.

"What a racket!" Said the Doorknob. "How's a Doorknob to get any sleep?" It then did a large yawn and something happened. Sora's Key started glowing at the tip and pulling itself to the Doorknob, being held by Sora's grip despite the surprise. Inside the Doorknob's mouth a light glowed in the shape of a keyhole. The light shot from the Keyblade into the keyhole. There was a clicking sound as something popped out of the mouth.

"A Gummi?" Donald said picking it up. "What was it doing in there?"

"What was that?" Sora asked staring at his Keyblade amazed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koga asked crouching down over them. "Our keyblade can open and lock any kind of lock remember?"

"Yeah but that felt different, like it was something meant for the Keyblade." He wanted to ask the Doorknob but he was already asleep once again.

"We'll figure it out once we get back to the ship." He passed them the growing potion. "Hey Alice, you can come out now!" Koga said turning to the fireplace. He waited but she didn't come out.

"Alice?" He peered into the fireplace and saw nothing. His eyes widened when he realized something was really wrong. "She's... she's not here?" Him and the other's looked around the room for her, under every nook and cranny. The longer it took to find her the more worried they got.

"We've looked everywhere, it's like she vanished." Donald said.

"Yes. It appears she's not here, off with the Shadows into Darkness!" The Cheshire Cat said reappearing once again, just his head was here this time.

"What? Oh no, Alice!" Sora cried out. The cat grinned and vanished once again.

"No..." Koga said, voice shaking. "I promised..."

"Don't worry Koga." Goofy said putting a hand on his shoulder. "If anything then she must be in another world. We'll find her, you're friends, and the King."

"So now we have to do more searching..." Koga muttered.

"I'm sorry guys. It's all my fault." Sora looked down in despair. "We shouldn't have gotten involved in this world."

"Are you kidding?" Koga said. "If we didn't then not only would Alice have gotten her head chopped off then the Heartless would still be attacking this place."

"Yeah, you got to look on the bright side." Goofy said.

"Well we aren't going to find her by staying here." Donald said. "Let's get out of this world."

The other's nodded and followed along. Sora and Koga felt despair over losing Alice but they kept their spirits up. They know that deep down they will find her.

They just worry what could be happening to her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when I first played KH I never understood why the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were a painting. I still don't understood, so I thought it would make sense if they ran from the Heartless. I originally wanted to make them turn into Heartless but that just felt a little too dark.
> 
> Who know's what the next world will be? You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out.  
> Remember to leave a comment.
> 
> Until then, see you next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	13. Olympus Coliseum (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's strange how this world is one of the most recurring ones in the KH series...
> 
> Also in KH Birth by Sleep its was mostly implied that the Coliseum itself was somewhere on Mt Olympus (even if mortals aren't really allowed in said place, and it's nowhere to be seen in KH3). So I'm going with the head canon that the coliseum is somewhere along the summit that normal people can easily travel to.

"Hey Koga, wakey wakey!"

Koga groaned as he was shook awake by Sora. His back ached as he slept on the chair the whole night. Apparently the cockpit made up almost all of the ship's interior. There were no kitchen, bedroom, or even a couch! There was at least a bathroom, though it lacked a shower...

"Mornin' Koga!" Goofy smiled.

"How can you tell it's morning?" He yawned. "It's always night."

"Oh I just assumed. You've been asleep for hours."

"Well there's not much to do in between travel to worlds. Staring at the stars gets a little boring after a few hours. Just a boring ride to the next world."

"Speaking of which, we've made it to the next one." Donald said

"Really?" Koga immediately jumped awake. He looked out the window and saw they were already entering the world. He saw rolling hills with marble structures and a lot of people wearing togas. Off in the distance was a large mountain that reached over the clouds.

"Alright, let's land on top of that mountain!" Donald said pulling the ship over the clouds and towards the summit. Suddenly the ship shook and alarms blared as everyone stumbled.

"Just what was that?" Jiminy asked as he straightened his hat.

"There some kind of energy coming from the mountain that hit us." Donald said. "It's like something doesn't want us landing there."

"Guess we're gonna have to find someplace else." Goofy said.

"How about there?" Sora asked pointing to a Coliseum along the ridge of the mountain. Donald landed the ship and the group entered.

"Look at this place!" Koga said looking around at the flaming braziers and large bronze statues of warriors. He took a quick snapshot with his camera. Sora joined his brother and took it all in.

"This isn't a vacation! Let's go inside and look for the king." Donald said

"And Riku and Kairi?" Sora said.

"And Alice?" Koga added.

"Right." Donald mumbled. They want inside and they saw some short pudgy man with goat legs working on something against the wall.

"Is that a Satyr?" Koga mumbled to himself.

"Um, excuse me?" Sora asked.

"Good it's you." The Satyr said not even turning around to look at them. "Do me a favor and move that block over there will ya?"

Sora looked and saw a large stone block against the wall on the other side of the room. He shrugged and gave it a hard push but he could hardly make it budge.

"Wow, too heavy." Sora panted falling on his back.

"You wimp, let me try it." Koga boasted stepping forward.

"I think it might be too much for you." Sora warned.

"Sora, who's the stronger one here?" He said flexing his arms as if he had something to show off.

"Goofy."

Koga's eyebrow twitched. "I meant of the two of us."

"Oh, you." Sora said. It's true, back home Koga was always the physically stronger of the two, he once carried an entire log with one arm. He felt so proud of himself until Riku showed up carrying two logs, one on each arm.

"Exactly, now watch and learn." He said as he bent his legs and pressed the palms of his hands against the stone. He gritted his teeth as he kept pushing. He lasted longer than Sora and if you look closely it budged by at least half a centimeter, but he then let go and flopped to the ground. "Okay, maybe it is too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little..." The satyr turned around and finally looked at the people in the room. "Oh, I thought you were someone else. Sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I knew you were just a bunch of scrawny losers."

"Hey, we're tough!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah, we've fought a bunch of monsters!" Koga said.

"You two think you're some kind of heroes?" The Satyr sneered.

"Yeah, they're the heroes chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy said.

"And we are some of our King's best fighters!" Donald shouted.

"Keyblade? I haven't heard about the Keyblade in quite some time." The Satyr said.

"You know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah, I met a couple of people back in the day who used Keyblades. One of them participated in the Games and became a legend."

"The Games?"

"Yeah the ga- Who come's to the Coliseum and doesn't know about the games?" He shouted. He pinched between his eyebrow and exhaled. "Alright so it's like this, heroes from all over come here to fight other warriors or monsters that are 'donated' to the games. We've even had the occasional hero from other worlds as well."

"Well then let us join the games!" Koga shouted. "Then we will prove that we are heroes."

The Satyr laughed loudly. "Really?" He walked towards the block and pushed. "If you can't even push this then you can't call yourselves heroes!" He made even less progress than Koga as he quit and glared at them angrily. "Okay, so it's more than brute strength that makes a hero. Why don't you show me what you two got then I'll see if you're hero material." The group murmured in agreement. "Good by the way, the name's Phil."

"I'm Sora, this is my brother Koga and these two are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"Well then let's head to the arena and put that Keyblade to the test."

* * *

"Alright, you're first Sora!" Phil said. The area had platforms and barrels all over.

"You got it Phil, tell me what I gotta do?" Sora said.

"You gotta smash all the barrels as quick as you can. Now start!"

Sora ran as fast as he could around the arena. He swung his keyblade around taking the barrels out in two sometimes one hit, he even took a few out at once with one swing. He was used to doing stuff like this back at home, and with the skills he got fighting the Heartless he handled his weapon with efficient skill. He jumped to the top platform and took out the last one.

"24 seconds, not bad." Phil said. "Alright Koga, you're up." He said as the barrels reappeared out of nowhere. Sora gave his brother a high five as they passed each other. Koga summoned his weapon and prepared to begin. "Wait..." Koga turned to Phil in confusion. "Using a ranged weapon is cheating. Switch to something else."

"B-but I..." Koga stammered. He isn't used to using a more melee weapon.

"You got this Koga!" Sora said. "Just do it!"

Koga looked down and nodded. He concentrated and his Shooting Star Keyblade turned back into it's base form. When the round began he ran forward and swung at the first barrel. He knocked it down but he stumbled and fell forward. He got back up on his feet and swung at a group of barrels. He swung too hard and the Keyblade slipped from his hand and clattered on the ground. He felt the eyes of everyone looking at him with pity, making his face turn red.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop right there. This is just sad." Phil sighed.

"Wait, I can do it! Just let me keep trying!"

Phil seemed hesitant but gave in.

It was several attempts later that Koga finally smashed all the barrels without stumbling or dropping his weapon. It still felt awkward for him but he managed to use his strength to smash through the barrels. He was a sweaty mess and his arms were getting tired.

Phil looked rather irritated and slightly relived that he was done. As he looked at the time. "39 seconds, you could do better but I'm just gonna leave it at that."

Sora clapped his brother's back. "Nice job Koga!" He gave a weary smile in response. "Next stop is the games for us!"

"Afraid not kid." Phil said. The twins looked at him with shock.

"What?" Sora exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Two words. You ain't heroes!"

Koga counted his fingers about to say something but was interrupted by Sora. "But we did the trails!"

Phil laughed. "I said I would see if you're hero material. And you guys do not have it! Besides, you two don't have any passes to partake in any games."

Sora and Koga both pouted and stormed out of the arena and to the entrance where Donald and Goofy were waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Goofy said.

"Apparently we aren't heroes." Sora said.

Goofy frowned. "Well that ain't right. You are heroes."

"We don't need some tournament to tell us we are heroes or not!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if I'm as good as other heroes." Koga said. "Maybe if I learned to use the Keyblade the proper way then maybe we would've had a chance.

"Koga..." Sora said.

"No, it's alright." Koga said giving a small smile. "I just gotta try to use the Keyblade in it's base form every once in awhile." He said looking at Starlight. It was not in it's gun form.

"That's the Spirit Koga!" Goofy said. "Just like anything, you gotta keep practicing. That's how me and Donald learned to use our weapons."

"Yeah, I didn't learn all my spells just by doing nothing. It took time and skill." Donald agreed.

Koga's smile grew bigger. "Thanks guys."

"Aw, isn't this just sweet." Said a mysterious smooth voice. They looked and saw a figure hiding along the side. He was wearing a black toga, had blue skin, and the top of his head was covered in blue flames like it was his hair.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Eh, I'm nobody important. Now I can't help but overhear, you wish to enter the games right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Well then get a load of this!" He snapped his bony fingers and two small pieces of paper appeared.

"What's this?"

"Why it's a game pass, meant for any two lucky people who get their hands on this." He chuckled.

Sora looked at it mesmerized. "For us?"

"Yep, it's all yours. One for you and one for your brother."

"I don't know, didn't mom say not to take stuff strangers give you?" Koga said.

"Well mommy isn't here isn't she?" The man said. Koga felt a shudder with how he said it.

"Come on Koga, what's the worse that can happen?" Sora said taking the passes.

"Good luck kids, I'm rooting for you!" He said as he watched them go back inside. When they left his demeanor changed. "This is easier than I thought. You can come out now clod!"

He heard footsteps as he turned around and saw his newest recruit come to him. He had blonde spiky hair, a blue eyes that almost look like they are glowing. His clothes were covered by a ragged red cape. He had a long sword hanging on his back.

"I told you Hades, my name is Cloud." He said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I know, it literally says it on the contract I made." Hades said. "Now look, you got to face them in the tournament and take them out there."

Cloud looked at Hades skeptically. "The God of the Underworld wants me to kill two kids?"

"Yeah, I know that sounds bad but I got some people counting on me to get something like this done and I don't want those two getting in my way."

"I don't see how this is my problem?" He rolled his eyes.

"Have you forgotten what's in it for you?" Cloud's eyebrows twitched slightly and Hades caught that. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned in close to whisper. "Now look, the sooner you get this done the sooner we can go our merry way. I go back to my evil scheming and you can go back to recovering your lost past or whatever it was you wanted."

Cloud sighed and shook himself out of his arm. "Fine, let's just get it over with." He said as he walked into the arena.

Hades groaned. "Geez, suckers like him are hard to come by but they are so hard to negotiate with!" He noticed none other than Maleficent presenting herself before him. "Hey, I don't remember inviting you to the party."

"I thought you might need some assistance." She said.

"Look lady, you may have your heartless but don't forget that you're talking before a god. This is my show so stay out of the spotlight, capisce?"

"Very well, fight to you're heart's content." She agreed as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so last year I played Final Fantasy 7 for the first time, and I liked it. Then I looked at the Kh Cloud and the FF7 Cloud and I noticed something was off. Apparently his personality in KH is more lone emo while the FF7 is more likable and caring (I mean he's still kinda emo but at least he gives a crap) So I tried to base his personality on the one in FF7 and give him a different story arc then the one in the game.
> 
> Another thing, after playing the other KH games and the 'Xehanort saga' being over, it really helps write new stuff in advance and see how it connects to the story.
> 
> Unlike other people who likes to write their story as they go along and don't think about how some stuff doesn't makes sense 13 years later WHEN THE F###ING GAME EXPLAINS STUFF AT THE LAST MINUTE OR DOESN'T EXPLAIN AND IT'S JUST A CONFUSING MESS!
> 
> ...sorry, got a little salty there.
> 
> Anyway, remember to leave a comment or Kudos. Comments motivate me to write more and not take a month to finish.
> 
> See you guys later...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	14. Olympus Coliseum (Part 2)

"Sora! Sora!"

"Koga! Koga!"

Motivated by the cheers, Sora deflected a Large body that tried to swipe at him. The recoil stunned the heartless. A Red Nocturne and a Blue Rhapsody flanked in and charged up their spells. Koga dashed forward and used a Blizzaga on the Red Nocturne. The Blue Rhapsody jumped out of the way of Sora's Keyblade.

"Thunder!" Sora said as he brought his Keyblade up to the sky. Then bolts of lightning strikes all around him, destroying the ice Heartless. The Large Body recovered and glowed in rage. It charged at Sora but he dodge rolled out of the way. The Heartless looked around confused and Koga took the time to sneak up behind it.

"Home run!" He said as he swung with all his might. The Large Body got flung into the air where it exploded. Sora and Koga both did a victory pose. Sora and Koga then high fived each other as the crowd went wild.

Sora and Koga were going through the games as a dynamic duo. Phil was apprehensive about letting them join the games but he couldn't deny them if they got a pass. They sliced through the Heartless opponents like they were nothing. Round after round they climbed their way up. And Koga was staying true to his word. He tried using Shooting Star in it's regular form, switching to it's gun form when necessary. He was still clumsy but every time he learns a little more how to handle it, he figured out that it could work more as a bat to compliment his hard swings. They even figured out how to do Thunder, though Koga got the stronger one.

It feels strange how easily magic comes to Koga. It's just feels so natural casting spells even though he knew nothing about magic before this entire adventure.

By the time they reach the semifinals they were a sweaty mess. They were allowed to have a break before it begins. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy from the sidelines. They were cheering him and his brother on.

"If only Riku can see us now." Sora said.

"He'd be so jealous of us." Koga agreed, drinking some water.

"You did good out there kids." Phil said walking towards the group. "You may not be heroes but you ain't too bad. Good thing you came to me for coaching."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Sure..." He said as took the time to rest before the next match starts. Then an thought came to mind. "Hey Phil how did the Heartless get into the games?"

"Well they just came to the Coliseum and they had passes with them. It's weird but I can't deny them if they're wanting to participate."

"Really? Where'd they get passes?"

Phil shrugged. "Beats me, but they took up nearly all of the slots for the games. The only non-heartless that were part of games were you two... and him." He pointed behind them. They turned and saw a blonde spiky haired person walk by carrying a huge sword. He stopped right next to them and stared at the twins through the black cape covering him. The twins narrowed their eyes as they stared back. Everyone could feel the tension as sparks came between them. The man said nothing as he continued walking on. The crowd cheering as he stepped onto the arena.

"Who is he?"

"That's Cloud Strife. He's a mercenary-type around these parts and he's your next opponent." Phil said stroking his goatee.

"He looks tough..." Koga murmured.

"What having cold feet?"

Koga snapped his head to Phil about to say something but bit his lip. He looked to Sora and then back to Phil. "No, we got this right Sora?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Sora pumped up his fist as they stepped into the arena. They faced Cloud who stood there. The twins took their fighting stances. Cloud pulled back his battered red cloak revealing his fighting garments underneath. They could see he had a lithe but muscled body and he had a clawed gauntlet on one hand. He held his heavy sword in front of him with no struggle. His scowling but stoic face unnerved the twins.

And the match started.

Cloud charged forward with his blade pointing at them. They were caught nearly off guard as they jumped aside. Immediately he preposition himself and charged at Koga. They did not expect him to be that fast.

"Firaga!" Koga said as jumped back and fired at his opponent. Cloud brought his blade up and blocked it.

He smirked at the amateur kid. "That the best you can do?" Koga glared and fired rapidly at him getting closer as Cloud deflects the shots. Sora was running up from behind Cloud to prepare an attack. Cloud waited for them to get close enough and attacked. He swung his blade in a spinning slash. It knocked the brothers back and they hit the ground painfully. Koga knees shook as he got back on his feet and faced Cloud. The mercenary swung his blade against the ground and a beam of light came flying towards him. Koga quickly turned his Keyblade to it's default form and blocked it. Cloud dashed close to him and slashed his blade over and over again in a cross slash. Koga finally gave in to the pain and collapsed.

"Koga!" Sora screamed running to his brother's side. He swiped at Cloud but he jumped over him like he weighed nothing. He glowed with a red energy.

"Farewell." He said as he zoomed towards Sora as if he was flying, blade cocked behind him. He swung his blade hard as he flew around Sora from all over. Sora could do nothing as he was pounded over and over, bruising his body. Cloud finished with an overhead Slash that slammed Sora flat on the ground next to his brother. The crowd went silent watching Cloud point his sword at them.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Koga said.

Sora smiled weakly at his brother. "It's alright. You tried your best."

Suddenly Cloud winced and clutched his head.

* * *

_"Come on, we're almost there!"_

_"It's no use Cloud... *Cough* *Cough* I'm not gonna make it."_

_"No, you can still move! Get back up!"_

_"Sorry but I'm at my limit."_

_"No..."_

_"It's alright. You *Cough* you tried your best. The other's managed to evacuate, hopefully there's still time for you if you just leave me here."_

_"...That's not who I am."_

_"No you're not. You are a good person Cloud Strife but you're also a survivor. Now go."_

_"I-"_

_"Just go!"_

_"... I'm sorry V-"_

* * *

"-incent."

Cloud silently holstered his sword as the boys slowly got back up. They were still dizzy from getting their butts kicked. They looked at Cloud with skepticism. Cloud looked back with a solemn and apologetic expression.

And then a giant black foot stomped on Cloud.

Sora and Koga's eyes followed the foot up to 3 pairs of red eyes. They were facing a giant three headed dog monster with large razor sharp fangs. It growled looking at them with rage.

Koga almost wet himself at the terrifying sight.

The crowd ran away screaming "Cerberus". Goofy and Donald jumped from the benches and ran towards Sora and Koga. The monster reared it's head back to attack. Sora and Koga were too weak to defend as the heads came charging at them. But then someone ran in front of them and stopped the heads in their tracks. They looked and saw a very muscular man with a bronze breast plate and a battle skirt holding all three heads back with his bare hands.

"Herc!" Phil yelled surprised.

"Get out of here!" Hercules said to the boys. Sora and Koga nodded and limped towards Donald and Goofy, still in a slight daze.

"Heal!" Donald said as the two felt the energy return to them. They then processed what's going on and turned to Donald and Goofy.

"We gotta help him!" Sora said.

"Sora, I don't think this is a good idea." Goofy said.

"This isn't a Heartless, it's something more dangerous!" Donald squawked.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't help. That Hercules guy can't fight that monster and protect everyone at the same time." Koga said.

The two agreed and called up their weapons. They all ran to the monster.

"Kid... I got two words of advice for you, Attack!" They heard Phil shout.

They ran up to Hercules who punched one of the heads back. "You get Cloud out of here while we handle the monster." Sora said.

Without a second thought Hercules quickly nodded and ran to Cloud carrying the unconscious body out of the stadium.

Cerberus snarled at it's opponent running away. Then it turned all it's heads to the four that challenge him. It roared and lunged it's heads. Goofy blocked one with his shield, Sora jumped away from another. Donald and Koga fired a blast of fire at the third head. The third head roared in pain and backed away. One of the head fired a powerful fireball at Donald which knocked him back. Goofy threw his shield at the left head which bounced between all three and back to the knight. Koga fired at the monster from a distance but it doesn't seem to hurt it as much as it does the Heartless.

Sora used his Keyblade to block another bite from Cerberus but it got stick between the jaws of the middle head. Sora tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. He smelled it's breath blowing into his face, it smelled like something putrid and noxious. Cerberus lifted it's head up and took Sora with him, trying to close it's jaw.

"Batter up!" Koga shouted as he swung his Keyblade hard on the nose of the right head. The three headed dog yelped and snapped all it's heads back. The sudden movement made Sora let go of his Keyblade and fly high up into the air. When he reached his maximum height an idea popped in his head. He summoned his Keyblade and as he was falling he put all his weight on the blade pointing down. He gave out a loud battle cry as he landed on the middle head of Cerberus.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Cerberus howled in pain writhing around madly. Sora fell off the head, he and the others back away from the monster. It slammed it's right head on the east wall of the coliseum while the left head barked in protest. They seemed to be having an argument among themselves. Finally it ran past them and jumped over south wall in a hasty retreat.

Sora sighed as he looked at his friends. "Is everyone alright?"

"We got a few bruises but nothing serious." Goofy said.

"That thing was tough." Koga said.

"Is it over?" They turned to see Phil walking in looking in shock at the damaged arena. Sora and Koga chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes," Phil said reading out of a scroll. "and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

"What, junior heroes?" Koga said. Hercules smiled at his outburst.

"We're real heroes!" Donald stomped his foot.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a real hero. You may fight impressively but it takes more than just winning."

"Well what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Hercules said.

Koga looked at him curiously. "You're the current champion aren't you?"

"Yep, and I'm a real hero. It wasn't a easy task and even with my strength it wasn't enough but I figured it out." He smirked at them. "Speaking of which you guys did a really impressive job with Cerberus, though I did tire him out before you stepped in. I'm sure in time you will figure it out, I see the potential of a hero in you, right Phil?"

"Um yeah, sure."

"Well we will prove ourselves next time in the games!" Sora declared

"Kid there ain't gonna be a next time for a while. The place needs to be repaired first."

"Then we will be back when the next games starts up." Sora said. "Let's go make ourselves heroes guys!" The group cheered and marched out of the coliseum.

Then they came face to face with Cloud again. He was sitting against the exit doors of the coliseum. He didn't look up at them but they could tell he knew they were there.

"Hey, you alright?" Koga asked. Cloud didn't reply. "I just asked because you looked really hurt when we last saw you."

"I'll live." Cloud said almost quietly. Koga smiled, 'Oh good, he talks.' he thought.

"You fight pretty well." Sora said putting his hands behind his head. "I didn't expected you to move so quickly with that big thing you're carrying."

"It's called a Buster Sword." Cloud said, there was a bit if mirth in his voice. "I'm sorry about our fight."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone with a big sword tried to hurt us but at least you apologized." Koga grumbled. "Um, so Donald and Goofy said that you were about to kill us but stopped at the last second. Why is that?"

"I had made a deal with Hades to eliminate Hercules in the Games, then he decided to change it to you guys all of a sudden."

"Hades?"

Cloud finally looked at them his eyes were bright blue but there was also something glowing in his eyes, like some kind of energy. "The lord of the Underworld, god of the dead. He's where the monsters for the games came from, even these Heartless.

"Wait, does he have blue fire for hair?" Cloud nodded. Koga turned to Sora with a expression that says 'I TOLD YOU SO!'

"What was Hades going to give you?" Goofy asked.

"My memories." The group looked at him confused. "A while ago I lost my memories. I remember nothing more than 10 years ago, the only thing I did remember was my name. Hades promised to restore it. I was going to fulfill my deal but..."

"But?" Sora tilted his head.

"When I fought you I remembered something. A person who owned this cape and gauntlet." He said clenching his fist. "And a name, Vincent. He was... a friend. I don't remember much else but I'm pretty sure he sacrificed himself for me. And then I had a revelation. I wasn't the kind of person who would do what I do. I was a..."

"A hero?" Donald said.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know but I know the previous version of me wouldn't do this, wouldn't give in to darkness." He stood up. "I don't need Hades, I'll find the rest of my memories on my own."

"Well good luck with that." Koga said. "We're trying to find something we lost as well."

"Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said. "And don't lose sight of yourselves." And with that he began walking out of the entrance.

"How about a rematch sometime, without any dark powers?" Sora asked. Koga smiled as well, silently agreeing

Cloud turned his head back at them and had a small smile on his face. He chuckled and pushed his hair away from his face. "I think I'll pass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see, then leave a comment OR ELSE >:(  
> Nah, just kidding.  
> See you next time....  
> HAVE FUN!!!


	15. Deep Jungle (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how the pirates in KH2 Pirates of the Caribbean had their guns censored and replaced with crossbows but Clayton keeps his shotgun.
> 
> It's a good thing these games aren't rated M or else there would be a very bloody game over for Sora when he dies from a shotgun to the face.

"Come on Donald!" Koga whined.

"No, you can't pilot the ship!"

"But I wanna try again!"

"Not after last time!" Donald growled as he continued operating the ship.

"But I said I was sorry!"

"You almost made us crash into a asteroid!"

Koga pouted. "It was my first time driving give me a break..." Sora and Goofy giggled as they watched them argue. Then the control panel started making a distinct beeping sound as a red light blinked.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"We're heading to a new world." Donald said flicking a switch turning off the alarm.

"That didn't beep when we got to Olympus Coliseum."

"That's because it was already charted."

"Charted?"

Donald sighed and pressed a button on the side. On the side of the glass dome a image appeared, it had a bunch of circles with smaller circles beneath it like a diagram. "A while back the King went on a journey across several worlds."

"Yeah, he got lost a lot so he tried to make a map of the worlds he visited." Goofy added.

"But it's very old and probably inaccurate." Donald said. "Our friends at home, Chip and Dale, they programmed the ship to chart the worlds as we go and visit them, it helps us find our way around quicker."

"Far out, but how do you work all this mumbo jumbo?" Koga asked not understanding the symbol and meaning of the map. He was more used to a 'dotted line reaching an X' kind of map.

"It's a touchscreen." Koga looked confused but tried to tap the ship's reinforced glass dome. Then the star map came alive as it zoomed in and showed a more simple map of the worlds they visited, even the one they are heading to right now. The world looked mostly green like a jungle, not much civilization on it. Then the map updated and added a name to the world.

"Deep Jungle." Koga read.

"Forget it, there's no way the King is in a backwater world like this!" Donald said.

"The two islanders heard that." Koga said deadpanned.

"Hold on, maybe Riku and Kairi, or maybe even Alice is down there!" Sora said. Koga looked up in interest.

"We are on an important mission we don't have time for that!" Donald argued.

"And we are the Keyblade masters, so you gotta do what we say!" Donald rolled his eyes. "We're landing!" Sora pushed past Donald and steered the wheel. Donald quacked in surprise and tried to shove Sora back. The ship lurched back and forth as they fought over the controls. Goofy and Koga got thrown around. Jiminy fell out of Sora's pocket in the scuffle, he floated down by his umbrella.

"Whoa, easy there fellas!" Jiminy said.

"G-guys, cut it out!" Goofy shouted. He stumbled back and his back hit a button that made the ship stop moving and a different alarm blare out. Sora and Donald looked up from their spot at Goofy.

"That doesn't sound good." Koga said nervously.

"Goofy, did you hit the emergency ejection button?" Donald asked.

"I don't th-"

And they were all thrown out of the ship and into the world.

* * *

Koga and Sora had a headache when they woke up. They helped each other up and looked around at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of big tree house with vines and rot covering it. Outside was a vast jungle as far as the eye can see. Based on the two holes in the ceiling they must've fell from up there. There was a constant sound of bugs and animals in the air, wild and free.

"This place kinda reminds me of home." Koga said. He remembers when him and Sora played with Riku and Kairi in that big tree on their Island. Though this place looks much wilder and unkempt than the one at home. It doesn't even have the familiar salty air.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE!?" Koga was shook out of his thought by Sora shouting to the air. He ran to his brother and pulled his ear.

"Owowowow, cut it out!" Sora cried. Koga let go and crossed his arms at Sora glaring.

"What were you thinking talking to Donald like that!?"

"He wasn't going to let us check and see if Riku and Kairi are here! Don't you want to find them?"

"I do but don't forget that they are the ones with a ship. Now we are stuck here without Donald and Goofy, and without a ship."

"Who needs them, they only care about finding their king! We can find Riku and Kairi ourselves!"

"Unless you can turn your Keyblade into a ship we aren't going anywhere! Now we are going to find Donald and Goofy and you are apologizing!" He noticed Sora looked distracted by something. "Are you even listening!? Hey!" Sora still didn't respond. Koga sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look Sora, I know you are the older brother by a few minutes but I just don't want you acting reckless. Please just listen to me, without Donald and Goofy we are not going to be able to find Riku and Kairi." Sora continued staring on with wide eyes. "Sora?"

Suddenly he heard a growl behind him and it made the hairs on his neck stand up. He slowly turned and saw the eyes of a big leopard stare back at him. It's white fangs sticking out as it snarled at them. Koga's eyes widened realizing how close it was.

It then pounced at them. Suddenly there was a blur of brown and tan as someone jumped between them and intercepted the attack. The stranger pushed the leopard back with it's spear and the leopard made a hasty retreat through a broken window.

Koga and Sora snapped out of their shock to get a better look at their savior. It was a tanned and very muscled man. He wore only a brown loincloth and had long brown dreadlocks on his head. He was hunched over and looking at them with curious blue eyes.

"Sabor. Danger." The man said.

"Um, thank you for the help." Sora said.

"Thank. you." The man replied though he sounded like he didn't know what he was saying. Koga arched an eyebrow.

"Um, do you know what is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place. This place." The man said circling them slowly, observing them.

"Look, can you help us find our friends, we got separated?" Koga said. He put his hand to his chest, right over his heart. "Frieeends!"

The man did the same gesture. "Friends."

Sora grinned. "Yeah, friends. They are Riku, Kairi, Goofy and Do..." Sora trailed off and awkwardly looked to the side.

He looked around and saw something moving in the edge of the room, Koga caught it to. It was hard to see what it was but it looked like K-

"Friends... here."

The twins snapped their attention back to the man. "Really?! Where!" They said in excitement.

" _* &&X%_"

They looked at him confused. It just sounded like he made weird sounds.

"What?"

" _* &&X%._.. Friends... here." The man repeated slowly.

"Uhhhh..." They had no idea how to respond to that. The two then huddled together and spoke quietly.

"I don't think this guy knows what we are saying." Sora said.

"He does seem to know some English, he must've learned it from somewhere."

"Or someone."

They both nodded and turned back to the man. "Can you take us to 'friend'?"

The man then gestured to himself. "Tarzan... Tarzan go."

"Oh, you're name is Tarzan!" Koga surmised. He then gestured to himself. "Koga."

"Sora" His brother repeated.

Tarzan looked between them. "Koga... Sora..."

"Right. Tarzan take Koga, Sora to friends?" Koga said trying not to use big words.

Tarzan nodded and gestured for him to follow. The twins looked at each other and followed along.

* * *

"Gawrsh I wonder where we are?" Goofy said. He and Donald were in the center of a bamboo thicket. Donald was resting on a rock while Goofy looked around worried. "I hope Koga and Sora are okay." He worried that they might be lost on their own without them. Jiminy also fell along side them.

"Aw, who needs Sora. We can find the King without him! We will just wait for the Gummi ship to cool down and we'll take Koga with us." Donald said angrily.

"I don't think Koga will like to be separated from his brother." Jiminy said sternly.

"He's has to if Sora wants to get in our way! We have a mission." He then felt someone tugging on his coat. "Huh?" He looked and was face to face with a gorilla. They both screamed loudly. The gorilla dropped something as it scampered away into the thick foliage.

Jiminy hopped closer to the thing the gorilla dropped. "Is that what it think it is?"

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the distance. The group gulped nervously as they saw a stranger approach.

* * *

"I hate this!" Koga cried out. Tarzan led the two to a long stretch of tree trunks and showed them to surf it like a slide. Sora seemed to be having fun but Koga unfortunately got hit several times by tree branches. He got twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.

"You gotta just go with the flow bro?"

"Easy for you to- OOF!" Koga slipped off the trunk and fell down. Fortunately they were already at the end of the trail and landed in a clearing. It was a campsite with large supplies and tents covering the area. Tarzan and Sora landed on their feet while Koga face planted into the dirt.

They followed Tarzan into a tent, Koga grumbling trying to get the stuff out of his hair.

"Jane." Tarzan said.

The duo looked and saw a woman with long brown hair, wearing a sleeveless white blouse and a brown dress. She turned to them and smiled.

"Oh hello Tarzan, you're here early." She then looked at the two boys. "Oh, and who are your friends?"

"I'm Sora, and this blushing guy is my brother Koga." Sora grinned elbowing his red-faced brother.

"Oh, you speak English?" Jane said surprised. "Then I guess you aren't related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Uh... no. We were passing by and we lost our friends."

"Would these two be who you are referring to?" said a deep and gruff voice said. They turned and saw a tall man with a shotgun walking in with Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy!" Koga and Sora said.

"Sora, Koga!" Goofy and Jiminy said, both happy so see each other. Donald grunted in acknowledgement. Sora's smile dropped into a irritated glare, remembering they aren't in good terms right now.

"Just a bunch of clowns." The man said, clearly not amused by the sight. "Not useful at all for hunting gorillas." He said as he walked out of the tent to smoke a pipe.

"Mr Clayton, we are here to study the gorillas not hunt them! This is research." Jane scolded on his way out. She sighed as she turned back to the others. "Oh well, the more the merrier. You are free to make yourself at home if you would like."

"I'm staying."

"I'm staying." Sora and Donald said at the same time. Sora looked at Donald in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh right, we found this on a gorilla that ran from us." Jiminy said. Goofy held out something in his hand. It was a small block that looked similar to that one they found in Wonderland.

"It's a gummi block. The same material we use to build our ships."

Sora tilted his head."So that means..."

"That there's a chance the king might be here!" Donald said.

"Well it looks like we have to keep working together to find who we are looking for, _RIGHT_?" Koga asked looking between his brother and Donald.

The two looked at each other and reluctantly nodded.

"I can keep working with him, for now." Donald said.

"Likewise." Sora said. He then turned to Jane who was working on a projector as she let the group discuss together. "Excuse me."

Jane turned to them. "Yes, do you have a question?"

"Tarzan said that he knew where our friends are but we can't understand him."

"Yeah, something about *&&X% but I don't know what that is."

"Oh, well you see Tarzan was raised by gorillas so he doesn't know much English. I've been teaching him but he still has a long way to go."

"Is there a way to get him to point us in the right direction?" Koga asked.

"Hmm, oh I know!" She pulled out some slides for the projector. "I will use these images to see if Tarzan can recognize where your friends are."

Sora shrugged. "Alright, lets give it a try."

Jane started up the projector. It showed a series of images. There was a couple, a gorilla, a ship, and other random scenes.

There was one image that got the twin's attention. It was a majestic looking castle, not like the ones in storybooks. It was a mix of machine and architecture standing high in the sky. Many flowers decorate all over the castle. Sora and Koga felt twinge of nostalgia yet they don't remember seeing that castle before. They thought it was nothing and didn't bring it up to the group.

When the slideshow was done they all turned to Tarzan who was staring with a thoughtful expression.

"Well?" Sora asked. Tarzan shook his head without even looking at them.

The group sighed, they were back to square one.

"Well if none of those places are where your comrades are then there is only one place left to look." Clayton said as he entered back into the tent.

"Where?" Koga asked excitedly jumping

Clayton asked. "Quit that childish act boy! Now as I was saying, we have been exploring this jungle for quite some time and we've seen every corner of the place. Everywhere except where the gorillas are but Tarzan won't take us to them. I'd wager they are there."

Sora turned to Goofy. "That gummi, you said that came off a gorilla. The king might be where the gorillas are."

"And maybe Riku and Kairi are with them!" Koga added.

"Really Mr Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide..."

Clayton ignored Jane and walked towards Tarzan.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas! GO-RIL-LA!"

Tarzan narrowed his eyes and then turned his head to Sora and Koga. It looked like he was trying to read them. They looked back at Tarzan with pleading eyes. He turned back to Clayton and nodded.

"Tarzan are you sure?" Jane asked gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." He said.

"Ah he must be the leader." Clayton said.

"We'll go with you." Sora said gesturing to his chest. Tarzan nodded understanding what they said.

"I'll go along to as an escort." Clayton declared. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He said hiding a slightly sinister smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment.
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	16. Deep Jungle (Part 2)

_"Kerchak, please listen to me."_

_Tarzan arranged a meeting with his leader Kerchak and his adopted mother Kala among the treetops. Kerchak glared between his son and the strangers that look like him. Kerchak was always hostile about his own kind, humans, but his mother was at least understanding even if she was unsure about Tarzan's new friends._

_"My order is final Tarzan. I will not allow them to our most sacred place." Kerchak said gruffly._

_"Tarzan you know this is not something to be taken lightly. It's too risky." Kala said._

_"I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them." He pleaded._

_"Your trust in them isn't enough, your word doesn't mean anything about them."_

_"Kerchak!" Kala scolded her mate. She turned back to Tarzan. "Why is this so important for you to help them?"_

_"You see I want to help them because..." Tarzan looked back to his new companions. He trusted Jane but he didn't know the right time to take her to the nesting grounds. Clayton he didn't trust but the two young boys, they called themselves Sora and Koga, they were strange. He doesn't know much about them and they don't seem to know what he is saying and vice versa. But they seemed desperate to get to the 'friend' that the gorillas have protected for generations. They don't seem like they have any malicious intent rather like they lost something that means a lot to them. He doesn't know how the 'friend' can help but..._

_"...well, they need us."_

_Kerchak huffed and was about to say something but he heard something in the distance. Him and Kala followed the sound leaving Tarzan._

_"Kerchak..." Tarzan sighed._

* * *

"Did you guys get any of that?" Koga whispered to his companions. All he heard was a bunch of gorilla-like grunts between Tarzan and his companions. But judging by Tarzan's disappointed face it didn't look good.

"No." Donald said. "But it looked like that Kerchak guy was heading somewhere."

"Tree... house." Tarzan said.

Sora and Koga's eyes widened as they looked at each other. They both knew they saw something at the treehouse but they didn't put much thought about it. Were they there the whole time?

"Tarzan, can you take us to the tree house please?" Tarzan looked at them confused but then nodded.

"Hey, where'd Clayton go?" Goofy said. The group looked around, not noticing Clayton sneaking off without them.

"He left after Tarzan mentioned 'Tree house', weird." Koga said.

Tarzan narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Clayton!" He jumped across the vines and trees.

"Hey! Tarzan wait up!" Sora shouted as he and the group clumsily followed him. Koga had a easier time swinging through the vines rather than sliding on tree trunks.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

Sora looked ahead grimly. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's not good.

* * *

Clayton slowly knelt and walked on his tiptoes as he approached the treehouse. He heard the creaking of wood inside as he calmed his breath. He glanced inside and saw his prize. It was a gorilla, a young female by the looks of it, she was playing with some broken junk in this old decrepit treehouse. Many years of training has prepared him for this moment.

He slowly lifted his shotgun and looked down the sights. His heartbeat stilled as he tried to contain his excitement. 'An eager predator often loses their catch' he always says. Both eyes open he aimed at the gorilla's chest. He put his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

Clayton was caught off guard as he pulled the trigger, but the sudden scare made him flinch and miss his shot. The gorilla jumped in fight and run off. Clayton silently cursed as he snapped his head to the side. It was Donald who ran up and spooked him. Tarzan and the other's were next to him. He glanced nervously between them.

"What is going on here!" Sora said, not seeing what happened as he just arrived. But he heard the gunshot and the running gorilla. Did Clayton try to...

"I-I can explain, there was a snake and I was trying to save that gorilla's life!" Clayton stammered.

Tarzan walked past Clayton and looked at a balcony on a higher level of the tree house. There Kerchak and Kala were looking disapprovingly at them thought Kerchak looked ready to rip the other's apart.

* * *

_"Wait, Kerchak!" Tarzan pleaded._

_"He almost killed Terk with that stick of his and you want to let them into our home!" Kerchak growled._

_"But Ker-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Kerchak snapped. "They will never enter the nesting grounds." He turned his back to him. "Be lucky I still consider you one of us after that."_

_"Mother, please." Tarzan looked to Kala. She looked sorrowful at Tarzan but she agreed with her mate._

_"I'm sorry Tarzan." She said as she followed her mate._

_Tarzan felt his heart drop, even his mother doesn't believe in him. He then looked back at Clayton with anger and disappointment._

* * *

After what happened at the treehouse the group made their way back to the camp where they explained what happened to Jane. Clayton remained silent the entire trip and they dared not let him out of their sight.

"How could you do that!" Jane shouted at Clayton.

"Miss Porter, I said I wasn't aiming at the gor-" But he was cut off when Jane pointed a finger at his face.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again! Do I make myself clear?"

Clayton smiled. "All because of one mishap? Come now..." But his confidence faded when he saw everyone glower at him, even the newcomers. He chuckled nervously as he put his hands up in surrender and stepped out of the tent.

Jane turned back to the group. "I'm sorry that you can't find your friends."

Sora shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"But we are back to square one." Koga muttered. "What do we do...

* * *

Meanwhile Clayton stepped out of the camp for a smoke break to calm his nerves and avoid the group. He put his shotgun to the side as he puffed his pipe. He was furious, thanks to those fools he lost his chance at reaching his goal.

"Why do I still work with these imbeciles! Fools, the lot of them! They are beneath me!" He said to himself getting angrier and angrier. Not noticing a dark aura surround him as his anger increases.

"Blasted gorillas, I will hunt them all down! I'll do whatever it takes, bet my life on it."

He then heard a growl and a rustle behind him, knowing immediately what was behind him. He quickly turned around and brought his gun up. Unfortunately the leopard was too close to aim properly so he used it to block the incoming claws. He could do nothing as Sabor continued to snap at him but he wasn't afraid, he was angry.

"You damn beast, I will kill you!"

The was movement to the side as a creature came near and swiped it's hands at Sabor. Sabor was surprised and snarled at whoever interrupted his kill. But he froze at the creatures before him, more joining the one that attacked him. They looked like chimpanzees with blue fur and no face except two glowing eyes. It had a symbol of a heart on it's chest and had sharp black claws.

_ Powerwild _

He has never seen creatures like this in all his years of living in the jungle. And they don't smell right, not like a living creature, something that made it's nostrils flare. It's human prey had a similar scent as well. Sabor slowly backed away and retreated, knowing it was outmatched and outnumbered. The Powerwilds looked to Clayton who was looking at them surprised. That surprise then turned to a evil smile.

"Well this is just what I need." Clayton said. "You will help me get the gorillas and bring them all to me." The monsters seemed to understand him as more and more converged. Clayton's anger was replaced with a strong burning lust to reach his goal. The aura around him growing and attracting more of the creatures. He started chuckling which grew to full blown laughter. The jungle trembled from the darkness invading the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	17. Deep Jungle (Part 3)

Donald and Sora were arguing about what to do next while the others let them talk it out. Koga sighed in frustration at the two of them.

"Do they always fight like this?" Jane asked.

Koga shook his head. "Let's just say that they have different goals in mind and they don't get that they need each other to reach that goal." He turned to Goofy. "We aren't really gonna let Donald leave Sora behind right?"

"Of course not. But they gotta stop fighting like kids." Koga nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a loud screech echoed through the air. Everyone froze and felt goosebumps crawl up their skin. It sounded like a scream of pure terror.

"Gorilla." Tarzan said.

Koga turned to Jane. "You don't think Clayton..."

"No, it sound's like something else." Jane said.

Tarzan was the first to react and ran out the tent with the others following close behind.

When they stepped out they saw a gorilla at the edge of the camp. It was backed against a corner as a bunch of Powerwilds came closer to it threateningly. There were also one's that looked similar to Powerwild but more feminine and holding a slingshot.

_ Bouncywild _

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"Why are they here now?" Koga said getting into a battle stance with the others.

Before anyone could react, Tarzan leaped into action. He gave a loud battle cry as he swung his spear around thrashing the group of Powerwilds. Most of them were killed but other's were knocked back. A Bouncywild prepared to fire at Tarzan but Koga shot it down. Sora ran and sliced a pair of the Heartless in two. A Powerwild dodged Donald's fire spell, Goofy slammed his shield against the Heartless stunning it for Donald to do a blizzard spell.

During the fight, the frightened gorilla ran away into the underbrush of the jungle.

"What manner of creatures are these!?" Jane said stepping out of the tent.

"No- _Friend_ " Tarzan struggled to say, skewering a heartless with the spear.

"Yeah, they definitely aren't friendly." Sora said.

"One is getting away!" Donald said. There was a Bouncywild running away fast into a bamboo thicket.

"Jane, stay in the tent and hide! We'll be back!" Koga told her. Jane nodded going back in. Knowing she was safe the group followed the Heartless. As they ran they noticed the jungle seemed a little different, almost darker but not literally. There was also a bunch of dark purple flowers that they were sure wasn't here before.

The group followed the monkey-looking Heartless to a clearing where it was suddenly pounced on by none other than Sabor. The leopard bit down and ripped off it's jugular, or where the jugular should be. The animal gagged at the awful taste of it's prey, something worse than rotted meat. It continued to rip the Heartless apart as the group watched slightly terrified.

"You think Sabor is smart enough to realize the Heartless are the bigger enemy and help us?" Sora asked his brother.

When Sabor was done he turned to the others, it's pupil dilating as it growled.

"I think all it want's is a good meal!" Koga said as he shot at the leopard. It avoided the attack, the gun's shots move much slower than a standard bullet, and ran towards them fast. He targeted Goofy to attack but he blocked the tackle with his shield. Tarzan stabbed him with his spear and he was scratched across the chest. Koga, standing next to Goofy, gave a big roundhouse kick to it's head. Getting overwhelmed Sabor leaped away from everyone and into the thicket, out of sight. Koga turned to Tarzan and handed him a potion. His wounds quickly healing.

Then Sabor leaped out of the thicket from behind and charged at Sora. Goofy saw and tired to warn Sora. Sora barely had time to react as he brought his keyblade forward to block the incoming bite from ripping his face. Sora was knocked on his back as the leopard pushed against the Keyblade. Sora tried pushing back. He was loosing strength and Sabor was much stronger. It's claws dug into Sora's chest as it got closer and closer.

"Fire!"

Suddenly the Leopard howled in pain and jumped back. A part of it's back was on fire as it ran off into the jungle to the nearest river. Sora turned to Donald who used that spell.

"You... you saved me?" Sora asked skeptically.

Donald looked away embarrassingly. "Well I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt like that."

Sora pursed his lips and gave a small smile. "Thanks." Donald gave a small nod in response.

"We need to get back to Jane." Koga said. The other's agreed with him and they quickly made their way back. They came across Heartless all over the place. The camp was a mess, the tent barely standing. Without a second thought the group jumped in.

It was a quick but tense fight, Koga's Thundaga helped finish off most of them. As the fight concluded a storm started brewing above them. They entered the tent and found Jane shaking in a corner. A young gorilla, the same one at the treehouse, was hiding next to her shaking in fear as well.

"Jane, Terk!" Tarzan said. The gorilla called Terk looked up at them with frightened eyes but relaxed when she saw Tarzan.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, Jane nodded. "What happened?"

"This gorilla ran into the tent to get away from those things. I think they are hunting down the gorillas. When I peeked out of the tent I thought I saw Clayton."

"Clayton?" Sora exclaimed. Just as he said that thunder boomed in the sky. "What's he doing out there with them?"

"I- I think he's controlling them. I don't understand these creatures but they seem to be moving almost like a pack with Clayton as the Alpha."

"Someone controlling the Heartless? Is that possible?" Koga asked Donald.

"I don't know..."

"Gorillas, Danger!" Tarzan said looking out the tent frantically.

"I think he knows where the other gorillas are." Donald said. Tarzan grunted in acknowledgement.

"Follow him and save the gorillas. I didn't want to believe Clayton would do such a thing but if he did you must stop him."

"You can count on us Jane." Sora reassured her. The group followed Tarzan as he ran off into the deeper part of the jungle, preparing to stop whoever or whatever is threatening his people. Rain started coming down making the jungle even darker than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were to bite into a Heartless what would they taste like? Whatever it is I'm pretty sure it isn't pleasant... When I played the game I was confused as to what was up with the dark flowers that reacted to the Heartless, I guess it's just the darkness corrupting the wildlife, it's not really stated that well.
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	18. Deep Jungle (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter let me just say that I decided to state something. While sword slashes, magic attacks, and energy blasts are harmful they aren't necessarily always fatal. Now guns, like real guns with real bullets, they are as fatal as you expect them to be in real life, video game logic does not apply in that case. I say this to raise the stakes a bit. Keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> Also trigger warning for blood. There was a little blood in past chapters but there might be more than you are used to in this chapter.
> 
> (That doesn't sound very good now does it?)

The gorillas did not understand what were these creatures that attacked them. They came out of nowhere and attacked from all over. A few got lost in the chaos but the rest stuck together as they fled to a small canyon. They were backed against a corner as their leader attacked the enemies. Kerchak did his best to protect his troop from the coming Heartless but there were just too many. As he was finishing off a Powerwild he looked to the side and saw the human that tried to harm Terk, the one Tarzan tried to defend, Clayton. He had his weapon aimed at his mate Kala. Enraged, he roared as he barreled his way towards Clayton. Clayton turned and saw Kerchak coming towards him and turned his weapon towards the alpha.

"Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning struck the earth between the two of them, halting them in their tracks. That didn't look like it came from the storm.

"Stop!"

Everyone even the Heartless turned and saw Sora, Koga, and the others come running in. Kerchak used this distraction to quickly flee with the rest of his troop.

The twins looked at Clayton with bewilderment. His skin looked slightly pale and there was a strange aura coming off of him. He glared at them with intense rage in his eyes.

"Clayton! What happened to you?" Sora said.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan shouted. " _* &&X% _Not Clayton!" They were confused by what he meant but drew their weapons anyway.

"It was foolish to come here boy, now I have to tie up loose ends." Clayton gave an evil smirk as he looked to the Heartless. "Attack!" He ordered. All of the Powerwilds and Bouncywilds attacked.

"Stop Clayton and the Heartless will go away." Sora said before the Heartless attacked. Sora and Koga jumped and swiped at the Powerwilds that tried to do a leap attack. Donald used blizzard and froze several Heartless leaving them open as Tarzan stabbed at them with his spear.

Tarzan saw an opening and advanced towards Clayton who saw him approaching. He aimed his shotgun at him and Tarzan lunged to the side, avoiding the shot.

He tackled the hunter and landed a punch to his face. But Clayton didn't seem fazed at all, he push Tarzan back with superhuman strength, making him fall onto a pile of rocks. While he was stunned Clayton prepared to fire his shot but was distracted by a growl coming from the side. He turned only to get struck by Sabor. Tarzan watched with wide eyes as the two fought.

"What is Sabor doing?" Donald asked.

"Looks like he had enough of these Heartless like us." Koga said blasting another Powerwild. "I doubt he's actually on our side though."

Sabor jumped at Clayton and the hunter put his arm out in defense. His fangs dug deep into the flesh as Clayton cried out in pain. He forcefully ripped the leopard off, leaving a deeper wound, and threw him. The leopard quickly got up and prepared to dash at him. Clayton was quicker as he aimed his shotgun at him and fired. The shot hit the mark and Sabor collapsed dead.

The last of the Heartless were gone as the group faced Clayton who was backed against the same cliff wall that the gorilla's were at. He looked at his wounded arm as blood dripped from it. Suddenly the dark aura surrounded him and his wound slowly closed up. He grinned as he looked on at the others.

"Give up Clayton!" Sora said.

"You're not harming any more gorilla's!" Said Goofy.

"We already got rid of all the other Heartless!" Donald said.

"Maybe..." Clayton growled. "But you can't beat the best!" He said as the cliff behind him exploded. The group stared confused as there was nothing but an open area behind him and nothing else. Tarzan took the initiative and attacked but there was a shimmer in the air and a invisible force hit Tarzan and knocked him to the ground. Koga looked harder and saw the shimmering movement given by the raindrops falling on it. It seemed to resemble something like a large creature. Clayton jumped on top of the invisible force and seems to be riding it.

"It's an invisible Heartless!" Koga shouted.

"Let's go beast!" Clayton said as the invisible Heartless lunged at them. Koga back-stepped away but the others were hit head on. He saw Clayton prepared to fire at them and he used his Keygun to fire back at the Heartless while the other's get back up. It gave a shrill sound as it charged towards him. Koda took note where he think the face is located as he ran towards a vine and climbed up it to get on a nearby ledge. A light grew off where he thinks the eyes should be and fire two slow moving blasts at Koga. Koga blocked it with his Keyblade and it rebounded right back to the creature's face. It shrieked as it thrashed around and knocked Clayton off. Koga quickly added a thunder spell.

The invisibility effect wore off as it revealed it's true form. It looked like a giant chameleon with a big horn on its head and a Heartless symbol on it's chest.

_Stealth Sneak_

Koga felt triumphant that he got rid of the illusion. He jumped int preparation to attack the Heartless.

"Goodbye!"

Koga turned his head just in time to see Clayton aiming right at him.

*BANG*

Sora watched in horror as Koga's body lurched from the shot as at the same time Stealth Sneak swiped with his tail and slammed Koga against the wall hard. He fell to the ground limp. He groaned as he curled up in a ball.

"KOGA!" Sora screamed. He yelled as he dashed towards the Heartless. He rolled under a tail swipe from the creature and slashed at it's back. Tarzan attacked Clayton with an intense glare on his face. Goofy and Donald backed Sora up as they attacked from the front, all of them enraged at their hurt friend.

Donald jumped on Goofy's shoulders to get a better height as he unleashed a fire spell to it's face, and Sora did a thunder spell right on the horn of the Heartless. The combined assault seemed to do the trick.

They all backed away as Clayton breathed heavily. "This can't be happening." He said. He fixed his posture and aimed his shotgun at the group but before he did he saw Koga sitting upright aiming at the Heartless who was positioned right behind him. Through clenched teeth he fired at the Stealth Sneak right in the chest at it's Heartless emblem. It seemed to be the chink it's armor as it. Cried in agonizing pain. It's body convulsed as it lost it's balance and stumbled forward. Clayton gave a loud cry as it collapsed it's full weight on him, finishing the both of them. It released a crystallized heart at it and Clayton vanished into nothing. And as the last trace of the Heartless vanished it seemed that the storm just suddenly stopped as the noise of the jungle returned.

With the threat over they all turned their attention to their fallen friend. Sora ran ahead and knelt by his brother's side, he was bleeding from his right shoulder.

"Koga hurt..." Tarzan said walking up to Sora.

"Koga, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." He said with a hoarse voice. He looked pretty bruised and dirty from falling on the muddy ground. "That Heartless might've broken a few ribs and I think I might've scrapped my knee... Oh and I got shot." He said with a surprisingly calm face. "It's just a flesh wound see, I'm perfectly f- OUCH OWOWOWOWOWOW!" He yelped when Sora accidentally touched his wound. "Son of a beachball that stings, keep your hands to yourself!" He said irritated.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sora said putting his hands up and backing away slowly, he then looked to Donald. "Can you heal him?"

Donald nodded and pointed his staff at his arm. "Heal." He said as a green glow covered Koga's body. Koga's faced seemed to stir, the wound was still there but the blood stopped gushing out.

"Did it work?" Goofy asked.

"My body doesn't hurt as much but I'm sure my ribs are still broken." His legs wobbled as he tried to stand on his feet, he stumbled and leaned on Goofy.

"The spell isn't really meant for really big injuries so they take a while longer to heal fully. Though my magic can't fix broken bones. He's gonna need a doctor or something."

"Jane." Tarzan suggested.

Sora nodded before turning his head back to his duck companion. "Donald wait, I wanted to say that I.. I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier."

"Me too." Donald said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you either. We'll find you're friends as well, okay?"

"Okay." Sora agreed smiling at his friend.

Koga coughed, still leaning on Goofy "Um, I think we should get going. I'm getting a little drowsy." Goofy put the injured Keyblade wielder on his back and carried him. They started making his way back to the camp.

"Oh, my shirt! It's a mess!" Koga complained. "Oh well, I got spare clothes in my pack." he murmured as he drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a chapter!
> 
> I hope I didn't freak you out too much with the blood. It's better than the first draft i wrote, it was much darker and graphic!
> 
> I try to think how exactly Cure spells and potions would work. I believe they only make your body heal faster and give you the energy to keep fighting. That doesn't work that well when it comes to the big injuries like broken bones or a large sword slice. For example if your hand gets cut off, Cure spell won't make it magically grow back, it'll make the wound close much faster instead, though I would recommend bandaging that before you lose a lot of blood.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts would be much harder if the Heartless were using guns!
> 
> I'll see you next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	19. Deep Jungle (Part 5)

"You are lucky that no major arteries got hit." Jane said inspecting Koga who is back at the camp with everyone else. Tarzan left a short while ago, probably to check on the gorillas. "Also it seems that your wound is healing very fast." She said astonished.

"Cool, can I go now?" Koga asked, getting antsy with Jane getting so close to his face.

"Wait, let me just bandage it first just in case" Jane said as she rummaged through the stuff finding the med kit with bandage wrapping. Koga sighed and turned to his brother. "So with the Heartless and Clayton taken care of, what now?"

"Beats me." Sora shrugged. "We still haven't found any other trace of Riku, Kairi, or the King."

"Maybe they aren't here anymore. If they left, we have to get a move on." Donald said.

"Well we can't give u- " Koga was cut off by a burning and stinging jolt of pain from his shoulder. He immediately bit into his sleeve letting out a muffled scream. Jane backed the rubbing alcohol away from the wound.

"Oh, sorry. I should have warned you before I disinfected it."

"Y-yeah, ya think!" Koga said voice cracking. Just then Tarzan entered the tent.

"Hiya Tarzan, how's the gorillas?" Goofy asked.

"Gorillas safe." Tarzan said.

"I'm just glad that everyone is safe. Except for..." Jane frowned thinking of Clayton. Everyone looked at her sadly. "Mr. Clayton wasn't the greatest of people but for him to go down such a dark path."

"I'm sorry Jane. We had to do what we had to do even if it I really didn't want to." Koga said with a serious tone. Killing the Heartless was one thing, they are mindless beasts, but today they killed a man. That doesn't set well in his stomach, or Sora's.

"Clayton, no friend." Tarzan said.

"C'mon Koga, don't let it get you down!" Goofy said with a half smile. "You gotta think on the bright side of things. We saved the gorillas."

"He's right." Jane said, finishing bandaging the shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, the gorillas would be at his mercy. So I thank you for what you've done."

During all this Tarzan nudged Sora and grunted, getting his attention. "Sora go see friends."

Sora's eyes widened "Wait, you mean..."

"The nesting grounds!" Jane exclaimed.

"Sora follow Tarzan?" the ape-man asked.

Sora didn't even need to ask the others. "Yes, lead the way!"

The group along with Jane hiked behind Tarzan who led them through the jungle once again, hopefully for the last time. With the storm and the Heartless gone, the jungle seemed lively again, and thanks to them it will stay that way. They eventually reached a waterfall and went behind it. There was a large cavern hidden there where the gorillas were. They looked at them startled but quickly calmed when they recognized who they were. With the roaring of the falls, the group follow silently through the caves. Jane could barely keep her excitement in, trying to stay calm to not startle them. Koga waved with his non bandaged arm and hand at the gorillas. They only grunted wildly in confusion. They even passed Kerchak who was still glaring at them, though slightly less angrily and there was even a glint of respect in his eyes. Kala was next to him giving a grateful smile at them. They passed they gorillas and went deeper into the cave, the way being illuminated by the sunlight leaking though the holes on the ceiling.

"Friends."

The group stopped and the twins snapped their heads forward excitedly. What they saw was a empty part of the cave covered all over in thick moss. There was a hole in the ceiling that pointed to a cave wall. Against said wall was the root of a very ancient looking tree. Luminous butterflies fly around, most of them bundle up against a part of the root. Nothing else was there. Koga and Sora looked around frantically.

"RIKU! KAIRI!" They called out. There was no answer just the echo of their voice.

"What's going on Tarzan!?" Koga said accusingly. "You said they were here!"

" _* &&X%... _friends here." Tarzan said gesturing to his chest.

"Koga..." Jane said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think I understand now. Tarzan mistook the meaning of friends, thinking it meant something else." She pondered for a second. "When he says _* &&X%_ I think 'heart' is what he actually meant."

"Heart?" Sora said. Now that he thinks about it it makes sense. But that means that their friends were never here. Koga sighed crestfallen.

"Heart... Friends... " Tarzan mumbled furrowing his eyebrows. He looked at the tree root. "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

Tarzan then pointed right at Sora's chest. "Friends in heart. Don't lose heart, don't lose friends."

Sora let out a small gasp then turned to Donald and Goofy. "So, we are still going to stick together after this right?"

"Of course!" Goofy said brightly. "Four heads work better than two!"

"That's not how the saying goes!" Donald said.

And then Koga started giggling out loud, trying to hold in his laughter. Some tears welled up in his eyes.

Sora looked at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Hee hee, I-It's just... heh it's just that in the end, hee hee, we did find our friends. Us." He said between his giggles.

The group looked at him confused which then turned into realization, then it quickly turned to a smile, then to snickers until they were all laughing out loud. For a good minute they were laughing together no longer thinking about the friends that were still missing.

"Even if we didn't find Riku, Kairi, or the King we don't have to worry, they are always in our heart. We will find them together." Sora said brightly.

"As friends, and a team!" Donald said.

Just then Koga's Keyblade appeared, making him quickly stop laughing. He felt it tugging making it point right at the tree. The butterflies parted revealing a key shaped hole in the roots.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I don't know!" Koga said just as confused as Jane.

Then, just like in Wonderland, a burst of light came from the Keyblade and entered the keyhole, make a lock sound, and popped something out before it vanished.

"A gummi block?" Donald said. He picked it up and examined it. "It came from that keyhole. It looks exactly like the one we found earlier."

"Guess the King really wasn't here." Goofy said.

"Does this mean you will be moving on?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we still got a lot of places to look." Sora said.

"Well I wish you both the best of luck." She said. Tarzan grunted and nodded. "Tarzan does as well."

They said their goodbyes and made their way to their Gummi ship.

* * *

Maleficent and her dark allies looked at the image as they watched Sora, Koga, Donald, and Goofy leave the jungle world. They were still observing them as they go on their adventure.

"Whatever drew the Heartless to that world?" Jafar asked inquisitively. "Unless there is something you aren't telling us?"

Maleficent smiled but it held no warmth. "I had nothing to do with the Heartless appearing there. It was the hunter who lured them there. His darkness, the lust for power was the bait but it seemed that the bait was too much for him."

"Yeah!" Oogie Boogie laughed. "He got chomped instead!"

Jafar stepped forward. "Such a weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless."

"Quiet ya bilge rat!" Capt. Hook said. "He wasn't weak he was just inexperienced. Just like the rest of us, we could've ended up like him if it wasn't for Maleficent showing us."

Hades chuckled. "Ha, feeling a little defensive aren't ya? Unlike the rest of us, you got no magic of your own. You're just a man like that hunter, vulnerable and very mortal." Hook growled in anger.

Jafar felt the conversation was going off track, ignoring the bigger picture. "Regardless, the boys have proven to be a problem. They already found two of the Keyholes."

Maleficent shook her head. "Fear not Jafar, it will take them ages to find the rest of them. Besides, they fight the Heartless believing they are actually dwindling their numbers."

"Thank's to your other underling, we have plenty of Heartless to spare." Jafar said. "By the way, why is it that you're hiding your recent guest from us? Why is that?"

"I have my reasons, just like you have your own reasons for being here. All will be achieved when we complete our plan."

"Yes, the Princesses." Ursula agreed.

Hiding in another nearby room were several glass caskets holding people inside them in a deep sleep. One of the recent additions contained a young blonde girl in a blue and white dress, unaware that Koga and Sora are looking for her.

"One by one they fall into our hands. Only 2 remain..." Maleficent cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the Deep Jungle world!
> 
> Now to never talk about this world again for the rest of the series, because Disney copyrights...
> 
> I'm a little excited for the next chapter because I got some interesting ideas that I can't wait for you to see.
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	20. Traverse Town (Part 5)

Sora breathed a sigh of relief when they finally landed in Traverse Town, well more like crash landed. He jumped when a there was a spark against the wall next to him.

"Finally, I didn't think we would get out of there in one piece." Koga said looking at their damaged ship. One of the engines was sputtering, the reinforced glass dome was cracked, and one of the smaller wings was missing.

"I didn't know that the Heartless had ships of their own." Goofy said, still shaking in his seat. "They just came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"Why doesn't this ship have guns or missiles or maybe a super laser!" Sora pouted at Donald.

"Wak! This ship was built for travel between worlds, not fighting!" Donald retorted.

"Well traveling between worlds is no longer safe so flying is not gonna happen. Unless you want to be roasted duck."

"Alright!" Koga interjected. "Let's just talk to Leon about the keyhole thing and get a move on."

The group nodded and stepped out past the main gate and into the First District. So far this world was the most homey of all the ones they've seen so far, it had a warm and welcoming atmosphere. It wasn't the islands but for what little time they spent here, it felt like home to the duo. As they walked in they noticed something off. The place seemed like there was a lot more people than before. The Plaza was pretty crowded.

Koga seemed distracted. He was looking up at the sky with a frown. "I thought there were more stars..." He mumbled. He didn't look where he was going and bumped into a woman. She nearly fell back before Koga grabbed her gloved hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms!" He said as he looked at the lady. She wore a black hat and a red scarf, she had rosy cheeks on her kind but stern looking face. And she had a umbrella with a bird shaped head on the end of it.

"Quite alright young man. But do watch where you are going next time." She said as she dusted her dress. She looked at him top and bottom and made a face before she strolled off.

"Hey Sora, Koga!" Said a familiar voice. Koga looked near Cid's shop and saw a familiar ninja girl waving at him and the group.

"Hey Yuffie." Koga said walking up to her with the group. "How are you do-"

"What?!" Yuffie shouted. It seemed that all the people out here talking are making it hard to hear. They went inside Cid's shop.

"Ah, well look who came blowing back into my shop!" said Cid from his counter. "It's my two favorite customers, Koga and Sora."

"Hey Cid." Sora greeted. Donald and Koga used this opportunity to restock on potions and ethers. It's a good thing that the Heartless drop munny (for whatever reason) because Cid is not giving any sort of discount.

"Well look at you," The ninja said leaning in close to Koga just as he was putting the newly purchased items away. "Gone for about a week and you're already a Keyblade Master."

"W-what!" Koga sputtered wide eyed.

Yuffie laughed. "Just kidding, but you do look like you've gotten stronger, same with you Sora." She said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, done some training, kicking a lot of Heartless butt." Sora boasted, making Donald roll his eyes.

"So what brings you back into town?"

"We gotta talk to Leon." Goofy said.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait for him, he's out handling the influx of new residents, he won't be back till tomorrow."

Sora shrugged. "We aren't in a hurry, we can't get off this world anytime soon anyway because we almost got blown up by Heartless spaceships and we have no weapons!" Sora added.

Cid laughed. "Why didn't you just ask me for help, I used to be an engineer as well as an expert on anything gummi related."

Donald arched an eyebrow. "Then do you know about this?" Donald held out the gummi pieces that came out of those keyholes in Wonderland and Deep Jungle.

Cid looked at them mesmerized. "Why those are two halves of a warp gummi." He said putting them together to make a star-shaped gummi piece.

"A what?" Sora scratched his head.

"A warp gummi! I won't bother you with the details, just know that it lets you instantly warp back to worlds you previously visited. I guess it can take you to worlds that you haven't been to before but I wouldn't recommend it without a proper navigation gummi, which your favorite shop-owner has for free!"

"What's the catch?" Koga said.

"Wow, he caught on quick." Yuffie said impressed.

Cid grinned. "I had a feeling you would ask, I have a favor for you two while you are still here." He reached under the counter and pulled out a wrapped package about the size of a pillow. "This here was a very torn up item that I was paid to fix up. I did the best I can but it's as fragile as a deck of cards. I need you to deliver the package for me. Do it and not only will I fix up your ship and add the warp gummi, but I'll also add some guns to it on the house."

Sora gently picked up the package, whatever was inside he could hear it crinkle just from his fingers touching it. There was something oddly warm about the package. He looked to Cid. "You got a deal."

"Perfect! The old man moves around from time to time, you'll know who he is when you see him. As for the Gummi ship, it might take awhile but I'll get to work as soon a-"

"Uh Cid..."

"What?!" Cid shouted irritated at Yuffie who was peeking out the door.

"They're back." She said nervous backing away from the door quick.

Suddenly someone kicked the door open. When they looked, the people in the shop saw at the entrance a small man with a big nose wearing baggy clothes and had a angry expression on his face. Behind him was six other different looking small men.

"Well well, if it isn't the seven dwarfs again. What brings you back here?" Cid said with venom in his voice.

"You know exactly why we are here!" Said the angry looking dwarf. He slammed his hands on the counter. "You are gonna pay ya thief!"

"Um, what's going on?" Goofy asked confused and feeling a little bit awkward.

"Well guys, meet Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Dopey. They arrived shortly after you and they seem to think they can swindle me out of my stuff." Cid growled.

"Now lets not hake a massle, uh, make a hassle. Just give us back our diamond." Said the dwarf with glasses. He pointed to a glass case on the side of the counter holding a large cleanly cut diamond.

"I told you I found it fair and square!" Cid said. "I'm gonna make a big buck off of it, so buy it if you want its not for free."

One of the dwarfs stepped forward and stared down Cid. "Well that's not..." Cid glared back at him making the dwarf nervous. "Th-that's n-not... oh gosh!" He hid his face inside his shirt as he blush like crazy.

"It's the one thing from our world that _*yawn*_ made it here..." Said the dwarf that's probably called Sleepy.

"Well I don't see your name on it!"

Koga cleared his throat. "Can't you guys calm down?"

"Shut up kid!" Grumpy shouted. "This ain't any of your business, go on git!"

Yuffie shrugged. "I'll take care of things here guys, don't worry. Meet us at the old abandoned storage room in the Third District."

Sora nodded. "Alright, see you later." He waved as he and the group left the shop and the commotion.

"Well that was something." Koga said letting out a yawn.

"It's late, we should head to the Motel for the night." Goofy suggested. The group murmured in agreement and made their way into the Second District which was strangely empty.

Goofy scratched his head. "You think with all the new people this place would be more packed."

"Yeah, it's a little weird."

Just then there was the sound of barking. Over in the corner of the District by the fountain there was a bunch of flying Heartless, two of them looked like the mage heartless being yellow and green colored.

_ Yellow Opera _

_ Green Requiem _

While the other looked like the Soldiers but with a aviator hat and wings.

_Air Soldier_

They surround a pair of spotted dogs who growled threateningly. Koga's eyes widened.

"Pongo, Perdita!" He shouted as he dashed forward with his Keyblade out.

"Wait, hold on Koga!" Donald shouted.

"Hey!" The boy shouted as he got between the Dalmatians and the Heartless. "Freeze!" He said as he unleashed a powerful blast of ice and took out a large number of the Heartless. Except the Green Requiems who just absorbed the magic like it was nothing. He stood in defense as he prepared for retaliation...

And the Heartless just use cure on each other, nothing else. Koga stared confused at them.

"Um... are you going to attack?" The Heartless just stared blankly back at him. Then they looked around before flying off.

"I think they only know how to heal each other." Donald said. "Guess they can't really fight."

"Well that was anticlimactic." Koga sweat dropped as he turned to the Dalmatians. Pongo and Perdita wagged their tails happily as Koga smiled and knelt down to pet them. "Hey guys, long time no see?"

"You know them?" Sora asked watching his brother play with the dogs.

"Yeah, when we left the Islands these dogs found me unconscious here. They're good really good dogs and helped me out." He laughed as they licked his face. "Oh guys, these are my friends Donald and Goofy." He says as he pointed to them. "And him over there is my brother Sora." The three of them waved to the dogs. They barked back at them

"They say hi."

"How does he know?" Sora whispered.

Suddenly Pongo and Perdita's fur stood up as they growled as a Large Body appeared.

"Pongo, Perdita. Get out of here." Koga ordered.

The two obeyed and ran off. The group faced the Heartless.

Suddenly there was a sharp noise as the Heartless collapsed and vanished. Behind them was a familiar white haired boy holding a red and purple sword shaped like a batwing.

"There you two are. What's going on?" Riku said with a confident smirk.

"RIKU!?" Sora and Koga shouted in unison. They ran forward and poked Riku's chest, then pinched his arm, then tugged at his hair spikes. Riku stared at them with a stoic smile until they pulled on his cheeks. He swatted their hands away.

"Would you cut that out?"

"It's not a dream, you're really here!" Sora laughed. The two of them wrapped their arms around him and pulled him into a hug, laughing to be reunited with one of their best friends.

It felt reliving that finally their journey got them together again.

Riku chuckled and patted their backs. "I hope it's not. It took me forever to find you."

"So is Kairi with you?" Koga asked breaking from the hug.

"Kairi? Isn't she with you?" Riku asked. The twin's smile dropped, realizing that she isn't with him. Riku playfully punched Koga's shoulder. "Hey don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island as well. Who knows, she might even be looking for us now." Riku looked up at the sky, not noticing the pair of Shadows coming from the ground. "Well all be together again eventually. Don't worry, just leave everything to me. I'll protect y-"

In one swift motion, Sora did a sliding dash and slashed one Heartless in half while Koga kicked the other Shadow and blasted it with his Keygun.

Riku just stared at them with a surprised face. The two brothers looked at him with sly grins.

"Leave it to who?" Sora said.

"Sora Koga. How did you..."

"We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Koga said pointing to Donald and Goofy.

Riku noticed them for the first time, and narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks to their help we've visited so many places and worlds looking for you."

"Really? Well what do you know, never would have guessed." Riku said coldly.

"Yeah, and they are both the Keyblade master." Goofy said.

"Who would've guessed." Donald shrugged.

"Hey!" Sora turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"So this is called a Keyblade?" Riku said, holding up the Kingdom Key.

"Huh?" Sora said surprised, he looked and saw that his Keyblade wasn't in his hand.

"How did he..." Koga mumbled.

"Hey, give it back!" Sora complained.

Riku chuckled. "Catch." He said tossing it back to him.

"So, you gotta come with us. We got this awesome rocket, just wait till you see it!" Koga said hopping in place.

"No, he can't come!" Donald said crossing his arms.

"What! Why not!?"

"It's too dangerous! Besides, we only have enough seats for four."

"You're wrong, Riku can take care of himself!" Sora shouted.

"Um guys, Riku left." Goofy said. They looked and forgot about the argument, seeing he's nowhere to be found.

Sora scowled at Donald. "Nice going."

Koga put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, at least we know he's alright."

He smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

"C'mon, lets get some shut eye." The group walked to the Motel, not noticing a sinister looking Raven watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, an interesting change to the original 2nd visit to Traverse town.
> 
> There are a certain number of Disney worlds that have been declared destroyed by the time of the game, and others that haven't but I doubt they will make an appearance in later games so I don't feel worried about messing up the canon. Got any ideas on what to add, give me some suggestions (emphasis on suggestions)
> 
> Slight spoilers but I recently realized that there was a secret cutscene in Kingdom Hearts that revealed that the world that was destroyed sometime before Alice was captured was Snow White's. Also there is a Lady and the Tramp statue in Traverse Town, you think I should add them?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, I appreciate every comment you give about my fic. (Just don't be a jerk)
> 
> See you guys later...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	21. Traverse Town (Part 6) && Hundred-Acre Woods (Part 1)

It was early in the morning when Koga woke up. He had a really good sleep, since its the first time he slept in a bed in days, but he had something to do. He made sure to leave a note so the other's don't worry about him. He quietly slipped out of his room and closed the door quietly.

He turned around and saw Sora standing there by the door looking like he was sneaking. Both opened their mouths to say something but was shushed by Goofy's snoring in the other room. Both brothers had a look in their eyes that said they were here to do the exact same thing. With a small nod they sneaked together out of the motel. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Going somewhere?" Leon said standing next to the door. Sora yelped in surprise but Koga quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Leon, don't scare us like that!" He pouted. "I almost woke the other's up."

"What are you two sneaking to?"

"None of your business, just an errand." Koga scowled at the older man. He was still a little angry at him for hurting his brother.

Leon shrugged. "Fine I was just passing by anyway, I hear you got something to talk to me about. But I guess it's for the best that everyone is here for it." Koga nodded. "Meet us later at th-"

"The abandoned house in the Third District, I know." Koga said curtly.

"Also I wanted to give you this." He handed Koga a small orb. It looked as brown as the earth and shines like a gem. Koga felt something when he held it, he doesn't know how to describe it but it felt strong. "I've been keeping it on me for luck, maybe you'll find a better use for it." He said as he strolled past them.

"Um thanks." Koga said as the two of them made their way to the Third District. Using a fire spell Koga opened the red door. The twins stepped through and saw a strange looking house in the center of a underground lake. Honestly it looked more like a old tower. They hopped over rocks to get to the house and they almost made it to the other side before Koga slipped and fell into the water.

"AH, the water is freezing cold!" He cried out. Sora helped him out in between his laughter. He glared at his brother as he squeezed the water off his jacket. "Shut up, it's not funny!"

"Hey, at least you got finally took a bath! Hahahahah- AH!" Sora yelped when Koga pushed Sora into the water.

After the two dried off they went inside the house. It was dark, empty, Kairi was there, the place smelled like...

Wait.

"Kairi?" The two said looking at the familiar redhead smiling at them from across the room. The two couldn't help but smile back at her, feeling a comforting and reliving presence from her.

"There's something about this musty place. It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls."

"Remember when we used to imagine our own adventures with Riku. Once we were pirates, another you two were heroes saving a princess, we pretended to be superheroes, and then there was that one time we imagined us flying to other worlds. We had our fun, if only we could do it again.

"We can Kairi, come with us." Koga said. He reached out his hand to her, hoping she would take it. She smiled sadly at the gesture.

"Don't forget your promise Koga." She then vanished in front of their eyes.

Their surprise was quickly replaced by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Well well well, you two came here sooner than expected." They turned and saw an old man wearing a blue pointed hat and a blue cloak. His white beard almost reached to the floor. He had a briefcase in his left hands and a pair of spectacles on his nose.

Next to him was a plump old lady wearing a blue cloak like Merlin's but hung loosely on her frame and had a hood along with it. She held a silver wand in her hand.

"Um..." Koga and Sora stood there unsure what to say to these strange people.

"Merlin, I think a proper introduction is in order." The lady said.

"Oh quite right, ahem, my name is Merlin, the Wizard." The old man proclaimed proudly.

"And I am the Fairy Godmother." The lady said doing a curtsy.

"Fairy Godmother?"

"Yes, I appear to those who believes dreams can come true. I was the Fairy Godmother of a beautiful young lady who found her true love and became a princess." Her smile dropped. "But unfortunately my world fell to darkness and we became separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Koga said. Fairy Godmother smiled and patted his head.

"It's okay dear. I believe that Cinderella is still out there somewhere. One day I will find her, you just have to keep believing. For now I can help by aiding the King and the Keybearer."

"The King?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Yes, the King has sent us to assist you."

"How?"

"Now just hold on a minute boys, let me finish unpacking first." He put his bag in the center of the room and pulled out a cane that seemed to come out of nowhere. He tapped the bag. "Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum! Prestigitonium!" He said as small items floated out of the bag and scattered around the room, upon closer look they were actually miniature furniture. Suddenly they grew in size until the room was suddenly furnished. There was a lot of books and equipment for study all around the room. Fairy Godmother had her own ornate chair for her to sit on. Merlin ignored the impressed looks on the boy's faces. "Now then, I have been called to assist in training you in the arts of magic. Just say the word and I'll be happy to provide my teaching."

"Really?! You'll give us magic training?" Koga said excitedly.

"Yes, but don't get too excited Koga." Merlin pointed at Koga. "I sense a great magic potential in you, given time and training you will prove to be an exceptional mage. But you mustn't be too reliant on magic or else you will never reach your Keyblade's full potential."

Koga nodded understanding.

"Oh I almost forgot, we were supposed to give you this." He handed him the package from Cid.

"Oh, he finally fixed that book! Thank you boys." He said as he unwrapped it revealing a very old looking book.

"Oh but it seems there are some pages missing."

"What is it?"

"Oh, this? It's a special book that I acquired many years back. It got lost when the world I was living in fell to darkness. I managed to find enough pieces to get it rebuilt but it seems there are still pages missing."

"What's special about it?" Sora asked. Merlin gave a shrug.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself." Fairy Godmother insisted.

Koga peered over Sora's shoulder as he opened up the book. Just then a light came out of the book and blinded them. They felt themselves get sucked into the book.

"Um what just happened?" Koga asked bewildered. He and Sora found themselves in a open grassy clearing, a large forest covered the land. There were these parts of the forest that looked whited out like someone erased the land itself.

"I don't know, but let's try to play it cool there is someone over there." Sora pointed to the middle of the clearing. On a log sat a small yellow bear with a red shirt, he looked kinda like a stuffed doll.

"Think think..." The bear mumbled to himself. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Um hello." The bear looked up and saw the two strangers. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking. I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh."

"Pooh?" Koga asked.

"Yes?" the bear responded with a smile like he was being called.

"Wait a second, you're Pooh?" Sora asked now sitting casually on the log next to him, Koga followed suit.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you two?"

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm his twin brother Koga."

"Oh. Hello Sora and His-Twin-Brother-Koga." Pooh said innocently.

Koga chuckled and gave a patient smile. "Maybe just call me Koga for short."

"Oh I'm sorry, I am usually known as a bear with very little brain. Is that why you have come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?"

They both shook their heads. "No, why would we? We just met."

"Because everyone else has gone away."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

Pooh looked up to the sky sadly. "Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks..." Sora gave a small snort. Koga glared at his brother, his immaturity might come off as insincere "And every day, I'd eat some honey. Oh just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But now, everyone is gone. All my friends and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think..."

The two tried to piece together what happened, maybe it has something to do with the erased parts of the woods.

Pooh sighed and hopped off the log. "So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself?" His stomach growled. "Oh, it seems that my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." He said as he wandered off. The two looked at each other sadly.

"He seems pretty lonely." Sora said. Koga nodded. "Let's follow him." They followed Pooh to the woods and came across a small house built into a tree, with an odd sign hanging above the door. They crouched and looked through the open door. They saw it was nicely furnished for a small house, Pooh was looking through a bunch of pots labeled 'Hunny'.

"Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit... then I could eat my fill." He said sadly.

Koga tried to say something but then there was the bright light again.

The twins found themselves back in Merlin's study. They blinked in surprise.

"Ah, you're back." Merlin said not surprised in the slightest.

"What just happened?" Koga asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you went into the book."

"The book?" They looked back and saw the book on the floor. They picked it up and looked at it together. They then looked at each other and ran to the same conclusion.

"Pooh's world is inside a book."

"Yes, and unfortunately said world is damaged. What with the pages missing and everything."

"That must be why his friends and parts of the world is missing."

"Maybe if we find the pages everything will go back to normal."

"Let's do it for Pooh!"

"Now hold on boys!" He said as he bonked them on the head with his cane. "Looking for these pages will be like finding a needle in a haystack. They are scattered across the worlds. Fortunately I can help with that." He mumbled something to himself as he tapped the book as it glowed with energy. "There now you'll have an easier time finding them. When you get near a page it will glow with this greenish energy. Do find it and restore the book for me?"

"We will!" They then gently put the book on a desk. "Don't worry Pooh, we'll fix your world." Suddenly an orb fell out of the book. Koga looked at it curiously and picked it up. It had a pink flowery design to it and it felt similar to the gem Leon gave him. He pulled it out to compare.

"Oh, the poor things turned into summoning gems!" Fairy Godmother wailed plaintively. The two turned to her.

"A summoning gem?"

"Yes, see when a world falls to darkness, their inhabitants vanish, but some of them are flung to worlds like this one. And in this case, this person's heart is so full of innocence that it turned into a summon gem, this other one survived because of it's strong heart."

"There's someone inside this thing? Can you free them?" Koga asked. Fairy Godmother nodded and pulled out her wand.

"I'll try. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Sparkles came from the wand and enveloped the gems.

Koga and Sora heard a voice from the gems, "Simba Bambi" before the sparkles vanished.

"... Oh, the spell should have freed them but they aren't responding to my spell. Perhaps they will listen to you."

Koga blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, as the Keybearer you might be able to find a way to free them. And if you do find any more of them I beg you to free them."

"Well... I'll try." Koga nodded. He put the gems back into his pocket.

"Good, now I will enchant your Keyblade to be able to free them with it." She tapped his Keyblade with her want and it sparkled at the tip of it.

"Thanks, now I think it's time for us to get going."

"Remember that you can come anytime to train in magic."

"We will, bye!" They waved as they left.

"Well that was something. Can't wait to tell Donald and Goofy." Sora said walking towards the exit of the cave.

"Hold on Sora." He grabbed his brother's wrist to stop him. He looked at him with a serious expression. "What was that earlier, with Kairi?"

Sora grimaced. "I don't know, maybe it was just a hallucination."

"Us sharing the same hallucination? I doubt it."

"Look, I don't know what it was but I know you'll figure it out in time."

"Really?" Koga said flattered.

"Yeah, you always were the inqui- um... incuis..."

"Inquisitive." Koga finished for him.

"Yeah, now let's get going before Donald and Goofy freak out." They continued in silence but Koga was still thinking about that Kairi encounter, they had a similar one back in Deep Jungle but he forgot to mention it.

"Kairi... where are you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	22. Traverse Town (Part 7)

"So then a beam of light shot out of my Keyblade and into the hole. There was a clicking sound and a gummi piece popped out as it disappeared."

"We also found another one on another world." Sora and Koga explained. Leon and the rest of the Traverse Town gang listened. They were  
in a one room house they retrofitted into a small base of operations for them.

Leon was silent for a minute. "What did it look like?"

"Oh, I took a picture of it! Here." Koga said as he handed him a photo of the strange key shaped hole from Wonderland.

"Yep... they definitely found a Keyhole." Yuffie said.

"...Keyhole? What do you mean by that?"

"Every World has a Keyhole and they lead to the Heart of the World." Leon answered.

Koga blanched. "I thought the worlds have a molten metal core inside them?"

"No, Not the core of the World, the Heart."

"It's like your heart, the organ that gives you blood is different from the metaphysical Heart that makes up your being." Aerith said. "Worlds are just as alive as the people who live in them. The Heart is what gives the World it's life. And like how they consume people's Hearts, the Heartless use the Keyhole to consume the Heart of the World."

Koga felt dread when he thought of the implication, matching with what happened to his world as well as something Fairy Godmother said. "What happens to the world after that?"

"They fall apart and disappear." Cid said.

"You mean destroyed?" Sora asked concerned.

"No, the Heartless creates more of themselves by consuming Hearts. So if the Heart of a World gets consumed..."

Sora and Koga said nothing, feeling a sense of dread.

"What about the people?" Goofy asked, speaking up after being silent for so long with Donald.

Aerith shook her head. "What we know is really limited, but sometimes they end up on another world, most of the time they end up here, but sometimes they disappear as well."

"But the point is that the Keyblade can lock the Keyholes preventing the Heartless from consuming the World, and without access to the World's Heart, they will eventually leave the World for good."

"B-but there are so many worlds out there." Sora said nervously.

"You can't expect us to save them all can't you?" Koga said just as nervous as his brother. "I mean, we are 14 for crying out loud!"

"Yeah but the Keyblade chose you two for a reason." Donald said smiling at the two. "If you weren't strong enough for the job it wouldn't have picked you."

"Yeah, and we are already going around searching the worlds for our friends. It wouldn't hurt to also find the Keyholes as well." Goofy said.

The twin Keybearers smiled at their companions. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. "

Koga gave a nervous chuckle. "Sure save the worlds, fight the Heartless, find out friends. Piece of cake!"

"Ansem's reports might've been helpful but they were scattered among the worlds."

'Oh nice, another scavenger hunt' Sora thought to himself.

"Maleficent and her goons probably have them." Cid said.

"Who's Maleficent?" The group had a grim expression on their faces.

"She's a Witch and a no good, dirty, rotten motherf-"

"Cid!" Aerith said giving a angry glare. Cid cleared his throat.

"Um, what I mean to say was that she's the reason Heartless are everywhere."

"And the reason we lost our home nearly a decade ago." Aerith said.

"And the reason this town is crowded with so many different people." Leon said. "Don't take her lightly." The group nodded.

"Well wherever she is, there's no way she'll find our hideout!"

* * *

"You see? It's just as I told you." Maleficent said. She and Riku were standing just outside the 'secret' hideout of the so-called heroes. Maleficent gave a thin smile. "While you were toiling away trying to find your dear friends, they seem to have simply made new ones in your place."

Sora seemed to have said something making Donald angry. The twins laughed at Donald's antics. Riku looked at it all with a scowl on his face.

"They seem to value them and their needs far more than your own." Riku didn't answer but breathed harshly through his nose. Maleficent put a hand on his shoulder in what's supposed to be a comforting manner but came out rather cold.

"Do not worry, I will help you find your friends." She waved her staff and a dark portal opened. "Now let us be off." The witch went through first. Riku still stared at his 'friends', he then scoffed.

"Go on, go fool around for all I care. I'll find Kairi on my own." He was about to step through the portal when he heard barking. He quickly snapped his head and saw a large yellow dog run up right in front of him, he has a collar with the name Pluto on it. The white haired boy ignored Pluto and walked towards the portal, only for Pluto to bite the bottom of his pants. Riku glared at the dog who was interested in him for some reason. "What do you want mutt? Go away!" He growled as he stepped through the portal. Pluto whined looking at the portal then to Sora and Koga.

He then remembered what the King told him.

He made up his mind jumping into the portal to follow Riku.

* * *

Koga eyebrows furrowed in thought. "So does Traverse Town has a Keyhole?"

"Bingo kid." Cid said. "We found it a couple of years back but we hid it from the public eye. We don't want this place goin up in smoke as well so we put it behind a little puzzle that no heartless could consciously figure out on their own."

Suddenly they all heard a large bell ring. Leon and the gang looked out in fear.

"What was that?"

Cid put a hand to his face. "That... would be the puzzle."

"Quick, to the bell tower!" Leon shouted. Everyone nodded jumping into action and running out the door.

Yuffie turned to Cid who was panting already. "A little out of shape Cid?"

"Quiet girl!" He growled.

Koga ran up next to Leon. "So, what's the puzzle exactly?"

"You ring the bell on the bell tower three times in a row and the Keyhole will appear."

"Really, that's it?" Donald squawked.

"Why would a Heartless ever think to do that?!" Cid said.

"Good point."

They all made it to the Second District where there was a large crowd gathering in the plaza, they must've thought the bell was meant to bring them here.

"How are we supposed to get to the tower now?" Sora said looking at the mass of people.

"Over here!" Yuffie said leading them to a maintenance entrance to the top of the bell tower. They saw the rope to ring the bell exposed next to a pile of knocked down crates. There was no one there besides them.

"Who run the bell?"

"O-oh, that would be me..."

The group looked towards the boxes and saw a figure hiding behind them. Sora walked towards them slowly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Quasimodo." The man said trying too remain hidden in the shadows.

"Well don't be afraid Quasimodo. I'm Koga and this is my brother Sora, we aren't gonna hurt you." Koga said walking up next to him. "We just wanna know why you rang the bell."

Quasimodo looked at them nervously. "W-well the bells reminded me of the ones I used to ring back at home. They made the most beautiful sounds and I wanted to know what these sound like and..."

Sora chuckled. "Hey, it's alright. But why are you hiding back there, come on out."

Quasimodo hesitated for a moment but then stepped out. He was a man with a hunched back, and a lump on his left eye. He wore a green shirt, black trousers, and blue shoes. He wasn't exactly the most good looking man.

"Look, it's not safe out here." Koga said coolly, trying to not spook him. "You should get back down with the other townspeople."

"You aren't bothered by my appearance?"

"Look, when you travel with faces like Donald and Goofy, you learn not to judge people by their faces." Sora joked. Quasimodo gave a small smile and nodded. Trusting these two, he climbed down the bell tower. Sora sighed and turned to the others. "Alright, so now what?"

"Now we gotta make the Keyhole show up so you two can close it." Leon pointed to the rope to ring the bells. Sora and Koga grabbed it. "Wait, before you ring it I have to warn you. Once the Keyhole is reveal, the Heartless are bound to go straight after it. If even one of them gets to it then its game over, do not waste time closing it."

The two nodded and rang the bell several times. The crowd around the district quieted themselves as they heard the ringing of the bells, some pointed up to the group that was on top of the tower. Suddenly, the water fountain at the other end of the district lit up. Water spouted from it and colored light sparkled with the water vapor making a rainbow. The mural on it glowed and revealed the shape of a Keyhole.

The crowd clamored to themselves, confused by what's going on. A Shadow sneaked by the crowd and appeared 5 feet in front of the Keyhole. It reached it's hand out to touch it.

It was then shot with a blast of blue energy. Koga gave a relived sigh. "That was close."

Scream then ran out. Heartless have begun spawning all around the district. Not only that but a Guard Armor like before appeared by the fountain staring menacingly over everyone.

"Everyone get out of the district!" Leon shouted as charged at the nearest Heartless. Yuffie assisted Leon, throwing ninja stars at the Heartless. Aerith and Yuffie helped evacuate the residents. Leaving Sora, Koga, Donald, and Goofy to take care of the Guard armor.

"This thing again?" Sora said.

"Don't worry, me and Donald got this!" Koga said. Donald nodded and the two of them unleashed a powerful dual Thundaga spell on it. The Heartless's metal frame shook and then collapsed in a heap.

"That was quick!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah, too quick..." Donald narrowed his eyes.

The Guard Armor's body twitched then got itself back up but it changed it's placement of body parts. The Torso was upside down, it's hands hovered under it like legs, it's feet bent itself and acted like pincers, and the helmet lifted up showing the yellow Heartless eyes underneath.

_Opposite Armor_

"I guess third time's the charm..." Koga murmured.

The transformed Heartless dived at the group, scattering them. It then charged it's head and it slammed into Sora, making him fall on his knees. It's clawed feet slashed at Koga and he crashed into a wall. He managed to shoot a blast of Firaga before he got hit but it did little damage. Donald and Goofy stood in front of the Keyhole in defense. Goofy threw his shield at it but it was caught by the pincers. It threw the shield back at Goofy's face. Donald looked around and saw Koga struggling to get up. "Heal!" Donald shouted before he jumped out of a swipe.

Fully revived, Koga grabbed his Key gun and fired a barrage of magic attacks.

"FIRE, FREEZE, STRIKE!" He shouted over and over. The damage it was doing looked minuscule. Eventually his weapon sputtered out nothing, out of MP. "No, no come on!" He cried shaking it. An Air Soldier spotted Koga and struck the unsuspecting target. Koga took it out a second later but was hurt, as more Heartless stalked over their prey. "Donald, Goofy!" But the two were knocked out. Sora was still on his feet and jumped over to Koga's side.

"Koga, they Keyhole!" Sora pointed to the Opposite Armor getting closer to the Keyhole. The swarm of Heartless was blocking the twin's way to it. Leon and the other's were too busy to help, leaving them on their own.

"No, not this world!" Koga said exasperated. "We are not losing this world as well!"

"We need more help. But there's no one left!"

Koga jumped up with a surprised look. "I got an idea! But I'm not sure it will work."

"Koga, I trust you. If you have an idea do it!"

Koga nodded and reached into his backpack. He pulled out the two summon gems he got. "Listen, Bambi and Simba, I think that's your name. I know you can hear me. My name is Koga and I really need your help right now. Whatever happened to your home is happening again to this place. I want to help so can you please _give me strength_?"

The gems started glowing and flew out of his hand. In a flash of brilliant light two creatures emerged. One was a male lion with a long and wild mane, the other was a young fawn that radiated an energetic and playful nature. They looked around in confusion then their eyes were on Koga.

"Simba, Bambi. I know you lost so much but will you help us?" They two summons nodded, understanding the one that helped bring them back. Simba then noticed the Heartless that was coming towards them. He growled and gave a mighty roar. A blast of power came from the roar and obliterated the entire group of Heartless instantly. With the opening they all ran towards Opposite Armor. Bambi hopped on the Heartless's head, prancing around as a distraction. He also glow with a healing aura which revived Donald and Goofy. Koga felt himself get healed as well as his MP be refilled. A clawed hand lunged towards Bambi but Simba swiped at it with his own paw, breaking the limb. He unleashed his Proud Roar again and took out the other one. Koga jumped in and blasted the left pincer. Sora followed next and took out the next pincer. The enemy flipped it's torso around and used the end of it to charge up energy like a cannon. It fired a blast which Sora deflected back at it's head stunning it. Sora then jumped and did a spinning slice at the head finishing it. It released it's heart as it's body vanished.

There was no time to celebrate though. Sora quickly ran to the Keyhole and pointed his Keyblade at it. Just like he did before he sealed up this world's Keyhole. With their leader gone and the Keyhole inaccessible, the remaining Heartless fled.

The world was now safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	23. Agrabah (Part 1)

Shortly after sealing the Keyhole, the team decided to get going. They were about to board the upgraded Gummi ship before Leon and the other's stopped by as well as the newly acquainted Simba and Bambi.

"Aw you gotta leave already? I'm sure the townspeople would like to throw a party in in your honor." Yuffie said.

"Sorry, but there are more worlds out that need our help."

"Sora is right, we have no time to waste." Koga added.

Leon gave a small smirk. "Perhaps you two will make great Keyblade masters..."

"Aw Leon, that must be the nicest t-"

"...If you ever become one."

"And there it is."

Cid cleared his throat. "Um what about Mr. Lion and Deer over here? Shouldn't they stick with you?"

Koga looked at the two people he summoned. "They deserve to relax here where it's safe for them. And besides I got these." He pulled out the summon stones.

"I thought that vanished when Simba and Bambi appeared." Goofy said.

"Nope, see after the fight I found these on the ground and then I got this feeling. Like this feeling like they are still connected to them. But I don't get it, why are they still here then?"

"That's summon magic. You can use it to make them fight by your side during battle. They will return to where they were after."

"So we can just summon them to us anytime?" Koga shrugged. The Lion and Deer looked unsure as well.

"That's is how summon magic works." Donald confirmed. "But it uses a lot of MP so don't overdo it!"

"Well alright then, so you can give them a proper place to live right?"

Cid scoffed. "Well sure, I'll just take them to the local zoo that we definitely have."

"Great! Well then take care, we'll be back eventually goodbye!"

"No wait, kid I was kidding!"

*****Later*****

"I gotta say, Cid sure did a good job upgrading the ship." Goofy said

The ship got a bunch of new upgrades. Cid managed to make the inside much more spacious. And it make a bunch of ' _bleeps, sweeps, and creeps_ ' sounds as Sora put it. There was a little shaft that led to the weapons turret, that Koga was made in charge of. It can fire cannon shots and homing lasers. He was currently using it on the Heartless ships that are attacking them.

"I know! I have never seen Koga like this in a long time." Sora laughed nervously.

"HAHA, DIE HEARTLESS!" Koga manically laughed, blasting the Heartless out of the sky."

"Wish he added a radio." Donald grumbled.

"Aw really Donald? All the new things we got and that's all you have to say?" Sora exclaimed.

"We could always sing." Goofy suggested.

"Goofy, please no travel singing." Koga commented. "By the way, is that a new world I'm seeing in my screen?"

"Yep! Now let's see, next stop Agrabah!"

* * *

Agrabah was bustling desert city with a grand palace. People bustled around around the marketplace, day after day. Now it was empty, save for two individuals.

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked, her raven perched on the end of her staff.

"The Heartless are searching for it now." Jafar said. "I'm certain we'll find it soon enough."

"Perhaps if you weren't too busy playing Sultan then you would have found it quicker." The witch said unimpressed. "And there is just one thing left..."

They heard a squawk ring out, signaling the arrival of Jafar's loyal parrot. Iago perched on Jafar's shoulder, avoiding looking at the creepy raven. "Jafar! I've searched everywhere for Jasmine. She's still missing!"

Jafar puffed and angry breath. "How ungrateful, first I spare her foolish father, then I allow her to still live in luxury and splendor and this is how she repays me! That girl is more trouble than then she's worth."

Maleficent gave a glance at the Vizier, now sultan, before she continued walking. "I thought you said you had things under control?" The raven screeched at them to express her frustration. Iago flinched while Jafar only scowled. "Remember that we need seven princess of heart to open the way to the final door. Any fewer is useless."

"Do not concern yourself Maleficent, if she is that important, we'll find her." Jafar said, him and Iago smiling evilly. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of Heartless looking like Arabian bandits appeared.

_ Bandit _

"Find princess Jasmine and bring her to me at once." He ordered them. Iago flew off, leading the Heartless. Jafar was about to return to the palace when Maleficent stopped him.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless."

Jafar laughed it off. "Your concern is touching but hardly necessary."

None of them noticed that said Princess was hiding behind a food stall hearing everything. She wore a aqua colored top that showed her mid drift and baggy matching pants, she also had precious jewelry on her. She knows they left by now but she remained hidden for awhile.

It wasn't until later she heard the metal clank of swords clashing near her. She peered out and saw a group of strangers attacking these Heartless that roam the streets. They dressed strange and had strange weapons but they looked friendly. One used a staff light a magic wand, the other used a shield, while the two boys used swords shaped like keys. When they took care of the last of the Heartless they looked to each other.

"This really doesn't look good Koga. It's a ghost town here and the Heartless are everywhere."

"And they're stronger than the one's from before.

"Well maybe Kairi or the Keyhole is somewhere in town. Either way, we can't let the Heartless get to them!"

"Um excuse me." Jasmine said, stepping out of the stall. The others noticed her and paused, surprised to see someone in town."Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Sora. This is my brother Koga, and they are Donald and Goofy."

"We're travelers." Donald said. Though Jasmine could tell it was a half truth.

"What's wrong with your brother?" She said pointing to him who was blushing crazy.

"Oh, he's always like that when he's near a pret-"

"IT'S THE HEAT!" Koga exclaimed. He then cleared his throat. "Um, anyway who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine, my father was the Sultan of Agrabah."

"So I guess that makes you a princess." Goofy said. Jasmine nodded.

"Wait, _was_. What happened to him?" Koga asked.

Jasmine frowned. "It was because of Jafar. He was the royal vizier but he was plotting to overthrow my father. I heard he teamed up with someone called Maleficent." The other's widened their eyes. "She provided him with these things they call the Heartless. They overran the kingdom and held me and my father captive, the people of the city hide in their homes now in fear of their new ruler."

"How did you escape?" Donald asked.

"A man from the city helped me escape, and keep me hidden. He then went into the desert telling me he had to take care of something."

"Do you know how we can find him?"

"Try his house over in the rooftops of the bazaar, he said something about a carpet." She clutched her skull. "He's been gone for awhile now, I hope Aladdin is safe."

"Aladdin?" Everyone jumped back and saw Jafar sneering at them from across the marketplace. "Where may I find that street-rat?"

"Jafar!" Jasmine gasped. Goofy and Koga stood in front of her in protection.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess." He looked at the strangers to this world, not realizing who they are. "These little street rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine run!" Sora said. She nodded and ran off into an alleyway. Sora and Koga pulled out their Keyblades. Jafar's eyes widened seeing the weapon.

"Ah, the Keybearers."

Sora and Koga stepped back in surprise. "How do you know about the Keyblade?"

Jafar laughed and stepped back as Bandits appeared. They charged at the group with their scimitars. Koga punched one and as it was knocked back hit it was a fire spell. Two more rushed at him but Goofy deflected it. More of the Bandits came in from the other streets as the group tried to push them back.

"We're getting overwhelmed!" Koga said.

"We need to get out of here!" Donald shouted.

Sora looked around and saw a pole on the side of the building leading to the upper floors. "Over there!" He pointed. The others followed Sora and climbed up the poles. They reached the top and found themselves in an broken down room. Old cloth litter the area, part of the roof was broken down, there was a large hole in the wall that gave a good view of the palace.

"This must be the house Jasmine told us about." Sora said.

"What do we do now?" Donald said.

"Uh..."

"You didn't think of an escape plan?!" Donald shouted angrily.

"I didn't think this through okay!?"

"Hey, a little help here?" Koga said. He was struggling to push a crate over the entrance. Sora helped and together they blocked the entrance. The Heartless banged on it from below. "That won't hold them for long."

"Hey guys, there's uh somthin over here." Goofy pointed to a knocked over cabinet but had a Carpet caught under it. Strangely enough the Carpet was struggling to get out.

"Let's give it a hand." Koga and Goofy moved the cabinet and the Carpet got free and into the air.

"A magic carpet?" Donald said. The Heartless were almost through the entrance. Carpet gesture at them with it's tassels to get on him.

"C'mon, we're riding that Carpet out of here!" Goofy hollered as they all jumped on. The Carpet flew them out of the house through the hole in the wall.

"This is amazing!" Koga said with a wide smile on his face. The Carpet flew fast through the streets and out of the city into the desert.

"Where is it taking us?" Donald asked.

"I don't know but hold on."

The carpet flew them through the desert for awhile. It was dark by the time they landed. They arrived at a ring of large rocks in the desert. In the center there was a sinkhole with a man and a small monkey trapped in it.

Sora went over and reached out his hand. "Hey, grab on!" The man looked at him and took his hand. He pulled the man up while Koga reached for the monkey.

The man groaned as he wiped off the sand on him. He wore a purple vest, old baggy pants, and a fez hat. The monkey dressed similar to him.

"Thanks for the rescue." The man said. The monkey screeched in response.

"No problem, hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Aladdin would it?"

He nodded his head. "That's me, local street rat and here's my best friend Abu. But how do you know my name?"

"Uh guys?" Koga squeaked. They were ambushed by a very large group of Bandits, almost 50 of them.

"Not again!" Donald said. Everyone huddled up as they got closer.

"Will they ever stop chasing us?" Sora exclaimed.

"Genie get rid of these guys!" Aladdin said pulling out an golden oil lamp. He rubbed it and blue smoke spewed from it, covering the area. Out of the smoke came a large blue man with golden cuffs and a single tuff of hair on the back of his head.

Genie stretched his arms and looked at the Heartless. "All right, Wish Number One coming right up!" He said boastfully as he snapped his fingers. In a instant all the Heartless vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sora Koga and the others were both surprised and relived to see the Heartless gone.

Aladdin looked to them. "So, how did you guys get here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	24. Agrabah (Part 2)

Everyone was sitting on the protruding rocks that stuck out of the sands. They were explaining to Aladdin how the Carpet lead them to him.

"I see, thanks guys." He nodded.

"So what were you doing all the way out here?" Koga said, wiping the sand out of his hair with irritation.

"Treasure Hunting." Aladdin said proudly. "My last trip took me to the Cave of Wonders where I found a Magic Carpet." Said Carpet was waving at hearing it's name called. "And this..." He held up the lamp he used. "Apparently whoever holds the lamp can summon t-"

"ME!" Genie shouted popping up right next to Koga's ear. He shrieked and fell back into the sand. "Please Al, leave the intro's to your's truly." He turned to the others and snapped his fingers. The entire world went dark like someone turned off the sun.

"Whoa!" Sora said shocked.

"Wak! What happened" Donald squawked.

"What happened to the lights!" Goofy panicked.

Then a spotlight lit over Genie. He snapped his fingers and music started playing.

" _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

 _Scheherazade had a th-_ "

"Um, Genie? Can we have a less musical intro please?" Aladdin asked. A record scratch stopped the music and brought the light back.

Genie gave a dramatic groan. "Alright, let me summarize then." He puffed out his chest. "You're looking at the one and only GENIE OF THE LAAAAAAMMMMMP!" He said as fireworks exploded overhead showing his name. He patted himself on the back as he made his introductions.

"Wait, Genie? As in the wish granting kind?" Koga said excited.

"Correct-a-mundo my starry eyed kid! And don't mistake me for those pesky Djinns, they are the worst! So the rules are simple, you rub the lamp and you get three wishes. And x-nay for the wishing for more wishes! You only get three!" He explained multiplying into three of himself for a moment.

"So you can wish for anything?" Donald asked.

"Well my feathered friend there are a few limitations and things I'm not allowed to do." Genie said rubbing the back of his head. He pulled out a book that said 'How to Genie for dummies' and scrolled through the pages. "Lets see. How to wash your lamp, 20 ways to keep yourself entertained until the next master, disclaimers... Here we are, rules and limitations! Rule numero uno, I can't kill anyone."

He brought his hand up as the group were about to open their mouths. "And before you ask, those Heartless folks don't qualify as alive so if a certain bundle of them get dropped into a fiery volcano, no one's gonna complain. Now back to the rules." He said putting on a pair of spectacles that appeared out of nowhere. "I can't make anyone fall in love, many past masters cried over that. Can't bring people back from the dead, trust me it's not a pretty picture. Oh and you can't wish for Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom what?" Sora asked.

"Oh you don't know, it's the-" Genie's mouth zipped closed before another word came out. He unzipped it and looked through the book once again. "Oh sorry another rule says I can't spoil the plot of the fanfic."

"Hmm?"

"Uh, forget it!" Genie said waving his hands around. "Anyway, the one who has the lamp is Aladdin over here and he already used up his first wish!" He pulled out a microphone and put it to his face. "Now what is Wish Number Two?" He said as he handed the mic to Aladdin.

"Hmm... How about making me a prince."

"Alright now what a wish! Now I need to warn you there's a lot of gray area in that wish. You want me to make 'a' prince for you or..."

"No, make me into a prince!" Aladdin laughed. "But I'm gonna have to put that wish on hold until we get back to Agrabah."

"Why a prince anyway?" Koga asked. "You could be a king."

Aladdin face blushed red and he looked away shyly. Sora instantly recognized that face, living with a brother who makes that face often."Well you see. There's this girl in Agrabah... Jasmine. But she's a princess and I'm... Aw, she'll never fall for a guy like me."

"Oh right Jasmine!" Sora exclaimed. "She's in trouble Aladdin! Some guy named Jafar is after her!"

Aladdin jumped up with a face of urgency. "We gotta save her! C'mon Abu!" He put his companion on his shoulder and jumped on Carpet. "You guy's coming?"

"We sure are." Sora said. The other nodded.

"Then let's move!" They all hopped on the Carpet and it flew off, Genie flying happily behind.

"So what does Jafar want with Jasmine?"

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie sighed content.

"You don't get out much huh?" Koga said with a smile.

"Come's with the job." He puffed up his chest making him look big. "Phenomenal cosmic power!" He then shrunk himself down. "Itty bitty living space." He sighed, for once losing the eccentric personality. "Three wishes and back to the lamp. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."

"Gawsh, I can't imagine what that's like." Goofy said feeling bad for the Genie."

"Hey Genie, what if I use my third wish to wish you free?" Aladdin suggested.

Genie looked at his master with wide eyes and a huge smile. "You'd do that?"

"Wait, is that even possible?" Koga asked.

"It totally is but no master has ever considered that. You would really give up your last wish for me?"

"Genie after we save Jasmine, I promise to wish you free!"

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Genie pulled out a rope and tied it to the carpet with one end of it. "Hold on to your seats everyone cause we are outta here!" The other's cried out as they were zipped past the dunes at incredible speed.

* * *

Jasmine was running as fast as her feet can take her to get away from what was chasing her. She turned her head and saw them, the everyday pots of Agrabah had four spider like legs sticking out of it and scuttling towards her.

_Pot Spider_

She ran past an alley, knocking over a bunch of crates to block the way to her. She thought she was safe and took a gulp of fresh air. Only for her to be jumped by another pot Heartless but this one looked more like a scorpion than a spider.

_Pot Scorpion_

It tried to snap at her with its pincers but Jasmine reacted. She threw her hand out and a burst of pure light hit the dark creature destroying it. Jasmine nearly fell over and supported herself against the wall.

She doesn't know what this power of hers was. It only shown up when Jafar first tried to have the Heartless kill her, strangely after that they seemed more like they were trying to capture her instead. Also last time she nearly past out using it, thankfully Aladdin was around at the time. But not now.

"Ah, there you are princess." Jasmine looked up and saw herself surrounded by Bandits and Pot spiders. In the center was that treacherous snake Jafar.

"What do you want from me Jafar!" Jasmine shouted at him. "You already have Agrabah, what more do you want?"

"True, I do have what I dreamed of but why stop there. I have plans for you my dear princess now come along, I wouldn't want to harm that pretty face of yours." He sneered approaching her.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" He turned around at the voice and saw Aladdin and friends angrily looking at him. He smiled in amusement.

"Setting your sights a little high aren't you boy?"

"I said let her go!" Aladdin shouted pulling out a scimitar.

"Where did you get that?" Sora asked, not remembering him having one.

"Found it." He said simply.

Jafar sneered with arrogance. "Back to your hole street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any longer." He put up a barrier between the group and Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried.

"No!" She slammed her hands on the wall of the magic barrier. "I'm sorry Aladdin!"

Sora and Koga pulled out their Keyblades and glared at Jafar.

Aladdin slowly reached his hand behind him and rubbed the lamp. "Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" He whispered.

Genie then appeared right next to Jasmine and he flicked the barrier with his fingers, it shattered like glass. He then picked up Jasmine. "One wish left!" He announced. "You're making this really easy, you know."

Jafar grinned. "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Iago flew towards Jafar with the lamp. Aladdin looked behind him and realized the lamp was snatched from him.

The moment it ended up in Jafar's hands Genie froze and his gauntlets glowed. He looked at Aladdin with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Al." Before he vanished in a puff of smoke, Dropping Jasmine inside a Pot Spider.

"This isn't good!" Donald said.

"And now I wish you all farewell!" He said as he and the Pot Spider vanished in a puff of smoke.

"No, Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled slamming his fists into the ground in frustration. Abu patting his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Where'd all the Heartless go?" Goofy asked.

"They all left with Jafar." Koga guessed. "Which means he's no longer in the city." He turned to Aladdin. "Quick, do you know where you got the lamp?"

Aladdin rubbed his eyes. "The Cave of Wonders, why?"

"I think that's where Jafar is."

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"I heard Genie mentioning he knows about the Keyhole and Jafar is searching for it. It has to be in that cave, I'm sure of it."

"Then let's move!" Aladdin said with renewed vigor. They all got on the Carpet and flew back into the desert.

They were flying for awhile when something bursted out of the ground and lunged at them. The Carpet flew around it and avoided it's slashes. A barrier encircled the entire area and Carpet almost crashed into it. It narrowly avoided it but in the process it spiraled out of control dropping everyone. They all quickly got themselves back up and faced their enemy. It was a giant six armed Heartless. It had the head of a cobra and held two crescent swords in it's hands.

_Kurt Zisa_

"Whoa, that's huge." Aladdin said. They all readied their weapons.

"I got this guys, fi-" He was cut off when he, Sora, and Donald groaned in pain. They felt the MP literally get sucked out of them and Kurt Zisa caught it in it's hands as two purple orbs.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Our magic, it's gone!" Sora groaned.

"That Heartless is holding it!" Donald said.

"Well then we just gotta take it back." Sora said. "C'mon, we can take it!" He charged at the Heartless as it lunged at him with it's swords. He held one with his Keyblade while Goofy held the other with his shield. Aladdin slashed at one of the orbs with his scimitar and it broke it. The Mp inside was released and they felt some of their magic return.

The Heartless jumped away from them. Koga fired off his shots at it, only to be deflected by it spinning it's blades rapidly. It then jumped up and spun in midair before dive bombing them like it was a circular saw. Everyone jumped out of the way before it came back spinning vertically this time. Koga got hit but quickly used a potion.

"Take this!" Sora said as his Keyblade glowed yellow before he threw it at the other orb, smashing it. They felt all their magic return.

The Heartless them floated in the air and looked like it was in a meditating stance. A spherical barrier covered it.

"Let's break it out of it's shell!" Koga said. He fired at the barrier while Donald did a fire spell. It looked to be breaking the barrier. Kurt Zisa waved it's arms around and summoned a mini sandstorm blowing them back. It then summoned orbs of lightning to come out of the ground and strike them. It was focusing on the main group, not noticing Koga sneaking to the side.

"Give me strength!" Koga shouted summoning Simba. He charged up a Proud Roar and unleashed it on the enemy. The lion's powerful roar broke through the shield. It collapsed on the ground stunned. The group used this chance to get up close. Together they slashed, bashed, and struck the Heartless until it gave off a large hiss before vanishing upon defeat. They were all a panting mess.

"That was a tough one." Sora groaned.

"Looks like you were right Koga." Aladdin said. "Jafar must've put that there in case we go after him." Koga nodded. "We'll we don't have time to lose. Let's get to the Cave of Wonders!" Carpet came back and they all got back on it, heading back through the desert dunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	25. Agrabah (Part 3)

Jafar looked around in delight. He was in the very chamber that originally held the Keyhole. Jasmine lay unconscious by his side. Coming here before proved difficult but thanks to the power bestowed on him by Maleficent he forced the cave to let him in.

"Are you sure about this Jafar?" Iago asked. "Without the Keyhole there won't be an Agrabah to rule."

"Oh I have no intention on destroying the Keyhole, only to use it as a bargaining chip so no one dares oppose me."

"Maleficent won't like that." Iago said shuddering at the memory of her raven glaring at him.

Jafar scoffed. "There are many more worlds to destroy, she can go without this one." He then acknowledged the Genie in the room who hung his head sadly. He pulled out the lamp and rubbed it. "And now Genie, my first wish. Reveal to me the Keyhole!"

Genie gave him a side glare and snapped his fingers. A section of the wall exploded. Once the dust settled there was a part of the wall with carved sandstone in the shape of a Keyhole, in it's center lay the Keyhole itself.

Jafar cackled.

* * *

Once again the group found themselves at the place where they found Aladdin. But this time there was something very different. In the center was a large cave entrance in the shape of a tiger head with glowing eyes, the mouth acting like the entrance.

"Where did that come from?" Sora asked. "It wasn't here before.

"It's magic." Aladdin shrugged.

Carpet settled them down in front of the cave and they made their way towards it. Suddenly the head became animated and everyone jumped back.

" **WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?** " It roared glaring down at them.

"Uh, the cave just talked." Goofy said.

"Go on Sora, introduce yourself. You to Koga." Aladdin said.

The twins nervously approached the head. It's eyes gazing heavily on the two.

"I am Sora."

"A-and I'm Koga."

The head's eyes narrowed slightly. " **Bearers of the Key.** " It said. " **Proceed, touch not the sacred treasure and let the Keyhole remain undisturbed.** "

The two nodded. The head opened it's mouth for them. They all stuck together as they entered and ventured down the stairs.

"So why were you digging your way out of the sand if there was a cave?" Koga asked.

Aladdin gave Abu a glance, the monkey looking away embarrassed. "Let's just say that you should remember to follow what the cave said." They silently made their way down the long staircase. Eventually they saw the glow of the next room through a doorway. In the next room lay something that nearly brought out their inner avarice. There was piles, no, mountain of treasure and gold as far as the eye can see.

Koga and Donald's eyes gleamed at the sight.

"Guys, don't even think about it!" Aladdin said glaring at them.

Koga looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Just a handful, please?"

"No, don't touch anything unless you want to dig your way out of here."

Koga let out an exasperated huff of air and continued forward with the group. Suddenly his Keyblade started ringing with a faint hum and glowed.

"Uh, is it supposed to do that?" Aladdin asked.

Koga shook his head. "No, unless." His eyes widened. He pointed his blade out and aimed in different directions. Eventually it started humming and glowing loudly when he pointed to a cracked clay jar. He rushed over and peeked in. "AHA!" He said triumphantly as he held up a scrap of paper.

Sora's face broke into a grin. "Is that Pooh's page?"

"It totally is! We are heading back to him after we kick Jafar's butt."

"What are you doing?" Aladdin shouted freaking out along with Abu. "The Cave said to not touch the treasure!"

"Relax, I know for a fact that this particular piece of paper doesn't belong here. I am just returning it to its proper place, right Mr. Cave?"

There was no sound except the echo of his voice.

"See, it's all good."

Aladdin and Abu looked to each other and shrugged.

"Alright, lets move, Jafar isn't much farther!" They ventured further into the cave.

* * *

"Those boys again?" Maleficent glowered. She stood next to Jafar by the Keyhole. She arrived as soon as she was given word that the Keyhole was found.

"They are more persistent than I expected." Jafar said. He glanced down at Jasmine to make sure she was still unconscious. "Why not explain t the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so might actually prove useful to our-" He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the boys they were talking about along with their friends and that pesky street rat.

Koga and Sora glared at him but then noticed the witch in the room.

"Wait, are you Maleficent?" Sora asked.

Maleficent barely gave them a second glance before she vanished into a dark portal.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin said brandishing his scimitar.

"Not a chance." The Vizier said. "You see she is more than just a child of a sultan, she's a princess. One of the seven somehow needed to open the door."

Goofy tilted his head. "Open..."

"...the door?" Donald questioned.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." He grabbed the lamp and rubbed it. Genie looked up sadly. "Genie, my second wish. Crush them!"

Koga smiled. "Nice try Jafar, but you can't wish for the Genie to kill anyone."

Jafar sneered. "You can be surprised what you can live through." He started floating in the air, his staff glowing. "I just need him to soften you up."

"Genie, no!" Aladdin cried out.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." He said before lazily swiping his hand at him. Aladdin jumped out of the way and saw Genie give a small wink at him. He immediately realized what he was doing, he was going to pull his punches. The two of them proceeded to do what is perhaps the most pathetic fight to the death ever.

"Genie, stop playing around!" Jafar growled floating over to the two.

"Not so fast!" Sora said, him and the others stepping in his way.

The vizier snarled. "Fine then. You wish to play with? Then I will give you what you want!" He muttered an incantation before his staff lit on fire. He rushed at them swinging it around. Sora stepped back only to release a blizzard spell on him. Jafar recoiled in pain before Koga came in and kicked him in the stomach. He quickly backed off before teleportation himself to the other side of the chamber. "You expect me to freeze in place and allow you to attack me?" He muttered another incantation and summoned a large ice storm that trapped them. They all backed away from the attack. "Not finding away out of this, isn't this quite a shock." He fired a electrifying laser from his staff that almost hit Koga but Goofy deflected it.

"Can you please stop with the puns!" Koga said.

"What's so wrong playing with your foe, would it cost you earth?" He slammed his staff on the ground and the group found themselves in quicksand. They struggled to pull themselves out to no avail. Jafar cackled. "Even with the power of the Keyblade you are powerless to stop me! I have the power of the lamp, the Keyhole, and the Heartless at my disposal. Nothing can stand against me!"

"Except Maleficent." Koga muttered.

"What was that?" Jafar said eyes narrowing.

Suddenly Koga had an idea. He looked to Aladdin who was looking at him as he was avoiding Genie, noticing the glint of his golden cuffs.

"Maleficent gave you the power to control the Heartless. She can easily take it away."

"What are you doing bro?" Sora whispered, the sand reaching to his waist.

Koga held up his Keyblade. "You think me and Sora are strong just because we have the Keyblade? Everyday I struggle to even hold it properly in my hand but I never give up to make myself stronger. We need to learn to master it and call it's power our own before we can call ourselves strong. You, you rely on others to reach your goals. So who's truly the most powerful thing in the room huh, you? Ha, you wish!"

"Wish?" Koga froze at the sinister calmness of his voice. He and the others were suddenly pulled out of the sand, and the ground turned back to stone. "Wrong choice of words boy. You will witness as I become the most powerful thing in the world. I don't need Maleficent, I don't need the Keyhole, and I don't need anyone. GENIE!" He rubbed the lamp. "My final wish, I wish to become an all powerful genie!"

Genie covered his eyes before he shot a blast of magic at Jafar. He glowed with energy before he started sinking into the earth. The ground crumbled as everyone fell down with him. They landed on a stone platform. They were in a lower chamber surrounded by lava. Bursting from the lava was a big red genie that they easily recognized as Jafar. He was ten times larger than Genie and covered in rippling muscles.

Jafar laughed and looked over at the others. "Look upon me and tremble. The power of a genie is all mine!"

"That's right Jafar..." Aladdin said. "You got what you wanted and everything that comes with it!"

"Yes and now to dispose of you pesky brats." He summoned an enormous ball of lava and was about to throw it at them before his cuffs glowed stopping him mid swing. "What, what is this?"

Koga grinned. "Remember Jafar, phenomenal cosmic power..."

"Itty bitty living space." Aladdin said holding up a black lamp.

Jafar's eyes widened. He felt himself being pulled towards the lamp. "No, I will not forget this! I will be back for you, this I swear!" Jafar roared as the lamp swallowed him up.

Aladdin looked at the lamp and the others. Genie, now free from Jafar, was back to his happy self.

"Nice thinking Koga." He said patting him on the back. Koga rubbed his neck sheepishly.

* * *

Jasmine felt herself laying on something hard and cold. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a chamber of some kind of cave. There was a giant hole in the center, she looked over and saw Aladdin, Sora, Koga, and the others talking to each other at the bottom of the pit. She smiled relived to see them, she reached here hand out to wave.

"A-" The princess was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. The person behind her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the edge.

"Sorry, but you're coming with me." The mystery person said.

Suddenly everything went dark. She was thrown into a dark corridor. The kidnapper glanced down the hole.

"See you next time guys."

* * *

The group's conversation was cut off when they felt the very earth rumble loudly.

" **INFIDELS, YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!** "

"What's going on?" Goofy asked putting his shield over his head.

" **NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!** "

Lava started pouring out of the walls as parts of the chamber crumbled.

"Someone took treasure from the cave, it's gonna collapse on us!" Aladdin said.

"You guys gotta get out of here before your become roasted!" Genie gasped.

Carpet flew down and picked them all up and landed them next to the Keyhole. Aladdin looked around for Jasmine as Sora approached the Keyhole.

"Jasmine? Where are you?" Aladdin called out panicking, she wasn't where Jafar left her.

Sora quickly sealed up the Keyhole as they gathered back together. Aladdin was too busy calling out for her.

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin, we have to go!" Sora said grabbing Aladdin's wrist.

"But Jasmine is still ou-"

"Maleficent took her!" Koga said. "She's not here anymore."

"C'mon, we won't find Jasmine down here!" Abu gave a warning screech. They all looked and saw the lava chamber completely overflowed with lava and now flooding the lamp chamber. "We're out of time, let's go Carpet!"

Carpet did as he asked and they all flew into the tunnels. Lava spilled from the walls as the ceiling collapsed but they kept flying nonstop. They barely made it out of the Cave before it shut it's mouth.

Carpet flew for a little while longer before it felt like it was safe to land. They all sat down on the desert sand as the night sky loomed over them.

"So where is Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

Koga gulped looking at Donald.

'Sure, I could tell him about the other worlds but that might be a lot for him to take in. I don't want to put that burden on him, but I can't just let him suffer in ignorance.' He thought to himself.

"That Maleficent lady took her!" Sora said. "Wherever she is, it's not in Agrabah." Koga looked to his brother thankful for his interjection.

Aladdin had a determined look in his eyes as he stood up straight. "Then let's go find her together!"

"No!" Donald said. "You will only slow us down." Aladdin slumped back on a rock and hanged his head in defeat.

"Could've said it a little more nicer Donald." Sora grumbled. Abu patted his friend on the back of the head comfortingly.

"Don't worry Aladdin. We will find her." Koga said putting a clenched fist out. Aladdin looked at him surprised but nodded his head.

"Uh hello, everyone forget the Genie in the room?" Genie said looking at them. He handed Aladdin the lamp. "Al, you still got one wish left remember? Just say the world and I'll bring her back lickity split!"

Aladdin looked up upset. "But Genie, you-" He bit his tongue. He looked between him, and the others. His face hardened as he stood up and rubbed the lamp. "Alright then. I wish... for your freedom!"

Genie's jaw dropped in surprise, not expecting to hear that. "Al!?" The lamp started glowing and lifted into the air. The blue smoke and sparkles surround Genie. When the smoke dissipated he had two human legs and his cuffs were gone. The lamp clattered to the ground. Genie looked at them with a astonished expression. He quickly grabbed the lamp and gave it to the nearest person to him, Koga. "Quick, wish for something!"

Koga rubbed the lamp. "I wish I can fly?"

"FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" Genie shouted snatching it out of his hands. He then broke into joyful laughter jumping around the room like a bouncy ball. "I'm free, now I can finally see the world. Or worlds." He said winking and whispering that last part at Donald and Goofy.

"That's right, a deal is a deal Genie. Now you can do whatever you want." Aladdin said. "But if you can it'd be great if you went along with Sora and helped them."

Genie crossed his arms and looked away. "Sorry Al but I'm free now, I don't take orders from anyone anymore."

Everyone looked at him a little hurt. Then Genie looked back with a sly grin. "But I could do a favor for friends. Use this." He tossed them the lamp. "Just call me when you got it and I will be there in a snap to give a helping hand."

"Another summon charm, great!" Koga put it in his backpack.

"Oh yeah, I found this paper next to where Jasmine was back in the cave, I think Jafar dropped it you might find a better use for it." Aladdin said handing them a piece of paper. Goofy and Donald looked at it and noticed it said it was from, _Ansem._

"Don't worry Aladdin, we will find her I promise." Sora said.

"And I hope you find your friends too." Aladdin said giving him a handshake.

"C'MON EVERYONE, BIG GROUP HUG!" Genie said pulling all of them into a tight embrace.

"I can't breathe!" Sora wheezed.

* * *

Maleficent and her allies were in their darkened room looking at Sora and the other's through the magic projection.

"That smarmy Vizier would've had them if someone stuck around to lend a hand." Hades said glaring at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes and turned to Maleficent. "Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess didn't I. And I gave them a hard time on their way out." He said holding up a gold coin he nabbed from the cave.

"Jafar was beyond help." Said the dark witch. "Consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

Hade's was running a hand over his fiery blue hair. "I'm as cool as they come, okay?" The god gave the boy a wry smile. "By the way kid, have we got something special for you."

Riku looked at them in surprise. "Huh?"

Maleficent smiled. "We had a deal, yes?" Maleficent asked rhetorically. With a wave of her hand the image of Sora and friends turned to an image of a sleeping girl.

"Kairi!" Riku gasped, eyes wide. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her heart is missing yet she still lives, stuck in an endless slumber. She's safe inside the belly of a beast that lost it's world currently drifting in the space between worlds." She raised her hand. "Go to her, your vessel is waiting."

Hook walked in and sneered at the boy. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Riku looked at the pirate and then to Maleficent with a look of suspicion.

"Why are you doing all this for me? You take me in, give me this sword, show me to my friend and give me a ride to her? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Maleficent chuckled. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."

"I seriously doubt that. And don't call me your son." Riku growled smacking her hand away.

Maleficent smile dropped and she stood up straight. "Believe what you wish. But lest we for forget I kept my end of the bargain." She said.

Riku narrowed his eyes before following Hook out of the chamber. "I'm on my way Kairi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, before we wrap this world up I wanted to explain the heartless boss of the last chapter. As some of you know, Kurt Zisa is the secret boss of Agrabah that you encounter near the end of the game. Well I honestly wanted it to be put in the story but I couldn't think of a way to put him in near the end of the story.
> 
> Also people complain how annoying the world order is and yeah I agree but at the same time I also see why they put it there in the first place, it would be absolute chaos! But since the Heartless are an active threat to the worlds, I think some leeway is allowed.
> 
> And I scrapped the Jafar Genie fight because it makes no sense that he didn't immediately go into his lamp upon transformation. Why do I got to beat up a parrot that apparently sucks at flying away?
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. See you guys next time.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	26. Monstro (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOh, we got a flashback in this chapter! You know what that mean...
> 
> Little kid Koga!
> 
> And also some subtle lore. Hope you like it. ;)

Koga gave out a big yawn. It was late at night, he thinks, it's hard to tell when in the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy was busy working the ship while Jiminy was writing in his journal. Sora decided to lay by his brother's side and tried to keep him company while he decided to 'study' the books Merlin left him. That lasted half an hour before he fell asleep and lay his head on Koga's shoulder. Koga didn't mind, too busy looking through his stuff to push him off.

When he felt like he was done he put his book away and let out a sigh. He pulled out the papers Aladdin gave them. It said it was from someone called Ansem, he thinks he Leon and the other's mention him back when they were in Traverse Town. It sounded like he was some big scientist. He noticed that the papers were out of order and missing some other reports. He looked through the papers he did have, number 1 and 11.

_Ansem Report 1. Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._ _That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._ _I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._ _I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._ _Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_ _How does it come to affect us so?_ _As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

_Ansem Report 11. \\\_ _ening the door to a world's heart causes its wa\ls to crumbl\\._ _These fragments are seen as shooting stars._ _This explains why these "\\\\\\\\\\\ b\o\ks" can travel freely to other worlds._ _I know the catalyst of this collapse—the appearance of the Hear\\\ess. However, it will take time search out the worlds' doors and to retrieve each heart._ _Furthermore, \he doors can be locked using a Keyblade, making the heart forever unattainable. I must take action before the wielder of the key appears in this world._ _If the pri\\\\\\\\\\\ and the K\\\blad\ are con\\\ted, \hey should resonate._ _I'v\ ch\\\\\\\\\\-_

The notes of the last report was a smudged mess, completely unreadable. Koga blinked looking back at the notes. It sound like this Ansem guy was really interested in studying the hearts. There's not really much to go on until he finds the other's.

Koga snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the blaring of the Gummi ship. Sora woke up with a startle and he threw his fist into Koga's nose. Koga fell back and rubbed his injured nose.

"What the heck is going on?" Sora asked leaning over the controls.

"Ma noose!" Koga cried sitting up to him. Sora looked at him apologetically.

"The radar detected something big coming towards us!" Donald said.

Other's looked out and saw some big grey blob in the distance blocking their way.

"What is that?" Koga asked eyes wide.

Suddenly the ball moved, turning to the side revealing how big the body was. It was so huge it could even be called it's own world.

"Uh oh! It's a giant whale!" Goofy said.

"Space whales, I thought that was just a myth." Sora said.

"That isn't just any whale!" Jiminy gasped terrified. "That's Monstro!"

"You know it Jiminy?" Koga asked.

"Yep, he's from my world." Jiminy nodded. "Yes, he's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!"

"What is a whale doing flying in outer space?" Sora asked.

"It probably ended up out here when my world vanished."

Monstro flew past them, the ship shaking upon it's enormous body. Then it came around to face them.

"Get us out of here!" Sora said. The whale was getting closer.

"It's too late, brace for impact!" Donald said as Monstro mouth agape. Everyone screamed as he closed his mouth and then everything went dark.

* * *

_Koga was laying on the beach. He was wearing a small sleeveless navy blue shirt with a star on it's center and black shorts. He got a band-aid on his cheek and lost one of his baby teeth._

_Him, his twin brother Sora, and their best friend Riku were all hanging out tonight to get a look at the shooting stars. They laid on a big towel so they don't get sand on them._

_"Wow, look at that one!" Koga pointed at a large pink streak that flew through the sky before crashing into the water._

_"That one was so close, I could almost touch it!" Sora giggled._

_"Hey, Riku, what if they were actually hi-" Koga looked and saw Riku wasn't paying attention and using a stick to draw in the sand. The five year old noticed that it was the shape of a ship._

_Koga looked at Sora who was too busy looking at the stars. He scooted his butt over to him and poked his side. Riku jolted at the sudden sensation and snapped his head over at the kid._

_"What?"_

_Koga smiled. "Why are you being such a frowny face?" Sora turned his head to listen to the commotion. "if it's about your dad, don't worry. He's safe with our papa and TÍdus's dad."_

_"You know it's Tidus right? He hates it when you call him that." Sora said._

_Koga ignored his brother. "So don't cry. He'll be back from his fishing trip soon."_

_Riku blinked and pouted. "I wasn't crying!"_

_"You were gonna cry you cryba- HEY!" He complained when Riku messed up his hair._

_"You're the only crybaby here! Let's not forget that tantrum over that blue haired woman from last year."_

_"I will marry her one day!" Koga fumed. Riku laughed, seeming to be in a better mood. The boy crossed his arms and looked the other way with a pout. He looked to the crashing waves of the beach and as it receded it looked like it left something on the sand. It look like a human, a child it looks like. They were face down in the sand and not moving._

_"Hey, there's someone in the water!" Koga jumped and rushed to the shore despite the protest of the others. He turned them over and froze when he realized it was a girl, she had cherry red hair and wore a white dress, she looked like the same age as himself. It looked like she was unconscious. His face flushed red._

_Koga snapped out of his trance when the girl coughed up some seawater. His brother and Riku knelt down by his side._

_"A girl?" Sora asked._

_"She's not from here." Riku commented._

_"Riku, get our parents, fast! She doesn't look too good." Koga said. Riku nodded and ran off leaving the twins to watch over her. She opened her eyes revealing a violet/blue hue in her eyes. She looked at them in confusion._

_"Are you an angel?" Koga asked, eyes sparkling._

_Sora elbowed his brother. "Not know bro." He lifted Kairi so she sat up straight. "Are you okay?" Kairi silently nodded. "What's your name?_

_"...Kairi."_

* * *

Koga groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt something wet drip on his face. He sat up and saw himself in the gummi ship though the power was out. Everyone else was knocked out. The place smelled oddly like rotting fish. He stepped out of the ship and saw it landed on some big red cavern covered in ship wreckage everywhere sticking out of the large pool of water. He turned around and saw a wall of big sharp teeth.

He quickly rushed back in and shook everyone awake.

"Guys, wake up!"

"Ugh, what happened?" Goofy asked rubbing his head.

"And why are we covered in water?" Donald asked whipping his feathers.

"I think we are inside Monstro." Koga said.

Sora's eyes widened. "We're in a whale?"

"Wait!" Donald jumped up and worked on the controls. "The ship is alright, no real damage to it."

_*Thunk*_

Everyone heard something clang against the cockpit. Everyone scrambled out and saw a piece of gummi that didn't belong to the ship. Suddenly another fell down from above. Everyone looked up and saw someone tossing gummi pieces over a wooden foundation.

"Hey, who's throwing that?" Donald called.

A head peeked out from the edge. "It's me Pinocchio!" The person waved. It was a boy with a yellow hat and black hair.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy hopped on Sora's shoulders to get a better look. He looked at the boy with a stunned expression. The boy picked up what looked like a large gummi piece and wandered away. "Hey, where ya going Pinocch?" Jiminy called but Pinocchio did not hear him. He turned to the others. "We gotta go after him quick!"

"Uh you know him?" Goofy asked.

"You betcha, I'm his conscience."

"What?" Sora tilted his head.

"We don't have time to talk about this, we need to find him quick!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Koga said as he jumped into the water, which he is incredibly glad is actually water. The others followed him and they swam across the water till they reached a wooden sailboat that still had some lights coming from it. They began climbing it and saw Pinocchio speaking to an old man with a friendly face. Next to him was a small black kitten and a goldfish in a fishbowl. Upon closer inspection they realize that Pinocchio was actually a wooden puppet. They would be more surprised if they weren't attacked by an army made of playing cards several worlds ago.

"What have you got there Pinocchio?" The man said.

"With this we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio said putting the gummi piece on the floor of the deck.

"Really?" The man asked looking at it curiously. "With this big block?"

"He's right." Sora said jumping out in the open. The two looked at the stranger, the other's jumping up and revealing themselves as well. "So how did you all get here?"

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said jumping up and hopping in front of the boy.

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio said with a smile. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Oh my, so you all found yourselves eaten by the whale as well?" The man asked. "My name is Geppetto and this here is my cat Figaro and my fish, Cleo. And this boy here is my son Pinocchio."

"You're son?" Koga asked.

"Ah, I understand the confusion." Geppetto laughed. "I was just as surprised as you. When I built him I wished that he was a real boy and then one day my wish was granted. He has been on quite the journey to, one day he went missing and I searched all over for him. Then I ended up swallowed by that cursed whale. I've been stuck here for who know's how long."

"We were looking for you to Mr. Geppetto." Jiminy said. "But we got separated when the whale ate Pinocchio as well." Jiminy thought of something. "Hey, didn't Pinocchio have donkey ears and a tail when you found him?"

Geppetto nodded. "Yes he did my cricket friend. But shortly after I found him there was this large rumbling going on outside, the entire whale shook and groaned in protest, then when it stopped I looked at the boy and he was back to his old self again."

"Hmm, I guess the curse of Pleasure Island doesn't work off world." Jiminy mumbled. "Anyway, don't worry Geppetto, me and my new friends can help you get out of here."

"Really?" the man asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yep, our ship isn't too badly damaged. We can ride on out of here!"

Donald narrowed his eyes. "Bu-"

"One word out of you saying no then I'll pluck your feathers." Koga said with a threatening smile.

Donald sweated nervously. "There is one problem. The mouth is shut."

Geppetto nodded. "I agree, until it opens it's mouth we can't escape and even if we make it out the whale will just suck us back in. But Pinocchio did come up with an idea of his. Pinocch, what was it a-"

They looked and noticed that Pinocchio wasn't there with them anymore.

Geppetto began panicking and looking around for him. "Pinocchio?"

"Where did he go?" Goofy asked.

"Over there!" Koga said, pointed deeper into the whale to show the wooden boy running into the deeper part of the whale.

"C'mon, let's catch him!" Sora said.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to trouble you?" Geppetto said.

"It's no problem, let's go guys!" Sora and the other jumped off the boat and followed the puppet deeper into the whale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koga is quite the ladies man. ;)
> 
> I had half a mind having Kairi literally fall from the sky as a screaming fireball but yeah that's a little too crazy.
> 
> For those not caught up in the Kh lore, Pinocchio's world was destroyed shortly after he got eaten by Monstro, although the first game contradicts that by having Pinocchio end up in Traverse Town first then end up in Monstro. Also he didn't have the Donkey ears and tail he got from Pleasure Island, (which later games confirm he had) so I had to come up with an excuse.
> 
> Weird how there's a whale floating in space, no oxygen or proper food to eat, but cartoon logic I guess.
> 
> Next chapter we see how Kingdom hearts completely messes up whale anatomy.
> 
> See you guys later...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	27. Monstro (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened.
> 
> Koga is a precious cinnamon roll but he's not Sora, he isn't as forgiving or take insults lightly. When hit with such raw emotional turmoil, your mind tends to go to a dark place and if not controlled you get lost in it and lose yourself.
> 
> What could this possibly mean for him? Who knows. What is apparent is that he has a lot of struggle to face in the future.
> 
> See you guys later,
> 
> HAVE FUN!

One thing was for certain, the anatomy of this whale is a complete mess!

The group went through what looked to be the throat cavity only for it to open up into a chamber with fleshy, pulsing, purple walls. That's it, just chamber after chamber that intersect each other. The good thing was that it was pretty well light and more open space then what was expected. The innards of the whale was more like a fun house maze.

The group walked casually through the insides of the whale. The very sticky and moist inside of the whale... "I am definitely gonna need a bath after this." Koga grimaced. He really wished he had gloves with him. Then they finally found Pinocchio at the top of a ledge waving at them, about to enter a tunnel to another chamber.

"Hi guys!" The puppet said cheerfully.

"Pinocchio what were you thinking running off like that!" Jiminy scolded. "Your father is worried sick about you."

"Jiminy is right!" Sora said. "This is no time for games, now lets go back."

"But Sora, I thought you liked games." Said a familiar voice. Stepping out of the shadows next to the boy was none other than Riku. He smirked at them. "Or are you and Koga too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade."

"Riku?" Sora gaped. "How did you get here?"

"I decided to stop by here and play with Pinocchio." He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you find Kairi?" Koga asked.

"Maybe." Riku teased. "But you're gonna have to catch us to find out." He said as he grabbed the puppet and ran off.

Koga snapped his head to his brother. "Quick Sora, give me a boost."

Sora realized what he meant and stepped by the ledge and cupped his hands together. Koga ran and put his foot on Sora's hands who gave him enough of a boost to get over the edge. He looked back down at them. "You guys find a way around, I'm going after Riku."

Sora nodded. "Be careful."

"Same with you." Koga said before running in Riku's direction.

Sora Donald and Goofy ran into another chamber when suddenly a bunch of new Heartless appeared. One looked like your average horror movie ghosts with a eye dangling from their right eye while the other looked like the Pot spider but instead it uses a wooden barrel as a body.

_ Search Ghost _

_ Barrel Spider _

"Heartless!?" Sora said blocking a Search Ghost's claw swipe.

"But this isn't a world!" Donald said as he saw a Barrel Spider charge toward him, he used fira on it but it caused it to explode and it's shrapnel hurt not only the Heartless but them as well.

"They must be following the Keyblade." Goofy said before bashing into the group of enemies.

"If they are I hope Koga isn't in trouble."

* * *

Koga stomped his foot on the tail of a Search Ghost pinning it. He then put his hands over his head and slammed the Heartless to the ground hard, stunning it. He noticed a Large Body charging towards him and he somersaults high up over it, leaving the Search Ghost to be flattened. He figured out a trick to use magic to make himself jump a few feet higher.

"Freeze!" He said as he summoned his Keyblade and blasted the Heartless with ice, finishing it off.

Chasing Riku, he got cornered by them and now he lost track of him. But he needs to keep going. He needed to know why Riku was acting weird. He knew him long enough to know that smile he gave them was faked and behind it was anger. Question was, why was he angry at them.

Walking through the chambers he stopped when his Keyblade started glowing again, much like how it did back in the Cave of Wonders. He looked and noticed a pile of wooden wreckage at the end of the chamber. He moved the driftwood aside and found another page from Pooh's book, and not only that but another summon gem. It gleamed like water and he touched it he heard the name of who resides in this little thing.

"Dumbo." He muttered. "Don't worry little guy, I'll let you out soon enough, I just have to fin-"

"Why are you wasting your time here?"

Koga's heart jumped at the sinister voice. He peeked into the next chamber and his eyes widened. It was Riku talking with none other than the witch Maleficent.

"You already found the girl and yet you stay and bother your friends who left you for new companions and the Keyblade." She said with a frown.

Riku scoffed. "I'm just messing around with them."

"Really? Cause it seems almost like you still care about them." She smiled.

"I don't. I wouldn't want to be friends with idiots like them anyway."

"Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." She said before stepping into a portal.

"Mind your own business!" Riku growled before the portal closed.

"Riku..."

Riku turned his head and saw Koga staring at him with a hurt expression.

"Koga? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sora?"

"Why are you working with the Maleficent?" Koga croaked out, ignoring Riku's question.

"Pfft, I don't know what you are talking abo-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" Koga snapped angrily, surprising Riku seeing this side of Koga. "I heard everything so just tell me the truth."

Riku sighed. "I'm not with her, I'm just using her to get to Kairi. She's helped more than you two."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Koga said, getting angrier at him.

Riku scowled. "Well Sora seemed more interested in saving worlds than looking for us, and you just like tagging along. Don't you even want to save Kairi?"

"Of course I do! But I also have a responsibility to the Keyblade."

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh look at you, acting all high and mighty."

"Stop that, this isn't a joke! Lives are on the line!"

"Why don't you drop the act?" Riku said giving a challenging push to him. "You think you get a flashy sword and you become some sort of hero? I know you. I've seen you fight, how much you suck at holding a simple wooden sword let alone a Keyblade. You're a pathetic, lovestruck, klutz. I only let you hang out with us just to make Sora and Kairi happy. You don't deserve the Keyblade, you don't deserve your friends, and you don't deserve Kairi!"

There was stunned silence between them. Truth or lie, Riku realized he went too far.

Koga's eyes started watering as he kept an angry glare at him. "All those years of friendship, was that all a lie? Is that how you really feel about me? I was there when you're father died, you were there when Selphie broke up with me and I tried to hide my tears so Sora couldn't see. We were best friends and now you tell me I was a joke?" Koga's chest felt very constricted as he started feeling intense hatred. "You f-... m-..., you are a idiot, what do you know about about me! I'm not useless _**And don't you dare bring Kairi into this**_ **!** "

Suddenly a scream rang out from the other chamber. Koga snapped out of his rant and turned to the source of the cry.

"Pinocchio." He said worried. He turned his head back to Riku who had a shocked and almost fearful expression on him. He noticed that his Keyblade was out and he was pointing it at him, he doesn't know why. Putting it away he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired teen, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"This conversation isn't over." He said simply as he ran off to the sound of Pinocchio, leaving his friend behind. On the way he pondered what that feeling was. 'That anger, that power... that was darkness isn't it?' he questioned. 'Am I... No, I'm not evil, I would never fall to darkness. I just gotta be more careful or I'll...' He shook his head trying to not think of that.

He arrived into a massive chamber that looked different from the rest of the whale. It was like being in a large bowl. In the center was a large blob like Heartless. It had two long writhing tentacles sprout from it's head and in it's center was a cage like orifice. Trapped inside was a unconscious Pinocchio.

_ Parasite Cage _

He noticed that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were also here, currently fighting the Heartless.

"Guys!" Koga said joining the fight. He shot a thunder spell at it and the Heartless's body jiggled.

"Koga, there you are! What happened?" Donald said launching a fireball.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to find Pinocchio?" Goofy asked.

"...I ran into Riku. We'll talk about this later." Koga said curtly. He and Sora slammed their Keyblades against it at the same time. The Parasite Cage shrieked a threw it's head back so much that the cage bars opened. Pinocchio spilled out and fell into a opening on the floor. The Heartless put it's tentacles on the ceiling and crawled it's way up the hole in the ceiling.

Suddenly Riku ran past them and dived headfirst into the hole Pinocchio fell into.

"Riku, wait!" Sora said, jumping after him. Koga and the other's followed as well.


	28. Monstro (Part 3)

The gang all fell down and landed in a narrow tunnel. Riku and Pinocchio was nowhere to be found.

Immediately Sora turned to his brother. "You said you talked with him,why is Riku acting so strange?"

Koga frowned. "He's working with Maleficent."

Donald and Goofy gasped as Sora's mouth went agape. "No, that can't be true!" Koga pulled out a picture of the silver haired teen talking with Maleficent, he silently took it right before he confronted him.

"It's the truth, and his mind is in a dark place." He said staring blankly to the other end of the tunnel.

"Are you okay Koga?" Goofy asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, it's just that Riku said some things that kinda hurt." He said sniffing a bit. "Like how I am just a useless tag along, and that we don't care about Kairi. It got me so mad I almost..." Immediately he felt Sora put a hand on his shoulder with a look of concern for his brother. Koga let out a shaky breath and aknowledged his brother's comfort. "I know he was lying." He pulled away. "Look, we don't have time to waste. We gotta get Pinocchio back." Sora nodded grimly.

The group continued on and made their way to what is most likely the stomach of the whale. They were surrounded by a large pool of stomach acid and Riku stood in the center next to a unconscious Pinocchio up above them was the Parasite Cage hanging by it's tentacles.

Sora glared at the teen. "Hey, let Pinocchio go Riku!"

"A puppet that lost it's heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the Key to helping Kairi." He mumbled, then turned to the others. "How about it Sora, why not join forces and save her? I'll even let your brother tag along." He said walking towards them. Immediately they all pulled out their weapons to attack. Riku looked at him with surprise.

"I didn't want to believe it but you really did say those things to Koga."

"I only said what was true. He's a useless tag along, what good is he to anyone. I bet you wish he wasn't your brot-" Koga gave a warning shot at Riku which narrowly missed him. He gave a stern glare. "Guess I touched a nerve? So is this what it has come to, abandoning Kairi and fighting your own friend, over a puppet."

"At least he has a conscious unlike you." Sora said with righteous fury, pointing his Keyblade at him. "You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side."

Riku turned to Koga with a half smile. "What about you? Don't you remember our promise?"

"You are not the person I considered my best friend, not anymore." Koga said. "Our promise means nothing anymore."

Riku snarled at them. "Then you leave me no choice." He pulled his hand back as it filled with dark energy. Before he unleashed it Koga sprinted forward and kicked his former friend square in the nuts. Riku lurched back in pain, throwing his dark fireball upwards. He quickly slashed at Koga with his sword before jumping back. The dark projectile hit the Parasite Cage and it shrieked badly as it lost its grip and slipped. It landed in the pool with a splash as it was dissolved by the acidic liquid. The pool started turning an inky black color as the entire whale shook at the unknown food it's digesting. Riku used this distraction to disappear into a dark portal.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said running to the boy's side. Pinocchio weakly turned his head to the cricket.

"Jiminy, I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio said. Suddenly his wooden nose grew by a few inches. The puppet looked at it with a surprised and happy look. "Oh, guess I'm okay!"

"What's going on?" Donald said. The stomach was still rumbling and the acid pool was bubbling. Suddenly they heard the whale make this strange sound.

"I can only think of two things that's gonna happen, both of which has the whale expelling it's contents." Koga said freaked out.

"We need to get back to the ship before we get shot into space!" Sora said waving his hands frantically. Suddenly the Parasite Cage jumped right out of the stomach acid, half melted and extremely angry. The acid mixed with the darkness to make some kind of awful dark bile concoction that the Heartless is feeding off of. It gave a garbled roar.

"Run for it!"

Koga picked up Pinocchio and Jiminy hopped back onto Sora's side. They all dashed like crazy through the tunnels and chambers of the whale. The half digested Heartless pursued them like a crashing wave. Any debris caught in it's wake got absorbed and dissolved.

The Parasite Cage slammed it's tentacles at them trying to crush them but they stayed out of it's range.

"Please let this work." Koga put Pinocchio on one arm and used the other to summon his Keyblade. He shot at a large pile of driftwood they passed that was listing on it's side. It toppled over and fell on the Heartless.

"That won't hold him forever!" Jiminy said holding on to his hat.

They reached a new chamber that had a steep drop spanning all the way to the end, making it impossible to traverse to the other side.

"It's a dead end! We have to go back!" Donald said. They looked back and the Heartless was gaining on them.

"It's coming!" Sora yelled. "We have to think of something quick!" Koga looked at the summon charm he got and he got an idea..

"Too late, jump!" Goofy yelled as they all jumped off the ledge before the Heartless grabbed them. It dove after them in a sea of fury.

"Give me strength!" Koga shouted as suddenly there was a burst of bubbles all around them. They landed on something that lifted them up into the air. They opened their eyes and saw them on the back of a young elephant with large ears. It was currently flapping said ears to fly.

"Thanks Dumbo, now let's get out of here!" The elephant gave a happy trumpet as he flew them up out of the chamber. The Heartless roared as it fell into the abyss below.

Monstro seemed to be breathing faster as the coming sneeze was building up. They finally made it to the mouth and it was a complete mess. The mouth was open as Monstro was inhaling deeply (Wherever the air was coming from is anybody's guess) and the strong gust of wind was blowing all the debris around. The gummi ship was pushed back and landed close to Gepetto's ship, a bunch of wooden planks fell on it. The old man was hiding in his ship when he saw them fly in. Figaro and Cleo looked at them freaked out by all that's happening.

"Father!" Pinocchio said jumping off of Koga's arms. Donald and Goofy ran to the Gummi ship to turn it on. Dumbo joined them and spewed high pressure water from it's trunk to knock off the debris.

"Pinocchio, I was so worried about you!" Gepetto said hugging his boy. He looked to the others. "What is happening and why is there a elephant with you?"

"No time, Monstro is gonna sneeze and we are getting out of here NOW!" Sora said. Gepetto's eyes widened but understood the situation. He scooped up Figaro and Cleo in his arms and followed them into the ship. It was a tight fit, holding 5 people, a cricket, a elephant, a cat, and a fish but they made room.

"Alright, system are ready to go!" Donald said. The ship lifted up shakily, aiming at the open maw. "Blast off!" Donald said pressing the throttle. Suddenly the ship stopped mid blast, the whiplash knocking everyone over. The ship blared, saying that there was a increase in pressure to the hull.

"Look behind us!" Gepetto said.

Sora turned around and saw the Parasite Cage has caught up to them. It's tentacles wrapped around the ship in a vice grip. It was going to drag the ship down with it!

Koga slid down into the guns of the ship and tried to aim the cannon but it wasn't in it's line of sight. He then noticed the whale open it's mouth wider than before and realized what was about to happen. "Everyone hold on!" And then the whale let loose.

The sheer force of the sneeze was intense. Even the Parasite Cage couldn't handle the force as it was ripped apart. Debris flew everywhere as the Gummi ship got shot out of Monstro. It spun madly as everyone held on for dear life. Many items crashed against the ship at high velocity, leaving dents and scratches. What lasted a minute felt like an eternity to the passengers. Soon everything calmed down. They looked and saw they made it out of the whale. Monstro looked at them with disgust and flew (or swam?) off into deep space. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the barely surviving head of the Parasite Cage slammed against the cockpit's front view. Everyone screamed in panic as Donald pressed any random button frantically.

"Hit the window wipers. The Window Wipers!" Koga screamed in a high pitched voice. Donald did as he asked and the remains of the Heartless got shoved aside.

"Whew, we made it." Sora breathed.

* * *

Riku looked down at Kairi. After he left Sora and Koga in Monstro he made it onto Hook's ship and used the Captain's quarters to put the currently sleeping girl. He frowned acknowledging Maleficent approaching him.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?"

"Precisely."

Riku clenched his fists trying to conceal his emotions. "And her heart was..." He couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Taken by the Heartless no doubt." Maleficent felt Riku's tone shift to hostility so she added. "Yes, I control the Heartless but true power is out of my hands. There was nothing I could have done to prevent this. That's why I need your help."

"Tell me, what can I do?!" Riku turned to her with desperation in his eyes.

Maleficent leaned in close to him. "Know that there is darkness and light in almost any living being. The Heartless are the beings of pure dark, but even they have the smallest glimmer of light. And out there are maidens known as 'Princesses of Heart'. They are the exception, born with hearts naturally devoid of darkness. We need to gather at least seven of them together and then a door will open to the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts! Within lies untold wisdom and power. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart."

Riku thought about this. Sora and Koga may not like this but if he's the only one who can do it then he must.

"Now then, I was watching your confrontation with your friends, you seemed to have discovered a new power?"

Riku nodded bringing his fist up and gazed at it. "That fireball I hit the Heartless with, what was that?"

"That was just a taste of wielding the power of darkness. Give it time and you will achieve much with it. And to help you on your way, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless!"

A aura of green fire enveloped Riku and he felt a cold but strong rush of power. This power, it felt good, but it left a cold sting in his heart that he suppressed.

He turned to his sleeping friend. When he wakes her, she will understand this was all to help her.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."

* * *

_"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Young Sora said._

_Him, his brother, and Riku were walking across the island towards a small hidden cave they discovered. Koga was walking nervously close to Riku._

_"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku asked.  
_

_"What difference does it make?_ _There's a huge monster in there, I'm telling you! You saw it right Koga?"_

_Koga fidgeted in place. "I'm not admitting anything."_

_Riku chuckled. "All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, guys?"_

_"I mean, we are pretty tough as a team but I don't know if my slingshot can do anything." Koga muttered._

_Sora beamed and put a fist out. "No problem. Let's do it!" Sora paused and looked towards the cave. "Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" They listened closely and heard something that almost sounded like a guttural growl. Koga yelped hearing the sound again._

_Riku grabbed his friend's shoulders and shushed him. "We've gotta be quiet so we can sneak up on it. Unless you want to get eaten by it."_

_"Don't joke like that Riku!" Koga hissed as they tiptoed into the cave. They reached a corner and assumed the monster was on the other end._

_"Ready guys... 1... 2... 3!" They all gave a battle cry as they ran in with their wooden toy weapons. They stopped when they saw the cave was empty. Looking up they saw the cracks between the rocks where the wind blew in making the growling noise._

_"Aw, it was just the wind!?" Sora groaned. Koga sighed, hiding his disappointment to see a monster._

_"Hold on! What's that over there?" Riku pointed at a smooth wooden door with no handle at the end of the cave. He inspected it and couldn't find a single opening to it. "It's just a useless door."_

_"Geez, is that really all that's down here?"_

_"What do you expect, nothing interesting ever happens here." Koga says looking upwards. "Gee, it sure is boring around here. I wish we could see something new."_

_"You read my mind buddy." Riku said looking at them. "Hey guys."_

_"Hm?" The twins hummed in unison. Riku had a determined look in his eyes._

_"When we grow up, let's get off this island. And then we'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

_"Count me in." Koga said with the same determined look. "We'll see it together."_

_"Promise?"_

_Koga grinned. "Promise." Riku looked sceptical at first, like he was just teasing him but he smiled alongside him trusting his friend to keep the promise._

_Sora eagerly nodded with them. "I'm in too. But isn't there anything fun to do now?"_

_"Hmm, hey you remember the new girl living with the Mayor?" Koga asked. "You know the one from the meteor shower?"_

_"You mean the one you confessed your love to barely a minute into meeting each other?" Sora teased nudging his shoulder._

_Koga looked at him angrily with puffed cheeks. They all walked together out of the cave, not noticing the door revealing a large glowing Keyhole in it's center._

* * *

Koga sighed as he looked into space. He decided to stay in the weapons turret , wanting to stay away from everyone for the moment. He needed to think while they flew the newcomers to Traverse Town. After what they've been through they deserve a safe haven.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked, sliding into the space. Koga quickly wiped his eyes. Despite the cramped space Sora squeezed right next to his brother.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The teen said trying to hide his tears.

"Koga... you were crying weren't you?"

And Koga couldn't even hold it in. He started sobbing silently as he couldn't look his own brother in the eye.

"He was my best friend."

"He was my best friend to." Sora said calmly.

"But we grew up together, played together, and fought together. I looked up to him, he was like a second brother to me. And now he tells me it was all a lie. Am I really such an awful person to drive him away?"

"Don't say that Koga!" Sora said angrily. "You are a great brother and equally great friend. Riku is stupid for taking you for granted."

Koga gave a dry chuckle. "You know, despite everything, I still don't hate him."

Sora sighed looking up. "I don't either. Whatever happened to him, it was Maleficent's fault. We will stop her and bring our friend back. And if he really meant what he said then we will kick his butt together and show him how wrong he was."

"It still hurts. I wish it didn't!" Koga blubbered.

Sora wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. Koga rushed in and hugged his brother tightly, body shaking with sobs. Sora teared up a bit as well. They fell asleep like that in the chair, brothers in each other's arms, thinking the same thing.

No matter what Riku was planning, they are going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual but I was enjoying myself too much writing this!
> 
> So that Parasite Cage chase section was entirely new. It was inspired by the old 2000 Spiderman PlayStation game, the Monster Ock boss fight (That fight freaking scared me as a little kid). I wanted to try something different with this boss, something that had the same tension as the climax of the Pinocchio movie. What do you think?
> 
> And UUGGGHH, THE FEELS! WHY DO I LIKE HURTING MY OC'S!? But Koga feels utterly betrayed by someone he trusts so much! Hopefully things will get more lighthearted in the next chapter.
> 
> I'll see you next time,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	29. 100 Acre Woods (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter it's best to just read a self indulgent chapter.

After the group landed in Traverse Town Donald and Goofy went to check on Cid for repairs to the ship, due whale related damage. Koga and Sora took Geppetto and Pinocchio to Leon to get a place to stay, as well as Dumbo. Jiminy stayed with them to catch up with them. While everyone was busy the twins decided to head to Merlin's to add the pages to the book and check on Pooh.

"You know we could always do this some other time bro. You don't have to push yourself." Sora said, he was still worried about his brother after last night's talk.

Koga turned to him and gave him a big grin. "Don't sweat it, Pooh needs to find his friends anyway so let's not keep him waiting."

When he and Koga entered Pooh's book they ended up near a large tree with beehives all over it.

"That's a lot of bees." Koga said to himself.

"This must be the Hunny tree Pooh mentioned." Sora said. "Pooh must be around here."

As they approached it they approached the tree they heard a tiny timid voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The two looked and saw something walk out of a hollow log. It was a tiny pink piglet, barely taller than Sora's ankle. He shuffled in place worriedly. "Wh-what am I to do? I'm all alone." He looked around with a hopeful face. "Pooh, Pooh? Where are you? It's me Piglet."

Piglet noticed a shadow fell over him and saw Sora smiling down at him.

"O-o-oh dear!" Piglet shouted startled. He was about to run to the Hunny tree when he saw that Koga was blocking the way.

"Hey, relax. We aren't gonna hurt you." Koga said. "I'm Koga."

"And I'm Sora, we are friends of Pooh."

Piglet's eyes grew wide. "You know Pooh?" The two nodded and he relaxed. "I-I was looking for Pooh, I was supposed to give him something b-but I got lost and I-"

Suddenly they heard humming from the distance. All three of them turned and saw Winnie-the-Pooh happily skipping into the area. His face lit up when he saw the tree and sniffed the air.

"Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something. A something like honey!"

"Pooh!" Piglet said running towards the bear as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Hello Piglet, how have you been?" Pooh said. "And it seems you met my new friends, Sora and Koga."

Piglet eagerly nodded. "Oh I'm so glad to see you" Piglet said relived. "I thought you'd gone away. I got what you asked for." He went back to the log and pulled out a balloon.

"Thank you Piglet, now I can finally have some honey."

Piglet tilted his head. "Really? B-But how?"

"I shall hold on to the balloon, and fly like a bee up the honey tree, see."

"But if you take their honey, won't the bees be angry?"

Pooh frowned slightly and tilted this head to one side. He then noticed the twins and waved happily at them. "Oh! Sora, Koga, might I ask a favor of you?"

The two blinked in confusion and approached them.

"Piglet." Pooh said. "These are my new friends, Koga and Sora."

"Hey." Sora nodded.

"Hi there!" Koga said.

"O-Oh, it's very nice to meet you two." Piglet said nervously.

"Likewise, so Pooh, what do you need of us?" Koga asked.

"I need you to chase away those bees so I can get a morsel of delicious honey. Will you help me?"

"Yeah we will." Koga said patting his brother's back. "Alright Sora, I'll climb the tree and keep the bees away from Pooh while you stay on guard in case he falls down."

"You sure, remember what happened last year when you hit a beehive with a rock?" Sora said.

Koga shuddered at the memory. "It alright, besides I got a ace up my sleeve if I get overwhelmed." He gave a thumbs up.

Sora nodded and grabbed the balloon with Pooh still holding on. He was surprisingly light as he was lifted up with no problem. Koga climbed up the first branch. "Alright Pooh, ready?"

"Yes I am Sora."

"Alright, one... two... three!" He tossed the balloon and the bear lightly upwards. The two started floating up into the air. Koga slowly followed Pooh as he went up. Pooh reach the top and he reached into the hole in the tree trunk. Koga peeked inside and saw that the inner walls were lined with honeycombs and filled with bucketloads of honey. Pooh scooped up a handful and started eating it.

Koga then noticed the bees coming out of their hives. They didn't look happy that someone was taking their honey. Before they could do anything, Koga shot at one to catch their attention. He stuck his tongue out at them. They angrily flew at him, sensing the danger Koga put his Keyblade out.

"Wind!" He said, the spell covering him in a barrier made of wind. The bees were pushed back before they could sting him. Koga grinned at them. "Yeah, good luck trying to get through this defense." He then heard buzzing from behind. He looked and saw more bees were coming out of their hives and swarming him to the point he can't see anything. He then started to feel a prickling sensation, like bee stings. His Areoga spell is supposed to nullify a certain amount of damage, but with all these bees constantly trying to sting him...

"Um Pooh, I think it's time to wrap this up... Pooh?" He said not getting an answer. "Pooh really, these bees are- ow, starting to sting me. OW! POOH PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! OH GOD THEY ARE ALL OVER ME!"

But Pooh couldn't hear his friends calling out through the loud buzzing of the bees. He blissfully ate away at the honey.

"It is rather funny, what I will do for honey."

* * *

"Thank you for all your help." Pooh said licking the leftover honey on his hands. "All that shouting distracted the bees while I got the honey. I'm sorry you got stung."

"...It's okay." Koga said following the others slowly behind. His arms were covered in bee stings that he was struggling to not scratch. "Hope the honey was worth it."

"It was most delicious." Pooh said rubbing his tummy. "But how I wish there were more honey for me."

"Look." Piglet pointed forward. They looked and saw a large tree with a house built into it like Pooh's. It had a rabbit hole on the side of the house. The front yard was a garden of assorted vegetables surrounded by a white picket fence and a river that runs through it, there was a small wooden bridge to get across. "It's Rabbit's house, it came back!"

"Well let's see if he's home, he must have some honey." They bent down and peered curiously into the rabbit hole and Pooh spoke into it. "Hello? Is anybody at home?"

"No, Nobody is home!" came a voice from the hole.

"Bother, there's only a Nobody in Rabbit's home." Pooh said disappointed.

"But there's no such thing as Nobodies." Koga said. While they were talking Sora took a look around he decided to sneak in through the front door. Entering it he entered a small furnished room built under the roots of the tree. At the end of the room he saw a yellow rabbit speaking into a large hole.

"Nobody, have you seen Rabbit?" Pooh's voice asked through the hole.

"No!" Said the rabbit agitated. "No Rabbit here! There is no one here!"

Suddenly Pooh emerged from the hole with a happy face. "Hello Rabbit."

"W-Why Pooh, what a pleasant surprise." Rabbit said. Piglet and Koga came through the entrance Sora took. Rabbit noticed them. "Hello Piglet, and who are you two?"

"I'm Sora, and this is my brother Koga."

"Pleasure to see you." Koga said.

"Why it's nice to meet you Sora and Koga." Rabbit looked at Pooh who was rummaging through his stuff. "Pooh, I'm sorry but I'm all out of honey."

"Oh bother. That's too bad." Sighed Pooh. He looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"There's honey up there." Sora pointed to a pot of honey tucked between the roots above them. He pulled it out and handed it to Pooh.

"H-honey? Now how did it get up there?" Rabbit said eyes wide. He gave a stress filled chuckle. "Would you like some Pooh?"

"Why thank you Rabbit." Pooh said as he feasted on the Honey taking large scoops into his mouth.

"Is he really gonna eat the whole thing?" Koga asked.

"Once he starts there's no stopping him." Rabbit sighed. "And I'm out of honey again."

"He really likes his honey." Piglet laughed softly.

Pooh finally stuck his snout into the pot to eat the last remnants of the golden honey. He gave a content sigh as he put the pot on the table.

"Thank you Rabbit, that was most delectable." Pooh said shaking Rabbit with his sticky hands. Rabbit grimaced but kept on smiling kindly.

"Well goodbye!" Rabbit said politely. "If you are sure you are done eating."

"Is there anymore honey?"

"No there isn't."

Winnie-the-Pooh nodded to himself. "I thought not. Well goodbye Rabbit." He started to climb out through the hole. Halfway through he found himself stuck in the hole. He grunted uncomfortably as he tried to push himself through. But his now engorged belly made it impossible.

"Oh help and bother!"

Piglet wrung his paw worried at his friend. "P-pooh, are you...?"

"I'm stuck." He admitted.

Rabbit pulled on his ears in stress. "Oh not again!"

Koga and Sora ran out front to see Pooh's head and arms sticking out of the hole. Koga had to stifle a laugh as he approached him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much honey." Sora sighed.

"Oh how will I eat honey if I'm stuck here?" Pooh sighed. "Perhaps you could bring me a honey jar when it's lunch time."

"No honey till you're unstuck!" Rabbit scolded running out of the house to inspect the situation. "If you don't slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever. Wait, I got an idea! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick to slimming down Pooh! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream."

"Great idea!" Koga said.

Rabbit smiled and turned to his vegetable garden. "Well, then, I'll just... oh no!" His face turned to horror as he saw a figure rapidly approaching from the distance.

An orange striped tiger was bouncing by it's tail like a pogo stick. He was laughing to himself as he happily sang a song.

" _The wonderful thing about Tiggers,_

_Is Tiggers are wonderful things._

_Their tops are made out of rubber,_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs,_

_Their bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,_

_Fun fun fun fun FUN!_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_

_That I'm the only one!_

_I'm the only one!_ "

He was hopping without a care as he hopped over the garden, trampling some vegetables, and pounced right into Sora. The two of them rolled across the ground until Sora was on his back and Tigger was grinning into his face.

"Hey there!" He said gesturing to himself proudly. "Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger!" Tigger looked up and down Sora. "Well now! I don't think I've ever seen you before! And who's the other kid?"

"Hello Tigger." Said Pooh from his position. "You've bounced my new friend Sora, and this is his brother Koga." He said gesturing to the human teen by his side.

Tigger grinned at Pooh. "Hey Pooh! Say you're lookin' mighty uncomfy today." He said excitedly jumping off of Sora. He took a gasp of air. "Is this some new exercise? Why not bounce? It's much more fun!"

"Why do you bounce around so much Tigger?" Koga asked watching his brother getting back on his feet.

"Why?" Tigger gasped like he said something offensive. "Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best! Speaking of which, my bouncin spot has gone and disappeared!" He looked over the field. "So for now, this'll be my new bouncin' ground. Hoo hoo hoo hoo!"

Rabbit glared at the tiger. "Tigger, if you so much as bounce on my garden I'll..."

"Aw, loosen up, long ears!" Tigger laughed nudging Rabbit in the ribs. Ignoring his protests, he jumped into the garden and began hopping around.

"But wait, my vegetables!" Rabbit shouted, about ready to pass out. "Someone stop him before he destroys all my vegetables!"

"Come on!" Sora said, he and Koga ran towards the garden, doing a cool jump over the fence.

"O-oh dear, I can't watch!" Piglet said covering his eyes. Sora got to Tigger mid jump and used his body to block the vegetables from being stomped on. He grunted when Tigger bounced off his shoulder but the carrots were safe. But Tigger used the momentum to hop to another patch of veggies. Luckily Koga copied his brother and kept the bouncy tiger from jumping on it. But again Tigger went to another part of the garden. Soon it became a game of back and forth between the two brothers.

Eventually Tigger stopped bouncing and looked at the two exhausted teens with an incredulous look across his face.

"Say, you're both pretty good at keeping up with Tigger! Let's say we have another go?"

"Wait Tigger!" Sora said putting his hands up. "If you stop bouncing on this spot we will find your bouncing ground."

Tigger stared at them in amazement. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Koga nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, but until we find it, leave Rabbit's garden alone. Okay?"

"Okay then it's a deal!" Tigger said, shaking Koga and Sora's hands excitedly. "Well, time to find another temporary bouncin spot! Ta ta For now!" He bounced away, singing his song about Tiggers.

"You know, despite the crazy workout, I find him fun to play with." Koga said wiping the sweat off his brow.

Rabbit gave a sigh of relief as he hopped in and and started picking the carrots.

"Thank you so much." He said to the teens. "Now I will go make the carrot top juice and give it to Pooh. Please wait in the house."

The two nodded in agreement. They and Piglet went back towards Rabbit's house to wait. After awhile Rabbit came into the house with a triumphant smile.

"I gave Pooh the carrot top juice."

"Great, now what?" Sora asked.

"Now all we have to do is push him out."

"Leave it to me!" Koga said with a excited grin. He backed up from Pooh's protruding rear and ran straight across the room. He rammed right into Pooh's behind with extreme force. Pooh popped out the other side and flew into the air, straight into a pile of potted plants. There was the sound of a large crash.

"Oops. Might've done it too hard." Koga said with a frown.

"Oh no, what happened."

All of them looked through the hole and saw Pooh among the pile of broken pots with his head stuck in a hidden pot of honey. Sora, Koga, and Piglet couldn't hide their amusement while Rabbit had a exasperated.

"Oh bother." He groaned from inside the jar. "Where am I? It's ever so dark in here." He gave a surprised sound. "Well, it isn't so bad I suppose. There is plenty of honey!" He said eating it from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	30. Atlantica (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this chapter
> 
> isn't it neat
> 
> wouldn't you think my fanfic is complete
> 
> Wouldn't you think I'm an author
> 
> an author who writes funny things
> 
> Alright parody song over, on with the chapter...

After Cid cleaned the ship of all dents and bumps they made their way back into space. Sora was staring at Jiminy who was busy writing into his journal.

"Are you sure about leaving Pinocchio Jiminy?" Sora asked. "Didn't you say you were his conscience?"

Jiminy looked up at Sora, closing the journal. "I don't mind leaving them behind if I know they are safe. And I have a duty to the Queen." He gave a sad smile as he looked out into the vast emptiness of space. "Besides, maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all."

"What do you mean?" Koga asked tilting his head.

"That little puppet used to have trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come a long way. When I talked with him about what I'm doing and why I can't stay, do you know what he said?" The others shook their head. "He said,'Jiminy, I understand that you have to go. I wish you could stay but I want you to do what makes you happy.', that's what he said." He sighed. "Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore. Seems like he's got a conscious of his very own."

"That doesn't mean your not his friend anymore. I bet he's waiting for the day you come back to see him again." Sora said.

Jiminy looked at the spiky haired teen with a bright smile. "You know, you might be right about that. Thank you Sora."

"We're coming up upon the next world." Donald said pressing some buttons. "Prepare to land!"

Sora looked and saw a new world that was almost completely covered in ocean.

"Land where, in the sea? we're gonna drown!"

"There's literally land right over th-"

"Don't worry, with a little touch of my magic."

* * *

They all felt a rushing cold sensation as they were pulled into the world. They were underwater, that was apparent in the first few seconds they arrived. Sora and Koga held their breath as a reflex, writhing in place trying to figure out which way was up. But after awhile Koga gasped and realized he could breath the water, it was like breathing thick air. He and Sora opened their eyes and realized the saltwater didn't sting. They were in a underwater trench with seaweed and coral sticking out.

"See, I told you my magic would work!" Said Donald.

It was then that the group realized they all transformed. Donald's lower body turned into that of an octopus, Goofy entire body except for his head was that of a tortoise with his shield on his back, Jiminy didn't change at all except being in a tiny air bubble. As for Sora and Koga, they had no shirt on and their lower body turned into that of a blue dolphin tail complete with a dorsal fin on the back. Koga still had his backpack on and his tail had a bit of a grayish blue tone compared to his brother's

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"It's the magic, don't worry, it will come back once we return to the ship." Donald said.

"Gawsh, we look kinda funny." Goofy laughed.

"But this is kinda cool." Sora laughed. "Check it out, we're mermaids!"

"Merman." Koga corrected.

"Huh?"

Koga cleared his throat looking away awkwardly. "Merman! Mermaids are the girl ones. Well anyway, how are we supposed to swim with these?" Koga said gesturing to his tail. It felt weird, like their legs were tied up together, making it virtually impossible to kick while swimming.

"Hurry Ariel, this way!" came a panicked voice from the distance. They looked and saw a yellow fish swimming towards them with a mermaid and a small crab by her side. She had red hair and a green tail.

"Come on Sebastian!" Ariel the mermaid said to the crab who was struggling to catch up.

"Ariel wait! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian said, he had a funny accent.

Chasing them were Heartless dressed in green diving gear with a torpedo for a head and holding a pronged spear.

_Screwdiver_

"Heartless, let's hurry guys!" Koga said summoning his weapon. The other's clumsily swam towards them and attacked. Underwater combat is not something they prepared for. The Heartless are more agile than them underwater and more able to avoid their clumsy and uncoordinated swings. Luckily Koga and Donald used ranged attacks to take them out. Donald casted fira and a fireball was shot out of the staff, the magic flames sizzling underwater but not going out as it hit the enemy. The last of the Heartless were gone when they noticed the locals staring at them. Not just the ones the Heartless were chasing but several fish as well.

"Um, hi." Sora said giving them a cheeky grin.

"Hello," the mermaid said, swimming around them curiously. Koga flushed red in nervousness. "I don't think I've seen you guys around here, right flounder?"

"I don't know." The yellow fish shook his head. "There's something strange about them."

"We are, uh... not from around here." Sora said.

"Yeah, we're from a... a different ocean!" Koga added.

"Hmm, fascinating. I'm Ariel." She said fascinated by these strangers.

"I'm Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Koga."

"I'm Flounder, and the crab is Sebastian." The yellow fish said nervously. He kinda reminded Sora and Koga of Piglet.

"Anyway, thank you for helping us out with those creatures. They been attacking the kingdom for awhile now, we have no idea where they've come from."

"Oh no!" Sebastian gasped. "We need to get back to the palace immediately, your father is already expecting us!"

"Then we better head back right away." Ariel said with urgency.

"But what if we run into the monsters again?" Flounder asked.

"We'll help." Sora said holding out his Keyblade. "Fighting the Heartless is our expertise."

"Yeah, and we need to speak with whoever's in charge." Koga added.

"Then follow us. The way to the palace is marked by these arrows." Sebastian gestured to the rock walls that have a yellow arrow in the shape of a trident.

"Follow me everyone!" Ariel swam forward. The other's followed awkwardly trying to use their new fish appendages. Koga bumped into Goofy and Sora get spiraling in a circle. Ariel looked at them with an arched eyebrow. "You don't seem to have your sea tail don't you?"

"It's not that. Its because..." Sora bit his lip eyeing Donald. Forget world order, how do they explain that they aren't merpeople. "We uh..."

"Our ocean is a lot different from this one!" Koga said. "There it's much more shallow so we aren't used to swimming in such open space."

"Well you gotta move your tail like this, follow the current." She demonstrated swimming up and down. They all watched her movements, it looked so natural to her. They followed her lead, still a little awkward but better than before. "Great, now let's go." This time they all swam together through the sea.

"Such strange people." Sebastian sighed.

Sora and friends followed Ariel as she led them through the underwater kingdom. Looking around it was a very vibrant place. It was full of many colorful fishes and sea creatures and the sun shined from up above through the water lighting the coral reefs of the area.

Eventually they reached a beautiful glistening undersea palace. It was a grand citadel made of solid gold that glistened with the undersea sunlight. Many merpeople swam around the place, seemingly in a hurry.

"This place is so beautiful." Koga said aloud. "Hey, does that tower look like a..." He decided to not finish that and avert his eyes.

"What is your ocean like." Ariel said. "I know you said it was shallow but what else?"

Koga took a gulp of water, trying to word what he was about to say properly. "Well, it's much warmer waters, it's called Destiny Ocean." That wasn't a complete lie, the ocean was called that. "It's pretty small but it's where me and my brother lived all our lives. We weren't really allowed to leave the place."

"Oh, then why did you leave?"

"Because of the Heartless."

Ariel stopped and turned to them. "You said that name before, what are they?"

"Heartless are these dark creatures that go after people's hearts. It's because of them that we lost our w- our home." Sora said sadly. Ariel's eyes widened in shock. "That's why we have to see whoever's in charge, so we can stop this place from ending up like our home."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose, you are almost guaranteed an audience from the king for saving his daughter."

"Daughter?" Goofy asked.

Ariel looked away shyly. "Yeah, the King is my dad."

Before they could respond, several Screwdivers appeared all over the palace grounds. The merpeople screamed and swam away in fright.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Ariel said swimming into the palace. The other's followed behind as the Heartless followed them. They reached a large chamber when a powerful bolt of lightning flew through the water and destroyed all the Heartless at once.

"That was too close." Said a voice. They looked at the end of the chamber and saw a throne room. Sitting on the throne was a muscled older merman with long white beard covering his face and a golden crown on his head. He carried a trident that pulsed with power. He glared at them as they swam in, but Ariel seemed happy to see him. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." He spoke with authority in his voice.

"Daddy!" Ariel said with a smile. The merman looked at her with a disappointed expression.

"Oh Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" Ariel pouted at his words, not at all intimidated by him. "Strange creatures lurk outside."

Sebastian noticed the other's were looking at him with confusion. He cleared his throat and introduced him. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas. His Majesty King Triton."

"And who are they?" King Triton asked narrowing his eyes at Sora and Koga. The twins paled at his gaze.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said.

"They don't look familiar..."

"Um... We're from an ocean, very far away." Sora said.

"Yeah, we came to find the Keyhole." Koga said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The King's eyes widened as he tensed up. "The what?"

Ariel tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Well it's a-"

"There's no such thing, certainly not here!" Triton said sitting up straight and clutching his trident tightly. Everyone flinched back at the energy coming from it, it felt similar to the Keyblade but different in a way... "I want to hear no more of this and Ariel, I want you to not leave the palace grounds!"

"But daddy..."

"Ariel, not another word!" Triton shouted, this time Ariel trembled under his parental authority. "You are not to leave the palace, is that clear?"

Ariel held her tongue and swam off. Flounder, Sora, Koga, and the others followed her leaving the throne room.

With them gone Triton leaned back on his throne and took a heavy sigh. "Perhaps I'm being too strict..." He said to his trusted subject. "I'm just concerned for her safety."

"Of course your majesty." Sebastian nodded in agreement. He then turned to the kind with a look of curiosity. "But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole."

King Triton glared at the crab. "That need no concern you, Sebastian." The crab nodded fanatically. "Have you anything to report?"

"Just as you suspected your majesty. These creatures seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto."

Triton's nostrils flared in rage. "I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again. I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing."

"Yes, she poses serious danger."

"And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?" He looked accusingly at the crab. Sebastian backed away intimidated.

* * *

Sora, Koga, Donald, and Goofy followed Ariel. As soon as they left the throne room Ariel turned to them and told them to follow her to her grotto. They followed her to the edge of the palace to a nearby rock formation. She swam towards a large boulder and pushed it aside revealing a dark tunnel.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." She said.

They followed her inside as their surroundings got darker. Then they reached a cavern lit by a hole on the top letting sunlight in. Lined against the walls were rows and rows of knick-knacks reaching from the bottom to the very top. There was silverware, paintings, plates, music boxes, and all sorts of objects.

"Wow." Sora spun around in amazement. Something about this place reminds him of the secret place him, Koga, Riku, Kairi used to hang out back on the islands.

"Is this all yours?" Goofy asked Ariel.

She turned to them with a smile. "Yes, me and Flounder have been collecting all sorts of things. We believe they're all from the outside world."

Sora and the other's looked at each other and back at the mermaid. "You believe in the outside world?"

"Yes, I always wanted to someday go and see what's out there." She said spinning around happily. "I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?"

Koga and Sora shook their heads. "No. Not at all."

"Me and Sora feel the same way." Koga said swimming and examine all the things that were here. He stopped when he noticed his Keyblade glowing a bit when it passed by a small box. He opened it and saw another, slightly soggy, piece of paper for Pooh's book. "Hey, you mind if I can have this?"

Ariel smiled. "Of course, consider it thanks for helping me earlier." He eagerly put it away in his backpack. "Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?"

Goofy raised his fin. "But your father said-"

Ariel pouted. "Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never want me to do anything. He just... he just doesn't understand. I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself."

"You aren't going to tell on her are you?" Flounder said nervously.

"No, besides it would be better if we had someone who knows the place." Sora turned to Ariel. "You got any leads?"

"Well I do have this." She pointed to a part of the wall that had a blue shell embedded into it. There was a large trident shaped indentation in it.

"What's that?" Koga asked.

"I don't know, it was here before I found this grotto."

Koga pointed his Keyblade at it, no effect came from it. "Nope, not a Keyhole."

Ariel scratched her chin. "Oh, I know a place where we find some information. Follow me!" She said swimming off. The other's hurried behind. None of them noticed two eels watching them from a hidden part of the grotto. Their glowing eyes being used like a spyglass.

Meanwhile on the far edge of the kingdom everything the two eels were looking at was being transmitted and watched by a large purple woman with tentacles for legs. She cackled at the image of them being shown in her magic cauldron.

"Ha, those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole." Ursula laughed. The sea witch turned her attention to Ariel. "But the girl could prove useful, even if she isn't the princesses we are looking for. And I've got the Heartless at my side. Flotsam, Jetsam!" The two eels flinched at their mistress's voice, hitting their heads against each other. "Keep an eye on them for me. King Triton's daughter and those pesky Keyblade wielders would make a fine addition to my garden." She chuckled looking at her garden of her victims. Those unfortunate souls that were now nothing more than crying polyps. She laughed at their misery.

"Triton my old friend... your day is coming soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I was wondering how Koga was going to put the piece of Pooh's page away if he doesn't have pockets, then I remembered that Ariel had something like a purse in the movie so bags were a thing in the undersea world.
> 
> See you guys later,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	31. Atlantica (Part 2)

Ariel led the group through the undersea caverns. She knew about these underground tunnels with strong currents, they used them to speed up swimming time. They stopped when they reached an open area bunch of sunken old ships.

"Me and Flounder go looking around here all the time for treasure." Ariel. "Maybe what you are looking for is in here."

"Or maybe some gold." Koga said with his eyes sparkling.

"Let's check it out!" Donald said.

"Um maybe this isn't such a good idea." Flounder said nervously following the group as they made their descent into the ships. They picked one that looked like the oldest of the bunch.

"Don't be such a guppy Flounder."

The fish pouted. "I'm not a guppy."

They didn't see the shadow looking at them. Going inside the hold of the ship they examined all the stuff lying around.

"Hmm, is this the Keyhole?" Ariel said holding up the remains of a door with a rusted bronze keyhole in it.

"Uh... it is a Keyhole but not the one we're looking for." Koga said.

"How will we know when we found it?" Flounder asked.

"Trust me, you will know when you see it." Sora lifted up a piece of a fallen crate and saw a ornate chest underneath it. "Hey check this out." The group opened the chest and saw a shiny trident shaped crystal inside it. "What is this?" He asked picking it up.

"It looks familiar." Sora handed it to Ariel.

"Wait, this looks exactly like that rock back in your grotto." Koga said.

"You're right, good eye!" Ariel beamed at them. "What do you think it does?"

"No idea, but I think it's worth checking out."

"Alright back to the grotto."

"U-um Ariel..." Flounder stammered. The others ignored him too busy talking to themselves.

"Not now Flounder. Oh this will look so great for my collection!" She said holding the crystal up.

"Ariel..."

Koga felt goosebumps all of a sudden. He looked up and his pupils shrank. He trembled as he tapped Sora's shoulder.

"S-s-s-s-sh-sh-sh-sh-"

Sora looked at his brother annoyed. "What's the matter Ko-" He looked in his direction and saw what got him and Flounder so spooked.

"SHARK!"

They all instinctively swam out of the way as a giant shark bursted through the window gnashing it's teeth at them. They quickly swam around it and out of the hole it made in the ship. Luckily the shark has too little space to properly move around so it will take awhile for it to get out.

"Sora, I don't wanna become tuna!" Koga cried shaking his brother fanatically. He remembers the stories his dad tells him about the near death encounter with a shark, nearly taking his leg but leaving a wicked scar on it.

"Calm down bro. We can take it easily." Sora reassured him. "It's not like it can get any worse."

Koga paused and facepalmed. "You just had to jinx it..." He muttered as a horde of Heartless appeared. They were a bunch of jellyfish-like Heartless.

_ Sea Neon _

And among them was a giant version of them.

_ Sheltering Zone _

"Ariel get back!" Koga said summoning Shooting Star. He swung at one of them and it was far from a graceful swing, even by his standards.

"No, I can fight!" She said. She swam up and smacked one with her tail knocking it back. She then through out her hands. "There!" She shouted as lighting magic struck them.

"Alright, but be careful. These Heartless won't go easy on you!" Goofy said slamming his shell into a Sea Neon.

"Freeze!" Sora said using a blizzard spell on the big Heartless. The ice froze mid-spell making a stream of frozen water from his Keyblade all the way to the Heartless, trapped in the ice. Then the ice bursted, shattering the Heartless. "Magic sure works funny underwater."

"Take this!" Koga shouted shooting at the Sea Neon's coming at him. He didn't react in time to the other Sheltering Zone taking a swipe at him with it's crushing tentacles. Though it was a good thing it knocked him back because right after the shark finally got out of the ship and chomped on the Heartless's head. The other Heartless turned their attention to the undersea predator.

"That's twice a viscous creature saved us from the Heartless, this better not be a pattern!" Koga exclaimed.

"Come on!" Ariel shouted. "While it's distracted."

They all swam away while the shark took on the Heartless.

* * *

The group swam straight back to the grotto and took a breather.

"I hate sharks." Koga said still trembling. His brother rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. "If there's ever a shark themed Heartless I'm out, someone else can have my Keyblade."

"Hmm, lets see and there." Ariel said as she carefully put the crystal in the trident shaped hole. The group looked at the crystal and nothing happened. "Hmm, I was sure something would happen."

"Did you put it on backwards?" Goofy suggested. Ariel shrugged and pulled it out and flipped it over.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Goofy, it looks the same on both sides, how can that make a d-" As soon as Ariel put it in place the crystal glowed. Goofy chuckled as Donald scowled. They all watched in anticipation.

"ARIEL!" Roared a booming voice. They all turned around and saw King Triton swimming into the grotto with a furious expression. Sebastian cowered behind him. "You disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!"

"Uh oh, busted." Koga squeaked out nervously.

"Daddy!" Ariel shouted surprised. Triton turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw the trident crystal. He quickly pointed his trident at it. "Daddy no!" She shouted but it was too late as the crystal was blasted to pieces. Ariel looked at her father angrily, lip quivering and eyes watering as she swam away, leaving everyone behind. Flounder and Sebastian swam out of the grotto in her direction.

"Ariel wait!" Koga said trying to follow her but Triton blocked his way. Koga looked up at the towering ruler of the seas who was looking at him with a disapproving face. He swam back to his brother's side fearfully.

"Young man, you and your brother's are not from another ocean. You're from another world aren't you?"

The entire group froze. How did he figure it out? The shocked faces alone told the sea king his answer.

"Then you two must be the key bearers."

"How did you know?" Koga said.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your own dorsal fin from your tail! As the key bearer, you must already know. One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

Sora tried to defend himself. "Of course I know that, but..."

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin. It is the very reason the worlds should stay separated."

"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy said.

"And Koga would never do something like that!" Donald defended. "He and Sora has helped a lot of people with the Keyblade."

"It matters not, I will not allow my world to be meddled with." Triton glared at them. "I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." He said with finality as he left the group.

Sora looked down at his Keyblade with contemplation. "Shatters peace and brings ruin?"

"Don't listen to him." Koga said. "We have done so much good for the worlds, in fact every world we visited would've been destroyed if it wasn't for us."

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed. "So wipe that frown off your face and let's keep looking for that Keyhole."

Sora smiled at them, thankful for their support.

* * *

Ariel was in a undersea coral garden crying over a rock.

She was furious. She wanted to help Sora and Koga look for this Keyhole but her father won't let her do anything. And she even destroyed a new part to her collection. Why won't he just understand?

"Oh poor child." Ariel looked up and saw two eels looking at her with their mismatched eyes. "She suffers such deep sorrow." They swam in circles above her. She felt a little apprehensive around these creatures.

"What a pity. If only there were something we could do..."

"Wait, maybe she can be of some help." One of the eels suggested.

"Yes, maybe she can be of some help to you."

Ariel, despite being fearful of these eels, couldn't help but be curious about who they were talking about. "Who're you talking about?"

The eels started swimming upwards. "Oh, she would surely help you."

"She'd make all your dreams come true."

"Ursula can help." They vanished into a pool of inky darkness, out of the darkness came a large woman with purple skin and white hair, black tentacles covering her lower half. The woman smiled at Ariel.

"You called, my dear?"

Ariel gasped."You're Ursula?" She heard of Ursula, the sea witch that was banished from her father's court. But maybe someone not under her father's eye can help her. "I was wondering if..."

"It's alright. Helping other's is what I live for." She said as she circled the little mermaid. "Let me guess, you wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all your new friends came from another world."

"What?" Ariel said shocked.

"Not only that but they are not even merpeople, using magic to disguise their surface dwelling selves."

Okay, that wasn't such a surprise in all honesty. Their swimming is downright awful.

"But they had special help. That mysterious Key of theirs." Ariel looked downtrodden. Ursula puts a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now. Cheer up sweetie. I have an idea. You may have noticed that their Keyblades have a similar aura as the Trident."

Ariel nodded. Being around her father she recognizes the similarities, though the Trident seems to have more overall power.

"Now listen, I have reason to believe that the Keyhole is located inside the palace, all I need for you to do is to get me inside and with the Trident I can take you to another world."

"What?" Ariel backed up and looked at her astonished she would suggest such a thing. "Why would I ever do that? It would be easier to ask Sora and Koga to take me along after they find the Keyhole."

Ursula shrugged. "They are forbidden. Keyblade wielders are not allowed to meddle with other worldly affairs. They seek to lock the Keyhole, preventing anyone from leaving."

"No!" Ariel shouted. "They can't do that!"

"They will, and once they do, I'm afraid you will be stuck here forever. This is your only chance child. So make your choice, I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day."

Ariel bit her lip looking at her with nervousness. "What do you need me to do?"

Ursula smiled widely and leaned in close to her. "Good child, now listen carefully..."

* * *

Reinvigorated, the group left the grotto and decided to help out the sea life. They went around the Kingdom and fought the Heartless when they came up. The fighting was good training to make them better at underwater combat. When they saved a dolphin they were so thankful that she taught them a way to swim better. The sea people were entirely grateful for their help, reminding themselves that Triton was wrong in thinking they were dangerous.

"Hey, how do you think Ariel is holding up?" Koga asked as they were swimming around the palace grounds.

They noticed Flounder and Sebastian with upset expressions.

"What's wrong with you?" Donald asked.

"It's all my fault that Ariel hates me now. I told Triton what you were doing, it was his orders I had no choice!"

Koga sighed irritated but looking at the crab sympathetically. "Well you had your orders and I can't imagine how he would take you saying no."

"But Ariel won't talk to us anymore." Flounder said. "She came back to the palace and she told us to go away."

"Maybe we should check on her." Goofy suggested. "Maybe her seeing our new swimming skills will lift her spirits."

"Maybe..." Sora said.

They swam to the palace, expecting her to be there. As they swam closer they felt like something was wrong.

* * *

Ursula cackled with the Trident in her hand. Ariel fell for her trick and now thanks to her the power of the seas are all hers. Triton laid wounded on his throne as his daughter looked at him with terror. Flotsam and Jetsam were busy searching the palace.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this for so long, and I couldn't have done it without you dear!" Ursula laughed wickedly.

"Ursula no, I didn't want this!" Ariel said looking at her pleading for her to stop. "We didn't agree to this!"

The sea witch looked at her with mock sympathy. "Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" She smiled. "Oh yes, we had a deal didn't we?" Ariel backed away in fear as the Trident was pointed at her. "Time for you to see the other worlds, as a Heartless!"

"Mistress!" Flotsam said swimming to her side. "We cannot find the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole is not here." Jetsam said worried.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed turning her back to Ariel. "I was sure it was here. Well no matter, with this new power I no longer need Malefi-" Suddenly Ariel swam towards her and tried to rip the Trident from her grip. Ursula easily overpowered her and shoved her back. She then noticed Sora, Koga, and the others swimming into the throne room hearing the commotion.

"Sorry dears but you're too late!" She laughed as she vanished into inky smoke with her eels following her.

"Your majesty!" Sebastian gasped swimming to the king's side.

"Daddy..."

"The Trident... we must get it back!" Triton said weakly.

"What's going on!?" Sora asked confused.

"Ursula... the sea witch. She controls the Heartless." Triton said.

"She tricked me, it's all my fault that she has the Trident. Now the entire sea is in trouble." Ariel sobbed.

"She must be working to Maleficent." Koga turned to the king. "Where is she?"

"Her lair is near the shipwrecks, where she draws power from her magic cauldron."

"Come on let's go!" Sora said. The group swam forward but Ariel blocked their way.

"Wait, I'm going with you!" She declared. "My father is hurt and it's all my fault! I have to stop Ursula!"

They gave an accepting smile.

"That's right, I'm right behind your Ariel. It's the least I can do to make up for what I did." Sebastian said. "And I know the directions to the lair!"

"I'm coming too!" Flounder said.

"No, Flounder I need you to watch over daddy until we get back." Ariel said. Flounder deflated but nodded.

"Alright, lets get that witch!" Koga said as he and the others swam out and made their way to Ursula's lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	32. Atlantica (Part 3)

Retracing their steps to the sunken ships, Sebastian showed them a sealed passage that led straight to Ursula's lair. Her lair was inside the skeleton of a large leviathan. They swam through it's mouth.

"Ah!" Koga yelped swimming back into Donald, looking at the shriveled looking creatures that lined the floor. They groaned and cried in a terrifying manner. "What is that!"

"Ursula's victims." Sebastian said sadly. "This is what happens to those when they make a deal with that sea witch."

"I would have turned into that?" Ariel said horrified.

"No, we won't let that happen to you." Sora encouraged. "Don't worry, we will stop her." Ariel seemed lifted by his words but Koga still looked shaken up.

They made it to a large round chamber. Ursula looked from the end of the room. The Trident was hovering over her magic cauldron, drawing it's power into it.

"Well well, looks like we've got company!" She said smugly.

"Ursula, give back the Trident!" Sora said angrily.

"Hmm, I'm afraid that deal is no longer available."

"Then you leave us no choice." Koga growled summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh, how violent. That boy was right when he said you had a dark side."

Koga lowered his weapon. "You're talking about Riku?"

"Yes, the boy told us all about that little fight you two had. Who could ever expect such a sweet little boy could have such darkness in him." She laughed.

"No... I don't have darkness!" He said eyes wide. That fight, it was just a spur in the moment. There's no way giving in a little bit to your anger makes you a bad person, does it?

"Stop messing with my brother!" Sora said. "We are here to stop you. You can't run so just give up."

The sea witch tapped her thick chin. "Sora was it, I hear that you want to find your friend Kairi. Well what if I told you that I can bring her to you right this minute?"

"What?" Sora's eyes widened. "You know where she is?"

"Of course. She's currently in Maleficent's hands. So how about a deal, you leave this world to me and I will bring Kairi to you."

Sora looked to Koga who had the same apprehensive expression. Their face's hardened and they turned back to her.

"No!" They said together pointing their Keyblades at her.

Ursula's smile dropped turning into a venomous glare. "Fine, I tried to do this the easy way." She grabbed a vial in the shelves and threw it into the cauldron. It exploded in thick smoke that covered the whole room was filled. Ariel coughed as the smoke dissipated quickly.

"What happened, Sora!?" She snapped her head and her eyes widened looking at Sora. He had two human legs and wearing his regular clothes. He opened his mouth to gasp but then clutched his throat as he choked on the water, the magic helping him breath underwater was gone. Koga, Donald, and Goofy were also in the same state.

"They are human." She said. She didn't want to believe Ursula but there was no denying it now.

"They are suffocating!" Sebastian gasped. Jiminy appeared by Koga's side, his magic bubble was still there thankfully.

"Oh no!" Jiminy gasped as well. "They won't make it to the surface in time!"

"What do we do?" Ariel asked, she doesn't know who this little guy is but now isn't the time for introductions.

The cricket pointed his umbrella to the cauldron. "That thing is suppressing their magic. You gotta destroy it before my friends suffocate!"

"Like I will allow this, Flotsam, Jetsam! Go!" Ursula ordered. The two eels emerged from behind her and wrapped themselves around her. She struggled against their grip. "Now hold her still boys." She said as she grabbed the Trident and pointed it at her.

Suddenly someone shot at the cauldron with a Thunder spell. Ursula turned her head to Koga who weakly aimed his Shooting Star as he was choking on seawater.

"Why you little brat!" She snarled. She shot a blast back at him which he barely swam out of the way for.

"Let her go!" Sebastian said as he pinched Flotsam with his pincers. Jiminy poked Jetsam in the eye with the tip of his umbrella. The two eels flinched in pain as they loosened their grip on her. Ursula noticed and quickly shot a powerful blast at her. Ariel swam out of the way just in time. The two eels on the other hand were hit by the blast and exploded into a bunch of gory bits and pieces. Ursula cried in surprise and swam to them, cradling the remaining pieces in her hand.

Sora felt his vision get blurry as he was close to passing out.

"Babies! my poor little poopsies." She heard grunting and saw Ariel pushing her body against the cauldron. "NO!" She screamed as it tipped over. It released the liquid it was holding and it reacted to touching the ground. There was a burst of light and Sora felt himself able to breath again. The took a big gasp as he and the others turned back to merpeople. They all fell over trying to catch their breath. Ursula saw the opportunity and swam away as fast as she could. "This isn't over, you will pay!"

Sora looked up at Ariel after he took a moment to recover. "Thank you for saving us."

"Guys... I think I'm in the mood for fried calamari!" Koga shouted angrily as he swam off after her with the other's following close behind. They tailed Ursula out of the cave and into the shipwrecks.

She turned to them with a hateful glare with her grip tightening around the Trident which was glowing in her hand. "You pathetic fools, I rule the seas now!" She said as inky black darkness emerged from under her like an angry cloud. Unlike before, the ink didn't stop growing. To avoid it they all swam upwards as it covered the entire area under them. "The sea and all it's spoils, BOW TO MY POWER!" They all turned to a now gigantic Ursula smiling evilly at them.

"And I thought Sharks were my biggest concern." Koga said palms shaking. Ursula raised the Trident into the air and thunder bolts rained down from the surface. They all swam around them as Ursula laughed at how they ran in circles. Then Koga started taking potshots at Ursula as he avoided the lightning bolts.

"You dare to strike me?!" She roared. She took a big inhale, so strong it was making a strong current pulling Koga to her mouth. He tried to swim away but the pull was too strong. He cried out as he fell into her mouth where she chewed on him and spit him out. She grimaced. "Mmm, not very tasty."

"Gross." Koga whined using Cure on himself.

"Let's get her!" Sora, Goofy, and Ariel all rushed at Ursula while she was distracted. Their combined attacks were doing significant damage to her. She cried out when Donald launched Fira at her eye.

"You miscreants, this won't be pretty!" She said as she raised the Trident up and she was surrounded by a circle of lightning. Everyone backed off but still got struck. She then took a deep breath and blasted a powerful laser out of her mouth. It stuck Donald and Goofy knocking them out.

"Ursula!" She turned and Koga swam right up to her. "Wind!" He shouted and conjured a wind spell that forced water into her mouth at an excessive rate. Like when someone chokes on their own spit, Ursula choked on the forceful water. She swung her hands around in panic. "Sora, now!"

"This is it!" Sora said slamming at the fingers.

"Homerun!" Koga said swinging hard at the thumb. Ursula let go of her grip of the Trident and Sora took it in his hands.

Ursula roared looking down at him. "You fool, that is mine!"

"Well then you can have it!" He said throwing it at her. It glowed with power as it shot clean through her abdomen. She gasped in shock and pain as her body convulsed. She screamed as she fell back, body convulsing with energy. And then the ink cloud surrounded her, and then... she was gone. Koga let out a shaky laugh of relief as the battle was over. Ariel picked up the Trident and looked to her friends with a thankful smile.

The trip back to the palace was a quick and peaceful one. With Ursula gone, the Heartless were gone as well. The merfolk of Atlantica cheered at the heroes who saved them. Their cheers brought a warm feeling to their hearts that they did the right thing. Soon enough they made it back to the throne room where Flounder looked overjoyed to see them and Triton had a weak smile.

Ariel handed him his Trident and the power gave him his energy back. He wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Ariel said with tears in her eyes.

Triton looked at his daughter guiltily. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. You followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your Heart." He then turned to the others. "Keybearers." He said to Koga and Sora. "I believed that the Keyblade brought only ruin and terror to the worlds, now I know I was mistaken. It is the actions of the wielders that should be judged, and you've done quite a service for my kingdom. You are always welcome here." They nodded in understanding. "And Ariel, I apologize for destroying that crystal, I just lost my temper when I saw it."

"Yeah, why did you want that crystal destroyed?" Koga asked.

"It held the power to reveal the Keyhole."

"I knew it!" Koga pumped his fist in triumph.

"The Keyhole is dangerous, I had to keep you away from it at any costs."

"Daddy..." Ariel whispered, now understanding why.

"Keybearers, I have one more request. Seal the Keyhole. My Trident has the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course, it's what we came here to do from the start." Sora said with a grin.

"But where is it daddy?" Ariel asked.

Triton looked at her with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Was it not obvious, in your grotto. Now take my Trident and seal it.

Ariel did as he asked and led them back to her Grotto. She held it up over the Trident-shaped hole and it started to glow. Then a bunch of bubbles gathered together to make a shape like a Keyhole. In less than a minute Sora sealed it and the bubbles vanished like it was never there.

Ariel swam up and put her hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, before you go, what is the outside world like?"

Sora and the other's blanched. "You know?"

The mermaid giggled. "I had a feeling."

Koga frowned. "I'm sorry we tricked you but we aren't allowed to really talk about that."

She gave a content smile back. "It's alright, you were just doing your job. I do hope you find what you are looking for. And besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can too." She looked up at the sun leaking through from the top.

" _Up where they walk_  
 _Up where they run_  
 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
 _Wanderin' free_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_ "

"You have a nice singing voice." Koga said blushing slightly.

Ariel looked at him with a cheery grin. "Thank you, you should see Sebastian's concerts. He might even have a part for you if you would like."

Before Koga could speak Donald put a hand to his mouth. "Sorry but we have to get going."

"And Ariel, don't give up on your dream. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't."

Sebastian was watching from the entrance of the grotto groaning. "And when the time comes to travel to another world, please leave me out of it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Atlantica is now done! Wonder what's up next for our heroes? Tune in for next chapter to find out!
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	33. Halloween Town (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a quick second to thank all of you who decided to read this far. When I started writing this fic I was unsure if I should keep going but you guys have been great motivators!
> 
> You ready for spooky scary skeletons? You ready for spooks! Readers beware, you're in for a scare...

"Remember, the magic is to make us not stand out!" Donald reminded them.

"I'm not complaining, I look awesome!" Koga said."

When they reached this new world called Halloween Town they all had a change of attire. Donald was covered in dirty mummy wrappings but his stomach was exposed revealing an empty void inside. Goofy was dressed like a mix between a scarecrow and a Frankenstein monster. Sora wore a black jacket over a grey shirt with little bat wings on the back, shorts that matched the jacket, black and white striped socks, and white gloves. On his head was a jack o'lantern mask covering his right eye and he had little sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth. Koga wore a tattered ragged sleeveless shirt over a black vest and torn trousers with suspenders. He had little devil horns, devil tail, and spiked boots. His vest had a little cape on the back and he had two red circles painted on his cheeks like a blush.

"But why are we dressed creepy?" Sora asked poking his fangs.

"Well this place is pretty creepy so we might fit in." Goofy said.

The group looked around. They were passing by a forest of dead trees. The air was foggy and the sky was orange with twilight. The moon shined brightly in the night sky but it just added to the spooky aesthetic this place was going with. Up ahead was the gate to a spooky gothic looking town covered in Jack o'lanterns and cobwebs. There was a sign that said 'Halloween Town'.

Sora crossed his arm looking confused. "Hey Koga, when did we leave the island again?"

Koga rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I think it was around the middle of July."

"How is it Halloween already? We've only been away from home for a couple of weeks at most."

"Well I guess it's just different here." Koga said hiding his terror. Halloween is his brother's second favorite holiday next to Christmas. He remembered all the times he went trick or treating with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, lots and lots of candy...

And then there were all the times Riku tries to scare him. There was one time where he got scared so bad he wouldn't stop crying for half an hour even with Kairi trying to cheer him up. So while he enjoys the candy, it is not worth the scares.

He snapped out of it when he heard singing. They looked ahead and saw a freaky sight. There were werewolves, vampires, witches, zombies, and many other monsters that you would dress up as for the holiday, all of them dancing and singing. Ghosts flew around between the gates and looked at them with a creepy grin.

"Koga?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I see dead people..."

"Me to." The twins huddled slightly closer entered the town and into the town square. There was a fountain that spewed some unknown green liquid, probably best not to touch it.

" _Boys and girls of every age_  
 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_   
_This, our town of Halloween"_

The townspeople started getting into the song. They danced around while hissing, snarling, and cackling at each other. The group tried to walk through the celebrating locals.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_   
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_   
_In this town of Halloween"_

As they were singing they noticed that they didn't sound very malicious or evil, it sounded more playful and festive despite their dark and creepy appearances.

_"In this town, don't we love it now?_   
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_   
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll_

_Scream! This is Halloween_   
_Red 'n' black, and slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_   
_Say it once, say it twice_   
_Take a chance and roll the dice_   
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!"_

Koga bumped into someone and when he saw what it was he almost wet himself. It was a creepy fat clown on a unicycle. He quickly backed away from him grabbing on tight to his brother's hand and not looking to let go.

_"I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_   
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_   
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_   
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_   
_Halloween! Halloween!"_

"Well, I think I had enough Halloween for one day, let's get going to the next world." Koga said. Sora frowned at his brother.

"Come on, don't we have to look for the Keyhole?" Donald said.

Koga shook his head. "I don't see no Heartless, I'm sure they'll be alright."

And then the Heartless decided to show up. About seven Search Ghosts appeared near the fountain. They all tensed up but stopped themselves from attacking when they noticed the Heartless weren't attacking people, in fact they were dancing alongside them. The group all looked dumbfounded.

They then noticed a short man that, based on his clothing, they guessed was the mayor. He had a very long top hat and he had two faces, one on each side of his head.

_"In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_   
_And scream like a banshee_   
_Make you jump out of your skin_   
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_   
_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_   
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_   
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_   
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"_

Suddenly the liquid of the fountain was bubbling as everyone cheered. A tall skeleton in a black suit rose from it. There was an applause when he did a dramatic pose.

"Bravo Jack, bravo!" The Mayor said clapping happily. "These Heartless are an excellent inclusion to this year's Halloween!"

"Thank you mayor!" the skeleton called Jack said happily. "But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. Hmm I will consult Dr Finkelstein, he'll know what to do." He gave a dramatic bow before heading off. At this point the crowd started dispersing, save for Sora Koga and the other's.

"What is going on here?" Koga scratched his head. "They're using the Heartless for their celebration?"

"We should follow that Jack feller." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, he's probably gotta know what's going on here." Sora said.

* * *

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack said looking through a bunch of Finkelstein's notes. The doctor listened while looking at his recent project of his. A Search Ghost Heartless that he has hooked up to a bunch of machinery in his laboratory. It was currently in a state of hibernation laying on a work bench.

"Nonsense, my devices are always perfect!" The doctor said slamming his fists on the arms of the wheelchair. "No one puts as much heart and soul into their work as I do!"Suddenly Jack jumped

"Of course it's so obvious, the Heartless need a Heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to the device?"

"Certainly. A Heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work. Igor, bring the parts!" He shouted.

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." Jack read. The doctor rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a horrid stitched up chunk of flesh with a metal keyhole socket.

"We need a key to this thing first!" Finkelstein scratched his brain trying to remember where he put the key.

"Did someone say they need a Key?"

Jack and the doctor turned and saw Sora pop his head through the door before bringing himself inside, his friends following him.

The doctor didn't look too happy that a bunch of strangers just barged into his personal laboratory but Jack happily waved at them.

"Oh the outsiders! I saw you during my performance." He walked up to them and knelt down. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Sora, this is my brother Koga,"

"Sup."

"And these are our friends Donald and Goofy." The two waved. Jack waved back with his long skeletal hands.

"Well hello, I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King! Welcome to Halloween town, if you have any questions feel free to ask yours truly."

"What's this Heartless doing here?" Koga asked pointing at said creature.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. They were a bit unruly at first but when we caught this one they became more docile. See the doctor discovered that the Heartless work in a hive mind so we hooked this one up to a guidance system he invented to control them. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance properly with me, their movement is too jerky and without form. So, the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius but it looks like we reached a roadblock in our work."

"If you need a Key we have one you can use."

Jack's empty eye sockets widened in excitement. "You do?"

"Yep, it can open any lock, I got it right he-"

"Uh, excuse us for a second." Koga said pulling his brother to the side. "Sora, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, messing with the Heartless is dangerous." Donald whispered.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?"

"Not really. But I trust your judgement bro."

Sora nodded. He summoned his Keyblade and with a simple point the DIY Heart became unlocked.

"My! That was amazing! Well done! Sora was it? I'd like you and your friends to be a part of this year's Halloween."

"Sure, why not?" Sora said putting his hands behind his head smiling. Guess a Halloween party wouldn't be so bad.

Jake gave a toothy grin an nodded. "Ok, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse, Emotion, Terror, Fear, Hope and despair. Mix them all together. And we have a Heart!"

"Not so fast, something's not right about this Heart..." Finkelstein murmured.

"Maybe you need an extra ingredient?" Koga suggested walking up to the doctor. Then he recoiled when the doctor opened up the top of his head exposing the brain and scratched it.

"Hmm perhaps you're right, let's try adding Memory. Igor, fetch Sally!"

The group watched as a short hunched back man shamble in. "Master, she's not here. She went into the graveyard."

"What, that good for nothing girl! I don't know why I bothered creating her!" He turned to Jack. "Jack, Sally has the Memory I need. See if you can track her down. Also we need some Surprise as the last ingredient so check on the Mayor."

"No problem. Sora, Koga, would you and your friends like to come along?"

"Sure!" Sora said.

"Yeah, nothing like searching a spooky graveyard searching for parts to make a Heart." Koga said reluctantly.

Goofy chuckled. "Aw Koga, if you're scared I promise to hold your hand."

"Goofy you aren't helping..." Koga pinched his nose.

"Alright, to the graveyard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Jack, you need sugar, spice, and everything nice to make a Heart! What do you think about Koga's Halloween design idea, personally I find it cool. Very interesting how the Heartless aren't evil, wonder if it stays that way.
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	34. Halloween Town (Part 2)

In the outskirts of Halloween Town three kids were in a dark room talking to their boss. When Lock, Shock, and Barrel heard about the doctor's plan to make a Heart they immediately went to 'him' to tell him the news.

They trembled in fear under Oogie Boogie's gaze.

"A Heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a Heart?" He asked putting his burlap arms on his sides. "I'll be jiggered! That works for me!"

"We knew you would like to hear this Mr. Oogie!" Lock, the boy in the devil costume said nervously.

"Barrel didn't want to tell you, said it wasn't worth your time!." Shock, the girl in a witch costume added.

"What? I didn't say that!" Said Barrel, the pudgy boy in the skeleton outfit.

"Silence boys and girls!" Oogie ordered and his minions immediately shut their mouths. "I got a mission for ya'll, watch Jack and wait for him to be finished with the Heart then nab it and bring it back to me!" He cackled. "Ohh, when I got my hands on that..." He looked at his arms. "Well I got no hands but I'm still gonna nab that Heart and control the Heartless." He giggled madly. "Maleficent will become old news, no more princesses and Keyholes. Just the biggest scare show in the universe, starring me!" His cackles echoed through the room.

"Oh one more thing." Oogie stopped and glared at the one who disturbed his daydreaming. Lock sweated through his mask. "Uh he's working with these group of strangers as well, I think one of their names were Sora and Koga."

Oogie growled menacingly. "Sora and his friends are here, that might cause a bump in my plans." He shrugged. "Oh well, guess I gotta scare the Heart out of them when the time comes. As for you clowns, get moving! They could be done with the Heart already for all we know!"

"Y-yes sir!" All three of them scampered out of his chamber.

* * *

With a push of the squeaky black iron gates, the group entered the graveyard. It was even more spooky than the town itself with it's many gravestones and the dead foliage mixed with the oddly shaped hills in the distance. Sora Donald and Goofy were unfazed as they followed Jack, taking them to a something he said will speed up their search. Koga was shaking in his boots as he carried the Surprise they got from the mayor. He tried to distract himself by thinking about what Jack's planning.

Making a Heart for the Heartless... Well technically the Heartless are the manifestation of the darkness in people's Hearts so they aren't actually Heartless. Perhaps the name is meant to symbolize how they are feral and evil. So putting an artificial Heart into a Heartless might not work, then again he didn't realize they could even be controlled with a guidance system.

"Here we are!" Jack said. They group stopped when they reached a small grave in the shape of a doghouse, it said 'Zero' on it. Jack patted his knee and a small ghost in the form of a dog came out of it. Everyone stood in shock at the specter. The dog gave a ethereal bark at Jack. Koga had to admit it was kinda cute looking.

"Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?" Zero barked and flew off to another section of the graveyard. "C'mon fellas, Zero knows the way." Jack said. They followed him through the graveyard as a few Heartless roamed around but they were still in a trance.

Zero stopped by a large stone statue of a gargoyle and barked in alert. A woman peeked her head out of the side. She was a life sized raggedy doll with stitches and patches all over her. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind.

"Is something wrong Jack?" She asked innocently.

Jack beamed at her. "Not at all Sally, everything is going great! We're gonna have the best Halloween ever."

"Who are they?" She asked looking at the others.

"They are newcomer's to town. Meet Sora, Koga, Donald and Goofy." They all waved politely. Sora noticed that Koga wasn't blushing being near Sally. Strange, knowing his brother he should be beet red and stuttering like a maniac in this situation, though he is giving her a strange look. "They are here to actually help out, which is why we're here. We need your Memory."

Sally tilted her head. "Memory, you mean this?" She held up a wilted flower and held it in his hands.

"A Forget-Me-Not! That's just what we need." He held it in his hands mesmerized at it.

Sally frowned. "Jack, are you going to use this for that Heartless machine?"

"Of course,

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. These Heartless are more than just scary, they're also dangerous. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

Jack shook his head. "Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a Heart, they'll dance just as I envisioned it." Sally looked down unsure. "Trust me. You're going to love it! Now to take these back to the doctor." He made his way out of the graveyard.

"Jack seems pretty determined to make this machine work." Goofy said.

"Yes, when he put's his heart into it he tends to go a little over the top." Sally sighed. "Though Halloween is important to him, that's why he puts his all to make it the scariest."

"Why would anyone want so badly to scare people?"

"Jack likes to say that a scare every now and then helps you feel alive and can be fun for both. But you shouldn't be scared all the time or else you can't enjoy the nicer things. That what Oogie used to do."

"Oogie?" Donald asked.

"Oogie Boogie, the boogie man. He's Jack's rival and a big trouble maker. He uses fear to terrorize people, keep them scared all the time for his enjoyment and getting them hurt in the process. That's not the spirit of Halloween so he was banished to the outskirts of town."

"Sounds like the kind of person I should avoid." Koga commented.

"Hey, c'mon everyone the doctor is waiting for us!" Jack called. Sally and Zero went on ahead. Sora grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him aside.

"So what was that?"

"What was what?" Koga tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, why weren't you gushing over that Sally lady like you've done with literally every other girl we've come across?"

Koga gave him a offended look. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yeah." Sora Donald and Goofy all said at the same time. Koga puffed his cheeks glaring at his friends.

"Well thanks... Anyway I'm surprised you didn't see the similarity. She reminds me of mom."

Sora sputtered looking at his brother with a astonished expression. "Wh-what? She doesn't look anything like mom!"

Koga rolled his eyes. "I know that. I meant her voice, she sounds almost exactly like mom!"

"Mmm, I don't see it."

"What, bro how can you not see it! We literally grew up with the same mother, we're twins!"

"Don't know, guess you like imagining things." Sora said walking back to the lab with Donald and Goofy.

"Come on Sora. Quit messing with me! Sora, get back here!" He shouted to his brother walking ahead. He turned to a nearby Shadow staring at the moon. He got an idea in his head. He sneaked up behind it and poked it's shoulder, feeling the weird oily texture of it's body. It turned it's head and looked at him. He bared his fangs and pointed his Keyblade at it. "RAWR, I'm the Keyblade wielder, prepare to die!" The Heartless flinched when it saw the Keyblade and backed away from it. Koga tilted his head and moved his Keyblade closer to it. It started shaking as it backed away, he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or it was trying to resist the guidance system and attack him. When it backed against a stone wall it gave out a small hiss that sounded like it was telling him to stop. Koga then stopped and widened his eyes. He always assume Heartless are 'heartless' as in having no emotion but this creature was terrified of the Keyblade, being forced to not defend itself. He felt a pit in his stomach, feeling bad for terrorizing the Heartless, as weird as it sounds. Granted these mindless creatures of darkness won't feel the same kind of sympathy back but it's the principle of the matter, after all they were once people to.

He sighed. "I know you can't understand me but I'm sorry. But don't think this means I'm not gonna take you down if you try to hurt anyone so you better watch it." Pushing past it he ran to catch up to Sora.

'I guess even monsters can feel fear.'

* * *

Coming back with the missing ingredients they watched as Doctor Finkelstein worked on the makeshift heart. Sora noticed that his Keyblade glowed as it found another piece of Pooh's page. He looked at the scientist busy with his work and he quickly took it.

"It's finished!" He said proudly.

"Great... now what?"

"Now we begin!" The doctor replied flipping a switch. The machine above them lowered down with it's mechanical arms. The arm with a saw blade slowly began cutting open the Heartless's chest, a dark inky substance spilled out and sprayed in every direction. Another arm reached for the DIY Heart and picked it up, putting it in the specimen. Another arm with an electric prod zapped the Heartless with a large volt of electricity. It jerked in place and convulsed but didn't seem conscious. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off blinding everyone.

"What the, what's going on?!" Donald shouted.

"I can't see anything." Goofy added. They heard childish giggling as the smoke dissipated. They saw a trio of costumed kids standing on the surgical table. Lock was yanking out the finished DIY heart out of the Heartless.

"No! Stop that right now you wretched hooligans!" The doctor shouted. Shock kicked his wheelchair over before he could do anything.

"Fat chance old man!"

"Got it!" Lock said holding up their prize.

"Give that ba- OOF!" Koga groaned as Barrel headbutted himself into his stomach knocking the air out of him. The three of them scampered off giggling madly.

"Smell ya later!" Barrel laughed before they left the lab.

"Oh no, my creation!" They turned to the guidance Heartless. It sat up with it's arms out stretched, electricity crackling. It slowly turned it's head to Sora and Koga but it didn't seem to even notice them. Then it gave out a horrid shriek so loud that everyone covered their ears and some glass vials cracked. It then melted into dark goo that faded away, leaving only the bits and pieces that the doctor put in it.

"So much for making the Heartless dance." Sora said.

"We need to catch those kids, come along fellas!" They ran out the lab to the sound of screaming and panic. They saw the Mayor running towards them with a distraught face.

"Oh Jack, it's horrible. The Heartless have gone completely out of control. They're attacking everyone!"

"This kinda goes beyond being scary, now they are plain dangerous." Jack said. "Don't worry mayor, we'll stop them." They entered the town square where people were running in every direction as the Heartless were attacking them. They're were Shadows, Search Ghosts, and skeletal mummy looking Heartless.

_WIGHT KNIGHT_

They sprang into action taking on the Heartless. Jack joined the fight using his clawed hands and using simple magic spells. Unlike Donald, Jack used his spells with style and flair in every movement.

Soon every Heartless was gone. Despite the cheers from the citizens the group was still on alert looking around for the trio of kids.

"They got away." Donald said, with disappointment in his voice.

"Jack!" The group turned and saw Sally leaning against the wall. Her right leg was missing and currently in her hand. "Don't worry it's just a scratch." She said when she noticed the twins were panicking.

"A scratch? You're leg is missing!" Koga said distressed.

"Don't worry, this happens more often than you think." Jack reassured the boys before turning to his friends with a serious expression. "Sally, did you see where Lock Shock and Barrel ran off to?"

"Yes, they ran to the cemetery I think. The Heartless were making it hard to see them."

Jack took this moment to look around. The town was in complete disarray. Many of the people were injured, the entrance gate was ripped off it's hinges, and all the decorations were destroyed. He picked up the remains of a jack-o-lantern, it's face was smashed in and the candle was flickered out. He hung his head down and gave the saddest face a skeleton can make. "What have I done?"

"Jack?" Koga asked concerned.

"I only wanted to use the Heartless to bring excitement and fear, not this!"

Sally reached out and put a comforting hand on the side of his head. "Jack, I know you meant well. But now isn't the time to lament."

"She's right. We gotta stop those kids and get the Heart back!" Goofy said.

Jack straightened his back and looked to the distance where the kids ran off to. "You're right. There's still time to make this right." He said running in the direction of the cemetery.

"Wait for us!" Sora said as he and the other's followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little line about Koga thinking Sally sounding like his mom is actually from a little tidbit I learned that they both have the same voice actor, Kath Soucie in Kingdom Hearts. So I thought it was rather cool to add that.
> 
> I think this is a common misconception so I want to clarify, Heartless are those who's Hearts are consumed by darkness, not because they lose their Hearts. And although they are mindless they have been shown to be capable of emotion from time to time, thought mostly negative emotions like anger.
> 
> See you guys later,
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	35. Halloween Town (Part 3)

Following Zero the group ran as fast as they could till they reached their destination. They reached a large pit with a big tree in the center. Built on top of the tree was a sinister looking manor with a rope bridge as the only way to it.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack exclaims. "Just what is he planning?"

Koga turned to the Skeleton worried. "Wait, this is the same Oogie Boogie you were talking about earlier?"

"The very same."

"Oh boy." He groaned as he followed them across the bridge. Halfway through they were ambushed by new flying Heartless. They look like... well their name sums up their appearance.

_Gargoyle_

Some of them charged at the group, Goofy blocking some of their attacks. While others were throwing back their heads charging a ball of fire from their maw. Koga shot at most of them before they fired at them.

"Take this!" Sora said, his Keyblade glowing with power before he threw it at the Heartless. Right after it hit them Sora summoned it back into his hands before throwing it again.

One tried to sneak up behind Sora but Jack intercepted it's attack and slashed at it with it's claws.

The last of them were taken out and the group continued on. As they climbed their way up the tree they came across some more of the Heartless but together they took them out. Soon the reached the top which led to a small room.

Entering the room they saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel huddled quietly in a corner.

"Alright you three, the jig is up." Jack said sternly walking up to them. "Give us back the Heart and we will- what?"

They discovered that it was three doll that were dressed as the three.

"Over here!"

Koga turned and was face to face with a Devil mask.

"BOO!"

The teen yelped and stumbled backwards right into the group. The trio used the momentary distraction to reach for a lever.

"Can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"Wait till Oogie see's what we brought him."

"He can't wait to show you his new toy."

They laughed as they switched it opening a trapdoor. Sora, Koga, Donald, Goofy, and Jack all cried out as they fell down into the darkened pit.

* * *

Regaining consciousness Sora groaned and rubbed his back. His brother was right next to him waking up as well. Looking around they saw they were in a darkened room that looks like a mix between a torture chamber and a casino. The twins were in a pit in the shape of a giant roulette wheel in the center of the room, with a sharp metal fence surrounding the edges. To the side was Donald, Goofy and Jack trapped in a cage.

"Sora, Koga!" Jack said trying to break the gate but it was held by some kind of magic.

"What's going on?" Koga asked.

"I think I have an idea..."

The lights slowly turned on, but they were black lights making everything glow in neon hues, even their clothes.

"Oogie I know you're here, hand back that Heart!" Jack said angrily.

Sora and Koga pulled out their Keyblades anticipating a battle. A spotlight lit up and on the other side of the chamber was Oogie himself with a smug expression on his burlap face, the Heart in his hand.

_"Well well well, what have we here?_

_Sora and Koga huh?_

_Oh, I'm really scared._

_So you're the ones Maleficent's talkin' about, ha, ha!_

"Wait, you're working with Maleficent?" Koga asked nervously. Oogie rolled his eyes... if he had eyeballs.

"Who cares about some uppity old witch! I don't need her anymore, not with this baby!" Oogie laughed indicating to the Heart. "And with this new toy of mine." He stepped aside revealing a mechanical looking Heartless. It looked like it was made from various parts, such as the right hand being a long pincer or it's head being a large jar filled with a green liquid containing three heads. It shambled over to Oogie's side.

_Chimera_

"This bad boy is what's leading the Heartless of this world, so lets see what would happen if I did this!" He opened up the side of it's metal torso. and put the Heart inside it.

The Chimera groaned and twitched erratically before standing up straight.

Now let's see if it can take orders from me now. Ohh Heartless!" After a few moments of silence only a few Gargoyles appeared. "That's it?" He growled in anger. "No matter, this thing probably got a few kinks in it's system. I can still use it to destroy you, Jack, and that wretched town!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sora said angrily. "We'll stop you." Oogie laughed at his attempt to intimidate him.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'_   
_I can't believe my eyes!_   
_You're jokin' me, you gotta be._   
_This can't be the right guys!_   
_One's timid, one's bold._   
_I don't know which is worse!_   
_I might just split a seam now._   
_If I don't die laughing first!_

He pulled a lever and a circular saw started buzzing. The twins barely got out of the way before it flew past them. Oogie then threw a pair of dice into the pit and it rolled a 4. Suddenly the pit started turning as the Chimera then decided to jump in creating a shock wave that knocked the two back.

Koga dodged to the side as it swung at them. But then it swung again slamming Koga against the wall. It then jumped back to Oogie's side.

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_   
_There's trouble close at hand_   
_You'd better pay attention now_   
_'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_   
_And if you aren't shakin'_   
_Then there's something very wrong_   
_'Cause this may be the last time now_   
_That you hear the boogie song, ohhh_

_WOO_

_HOO_

_WOO_

_HOO_

_WOOO_

_I'm the Oogie Boogie man!_

"Even if this Heart thing doesn't work, I still got my own at my disposal." He rolled again and this time it showed a one on each die. "What, Snake eyes?!" He said distressed. He quickly stomped his foot and the dice rolled over and made a 6. The gargoyles dived at them along with a pair of Wight Knights and Search Ghosts. The two slashed at them but were starting to feel tired. Suddenly Koga felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up as he senses something.

"Look out guys!" Jack warned.

"Get down!" He tackled his brother to the ground as bullets were shot at them by a trio of gangster themed slot machines. Then three scythes dropped from above and sliced around the area. Koga hissed as he got nicked in the leg. He wouldn't be able to fight with such an injury.

"Heal!" He said using the last of his magic to mend his wound. Downing a Ether he was starting to worry, this game Oogie's making them play doesn't seem to have an end.

"Don't worry Koga, we got this!" Sora said encouragingly.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'_   
_I can't believe my ears_   
_Would someone shut this fella up_   
_I'm drownin' in my tears_   
_It's funny, I'm laughing_   
_You really are too much_   
_And now, with your permission_   
_I'm going to do my stuff._

"What are you gonna do?" Koga asked.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Oogie said as all his machines turned on at once. Saw blades, slot machines, scythes, and Heartless all attacked them. The pair was getting overwhelmed.

_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_   
_To me is music in the air!_   
_'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_   
_Although I don't play fair!_

_It's much more fun, I must confess_   
_When lives are on the line._   
_Not mine, of course, but yours, Key-boys._   
_Now that'd be just fine._

The two were a panting mess when the traps died down. Sora glared at Oogie determined while Koga eye's were wide in fear.

"I can smell that fear boy." Oogie laughed. "I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid of being weak, not being good enough. Worried you will end up just like your old pal Riku."

"Huh?" Sora looked at his brother. He looked down sadly.

"Oh this is priceless! The very friend you looked up to for years is the very thing you fear of becoming. You're scared you're gonna be a 'villain' just like him? Let that fear consume you, make's it easier for me to finish you off."

"I get it now." Koga said solemnly. "What Sally said, I get it now. It's not scaring that's bad. It's the intent." He looked to Jack. "Jack just wants to scare people to give them excitement, make them stronger and learn it's okay to be afraid. You on the other hand are nothing but a jerk!" He summoned his Keyblade. "You use fear to bring out the darkness in people for your own gain. Well this fear is mine, I will not let you use it against me!"

"That's right!" Sora said brandishing his Key. "Let us go or else!"

_Oh, brother, you're something!_   
_You put me in a spin!_   
_You aren't comprehending_   
_The position that you're in!_   
_It's hopeless, you're finished_   
_You haven't got a prayer!_   
_'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_   
_And you ain't going nowhere._

The Chimera jumped in again but this time before it can do anything Koga raised his Keyblade up and yelled "Stop!" Suddenly the mechanical Heartless froze in place completely exposed. Koga shot at it while it's defense was down. When time caught up to it the Heartless convulsed as electricity crackled from it. It then exploded, creating a large hole in the gate right to Oogie. Said bag of bugs was shaking nervously.

"Go Sora!"

Sora nodded and ran to his brother and jumped off his shoulders for extra height. He got through the hole and reached Oogie and sliced through him.

Oogie gasped in surprise there was a large tear in his stomach. Many bugs were spilling out of it like blood.

"Oh what have you done! My bugs!" Oogie wailed as he tried in vain to close the wound, his body deflating to nothing but a empty sack. Well, empty save for a scrap of paper, the Ansem reports. As he picked it up Koga crawled through the hole and freed the others.

"Thanks Koga!" Goofy said patting his back.

"So the Heart didn't work?" Jack asked looking at the charred remains of the Heartless. "What a shame..."

"So that's it? We beat him?" Donald asked.

Sora turned and nodded. "Yeah, that's the last we'll see of him."

"Uh Sora..." Goofy pointed at the bugs. They were giving off a dark aura and gathering together. They formed a ball of darkness and it's aura spread across the manor. The ground started shaking and the walls were cracking.

"The whole manor is coming down, we gotta go!" Donald shouted.

"But Lock Shock and Barrel are still at the top."

"There's no time, come on!" Donald pulled Sora along as they all ran outside. A shock wave knocked them all onto their feet, they heard the cracking of wood and stone. And they also heard the familiar groan of Oogie Boogie.

When the dust settled they found the entire manor was transformed. Large chunks of it had burlap covering it and the face of Oogie boogie at the top.

"How did he get so big?" Jack asked astonished.

"The darkness overtook him and the mansion, look!" Koga pointed at several dark tumors covering him. "Those must be where his bugs are gathered."

"So we just have to destroy those things right?"

"Yep, simple as that. Let's finish him!"

They started climbing up the manor taking out a couple of orbs. The Oogie Manor shot orbs of darkness and sent a bunch of Gargoyles at them but Donald and Goofy blocked and took them out. Jack used a blizzard spell on the large lantern where the fireballs were coming from and it was extinguished. They were halfway to the top when they heard a yell for help.

"Hey, over here loser!"

The group turned and saw Oogie's minions trapped in a hanging cage.

"Koga, Goofy! Get me over there." Sora said. They nodded and hoisted the spiky haired teen up. With their combined strength they tossed Sora and he landed on the cage. The others continued their climb to take out the orbs.

"What are you waiting for, get us out of here!" Barrel shrieked.

"You sorry for the trouble you caused to Halloween town?" Sora said. "And for tricking us?"

"Yes, yes! We'll never cause trouble again, we'll be good promise!" Shock said.

"Alright." He said as he broke the lock on the cage. Suddenly the trio slammed the gate open, knocking Sora off balance. He grabbed the edge of the cage before he fell off.

"Just kidding, we learned nothing!" They laughed as they pulled a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Help!" Sora called. Koga turned and saw his brother clinging on for dear life. Thinking quickly he reached into his bag.

Sora's fingers lost their grip and he fell.

"I gotcha kid!" He felt someone catch him. He saw himself in the arms of Genie smiling at him, he was currently dressed in a Hawaiian outfit.

"Genie?" Sora said confused. He looked at Koga who was holding the Lamp. He sighed seeing his brother was safe. He started taking out the last orb.

"Wow, what a spooky looking place you rascals decided to call me! Looks like a Hot Topic here." Genie commentated as he put Sora back on the ground. The manor was beginning to collapse without the last orb. The group fell through the floorboard and would've made a messy stain on the ground if Genie didn't stop them.

"Well that's all taken care of. Love to say and chat kiddo but I got a conga line to get back to. Aloha!" He said before he poofed and vanished.

Sora turned to his brother. "Nice quick thinking." Koga shrugged.

"Hey, what's that?"

The manor completely collapsed but all the debris vanished into darkness. But that wasn't the strange thing, it was what was left behind. It was a gravestone and on it's surface was the Keyhole.

"Wanna do the honor's bro?" Koga asked. Sora nodded and pointed his Keyblade. Light gather's at the tip and with a flash of light the Keyhole was gone.

* * *

They made their way back to town, the Heartless all gone now. They reconvened in Finkelstein's lab where the doctor was scratching his head.

"I just don't understand. Emotions, memory. We put all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a Heart? What even is a Heart?"

Jack let the doctor continue his monologue as he looked at Sally with a downcast expression.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you? If I did then all this trouble wouldn't have started."

"Don't feel bad Jack. We'll come up with another for next year's Halloween." She said taking Jack's hand. "And next time, we'll do it together."

Jack gave a small smile before looking at the other's who helped save the day. "Unfortunately this means we'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival."

"Probably for the best." Sora agreed.

"But I want to thank you for your help in saving Halloween. I would never have stopped Oogie if it wasn't for you all. You are welcome here anytime."

"THANK YOU!"

Jack stumbled back at the sudden outburst. He turned to Koga who had a smug grin on his face.

"Koga did you try to scare me?"

"Yep, did it work?"

Jack laughed and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You sure did, looks like you'll be great at scaring people on you're journey."

Koga smiled brightly. "Thanks, speaking of which I think it's time we moved on."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, we got other Heartless to take out, other holidays to save. You know the drill." He waved goodbye to the skeleton. "Good luck trying to scare people." The group left the lab. Jack frowned and scratched his chin.

"What did they mean by _other holidays_? Hmm..."

* * *

_Ansem report 3_

_The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond my imagination?_ _All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart._ _Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts... I will call them the Heartless._

_Ansem report 7_

_I am studying material from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find! The material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily. None of the records even mention such a substance._ _Was it introduced to this world when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world... I wish I could soar off and find out! Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ _But I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world. My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was quite something!
> 
> This fic isn't gonna turn into a musical, only when a song is thematically appropriate.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	36. Olympus Coliseum (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short and small chapter. Personally I was considering cutting this from the story. But then I changed my mind since I wouldn't have found a time to add this later.

Hades watched the image of Sora and Koga battling Heartless from his throne in the Underworld. He chuckled with sinister glee at how easy it was to lure them back to the coliseum. All he had to do was leave a anonymous note about a new tournament and they rushed to accept the call to a challenge. Soon he will be able to destroy both them and Hercules for good.

He wondered why he even bothered teaming up with Maleficent in the first place if she doesn't even give him much in return. Sure the Heartless are nice but they're just another monster to him, who has an entire plethora of them. And seeing her do nothing for her fallen comrades was the last straw. To her they were all expendable and a lord of the dead will not be treated as such.

So he left what remains of the group, going back to his original plan. He only has a few years before he can unleash the titans and he needs to make sure Wonderboy isn't around to screw it all up. Which is why he's waiting for the right time to take him out, and the twin Keyblade wielders as well.

Kill two birds with one stone after all.

* * *

Sora and Koga looked to the cheering crowd with huge grins. They went through several rounds of difficult Heartless, but they didn't stand a chance against the power of two Keyblade wielders. They were now in the semifinals.

They watched as their next opponent walked into the arena, a very familiar face.

"Cloud?" Koga exclaimed

The spiky haired mercenary looked at the kids with a smirk on his face, looking far less murderous than the last time they were here.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora said.

"Looks like you getting your rematch after all." Cloud said. He sounded... well friendly is a strong word. But there is something different about him.

"Nice to see you to." Koga replied jokingly. "You aren't here to kill us right?"

Cloud shook his head. "Got no reason to, just in it for the munny."

"No dark powers?"

"No, I'm done with that."

"Alright, well may the best man win."

"Yeah."

The twins and Cloud stared each other down, waiting for someone to do the first strike. Just like before Cloud charged at them with his sword. Anticipating the move the twins blocked it with their combined strength and Keyblades. Cloud then slashed at them only for Sora to jump back and Koga slide under him and stand back up behind him.

"Batter up!" Koga said as he gripped his Keyblade with both hands as it glowed. He swung hard as it knocked Cloud into the air. "Force!" He said as he unleashed a Gravity spell. While Cloud was in midair, a miniature event horizon formed around him and he was thrown hard back to the ground. He quickly regained his composure as Sora ran in with a flurry of Keyblade swipes.

"You two have gotten stronger." Cloud said in between parries, amusement in his voice.

"Thinking you've met your match?" Sora asked.

"Not yet!" He said as he thrust his sword out while holding it diagonally. Sora stumbled back as Cloud then kicked him away but he did not fall down. Koga ran in firing at his opponent with his Keyguns. He looked at Sora and they both nodded.

"Take this!" He said as he gathered energy into his Keyblade and unleashed it into a small burst of energy. It wasn't that powerful but up close it stunned Cloud. Sora used this opportunity to spin his Keyblade and hold it in a reverse grip as he rushes at Cloud with lightning speed.

Cloud grunts and falls to one knee.

"I yield."

The crowd roars as a winner was declared. The two winners put their arms in the air victoriously. They noticed Cloud standing by their side eyeing them. He them put his hand out in a friendly gesture. The twins beamed and gave him a fist bump.

"You two got strong fast. It's pretty impressive."

"Thanks, you to." Sora said.

"You seem different, more lively than last time." Koga said.

Cloud grunted and averted eye contact. "Well um... don't get used to it. See you around." He said as he left the place.

As the two quickly downed an Elixir, Phil ran onto the arena announcing the final match. "And now our two 'Junior Heroes' Sora and his twin brother Koga have made it to the final match. Their opponent, the champ of the coliseum himself, HERRRRCULES!"

The crowd cheered even louder as the legendary hero walked into the arena.

"If you need me to go easy on you just say the word." Herc said.

Koga shook his head. "Nope, if I beat you I want it to be fair and square."

"Yeah, no holding back!" Sora agreed.

Herc smiled as they took their fighting positions. "I was hoping you'd say that. This is gonna be fun."

Koga gave a battle cry as he ran towards Hercules firing at him. Herc deflected the shots with his sword he carried with him. As Koga got close the champion unleashed a strong punch to his gut. Koga gave out a silent gasp as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Koga!" Sora cried out in surprise. But he quickly saw Hercules running towards him to try an ram him. Sora rolled to the side as his opponent looked at him with a playful smirk.

"Like you said, no holding back."

Sora dodged back avoiding Hercules's punches. He swiped back with his Keyblade whenever he got an opening but Herc just dodged back as well. This was the match for several minutes, just the two of them trying to hit each other. Soon it was becoming noticeable that the two of them were getting tired. Koga also got his second wind back, groaning as he felt pain in his abdomen.

Suddenly there was an explosion of flames between Sora and Hercules pushing them back. When the smoke cleared it revealed Lord Hades in the center. The crowd gasped in terror.

"You again?" Koga said limping over to his brother's side.

"Hey there, name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to meet you all for real this time, real nice."

"You're not welcome here Hades, get out!" Hercules said glaring at the god.

"Oh zip it Wonderboy. This isn't your match anymore. No the true final match of this tournament is now your's truly. And guess what? I got a place for you down under!"

His blue flames then turned red as he smiled sinisterly at them. He unleashed a powerful blast of flames at them. The three rolled to the side. They looked at each other, realizing that they have to work together now.

Together they fought the god but they were tired from their previous fight. Meanwhile Hades smirked at their pathetic display to hurt his body. Unlike all the opponents the Keyblade wielders defeated, Hades is immortal, he cannot be killed at all.

He constantly threw fireballs at them. Hercules's body glow gold and it seemed to protect him. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Sora and Koga who got burns all over them. Koga is in worse shape after the beating Herc gave him.

"Getting tired kid? Things are really _heating_ up." Hades teased blowing a burst of flames at him.

"Well maybe you should learn to _chill_!" He said hitting him with a freeze spell. Hades cried out in surprise as his flames went out, even the one on his head.

"What!?" He shouted in surprise. He tried to fire flames but they are all snuffed out for the moment.

"Time to finish this!" Hercules said pulling his fist back.

"This isn't over brat! I will be ba-" He was cut off as he was sent sailing into the air and vanished from the naked eye.

* * *

The group reconvened in the lobby after the crowd dispersed.

"Too bad we couldn't finish the match." Sora sighed in disappointment. "If only Hades didn't get in the way."

"Don't worry, I doubt he would show his face again anytime soon after that public humiliation." Phil said. "At least he didn't trash the coliseum this time but the crowd was shaken up a bit."

"But you two have gotten pretty strong. Even if I took out Koga with one punch, it was meant to knock him out and he took it like a champ.

"Aw, thanks." Koga said blushing a bit at the compliment.

"And Sora is fast on his feet and quick to strike. Who know's if we kept up like that for awhile longer he might have beat me!"

"After all the fighting we've been though for the last week we got a lot of first hand experience."

Hercules put his hand out and Sora shook it followed by his brother. "I'm sure if you keep it up you can overcome anything."

"Hey, why didn't you ever move that stone over there?" Koga asked pointing to the stone block the two of them failed to move when they first got here.

"Oh that thing? Phil changed his mind when there was this glowing keyhole shaped thing under it, he said it was an eyesore."

"...Herc can you do us a favor and show us the Keyhole?"

"Sure." He said with a simple push with his hand and the block moved. There on the floor where the block used to be was the Keyhole of this world.

"Wow, it was there the whole time?" Sora commented as he called his Keyblade and sealed it. The Keyhole vanished like the others have.

"What was that kid?" Phil asked.

"Just hero business."

"I think you mean junior hero business?"

"What!? But we beat Hades!" Koga complained.

"Kid, two words. No you didn't! You helped Herc beat him. If you took on Hades by yourself your goose would be cooked."

The two brothers groaned. Looks like they still have a long way to go before they can call themselves real heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	37. Neverland (Part 1)

Sora and Koga jumped awake when they heard the alarm go off in the Gummi ship. They saw that the ship was flying through a vast ocean in the night sky.

"What's going on? I thought we were going to that new world you found?" Koga said to Donald.

"We were, it's right there!" Donald pointed to distance where they saw what looked like a large island covered in jungle, it was hard to see it when it was dark out. The ship's data says it's called Neverland.

"Why are we over the ocean? Shouldn't we ge-" Suddenly the ship lurched to the side as the alarms kept blaring.

"Please don't tell me that was Monstro?" Sora said.

"No, it's a ship!" They saw it in their field of vision. It was a large ship, and based on the black flag it was a pirate ship. It was near a large rock formation in the shape of a skull. It was firing it's cannonballs at them. To make matters worse on each side of the Gummi ship was a pair of heartless that looked like mini flying pirate ships with a Heartless captain at the wheel

_Battleship_

The Heartless shot at the wings and engines and they blew out.

"We're going down!" They crashed into the ocean near the ship. Water started pouring in as Goofy hit the eject button. They swam for the surface and saw a rope ladder coming from the pirate ship. With no other choice they climbed it and made it to the deck. Donald and Goofy went first then Sora and Koga were the last ones to make it up. It was strangely empty of any crew members and Donald and Goofy seemed to have disappeared.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Sora asked looking around the deck.

"Donald, Goofy!" Koga called out.

"Looks like you still care about only your new friends huh?"

The twins froze and turned around to see their old friend Riku on the upper deck glaring at them.

"Riku!"

"Nice you see you again. Though I guess the feeling isn't mutual."

Koga glared back keeping his gaze on the silver haired teen.

"Where did you take Donald and Goofy?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Are they really that important to you, more important than old friends?"

Koga groaned annoyed. "Just tell us wh-" He took a step forward when suddenly he was surrounded by Heartless dressed in pirate rags carrying large curved swords.

_Pirate (Not the most creative name...)_

They blocked the way to Riku and Kairi

"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." He stepped aside revealing none other than their best friend Kairi, laying on the ground seemingly in a catatonic state. He smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces. "That's right. I was telling the truth before, I found her while you two were off goofing around."

"Riku you petty jerk!" Koga growled almost ready to summon his Keyblade when someone roughly grab his hand. He turned to see Captain Hook sneering at him. Next to him was a small portly gentleman, Hook's first mate Smee.

"Not so fast. No Keyblade shenanigans aboard my vessel boy or my name isn't Captain James Hook!"

Sora looked at Riku with concern. "Riku, are you controlling the Heartless?"

"Yes Sora, the Heartless obey me now. Now I have nothing to fear."

They stood slack jawed, he's not making any sense at all. Koga narrowed his eyes, something sounded off about his words.

"You're stupid Riku! Are you even listening to yourself? Sooner or later they'll swallow your Heart."

"Not a chance. My Heart's too strong. Stronger than either of you, though in Koga's case it wouldn't be much." He chuckled seeing Koga growl at him like a wounded animal. "I also picked up a few new abilities dabbling with darkness. Like this for instance..." With a wave of his hands the twins felt really strange. Like something tugged at their feet. Their very shadow disconnected from them and lifted off the ground. They're were now life sized replicas of Sora and Koga covered in black with two yellow orbs as eyes. These were not Heartless, they were their shadow's brought to life. They walked towards their original owners and the two walked back in fear. They didn't notice them walking into a trapdoor and they both fell below.

Riku smiled in triumph before picking up Kairi bridal style and turning to the Captain. "Let's get underway already. And keep both Sora and Koga away from Kairi until we make it to Hollow Bastion."

Hook scowled watching the boy leave.

"E-everything alright captain?" Smee asked.

"It boils me blood, Smee, taking orders from that whelp. Just because he's up close with Maleficent doesn't mean he can just order me around my own ship!"

"What should we do about it Captain Hook?"

"Nothing! Let the Heartless keep an eye on the brats for us."

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down-"

Hook suddenly put a hand to his first mate's lips shushing him. He started shaking in fear. "Do you hear that Smee? Is that ticking?"

"Um, no, I don't hear anything besides the ship noises."

Hook sighed in relief. "Ooh my poor nerves. I can't wait to get off this world and away from that infernal crocodile!"

* * *

"You don't say?" Goofy asked.

Koga nodded happily. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yep, it was definitely Kairi. We finally found her!" Sora said. Goofy chuckled.

"Well alright! Then let's go up and talk to her."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Sounds great!" Donald agreed. "Okay, but first how about getting off!"

All of them were on a heap on the floor, with Donald at the bottom. Soon enough they all untangle and stood up straight. They were in a small wooden room with crates on one side and the door on the other. Sora peeked through the hole on the top and saw that the halls of the ship was empty.

"Hey, over here!" The group turned and saw there was someone else in their little cell. It was a boy with a elfish appearance dressed in a green tunic and tights. Red hair sticks out of his green hat with a red feather on top. He also had a small dagger sheathed on his hip.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers. I'm Peter Pan! Looks like you all ran into that old Codfish Hook huh?"

"Yeah, you got caught by him to?" Koga asked.

"Nope. I'm just waiting for someone. She should be here any minute." Seconds later a glowing yellow ball of light flew in through the hole in the door. It left sparkles of dust as it flew around and stopped in front of Peter. The light dimmed a bit revealing a tiny blonde girl with a green dress and wings.

"Is that a fairy?" Sora asked astonished by the tiny girl.

"She's a pixie and her name is Tinker Bell." He turned to the pixie. "Hey Tink, did you find Wendy?" When Tinker Bell spoke she made only tinkling sounds but Peter seemed to understand it. "Hold on. There was another girl there too?"

"She must be talking about Kairi." Sora said to his brother who nodded back.

Tinkerbell then looked angrily at Peter. "What? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald laughed. Tinkerbell glared angrily at the duck, flew over to him and kicked him on the beak. She then scoffed and flew away.

"Well she's gonna be angry for awhile" Peter sighed. "So anyway, who's this Kairi person?"

"She's our friend, we got separated and we've been trying to find her ever since."

He then nodded his head. "I guess then we can work together, looks like the people we are looking for are in the same place." Peter then held out his hand.

"Sure, I'm Sora by the way."

"And I'm his brother Koga." He reached his hand out but then Peter pulled back.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy. After that you're on your own."

Koga made a face at Peter but nodded. "Fair enough, so how do we get out of this room?"

"Didn't you look at the door, has no lock."

"What?" Donald pushed the door and it slid open.

"Then what are you doing stuck here?"

"I'm trying to avoid getting the attention of... them." Just then a trio of Pirate Heartless burst into the room swinging their swords. Sora and Koga struck but they countered their attacks.

"Cucco cawcaw!" Peter said. The group turned and saw that Peter was floating in the air with his knife in hand. He then lunged at the Heartless making quick stabbing motions, destroying the Heartless fast. Donald then blasted the other with a fireball and the other was taken out by Goofy.

"Man, haven't seen monsters like that since... hmm I can't really remember."

"How are you flying like that?" Koga asked astonished by the sight. Sure on his adventure he's shrunk, grown, learned magic, met a genie, and turned into a merman but the idea of flying is so amazing to him.

Pan shrugged. "Anybody can fly. All it takes is pixie dust."

"Can we try?" Sora asked.

"Sure why not?" Peter put his hands to his mouth and whistled. Tink flew back in still looking angry. "Hey Tink, can you give them some pixie dust?" Tink shook her head and turned her back to him. Peter then leaned in close to her and whispered something that made her smile. She then sparkled brightly and flew around them as the sparkles coated them. "Alright, give it a try!"

They all smiled in excitement and together they all hopped into the air, only to immediately fall on their face.

Peter threw his head back as he laughed up a storm, clutching his belly. Tinker Bell jingled in mirth as well. "Oh man, you should have seen the looks on your faces! That was hilarious!"

Peter didn't notice but Sora had to reluctantly hold his brother back from tackling the boy down and giving him a knuckle sandwich.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Peter said ignoring the glares they were giving him. They ventured into the ship's hold, none of them noticing Sora and Koga's shadows no longer present.

* * *

"What? So Wendy is not one of the chosen ones?" Hook exclaimed.

He and Riku were in his private captain's quarters under the poop deck ( _stop snickering readers_ ).

Riku eyed him impassively. "There are seven, supposedly. And Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

Hook's face fumed red with anger. "After all that trouble of capturing her and now I got Peter Pan on my tail! And why seven? Just what is Maleficent planning?"

"Who knows." Riku shrugged. "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

The pirate gave a mock laugh making the boy scowl at him. "You're wasting your time! I would stake me other hand that the Heartless have already devoured it."

"I would watch what you say before you do lose the other hand." Riku growled, tendrils of darkness radiating off of him. Hook tightened his grip on his sword in case Riku tries anything. The darkness receded as Riku turned around. "I will find it no matter what."

"Ahem, Cap'n?" Smee's voice came through a pipe in the wall, the ship's communication system, a gift from Maleficent along with the granting the ship the ability to fly to other worlds.

"What is it Smee?" Hook asked, trying to mask the quiver in his voice.

"Um those Shadows of the two boys came back and they said that the prisoners have escaped with Peter Pan."

Hook clenched his knuckles. "Blast that Peter Pan! Alright bring the girls to me cabin, hop to it!"

* * *

"So what's are you two doing with a Keyblade?" Peter asked, the group were in a middle of a hallway.

The duo turned their heads to the flying boy. "You know about the Keyblade?"

"Yeah, I met a few Keyblade wielders over the decades."

"Decades? Aren't you our age?" Koga tilted his head.

"Of course but in Neverland you never grow up. Nothing but fun and games everyday!"

"Sounds interesting." Koga murmured before turning his attention to the room they entered, it looked like a kitchen.

Tinker bell started twinkling loudly. "What is it Tink?" Peter asks.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" a girl's voice calls out. They look up and through a grate they see a young girl in a blue nightgown.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed flying close to the ceiling. The grate was too small for any of them to fit through. "Don't worry, I'll get you out!" He said using his knife as a saw to cut open the thick wooden grate.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendy said with urgency in her blue eyes.

"Don't you worry," Pan assures her, "I'll be right up there just as soon as I get this thing open."

"Wendy?" Koga said nervously.

"Yes?" Wendy asked confused on who these boys were, they didn't look to be Peter's lost boys.

"My name is Koga and he's my twin brother Sora. We were wondering if you seen our friend Kairi?"

"Oh Kairi, does she have red hair and have blue eyes?"

"Yes!"

"She's right here next to the grate, though she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch."

"Kairi..." The twins gave a silent gasp.

"Guys, give me a boost." Koga orders. Goofy, Donald, and Sora get on each other's shoulders as Koga got on top and reached his hand out for her.

"Kairi, can you hear me?" Koga said.

"It's us, Sora and Koga! We're here!" Sora shouts from below his brother.

For a moment nothing happens. Then suddenly they see her arm slowly moves across the grate. Koga's face lit up, it meant she wasn't gone and she can hear them. He felt himself get lifted up closer to her.

Suddenly there was a bang sound Wendy cried out. The next thing they see is Sora and Koga's shadows fly in and grab Wendy and Kairi before dragging them away.

"Wendy!" Peter shouts, making little progress with the grate.

"No Kairi!" Koga gave a distraught yell. "Pete, stand back!" Peter did as he as as Koga aimed his Keygun at the door and fires a Firaga spell, blasting a large hole in half the ceiling. The group ladder stumbled back at the force of the spell but Koga jumped off his brother and hopped onto the upper room.

He looked around and spotted an open door. Peter flew up next to him while Sora and the others climbed up. He ran across the ship's interior until he reached a large room, probably the captain's quarters based on the cleanliness. He looks around the room and saw Riku carrying Kairi in his arms. He was walking towards a dark portal.

"Riku stop!" Koga shouted. The silver haired boy turned to him with a devilish smirk.

"What, don't want me around Kairi because I'm not afraid to use the darkness? You and Sora aren't exactly perfect either, you got your own darkness as well. Wanna see it?" A black puddle forms between them and it forms both Sora and Koga's Shadows. They even have shadow replicas of their Keyblades. They even drop into the same battle stances as them.

"Don't be scared of your own shadow, mommy isn't around to leave a nightlight." Riku taunted as he stepped into the portal as it closed.

Shadow Sora ran and struck them in a wide arc. It's battle style is an exact copy of his own. Shadow Koga fired dark projectiles from his weapon attacking from a distance.

Sora slashed back at his shadow but they blocked the attack before diving into the group and appearing right behind him.

"Stop!" Koga shouted freezing the shadow in place with his magic. No more than two seconds later the shadow broke free and charged at his counterpart. Peter Pan stabbed at Shadow Koga but then he split himself into three decoys of him. All of them slashing at Peter. Donald then used Thundaga to blast all the Shadow Kogas, leaving it open for Koga to charge up a blast and shoot it point blank blasting it to bits. At the same time Goofy blocked the relentless Shadow Sora before the original Sora rushed in and slashed it in half. The remains of their shadows crawled across the floor and returned to their owner as normal shadows.

"I know shadows get up to no good but I've never seen them so hostile before." Peter said. He then noticed a hatch on the floor. Opening it he found an unconscious Wendy.

He quickly picked her up before turning to the others. "Well this is as far as I go. I've gotta help Wendy."

"Well, thanks I guess..." Koga said still upset that he lost Kairi.

"Hey cheer up, or else you won't be able to fly again."

Koga scowled at the boy. "Oh, you mean when you pulled that prank on us?"

"No, after that when you were reaching your hand out towards Kairi, you're telling me you didn't see it?" Koga's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you serious?" Koga asked.

"Yep it was a few inches in the air but I know what I saw. See I was lying when I told you, you need pixie dust to fly. Also faith and trust, or just think a happy thought."

"Yeah..." Koga said. He wasn't having much happy thoughts lately.

"Yeah, good luck finding your friend." He said flying out the window without even saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to stop the chapter here guys or else I will not stop writing until the end of this world!
> 
> It always bothered me that this world get's called Neverland, and you never enter the actual Neverland. So even if it's a small bit I wanted to add a little bit of the place.
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	38. Neverland (Part 2)

Riku sighed looking up at the night sky. He saw the moon shining brightly above the city. He reached his hand out and pretended to grab it in his hand. He put his closed fist to his chest.

Ever since he had that talk with Koga and Sora in Monstro he's had this strange feeling in his Heart. Maleficent said that lingering in darkness for so long would result in such things and to let go of such guilt.

What guilt?

He had what he wanted, the ability to see the worlds and be free from his everyday life. But there was something missing, something not even that new pet of his can't give him, something that his ex-friends have.

Companions.

He gritted his teeth in anger thinking about them. Ever since they left the island they have been doing nothing but looking down on him like he's the bad guy. This isn't their story it's his and they better get the memo or else it's gonna blow up in their faces real soon.

He turned to Kairi laying against the stone wall of the tower he landed on. She was still in her sleep like state it seemed.

"I swear I'm going to get your Heart back, whatever it takes."

He noticed someone flying towards the tower and he quickly took Kairi and left in a dark portal before he was spotted.

* * *

After Peter Pan left with Wendy the group continued on to try and find Riku and Kairi. They searched all over the interior but found nothing eventually making their way to the deck, feeling the salty breeze of the ocean on their faces and the threatening swords of the Pirate Heartless. The group readied their weapons to fight but they then noticed Captain Hook giving a prideful smirk next to Smee who was holding a brightly lit lantern.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku. Running off with that girl without even saying goodbye." Hook said. "But on the bright side, Pan left along with that Wendy brat and I'm once again in charge of me own ship."

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he take Kairi?" Sora said angrily gripping his Keyblade tightly.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion." Hook declared. "The lair of Maleficent and her dwindling organization members. We were on their way there was a matter of fact but Riku decided to go overboard and leave you brats behind to deal with me."

"Well either way, Hollow Bastion is our next destination." Koga said pulling his Keyblade. "So get out of our way or else..."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that lads." He gestured to the lantern and they discovered that inside was none other than Tinker Bell. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie behind?"

The captain chuckled seeing them lower their weapons in compliance.

"Now how about a deal, you surrender the Keyblade and I'll let her go free. Or else it's the plank for the lot of ye." He gestured to a long plank of wood handing over the edge of the ship, prepared for them.

"I'm sorry Tink but we can't." Koga said looking apologetic at the pixie angrily banging against the glass.

Suddenly there was a ticking noise like a clock coming from overboard. Hook paled and his legs started shaking. He looked over the deck to see a green crocodile with it's green head leering at the captain.

"It's him! The blasted croc that took my hand!" He runs to Smee with wide eyes. "Smee, he's after me other hand! I can't stay here! You take care of them Smee, I-I have to go do important work in my cabin where it's safe!" He said before fleeing in an amusing manner.

"Aye-aye captain!" Smee salutes to his captain. He turns to the others. "Alright, so who will go first?" He was hardly intimidating at all, but with the trapped pixie in his hands they don't dare try anything.

"I will." Koga said. The Heartless nudged him forward towards the plank.

"Koga!" Sora exclaimed, but he noticed Koga had a glint in his eye. He was on to something. The starry eyed youth stood at the edge of the plank, where a hungry crocodile was waiting for it's impending meal. He closed his eyes and thought of something. A distant memory that made Koga smiled to himself.

"This better work..." He sighed. He hopped off the plank while Sora Donald and Goofy cried out to him in fear. He almost landed in the crocodile's mouth before his body rose into the air. Everyone watched mouth agape at the boy who was now flying. He had golden sparkles coming off of him, the pixie dust Tinkerbell put on them.

Koga looked down at himself with a look of shocked joy. He turned to his friends with a wide grin.

"I'M FLYING, I'M ACTUALLY FLYING!" The others grinned with him floating in the air with him unknowingly until they looked down.

"Took you guys long enough to figure it out."

Smee took a second to notice that Tinkerbell's lantern prison is no longer in his hands. He turns to the side and saw Peter Pan let Tink out as she flew away in relief. Koga flew by his side surprised.

"Peter, you came back."

"Of course I did. You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you?"

"... you came back for Tink didn't you?" Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I also owed you for helping me find Wendy."

"Well how about helping us put a stop to the pirates?" Sora asked eyeing the nervously sweating Smee who was hiding behind the Heartless.

"Count me in, they're all going down!" All five of them readied their weapons as they charged.

* * *

Hook was laying his head on his desk trying to calm his nerves when he heard knocking on his door.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?"

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them."

"And the Crocodile?"

"Why he's all full from eating those kids that he went on home, you can come out now."

Captain Hook gave a content sigh and stepped out the door with confidence. He noticed that the deck was empty of the Heartless or his first mate.

"Mr. Smee, show yourself man!"

"Mmmpf mmm mmm!"

Hook twisted his mustache inquisitively as he heard the nearby barrel yell at him. He peered into the barrel and saw Smee inside with his hat stuck in his mouth.

"Smee, what in blazes are you doing in the gunpowder barrel?" He said tearing off the hat with his hook.

"Capt, behind you!"

"Wh-" Suddenly he felt a sharp poke on the left side of his poop deck. (Stop giggling) He jumped up three feet in the air and yelped. Whipping around he saw those pesky brats with none other than Peter Pan. And what's worse, now they were all floating in the air just like his nemesis.

"P-Peter Pa- BLAST YOU!" He roared, his face turning as red as his coat as his confusion quickly turned to rage.

"Sorry Hook, but the tables have turned." Sora said with a playful smirk.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter laughed. "Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

"Grr, you've made a fool of me for the last time, Pan! I'll skewer the lot of you! Heartless come out!" Hook pulled out a whistle and blew a high pitch sound. Suddenly a group of Battleship Heartless appeared from both sides of the ship, along with winged pirate Heartless.

_Air Pirate_

"Me, Donald, and Goofy got the Heartless. You and Peter focus on Hook." Koga said to his brother before the trio flew into the air and took on the smaller enemies.

Hook growled before getting his rapier out. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

Peter lunged for Hook who sidestepped and swung his blade at the boy who quickly flew out of the arc. Sora ran up and swung his Keyblade only for it to get caught by Hook's hook who spun his blade around until the boy lost his grip and was disarmed. Peter flew back and did a quick swipe with his leg, making Hook fall on his back.

Koga ducked under a cannon shot from a Battleship before avoiding a nasty punch from the Air Pirate. He used a gravity spell on it and it threw the Heartless into the ocean, leaving the crocodile to devour it. Goofy dived and spun around like a top, hitting his shield into the side of the ship Heartless multiple times. Donald lit the mast of the ship on fire as it lost altitude getting dangerously close to the water. The other Battleship backed it's comrade by ramming itself into Donald.

Sora had to admit that Hook was a much better swordsman than he took him credit for. He keeps parrying all his swings no matter how fast he is.

Hook jumped back from the duo and threw a present with a bow-tie at them. Peter's eyes widened. "Look out!" He pushed Sora away as the present exploded. The force knocking them back, and Smee who was still in the barrel fell into a nearby lifeboat that then fell into the water.

"Strike!" Sora said as he raised his Keyblade up and fired a lightning spell at Hook. The lightning focused on his hook as it seemed to absorb the electricity. "What?"

"When you end up in as many thunderstorms as me boy you make sure your hook becomes lightning proof." The captain said. Suddenly a very battered Battleship crashed right into Hook before vanishing.

"Sorry!" Koga said as he blocked the punched from the Air Pirates.

Comical steam puffed from Hook's ears as he started throwing a temper tantrum. "I'll make you all walk the plank!" He angrily swung both his sword and hook around chasing after the boys. Peter smirked, easily avoiding the swings as he led hook towards the mast. With a mighty swing he rammed his hook into the wooden mast getting it stuck. He pulled and it wouldn't budge. He used his sword to chop the wood around it as he pulled. He finally pulled free but stumbled back hard towards the edge of the plank. He struggled to regain his balance but then Peter gave him a little nudge.

Hook screamed as he fell into the water. Koga and the others finished off the Heartless before turning to watched the sputtering captain.

The captain spit out some water and was about to say something to Pan but then his heart dropped as he heard the familiar ticking sound. He turned his head and saw the crocodile smiling at him.

"SMEE!" Hook screamed as the croc lunged at him while he tried his best to avoid it's snapping jaw.

Smee, who was on the lifeboat the entire time, quickly got to rowing as soon as he heard his captain call out for him.

"D-don't go away captain! Stay right there now sir. I'll save ya sir."

Hook was on top of the croc's snout, arms and legs wrapped around it's mouth trying to keep it closed. It smirked evilly at the pirate as they swam past Smee's lifeboat.

"Smee, save me!" Hook yelled as he jumped on the croc's back and tried to jump into the lifeboat, only to dive headfirst into the lightning quick crocodile. Honestly, Koga started to struggle hiding his laughter watching this slapstick going on.

"Give him back!" Smee yelled as he pulled his oar back to smack the croc. Suddenly Hook jumped out of the croc's mouth.

"SME-" Hook was bonked on the head by the oar as he fell back into the croc's mouth. Sora was joining his brother in on the laughter. The latter was tearing up by how hard he was laughing.

The impact of Hook hitting the end of the croc made it spit him out. Hook wasted no time as he moved so fast he was practically running on water as the crocodile chased after him.

"Captain!" Smee desperately called as he rowed after the two. The three of them disappearing into the horizon.

With that the group gathered together back on the deck. Peter looked at the gasping twins with concern.

"Are they okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, haha, just give them a minute." Goofy said.

"Oh my gosh..." Sora wheezed. "No more, I can't take anymore."

"I can't wait to tell Kairi all about that."

"And that we actually flew."

"Yeah, you think she'll believe us?"

"Probably not." Sora shrugged. Between turning into mermen, fighting the god of the underworld, outrunning card soldiers, and many other things this was turning into quite a story for anyone to believe.

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime then she can try it out herself." Peter said.

"But Kairi didn't wake up." Goofy said sadly. "What if she really did lose her..."

Sora shook his head. "No, there's still hope, we just gotta keep believing and we can do anything."

Before anything else can be said Tinker Bell flew in twinkling urgently. Peter listened to his close friend.

"What Tink? There's something going on at the Clock Tower?"

"Clock tower, I don't see a clock tower." Goofy said.

"That's because it's in London, Wendy's home. C'mon I'll show you."

* * *

Riku panted as he was on his knees in front of a very disapproving Maleficent. He felt so sick and exhausted that he almost puked on the witch.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Were we any more farther away we would have lost the two of you permanently." Riku scowled but did not look at her. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

"I..." The silver haired teen took a gulp for air. "I had no choice, Sora and Koga were closing in on me I had to escape."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to dispose of them? Surely you will win if you clashed, correct?"

"Of course!" Riku shouted with pride before biting his lip. "It's just that..."

Suddenly there was a loud roar that echoed across the entire castle. Riku jumped up and reflexively looked around for the source. Maleficent didn't looked intimidated, just annoyed.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A castaway." She replied. "A creature who held captive one of my princesses. It seems when I took her from him and destroyed his world, his heart did not perish and he has followed her to this place."

"How is that possible?" Riku asked.

"An interesting question, but one that does not concern me." She turned to Riku. "Fear not, no harm will come to you. He is no match for your power."

"My power?" Riku asked inquisitively.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies sleeping within you, hidden away for a long time." The tip of her staff glowed as Riku is enveloped in green flames. "Luckily I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you, then you will be free to be who you truly are..."

* * *

The group followed Peter as they all flew out away from the island and towards the place Tink wanted to show them. They got further and further away from the island until it look like little more than a star. Soon they saw themselves float down towards a bustling city at night. There was a large clock tower in the heart of the city.

They landed on a ledge right above the face of the clock. There was Wendy patiently waiting for them.

"Welcome to London boys." She said politely. "Did you find your friend Kairi?"

"No, she got away."

Wendy frowned. "Oh, well don't worry, I'm sure you will find her just don't give up."

"Thanks." The twins nodded.

"Huh, that's funny." Peter said circling the clock. "One of these is not in the right time."

They flew around with Peter and saw that one of the faces was 15 minutes before midnight. With Goofy and Koga's pulling they quickly fixed it. Then near the 3 the Keyhole appeared. Sora didn't think twice before he summoned his Keyblade and locked it.

"What was that?" Peter asked confused by what he saw.

"It means it time for us to get going." Donald said.

"Oh, well I guess I gotta get back to my lost boys as well." The flying boy replied.

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked disappointed.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other any time." He reassured her taking her hand. "As long as you don't forget about Neverland that is." They smiled at each other. Tink twinkled angrily but ignored them. She handed Koga something, a small gem that sparkled like pixie dust.

"A summon gem?" Koga said surprised.

"It's a gift from Tink." Peter said. "Use it anytime to bring Tink over and she'll give you a good amount of pixie dust when you need it."

"Wow, thank you Tinker Bell." The boy said to the pixie. She smiled and booped him on the nose.

"Aw, looks like she's starting to take a liking to you. Hope she doesn't get jealous of you and Kairi." Sora teased.

"Yeah... wait WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Neverland is now finished.
> 
> I gotta say, I absolutely loved writing the slapstick with Hook, it makes me laugh just as much as it did Koga and Sora.
> 
> Hope your're excited for the next chapters as I am because this is when things get much more serious.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	39. Traverse town (Part 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but needed to set up for what comes next...

The town was as busy as ever as the group reentered Traverse Town.

The group went to the meeting place of Leon and the gang in the 3rd district. The Traverse town gang looked happy to see the group return and greeted them warmly.

They talked about all that's happened. Riku, Kairi, the Keyholes, Maleficent's allies, the Ansem Reports, and the many adventures they had across the worlds.

"So this Hollow Bastion place." Leon said. "You don't know how to get there right?"

"Nope, but we have a lead." Sora held up a navigation gummi. "We got this from Hook's ship, apparently Maleficent gave him the means to travel across the worlds so maybe the location of the world is in here somewhere."

"Leave it to me." Cid said taking the part. "Give me a few minutes Kid and I'll have it installed in the gummi ship." He said stepping out to get to work.

Leon looked to the other's, crossing his arms. "So Riku..."

"Yeah..."

"I hate to say it but you're gonna have to fight him to get to Kairi. Don't hold back, there's more at stake than just your friend."

The twins nodded reluctantly. He was right, if he was in the way of not only getting Kairi but also stopping the Heartless then they will have no choice.

"Leon, this isn't looking good." Aerith said, she was going through the Ansem Reports that they've collected her eyes were darting across the pages anxiously. "It says here that he created a machine to produce the Heartless."

"What?!" The group exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he says he put a symbol on the artificial ones."

"That's probably the ones with the Heartless emblem on them." Koga said. On their journey he always noticed that some types of Heartless don't have the symbol on them, they must be the natural created ones.

"Maleficent must've found it and used it to spread her army across the worlds." Yuffie said.

"This makes no sense." Aerith said. "Ansem the wise was a kind ruler, why would he create such a machine?"

"I don't know." said Leon. "But he's no longer around to ask. And we have a bigger problem."

"Maleficent."

"She's planning something big, I don't know what but we have to stop her." Koga said. "No more worlds will fall thanks to her."

"It will be dangerous." Aerith said. "But I know you can beat Maleficent and the Heartless."

"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed. "We're with you all the way."

Leon nodded silently.

Donald and Goofy laughed wrapping the boys into a group hug. "All for one and one for all remember?"

Cid walked back inside, telling them the ship is ready. He warned that there was a lot of Heartless there. Leon was watching Cid as he talked, he trying to hide it but he knows him long enough to tell that he's spooked by something. He waited for the others to leave before he pulled his old friend aside.

"Cid, what's wrong?"

The shopkeeper looked at him with furrowed eyebrows."The coordinates for Hollow Bastion, I looked at them and well I..." He blew air out his cheeks. "Never mind, I'm just imagining things."

Leon didn't seemed convinced but let it go. If he didn't know any better he would say that Leon has seen a ghost.

* * *

_Sora and Koga are flying through a darkened tunnel with a light at the end. Sora and Koga looked at each other with surprise and confusion. They opened their mouths to speak but no sound came out._

_Suddenly the light became even brighter. Then it faded revealing a library. Shelves of books all over. There's a stained glass window letting light stream through it onto a small table with a elderly woman sitting on a chair reading to herself._

_She wore a purple dress with a white apron, a worn grey scarf around her neck._

_"Hey grandma!"_

_The brothers turned and saw a redhead young girl of about four years run into the room. Their eyes widened recognizing immediately that this is Kairi. She looked as young as the day they first met her._

_"Kairi, what are you doing here? And where's your guardsman?_

_"I don't know, I haven't seen any of them today. I think they had some kind of meeting with the other doctors."_

_"Hmm, I haven't seen Ansem at all today or his apprentices. I'm going to have to have a word with them for leaving you unattended."_

_Kairi wasn't really listening to her grandmother, just looking around the place until she looked at her with a childish grin."Can you tell me that story again?"_

_Her grandmother laughed. "Again, dear I told it to you yesterday?"_

_"Pleeeeeaaaase?" She begged making puppy eyes._

_"Very well then." She said as she closed her book. Kairi jumped for joy as she settled on a chair next to her._

_"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

_But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return._

_So listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi?" She nodded eagerly. Her grandmother smiled warmly and stroked her hair._

_Suddenly there were screams crying out. All four of them looked to the source of the sound, coming from outside. They looked through the glass and saw something in the sky. It was a giant ball of darkness, horrifyingly similar to the very one that destroyed Destiny Island. Kairi's grandmother gasped putting a hand to her mouth._

_They then heard Kairi scream. They turned and saw Shadow Heartless come out of the ground of the library._

_"Oh my goodness, what are these creatures!" The elderly woman gasped. She put herself between them and Kairi._

_Kairi whimpered, terrified of the slowly approaching monsters. Suddenly her necklace started glowing. The light started to envelop her._

_"Grandma?"_

_She turned around surprised. "Kairi? What's happening?" She didn't noticed the Shadow prepared to pounce._

_Kairi threw her hands out and screamed. "Grandma look out!" The light exploded from her and nobody could see what happened next._

_"Kairi!" Sora cried._

_"Kairi!" Koga cried._

* * *

"KAIRI!" The twins yelled, jumping up from their sleeping space. The two of them were clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

"Are you two okay?" Goofy asked concerned. He was looking at them with concern, so was Donald.

The twins took a second to catch their breath before looking at each other.

"Uh, y-yeah. It was just a bad dream."

"Yep, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, we're coming up on Hollow Bastion in a couple of minutes so get ready." Donald said turning back to the cockpit.

Koga leaned into his brother's ear. "You saw the same thing right? Young Kairi, the Heartless, and that old lady?"

"Yeah." Sora whisper-shouted. "That was a dream right?"

"That didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a memory."

"Kairi's memory." Sora said.

"But why do we have her memory? Why have we been seeing her pop up from time to time, and why does she respond only when we call her?"

"I don't know but we can't let this distract us. We gotta stay focused, Hollow Bastion is here."

The group looked out the cockpit and saw their destination. The world looked heavily damaged. Nothing but ruins over large blue canyons. Strangely the water spilling from the canyons seem to be rising up instead of down. The main focus was the ominous fortress in the distance. It was huge and looked to be heavily modified, with steampunk machinery mixed with the medieval stone. A huge Heartless emblem covers the front of the castle.

This world looks like it was torn apart and put back together again.

It was strange, Sora and Koga felt like they've been here before. But that can't be, they've never seen a place like this.

"This is it, get ready guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	40. Hollow Bastion (Part 1)

Riku eyes the creature in front of him. It wore a purple cape and tattered pants. It was covered in thick brown fur, black horns stuck out of his head and it looked like some kind of mix between a lion and a bear. Whatever this thing was, this Beast, it clearly was more intelligent that what's it's monstrous appearance would make you assume.

They were by the Rising Falls, the very edge of Maleficent's fortress. Riku stands guard at the only entrance to the fortress.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless. You didn't even turn into a summon charm. So tell me, how'd you get here and how did you not fade with your world?" He asked eyeing the Beast carefully. Although Maleficent has helped unlock his hidden potential he can tell this monster is no pushover.

The Beast eyed the boy back just as cautiously. He growled before standing up straight, almost like he was superior to Riku which irritated the boy immensely. "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When that witch came and plunged our world to darkness, she took everything from me. My friends, my castle, my Rose all lost to where, I don't know." He looked away and gave a depressed sigh. "And even Belle. No, among the chaos I saw her take Belle. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find here so here I am. She must be here." He glared at Riku the fur on the back of him standing up in fury. "I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can." Riku said challenging the Beast.

The Beast roared with so much power the very ground shook. He charged at Riku with his claws out. Riku did a backflip to avoid the swipe, summoning his sword Soul Eater in midair and swung his blade at the Beast's hide. The Beast groaned, clutching his deep gash across his chest. The silver haired boy laughed before grabbing his opponent by the throat and lifted the large creature up.

"Such determination to save someone you care about, I wish my so-called friends had the same fire as you. I would almost guess that you might love this woman the way you talk about her." He tightened his grip and raised his sword up to where his heart is. "But who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"STOP!"

Riku turned and smiled. "Speak of the devil." He said carelessly tossing the limp Beast against a pile of rocks. He watched Sora, Koga, and those two other guys walk towards him. Their faces made an ugly expression that made Riku sick to his stomach.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you." He said smirking at them. "Took you long enough, finally ready to end this?"

Koga stepped in front of Sora, surprising all of them. "I'm only gonna ask this once, surrender and let us go to Kairi." He said seriously.

"Yeah right." He looked up in contemplation. "We've always been rivals haven't we?"

"I used to think we were friends." He replied back.

"And what, you still do?" The boy scoffed.

"No- Yes- I- I don't know. What I do know is that you are a complete dullard hanging out with these fiends! This isn't like you at all." He looked at his friend with pleading eyes. "Please, just stop this madness."

Riku smiled in such a diabolical manner that unnerved the twins. "Oh I will end this madness but I don't think you will enjoy what happens next. Three Keyblade wielders are just one too many after all."

"Wait, what do you mean th-"

"It's time for it to choose it's true master!" Riku held out his gloved hand. Koga heard Sora gasp. He whipped his head back and saw Sora struggling to hold his Keyblade which was currently vibrating. It then vanished in a flash of light. He saw Donald shout in surprise seeing the Kingdom Key appear in Riku's hand.

Sora fell to his knees, his brother running to his side.

"Hmm, I was sure it was Koga..." Riku said, marveling at the Keyblade in his hand.

"W-what happened?" Sora said, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. If it wasn't for his brother keeping him steady he might've passed out.

"You took his Keyblade?!" Koga exclaimed, securing his grip on his Shooting Star Keyblade.

"His Keyblade!" Riku laughed. "Please, this was my Keyblade all along! When we were leaving our home the Keyblade saw the strength of my Heart, unafraid to face the darkness, that it chose me as it's wielder. Unfortunately I left the world before it can find me so it found it's way to the closest person it could find, hoping to find it's way back to it's owner. Though honestly I thought it was Koga who had my Keyblade, guess he just got lucky." He sneered at the spiky haired boy. "Neither of you have what it takes to save Kairi, it's up to me."

"B-but all that time training, getting stronger!" Sora reached his hand out. "Fire!" He said. The spell did not work at all, not even a sputter. Sora looked away from everyone with his eyes watering, feeling humiliated. "I fought my way here, I earned the Keyblade, I'm the Keyblade master!"

"You were just the delivery boy. Guess you're part's over now." He taunted, he turned his attention to the two companions. "Well come along you two."

Donald and Goofy looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Didn't your King order you to follow the one who has the Key?"

Goofy looked back at Koga holding onto his brother having a nervous breakdown. "But Koga also has the-"

"Let me rephrase, the king wanted you to follow the **ONE** who has the Key, I don't know how Koga got his but I'm the one he was referring to."

"Just stop it!" Koga said. "You just want to make up any lies just to hurt us h-"

_*Arf-arf*_

They stopped hearing the sudden barking. Then, right by Riku, the king's pet Pluto walked towards him.

"Pluto!" Donald and Koga exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"He followed me here. Being the king's personal and close pet he knows that I'm the chosen one so he's been sticking by my side."

"T-that's not true." Goofy said with hesitation. "Come here Pluto, you see Koga here's the chosen one right?"

Pluto turned to the boy and while he looked happy to see him he had sorrowful eyes. The nail on the coffin was when he put his paw on the Kingdom Key.

"See, even he knows the truth. You amount to nothing after all Koga." Riku taunted. "Now come along, we have work to do."

"Goofy. Let's go." Donald said solemnly. Koga and Sora turned their heads to the mage with shock and betrayal. "We have to remember our mission."

The knight bit his lip. "Oh. Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all but..." He sighed before following Donald.

"Sora... Koga... Sorry." Donald said not even looking back at them.

"You're welcome to tag along Koga." Riku said teasingly. "As long as you remember you're not the hero of this story, no you're just another extra while I save the day."

Koga just gave a hollow laugh and turned to the silver haired boy with the most venomous glare Riku has ever seen on him. "Ooh Riku, you're some piece of work. Why should I be surprised at this point, **maybe the reason you keep acting like a self-centered, pompous, cruel, dirtbag is because you can't get over the fact that your father is dead**!"

There was tense silence for the next several seconds. Riku stared right at Koga, nostrils flaring, neck muscles tightening, and fists clenching. He turned his back to them before tossing them something.

"Go play hero somewhere else with this." It was Sora's toy sword from all the times they played on the island. "If I ever see you again I will kill you."

With that they parted ways. Riku, Donald, Goofy on one side, Sora and Koga on the other. They both just lost their friends and Sora lost his power. The twins sobbed into each other's arms completely lost and hurt. They've seen each other cry plenty of times, be it from getting a scrape or cut over the years but this was not regular tears, this is tears of grief and misery. Ten minutes ago they felt like they were strong and ready for anything, now they don't know what to do.

Sora, burying his face in Koga's shoulder, looked up when he heard pained growling. He saw the Beast limping weakly towards the fortress. "Hey, don't move. You're hurt." Sora said pulling away from his brother and running towards the Beast's side. "Heal!" He said holding his hand out but remembered that he no longer has the Keyblade and can't use his magic.

The Beast turned to Sora with his blue eyes. He looked like he sympathized with all that he heard between the boys and Riku but he hardened his expression with one of pure determination. He kept limping forward despite the pain.

"I.. I came to find Belle, and even though I am on my own I will not stop fighting to find her."

Sora looked at his toy sword and picked it up before walking towards the Beast and handing him an elixir. "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came too far to just quit." He said eyes lighting up with determination.

Koga walked over and put a hand to his brother's shoulder. "I'm going with you." He looked at his Keyblade. "No offense bro but it's really reckless to take on the Heartless with just a wooden sword."

"You're sure bro? You don't have to follow me." Sora said.

"And let you get ripped to shreds while I relax in Traverse Town? No way! Sora, you aren't doing this alone. I didn't join Riku not just because I'm really p- peeved off at him but also I'm not leaving my brother behind." He pulled him to another hug. "You and me, we're stuck with each other for life."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Very, but I don't care. We're family."

"Count me in as well." Jiminy said jumping out onto Sora's shoulder.

"Jiminy? Shouldn't you be following the Chosen one?" Koga said.

Jiminy scratched his head. "I may have my orders but above all I'm a conscience. After all the good you've done it wouldn't be right to abandon you boys. I know I'm not much help but you can count on me for support."

The twins smiled that at least one of their friends didn't leave them.

"I will follow you." The Beast said.

"Thank uhhh, do you have a name?" Sora asked.

"Just call me The Beast." He said.

"Alright, then let's get going team." The newly formed team continued forward and found a mechanical lift. They used it to take them towards the castle grounds. They didn't even take one step before they were attacked by Heartless.

Koga readied his Keyblade and the Beast bared his fangs and claws. Sora readied his sword as well even though it won't do much. They charged forward.

This was going to be a hard battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got intense. :(
> 
> Too bad the king didn't write "Follow the kid with a Keyblade that's obviously the good guy."
> 
> Koga made things really personal by bringing up a sensitive subject to Riku, but you can say he had it coming. Koga may still have his Keyblade but will he be able to face the trials ahead?
> 
> See you guys next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	41. Hollow Bastion (Part 2)

With a roar of anger, the Beast charged through the group of Heartless, throwing a Shadow against the stone wall. Two more jumped from behind but he let off a powerful roar that blasted the Heartless to pieces.

Koga jumped back and quickly blasted a new type of Heartless. It was some sort of bulky knight with a big dog-faced shield that breaths fire and ice.

**Defender**

The blast easily bounced off the strong shield. The Defender then shot a fireball at him with fast speed that knocked the boy on his back. It prepared to attack again before something weakly struck it in the back. It turned around to find Sora staring defiantly at him with it's dinky wooden sword. The Heartless looked rather amused at this easy target.

"Just needed to distract you long enough." Sora said. The Defender heard growling and barely turned to the right before the Beast pounced on it and ripped it to shreds. If it was a human then it would be a disgusting sight.

Sora turned to his brother and saw two masses of darkness form behind him. They formed black spheres with yellow eyes and jagged teeth.

**Darkball**

"Koga, look out!"

The boy reacted fast, he drew his Keygun and blasted the Darkball on his left. Unfortunately the other one went berserk and slammed into him, pinning Koga against the wall.

"Step aside!" The Beast roared slamming the Heartless to the ground and mauled it.

"You alright?" Sora asked his twin.

"I can do this all day." He noticed his brother's concerned look. "But don't worry, I got this."

They continued along the gates of the castle. Almost an hour ago they reached the main entrance into the castle only to have it locked shut. Koga pointed out it was mechanically shut and that it probably has an emergency unlock switch. So they followed the wiring at a painstakingly slow pace along the castle exterior until it led them to the waterways and they found the release switch, behind a now broken wall courtesy of the Beast.

Now with the gate unlocked they can actually enter the castle. They passed through a long hallway that probably was full of beautiful artworks in the past. Now it has nothing but cracked stone and piping sticking out of it. They then entered a large entrance hall with a ornate marble fountain in the center surrounded by a staircase leading to the second floor. The fountain was bone dry due to a lack of use for a decade.

"Be on your guard." The Beast said. "They're close, I can feel it." The twins nodded as they continued on.

" _Beast..."_

The Beast gasped and turned around. There was a familiar woman in a golden dress smiling at him behind the door frame. "Belle?"

Suddenly darkness surrounded her, revealing the form of a Shadow.

The Beast trembled in rage as he let out a roar of fury and lunged at the Heartless. The doors mysteriously shut closed behind him.

"Beast!" Koga called pulling on the door handle with Sora.

"It's locked tight!" Sora said.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Sora and Koga turned and saw Riku staring at them, Donald and Goofy by his side. "Quit while you can."

"Not without Kairi." Sora said. They two of them put up defensive positions.

"Seriously, without a weapon? The darkness will destroy you..." Riku said as he transformed. Darkness surrounded him and formed a skintight blue, red, and black suit with the Heartless symbol on the chest.

"You're wrong, Riku!" Sora said taking a defiant step forward. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my Heart. My Heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die." Koga rolled his eyes at his brother's poetic speech. It was sweet and all, but it hardly matters when your life is on the line not that he's gonna tell him that.

"Really, you think you're invincible? Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku growled creating a ball of dark fire in his hand and he threw it at the defenseless boy. Time seemed to slow down for Sora, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. But nothing came, he opened his eyes to see Koga blocking the blast with his Keyblade.

Koga blocked the dark fireball with his Keyblade. He kept it up in defense as he glared Riku down.

"You're gonna have to get through me if you wanna hurt my brother." He said. Sora backed away from his brother, he knew he was going to be a liability if he tried to help.

Riku scoffed, the Kingdom Key still in his hand. "Really? You think you're any m-"

Koga charged with a yell, swinging his Key. Riku put his blade up and their blades clashed.

"I had enough of your taunting, fight!" Koga said slamming his blade against Riku's repeatedly screaming with each hit while Riku kept up his guard. He then kneed Riku in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. Koga was releasing all his pent up anger.

Riku grunted as he almost had the air knocked out of him. He looked up only to have Koga slug him across the face with a hard punch. He staggered back rubbing his cheek.

"Batter up!" Koga said ready to swing his Keyblade with all his might. Only to have Riku intercept it. He put his weight on the base of Koga's blade and twisted into a downward thrust.

*clang*

Koga's blade fell to the ground with a clang. Before he could summon it back Riku did a counter slash at him. Koga jumped back and hissed as he felt the blade scrape against his arm. He summoned his blade and tried to block but Riku charged forward at lightning speed and struck his hand with the hilt of his sword. He screamed and dropped the blade again.

"Can't even keep a grip on your sword, pathetic." Riku growled. He jabbed at Koga's throat then threw his hand back. He powered up another dark firaga and hit him square in the chest. Koga went airborne, flying almost twenty feet and went crashing into a pillar. He collapsed onto a heap on the floor, wheezing weakly through his bruised throat.

"Koga!" He heard someone shout.

Riku laughed. "You never had what it takes to be a Keyblade master. Now to finish you!" He prepared another dark firaga but then Sora ran inbetween them. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Sora... no..." Koga groaned weakly.

"Alright, then you both will disappear!" He threw the dark fireball at the two of them. Sora's eyes widened as he ran to his brother, wrapping his arms around him to shield him from the attack. He shut his eyes waiting for the blast but again it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see someone blocking the attack with their shield.

"Goofy?" They both said in unison.

Goofy glared at the silver haired boy with the determination of a captain of the royal guard. "Sora and Koga ain't going anywhere."

Riku frowned in surprise. "You'd betray your king?"

"Not on your life." He turned to the duo with a smile. "But I'm not gonna betray them either, 'cause they've become one of my best buddies after all the things we've been through together."

"Goofy..." Koga said tearing up.

"Aw Koga, I didn't mean to make you cry." Goofy said.

"I'm not, it's just that my rib is cracked and it hurts so much..." Koga said wiping his eyes.

The royal guard turned to his friend Donald. "See ya later, Donald. Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

Donald squawked and shook his head. "Hold on a minute! We'll tell him together." He ran over to their side. He looked over at Koga with a sorrowful look. "Heal." He said curing all his wounds. Koga felt his strength return. Koga looked at him perplexed. "Well, you know... All for one and one for all."

"Looks like you're stuck with us guys." Goofy chuckled.

The twins gave a sincere smile to their friends returning to their side. "Donald Goofy, thanks."

"You may have your friends back but you are powerless against me!" Riku snorted. "How will you fight?"

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon." Sora said.

Koga glanced to the side. "Sora don't say i-"

"My Heart."

"Oh my god..." Koga facepalmed.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Your Heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

Sora took a step forward. "My Heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience and it found a home with all the friends I made. I've become a part of their Heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our Hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" He said drawing his wooden sword.

"Sora, bro. I appreciate this extremely cheesy speech of friendship but let's be a little more realistic herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-" Koga stared at his brother eyes comically wide. The Keyblade was back on his hands and no longer on Riku's.

"What?" Riku exclaimed in surprise. He clenched his fist where the Keyblade was. He turned towards them with a nervous expression. Without saying a word he ran off.

"Riku wait!" Sora shouted but his brother grabbed his wrist. He shook his head to let him go.

"We need to stop Maleficent. Come on." He said walking ahead.

"What about Beast?" Sora asked.

"He can definitely take care of himself, besides we can't wait for him to let off steam."

Sora nodded and together they continued deeper into the castle.

* * *

Riku breathed heavily as he leaned against the a wall of some hallway. He doesn't even know where he is, only wanting to put as much distance as he can from the others.

"I don't understand, it was mine!" Riku choked out, gritting his teeth. "I was the chosen one!"

*Arf arf*

Riku looked up and saw Pluto walking up to him. He nuzzled himself against his leg comfortingly, tail wagging excitedly.

The silver haired teen chuckled and patted his head. He always was more of a dog person than Sora and Koga.

"At least you're still on my side."

Suddenly the dog tensed up and started growling.

INDEED THE KEYBLADE WAS YOURS...

Riku jumped up hearing a deep voice. He turned around and saw a figure dressed in a cloak a purple aura surrounded him. He recognized him, he saw him briefly just before the Heartless invaded his world.

"Who are you?"

WHAT I AM IS OF NO IMPORTANCE... He said holding his hand up. BUT KNOW THIS. A HEART THAT IS STRONG AND TRUE SHALL ATTAIN THE KEYBLADE...

Pluto growled threateningly but was ignored by the mysterious figure. Riku was taken about by his words.

"What do you mean? You're saying my Heart's weaker than his?"

FOR THAT INSTANT IT WAS. HOWEVER, YOU CAN BECOME STRONGER. YOU SHOWED NO FEAR IN STEPPING THROUGH THE DOOR TO DARKNESS. IT HELD NO TERROR FOR YOU. PLUNGE DEEPER INTO THE DARKNESS, AND YOUR HEART WILL GROW EVEN STRONGER...

"What should I do?" Riku demanded.

IT'S REALLY QUITE SIMPLE. OPEN YOURSELF TO THE DARKNESS THAT IS ALL. LET YOUR HEART, YOUR BEING, BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF...

Riku's eyes darted back and forth, weighing his options. Under normal circumstances he would have accepted without hesitation, but his better instincts are telling him that something is really wrong.

But he made it this far with darkness, what harm can a little more do?

He concentrated as his aura started to glow, a fiery green thanks to Maleficent magic.

Pluto barked in alarm, sensing the changing atmosphere.

Riku gritted his teeth as electric sparks of dark energy crackles from his hands.

The cloaked figure watched intensely as the glow darkened and changed it's hue to blue. Then in a split second something amorphous jumped out of the cloak and into Riku, letting the cloak drop empty on the ground. If Riku noticed, he didn't show. Then the aura faded.

Pluto backed away, his instincts screaming for him to run away.

Riku turned his head towards the dog. He slowly raised his hand and fired a ball of darkness. Pluto yelped and ran away before he can get hit.

Riku smirked darkly. His eyes have lost it's youthful blue hue. Now it was nothing but a dark sinister yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart light heart light friendship friendship heart!
> 
> Dark dark dark dark dark dark darkness darkness!
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	42. Hollow Bastion (Part 3)

Maleficent walked across the carpeted floor of the grand hall, where her greatest work is about to reach it's end. She looked across glass cases, each containing the princesses from the worlds she has destroyed.

Innocent Snow White, strong-willed Belle, diligent Cinderella, beautiful Aurora, courteous Alice, and headstrong Jasmine.

And of course radiant Kairi though she didn't get her glass case just yet, at the request of Riku.

She had her doubts about the girl being the final princess but now that she knows her true potential she can finally begin to open the Final Keyhole.

A decade ago when she invaded this world she came across the research of this Ansem person. Putting all the reports together she discovered that he was working on project for a artificial Keyhole, one that if finished would open a direct portal to the realm of darkness. There she would find the Heart of all worlds, the very one lost to legend millennia ago.

Unfortunately Ansem seemed to have disappeared the very day she invaded leaving his work unfinished. She decided to halt her search for this world's Keyhole and complete the work that was left behind. It was strenuous work, being unfamiliar with the level of technology that was at her disposal but she eventually learned. She even utilized the Heartless machine that creates new Heartless. She perfected a spell that transports any stolen Hearts to be delivered straight to the machine. She sent her lackey out into the worlds to help gather as much Heart's as she requires.

Now the results of her work is right in front of her. Designed similar to a Heartless emblem was an artificial Keyhole connected to long wiring and pipes.

Making her way up the staircase she looked over the entire hall, preparing for the spell that would extract the princesses's Hearts.

"Oh purest of Hearts!" She declares, her staff glowing with green fire. "Relinquish yourselves and reveal to me the Keyhole!"

One by one the princesses lose their color as their Heart's got pulled out of their bodies. Six pure orbs of light circled around Maleficent. She grinned in anticipation.

" **So, I see the path has emerged at last.** "

Maleficent regarded Riku without turning her head to the boy, not even noticing the change in his voice.

"Yes. The Keyhole to the Darkness."

" **Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world.** "

"What do I care?"Maleficent scoffed. "The darkness holds no power over me. Rather I will use it's power to rule all worlds."

" **Such confidence.** " Riku muttered to himself. He eyed the swirling Hearts above them. Maleficent squinted at the sight of the spell.

"Oh, impossible! The princesses of Heart are all here it must work!"

" **It must be her.** " Riku stated pointing at the redhead. " **Without her Heart she will never be able to release her power.** "

Before Maleficent could open her mouth, she heard a loud crash sound coming in the far distance.

" _...Prepare for your defeat Maleficent!..._ " echoed a voice from the distance.

"It seems the King's fools have finally arrived, no doubt to stop us on the brink of success. I'll deal with them myself." She declares. "You stay here and guard the princesses." She said descending down the stairs to meet Sora, Koga, and the others.

Riku looked up to the Princesses's Hearts and smirked. He put out his his hand and the Heart's gathered together and formed a Keyblade. It was a darker design of Sora's Keyblade with red and black, it's teeth also formed the outline of a heart.

" **Yes, this will do quite nicely...** "

* * *

With a mighty kick, the twins knocked open the doors into the castle chapel. Donald and Goofy following rushing in with them.

"Prepare for your defeat Maleficent!" Koga shouted heroically back flipping into the room twirling his Keygun.

Only to discover the room is empty.

Koga slumped over disappointed.

"Dang it, I had a good feeling about this one!" Koga said.

"It was a good entrance Koga." Goofy said.

"I know!" The starry eyed youth whined. The group continued down the long hall of the circular chapel.

"Hmm." Jiminy said, pondering to himself.

"Something up Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"I'm just wondering. This is the thirteenth main room we found in this whole castle, and ever since you and Koga fought Riku we've not seen even one Heartless."

Donald turned to him. "Yeah, that is strange."

"All that preparation and we've hardly even fought a Heartless!" Koga sighed. "I don't know what they're waiting for."

"I don't think you need to wait for an answer." Sora stopped them.

There several feet away from them Maleficent stands with a smile on her lips.

"So you have finally arrived." The witch says.

"Maleficent I presume?" Koga asks.

She gave a courteous bow. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The one who took our home,along with countless other worlds, messed with Riku's head, and been a major pain in the neck since we started our adventure?" He growled clenching his fists.

"Flattery will get you nowhere child." She says. "But anyways I'm afraid you are quite too late to stop me. Soon the final Keyhole will be unsealed and all worlds will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora declared summoning his Keyblade. "And we'll stop you!"

"Yeah!" Koga summoning his weapon as well. "After coming this far there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"

Maleficent's smile dropped as she gave the heroes a icy piercing glare. "You poor simple fools. You think you can defeat me?" She slammed her staff on the ground as dark thorns started growing against the walls. "Me, the Mistress of all evil!" A chunk of the floor beneath her rose into a makeshift platform as she began her assault.

A pair of new Heartless appeared on each side of Maleficent. They dressed like mages and held a magic staff while they floated in the air.

**Wizard**

"Freeze!" Koga said shooting an icy blast at the Heartless. It absorbed the magic and countered by blasting Firaga at them. Knowing these Heartless are immune to magic Koga and Donald focused on Maleficent while Sora battled the Heartless.

Koga fired at the witch but she deflected the shots with a shield she put up around herself. She laughed at his defiance against her will.

"A bolt of lightning to strike them down!" Above them a swirl of dark thunderclouds appeared on the ceiling. She pointed her staff at them as her platform flew away and lightning rained down. The group scrambled around as they tried to avoid getting hit.

"Come out!" Maleficent said summoning more Heartless to her fold. Sora rolled under a charging Defender only for a Shadow to grab his leg, immobilizing him. Goofy smashed it out of the way but it left deep scratch marks on Sora's leg. This didn't stop Sora as he took on the rest of the Heartless.

Donald and Koga tried using their magic to hit Maleficent but her platform moved around too much. She waved her staff in a circular gesture as a large portal opened up behind all of them.

"Meteors of heaven! Unleash thy fury!" She said as massive meteor rocketed from the portal. Koga saw one coming towards him and gasped.

"Wind!" Donald shouted. Koga was surrounded in a veil of wind which protected him from the initial impact. He grunted as he was knocked around. Luckily the Areoga spell protected him from the bone crushing meteors.

Koga turned to the witch and saw an opening. The next impact he used the momentum to propel himself towards Maleficent from behind. He crashed into her and nearly knocked her off the platform. She turned around and lit her staff with green fire before she smacked the boy. He toppled over the edge but as he fell he quickly used a gravity spell which forced the platform to collapse onto it's epicenter which happened to be Maleficent. She cried out as the stone crashed against her body, cutting and bruising her badly.

Badly wounded she weakly backed away as all four heroes cornered her.

" **Do you need some help?** "

From the passage to the right they saw Riku walk into the chapel with confidence in his step. In his hand was a new Keyblade, much to everyone's confusion.

"A Keyblade? Riku where did you get that?"

Riku held up the weapon proudly. " **This, the Keyblade of Heart is created from the Hearts of the Princesses of Heart. While incomplete it still has it's uses.** " They noticed Riku's voice was off, like someone else was talking along with Riku. " **Unlike regular Keyblades, this one is able to unlock people's Hearts as well as the darkness inside. For example...** " With no hesitation he thrusted the blade into Maleficent's chest. Everyone gasped in surprise as darkness seeped from the hole in her chest. " **Now open your Heart, surrender it to the darkness!** " He plunged the blade deeper as more darkness spilled out. " **Become darkness itself!** "

He slowly pulled the blade out as he backed away from what was about to come.

Maleficent looked at herself eyes widened. Her wounds faded as she looked almost overjoyed. She glowed green as darkness spilled out of her by the bucket loads. "This is it! This power, darkness... the True Darkness!" She erupted into a pillar of flames as the darkness covered the floor in a thick smoky fog. When the smoke dissipated, in Maleficent's place was a newly transformed version of her. She was now a gigantic dragon, even larger than the gummi ship. It's scales were black as night with a purple underbelly. It's yellow eyes glared down at the heroes, green fire spewing from it's nostrils.

"Um, is it too late to call this a draw?" Koga squeaked.

Maleficent threw it's head back as it roared. The entire castle shook with it's power.

"Come one, we gotta take her out!" Sora said.

They rushed forward. Maleficent, for her large size, was quite fast. She shot a blast of green flames from her mouth at Goofy. The force was so strong it knocked the knight against a wall. It then spun around swiping her tail against them. Donald jumped over it but Koga and Sora got hit. Donald used Stop on the dragon and it seemed to work, only for a few seconds though, which Donald used to launch thunder spells at her. Infuriate, she gnashed her teeth at the mage only to get smacked on the snout by Koga. Sora ran up and jumped onto her back and attacked her from the back of her head while Goofy threw his shield and it bounced off her eye. She roared and summoned balls of green flames to lock on and launch themselves at all of them. She then pulled her head back and unleashed a torrent of flames that burned the stone ground. The heroes backed off as the flames expanded.

"Tinker Bell!" Koga concentrated. "We really need to fly right now!" The pixie appeared in a puff of light and quickly sparkled her pixie dust on them before returning to her world. They all lifted into the air before the flames can reach them. He turned to his feathered friend. "Donald, dual Stop, let's try it!"

Together the two of them used stop on Maleficent at the same time, making the spell last long enough for them to attack.

"This is for our Island!" Sora said flying forward towards her.

"And for my friends and family!" Koga said following behind him, Donald and Goofy next to him. Sora powered up his Keyblade with light as he slashed at Maleficent repeatedly. Koga flew around and fired continuous blasts at her. Donald used gravity on her while Goofy followed Sora's example and hit her repeatedly with his shield.

Then, the twins grouped up together and cried out as they slammed their Keyblades into the dragon's back. She let out a defeated roar as she collapsed lifeless on the ground, green fire mixed with darkness expelling from her body as she dissolved. The thorns on the wall vanished along with her body. Soon there was nothing left of Maleficent except the tattered remains of her robe. Koga looted through the robes and in it he found all the remaining research notes from Ansem, he also found a ashy black summon stone. He stuffed them into his bag, saving them for a later time.

" **How ironic.** " Riku taunted from his hiding spot. " **All that talk about not delving too deep into darkness only to suffer the very same fate. She failed to noticed the darkness eating away at her Heart. A fitting end for such a fool, but I must admit she was a worthy asset.** "

"You don't have to suffer the same fate Riku." Sora said. "Don't you see you will end up just like her if you keep giving into the darkness!"

Koga put a hand on his shoulder as he looked onward with a grim expression. "Don't bother, this isn't Riku anymore."

"Koga I know you have your issues with Riku but he's still ou-"

"No, I mean he's literally not Riku, someone else is using his body." Sora whipped his head back to Riku, finally noticing the eyes are no longer blue but a sinister yellow.

The Riku-impostor laughed crossing his arms. " **Very perceptive boy. Yes, Riku gave in too much to the darkness and left him open for me to take control of his body.** "

"Then who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Koga said angrily. He hates to think that this has happened to Riku, he's even more mad to think Riku would be so stupid as to let this happen to him. He promises if he ever see's him again he's gonna punch him for his stupidity.

" **If you insist on knowing who your adversary is, then meet me at the Final Keyhole where you will witness everlasting darkness!** " He said before vanishing into a portal.

"Riku, how could you let this happen to yourself..." Sora said sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back to normal when we smack the darkness out of him." Koga said. "Now lets hurry before this new enemy does anything rash."

They ran forward towards the final chamber. None of them noticing another figure watching them from the upper part of the balcony. Their face hidden by their long black coat. They chuckled dryly.

" _Oh my Shadow, how you interfere with my plans._ _You live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. But no matter, should you succeed or fail, the pieces of this game shall fall in my benefit, it is only a matter of time..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I like the Maleficent fight in Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep because she utilizes all her abilities from the movies.
> 
> What, you think I'm gonna write this fanfic without including Xemnas, or ? ? ? as he's called in this game? Sadly I must inform you that the secret boss fight will not show up in this fic, but it's still important that he's watching the events that are about to follow.
> 
> As for Riku-Imposter's Keyblade of Heart... I've done my research and all Keyblades seem to have the power to unlock people's Hearts but it seems that this particular Keyblade is special as it unleashes the darkness inside you as well, sort of like turning you into a Heartless.
> 
> If there's a major grammar error going on in this fic please let me know because I can't keep rereading every chapter and scan for errors, I lack the patience.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	43. Hollow Bastion (Part 4)

The group continued their way into the grand hall quietly. It was covered in ornate rugs and flaming torches, like some dark ritual was performed here.

They walked past these six glass caskets lined up against the walls, each containing beautiful young maidens.

"Glass shoes?" Donald tilted his head in confusion looking at a blonde woman in a glittery white dress. There were two other women next to her, one has pale white skin black hair and wore a dress that was yellow below the waist and blue above. The other woman had golden blonde hair, luscious red lips, and wore a elegant purple dress though it almost looked like the dress was switching between pink and blue.

"Psst, Sora..." Koga pulled his brother aside. He whispered quietly to him, not trying to disturb the other two. "These women look familiar?"

"Yeah, they were the ladies in the glass floor from that shared dream." Sora said, realization in his voice. He thought to himself, were they testing them that day, to see if they are up to this quest?

"Sora, Koga! Over here!" Goofy called urgently. The twins, hearing his distress, rushed over to his side. He pointed to a glass case and their eye's widened.

"Alice!" Koga said, pressing his hands on the glass. The girl they befriended from Wonderland was sound asleep in the case. All this searching and she was here the whole time.

"And Jasmine!" Sora pointed to the adjacent case. The princess Aladdin wanted them to find was here as well.

"Why did Maleficent capture them?" Donald asked. "Jiminy, do you have anything?"

"Hold on, give me a second!" Jiminy Cricket pulled out his journal and brisked through the pages, hopping onto Goofy's shoulder. "Let's see... Back in Agrabah Jafar said that Jasmine was part of seven princesses that were needed to open a door."

"That must have something to do with that Final Keyhole." Koga said to himself.

"What is wrong with them?" Goofy asked.

"Rik-, that person controlling Riku took their Hearts." Sora said.

Wait, if their Heart's are missing then why didn't they turn into Heartless? Koga thought this to himself. Matter of fact, Kairi didn't turn to one either, what if she...

"Wait, there's only six of them." Donald said. He was right, there were only six princesses here, one was missing.

"That doesn't matter now. Come on!" Sora said moving forward. They ran up the stairs, Donald and Goofy following behind. When they reached the top they saw against the wall was a large man made Keyhole in the shape of a Heartless Emblem. Darkness seemed to be coming from it but it was so little not even a Shadow could come through. It still pulsed with potential dark energy.

Sora turned to the side and saw none other than Kairi laid unconscious on the ground.

"Kairi!" Koga jumped at his brother's outburst. Together they ran to her side. Koga lifted her and shook her gently.

"Kairi, wake up!" Koga begged. After all this searching they finally found her. Only she's not awake to celebrate with them. "Come on please, open your eyes!" Kairi didn't budge at all, not one response to her friend's voice. As lifeless as a puppet. He put a finger to the girl's neck. "She's got a pulse." He then hovered his hand over her mouth. "And she's still breathing."

"Then what is wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?" Sora said.

Koga said nothing as he pulled the girl to a desperate hug, his body shook as he held her tightly.

"It's no use..." The group turned and saw Riku, or the Riku impostor, leaning against the Final Keyhole, Keyblade of Heart in hand. "She lost her Heart, and without it she cannot wake up."

"Come to gloat or do you have something to say?" Koga said putting Kairi's body to the ground and got into a protective stance.

The Riku impostor jumped and floated down gently closer to them. "The Final Keyhole cannot be completed, so long as the last princess of Heart still sleeps."

"The princess?" Koga tilted his head in confusion. Then realization dawned on his face and his eyes widened and he turned his head back to the girl. "No..."

"Kairi's a princess?" Sora said surprised.

"Yes, a princess who's Heart contains no inch of darkness. That is why when the darkness has come for their Heart's they did not turn into a Heartless. And without their power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete."

"Look whoever you are let Riku go!" Sora said angrily. "Give him back his heart!"

The Riku impostor smirked. "But first, you both must give the princess back her Heart!" He pointed his Keyblade at them and a strange energy pulsed from the tip.

Suddenly Sora and Koga felt a sharp pain in their chests. They collapsed onto the ground, the pain overwhelming. Donald and Goofy tired to keep their friends on their feet but kept their eyes on the enemy.

"Wha- What's happening, I feel like my chest is going to burst!" Koga whimpered.

"What did you do to us?" Sora asked.

"Don't either of you see yet? The princess's Heart is responding. It's been there all along, split by intertwined destiny, Kairi's heart rests withing you!"

"Inside us... Kairi is inside us?" Koga's face flushed red, the pain being so intense.

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me, who are you!" Sora demanded.

The Riku impostor smirked and raised his arms like he was expecting applause. "It is I, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness!"

Koga paused temporarily in the middle of him writhing in pain. Ansem, the person who ruled over Leon's world, the person who studied the darkness and created the Heartless making machine. All this time he was watching events from the shadows such as Maleficent spreading darkness over the worlds, he probably even used her to help finish the Keyhole. And another thing clicked, he was the man who visited Sora and Koga the day their world was destroyed. Why was he there that day, how did he know these two kids would become Keyblade wielders?

Donald and Goofy stood in front of Ansem and blocked him from getting to the twins. With a simple flick of his wrist, Ansem knocked the two and Jiminy off the platform onto the stairs. Before they could get back up, he created a magic barrier preventing anyone from getting out or getting in. They banged furiously on the barrier, calling out to their friends.

Ansem was a few feet away from the boys, Keyblade over their heads. "So, I shall release you now, princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me to the everlasting world of darkness!" He raised his blade to do a downward slash on the twins still catching their breath. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Sora and Koga made no move to block the attack, the pain in their chest was too much.

"Sora-Koga!"

Suddenly the pain vanished and they both felt something compel them to summon their Keyblades and both block Ansem's attack. They looked at each other and nodded before they pushed Ansem back and stood on their feet. They glared threateningly at their opponent.

"Forget it, there's no way you're taking Kairi's Heart!" Sora growled.

"And you will not control Riku anymore!" Koga snarled.

Riku's body gave a haunting laugh as Ansem took a battle stance and did a beckoning gesture with his free hand, taunting them.

"Do not let that Keyblade hit us." Koga said to Sora who grunted in agreement. They charged together and tried to slash at Ansem. The Dark seeker jumped back just enough for them to miss, then he slashed at them. Sora awkwardly blocked it while Koga did a palm thrust to Riku's face, which was now under Ansem's control. He stumbled back before glaring at the boys.

"Foolish..." He threw a Dark Firaga at them widening the distance between them and then his free hand started crackling with dark energy as he covered the Keyblade with it. "Now witness true power!" He slashed his Keyblade and shot crescent shaped wave of energy at them. While the two countered Ansem launched himself at them and slammed his Keyblade downwards. The twins jumped to the left and right of him. Then darkness erupted from the group hitting them both.

Sora recovered midair and slashed at Ansem who spun around with his Keyblade out knocking Sora off balance. Koga fired Firaga at Ansem who easily deflected it with his Keyblade and countered with a Dark Firaga. Then he quickly turned and blocked Sora's swings again, kicking Sora back. While his back was turned Koga charged at him with his fist up to punch him square in the skull. Just before his fist made contact Ansem moved away at lightning speed and while Koga was recovering from the missed punch he lunged towards the boy and snatched him by the throat.

Koga hissed in pain as Ansem's hand was still covered in dark energy. He was lifted up in the air as he struggled to breathe. Then he was flung across the platform and he fell on his back. He tried to catch his breath but then sensed something was wrong.

"Koga look out!" Goofy called out.

He looked up to see Ansem diving at him with him Keyblade pointing at him. He didn't have time to react as it pierced him square in the chest.

"KOGA!" Sora screamed. He watched as Ansem lifted him up, and smirked.

"Riku was correct, you are weak. Now join him in the darkness!"

"No!" Sora angrily ran towards him, nearly blinded by the recent tears.

Ansem effortlessly threw Koga's body at Sora knocking them to the ground. Sora sat back up and looked at his brother. The starry eyed youth had a face of panic as he started at his chest. Where Ansem stabbed him light and darkness was spilling out. The darkness was gradually spreading across his body as the light flew away in sparkles. He turned to his spiky haired brother with dread.

"S- Sora, I'm sorry... for not being stronger..." He said.

"Don't say that!" Sora yelled tearfully. "It's not over, it can't be. Don't leave please!" He begged, as if Koga had a say in the matter.

"If you would like I can have you join him in welcoming oblivion!" Ansem said as his body glowed and he floated into the air Keyblade pointed up. Sora, sensing an attack, push Koga against the machinery so he wouldn't get hit. He then turned to the person who wounded his brother. The space around them twisted into darkness as Ansem charged at Sora and slammed into him with full force. He then teleported around Sora and slammed into him again, and again, and again. When it was over Sora nearly fell over. Ansem pointed his Keyblade just below his head. "Your story ends here Keyblade wielder." He raised his Keyblade to unleash the final blow on Sora.

Then someone grabbed his wrist in a firm grip.

Ansem snapped his head back and saw Koga glaring at him with intense fury. More than half of his body was covered in darkness as his other hand was clutching his chest trying to prevent the light from escaping. The darkness covered almost all of his face except his right eye which was burning with wrath.

Koga's Heart is on the verge of separating from his body, any moment he will become a Heartless. The darkness was consuming and destroying him, but he can feel the surge of strength it gave him. Knowing that it's too late for him, he will use it to stop Ansem in what little time he has left. His mind was clouded, his muscles burned, and his heart was skipping beats. He kept mumbling the only things that are keeping him from losing his grip.

"Sora... Riku... Kairi..." Koga tightened his grip on Ansem.

"What!?" He was then thrown across the room like a ragdoll and crashed hard into the magic barrier. Koga rushed towards him and slammed his knee into his face with superhuman strength. Ansem lifted his Keyblade up to attack but Koga grabbed it and stabbed it into the barrier so hard that it punctured through it. Cracks spread across the entire thing before it finally collapsed. Koga lifted Ansem up and tossed him again, this time aiming for the Final Keyhole. Ansem hit the energy field of the unfinished Keyhole as lightning crackled across his convulsing body. Suddenly there was a burst of light from Ansem, when it faded he was no longer there.

Koga breathed heavily as he fell on his back. Sora ran to his side Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy now able to join them.

"Koga, hang in there!" Sora said. Donald tried to use cure on him but it had no effect. The light from his chest was getting brighter. Koga was fighting a losing battle just to buy a few more moments.

Koga's eyes went wide as he turned to his brother. "Sora... No time... Kairi Heart, not ready..."

Something flew out of Koga, it looked like a Heart but it was cut perfectly in half. This was Kairi's Heart, the one that attached itself to Koga when Kairi vanished from the island. As it flew up he realized what Koga is talking about. It can't go back to Kairi, not when it's only half. There's no way Kairi can survive with only half a Heart. If he doesn't think of something quick the part of Kairi's Heart will vanish. He bit his lip as he looked around the room. His eyes targeted the Keyblade of Heart that Ansem left behind. It was cracked by the damage it took, perhaps when it breaks it will release the Heart's of the princesses.

"A Keyblade that can unlock people's Hearts..." He mumbled to himself. He knew exactly what he had to do, and he knows if the roles were reversed Koga would do the same. With no hesitation he stood up and picked up the Keyblade. He turned to them with a sheepish grin.

"Take care of Kairi for us."

"Sora!" Goofy exclaimed realizing what Sora was about to do.

"Sora, wait!" Donald shouted, the two of them rushed towards him.

Sora turned his head to his dying brother, ready to surrender his Heart.

"Together?" Koga mumbled.

The spiky haired boy nodded with a sad smile. "See you on the other side brother." He said as he plunged the cracking Keyblade into his chest.

And together they both released their Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	44. Hollow Bastion (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren't aware I've already posted the second story to this series, Space Between Stars. I'm going to be posting the chapters between the stories in chronological order. So keep an eye out on the series.

Kairi's eyes snapped open. She sits up and turns her head to see Koga next to her on the ground. He looked at her and silently smiled before he closed his eyes. And then he vanished in a sparkle of light. She stared in shock, she didn't even get time to say anything.

"Koga..." She said, eyes widened.

"SORA, SORA!" Someone shrieked. She turned and saw two people running towards her friend Sora. The spiky haired boy was sparking in light as he fell backwards.

"Sora!" She yelled, jumping on her feet. As fast as her legs can take her, she dashed to her friend in an attempt to catch him. Right before her hands even touched him he vanished in light just like his brother.

All of them watched in horror as the little sparkles of light that was once Sora and Koga fade away. Falling into darkness.

"Sora... Koga..." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "No... I won't let them go!"

"Kairi?"

The redhead turned and finally noticed the people in the room. Without skipping a beat she said their names.

"Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket." She said also noticing the small cricket on Goofy's shoulder.

"You know us Kairi?" Jiminy asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I was... watching through Sora and Koga's Hearts. It was strange, being split in two. It was like my eyes were pointing in completely different directions."

Kairi saw everything Sora and Koga went through since they left the islands. All the battles, hardships, the friends they made, and the enemies they made. So badly she wished she could've been able to talk with them, reassure them that she was okay. But now it was too late.

Donald frowned looking down ashamed. "Kairi, we're sorry we couldn't save Koga and Sora."

"Don't... he's not gone."

Goofy tilted his head. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"So, you've awakened at last princess."

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was a tall tanned man with long silver hair smiling devilishly at them with his yellow eyes. He had white gloves and a black overcoat over an open white vest that exposes his bare muscular chest. On his chest was the emblem of the Heartless.

"Ansem." Kairi gasped taking a step back closer to Donald and Goofy.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said bowing. "Forgive the change in appearance but I wanted to shape this vessel's body to one more like my original self." He turned his gaze to the Final Keyhole, now complete with Kairi being awakened. A portal was opened and darkness spilled out of it. "I must thank you for your help in completing what I couldn't finish ten years ago."

"What is happening?" Goofy asked.

"With the Final Keyhole completed, the door to the realm of darkness is now open. And now all the Heartless are at my control, to do my bidding as the Seeker of Darkness." Darkness, pure unadulterated Darkness, pulsed from the Keyhole and surrounded Ansem. He smiled in bliss as it coursed through his body. "You have served your purpose well princess but I no longer have a use for you or the king's foolish companions." He slowly stalked towards them, the room darkening and dropping in temperature.

Donald and Goofy stood in front of Kairi protectively, ready to attack.

"You better stay back!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Do you think we can take him?" Goofy asked his feathered friend.

"I don't know but Sora and Koga would've wanted us to protect Kairi."

Suddenly Ansem stopped in place as he clenched his teeth and struggled to move his muscles. "No, impossible..."

A bright glow appeared in front of the Seeker of Darkness, taking the shape of their silver haired friend Riku.

" _No. You won't use me for this!_ " Riku declared, a hitch in his breath as he battle Ansem for control.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted, trying to reach for him but Donald and Goofy stopping her from getting near Ansem.

" _Kairi, you've got to run! The Heartless are coming!_ " As he said that Shadows were crawling out of the Final Keyhole like a swarm of ants. There was so many, and more were coming out.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kairi said stubbornly.

"Kairi please. I can't hold on for much longer!" Riku begged, his form slowly fading.

The redhead bit her lip and nodded. Together the group ran away from the Keyhole.

"We have to get to the gummi ship fast!" Donald shouted.

Goofy looked back at the Final Keyhole and the other princesses stirring awake.

"What about the other princesses?"

"There's no time!" Donald replied as they cleared out of the room.

* * *

**Where am I...**

**..I'm.. not dead...**

**So dark...**

**Scared...**

**alone... alone...**

**...pain...**

**Hungry... Hungry...**

**Light... danger...**

**No...**

**...Brother?**

**...like me...**

**...weird smell...**

**...Heart?**

**...tasty -no-**

**...consume -No-**

**...Kill -NO!-**

**...no?**

**...light, is familiar...**

**...protect, must protect light.**

**...but the light burns...**

**Should we kill?**

**No, we must defend her!**

* * *

"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy called out. They made it to the entrance hall where they first fought Riku. Donald and Goofy were at the bottom of the stairs while Kairi was trailing behind. Despite listening to Riku she was hesitant to leave. Despite all that Riku has done he is still their friend and even Koga wouldn't have left him like that.

Turning back she saw two Shadows coming down the hall running straight at her. Seeing the potential danger she ran down the stairs as fast as she could go. She had no means to fight back and would be helpless against them. The Heartless were catching up to her and she shrieked when they tackled her to the ground. But strangely they didn't attack her like most Heartless would. No, instead they were... cuddling her.

She stared dumbfounded as these to creatures of darkness had their arms wrapped tightly against her and nuzzling their heads into her face.

"Hey, back off you stupid Heartless!" Donald yelled angrily bonking them on their heads since using magic would be too dangerous with them right against Kairi.

"Wait, hold on Donald." Jiminy said observing the two Heartless. "These two are somehow different."

Kairi pulled them back and looked into their faces. They looked no different than the other Shadows as they both stared at her with their beady eyes. But she felt something deep down in that darkness, a familiar light coming from each of them.

"Sora, Koga?" She asked. The Shadows stared at her with a blank face but she didn't need an answer, this is the twin boys she grew up with. Consumed by darkness they became Heartless.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she pulled them to her, hugging them close. Their bodies felt cold as ice but her warmth slowly spread to them. And it felt like they were growing in size as they got warmer. Suddenly she felt two pairs of hands hug her back.

She opened her eyes and widened when she saw brown hair and tan faces looking at her. Letting out a shaky breath, Sora and Koga looked at each other in shock.

"I'm alive? I'm me again!" Sora exclaimed feeling his body to make sure it was real.

"Kairi, you brought us back?" Koga said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Sora, Koga." Kairi said still crying. She then punched them on the chest, making them yelp in pain. "Don't ever do that again!" The twins teared up as well as Koga let out a laugh and wrap his arms around both his brother and his best friend. As he half laughed, half hiccuped, he lifted the two of them up and bounced in place. Kairi laughed alongside them, her tears starting to dry.

"Welcome back fellas!" Goofy said happily, springing up behind them and joined the hug.

"Guys, now's not the time!" Donald screeched.

All around them Heartless were coming out of the ground. They quickly surrounded them, blocking their exit. Sora and Koga quickly pulled themselves away from Kairi and did a battle stance.

"Stay back Kairi!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. He felt pretty fatigued but he will keep fighting if he has to.

Koga followed his brother summoning his "We'll prot-" Then out of nowhere Koga felt a intense pain in his skull, like his brain was being split in two. He screamed as he fell on the ground clutching his skull.

"Koga, what's wrong with you?" Kairi gasped putting a hand on his shoulder. Sora turned to his brother for a second and almost got tackled by a Shadow which he quickly took out. He grimaced, remembering not even a minute ago he was one of them.

"AHHHH, MY HEAD!" Koga cried out curling up into a ball. "MAKE IT STOP!" A Darkball saw an opportunity to charge at him.

"No!" Kairi put her hands out in defense and light burst out of her hands, destroying the Heartless immediately. She looked at her hands astonished but remembered her friend is in trouble. She turned back and saw that Koga had passed out. More and more Heartless were coming towards them.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed across the room. They looked up the top of the stairs and saw the Beast ripping the Heartless to shreds. He jumped across the entire room and broke an path out of the castle.

"Go now!" Beast yelled as a Shadow jumped on his back and clawed at him. He roared in pain as he reached back and threw the Heartless across the room. He then pinned a Defender against the wall as he ordered the heroes to flee. "I will hold them off but you need to leave."

"Wait, come with us Beast!" Sora begged. The Beast may be strong but he can't take on all the Heartless, not alone.

"I told you I will not leave without Belle, just take your brother and the others before it's too late!"

Sora nodded and helped Kairi carry his unconscious brother out and leave Beast behind.

* * *

Koga gasped.

His eyes flew open as he look at the slowly rotating fan on the ceiling.

"Thank god, you're finally awake."

Kairi leaned over him putting a damp cloth on his forehead.

With the cooling sensation on his forehead Koga's senses started to work again. His body felt overheated and his head ached something fierce.

"W-w-Where am I?" Koga asked, his voice cracking as he opened his mouth.

"We're in Traverse Town." Sora said, leaning into his field of view, his eyes were red and puffy as if he's been crying for awhile.

"What's with the glum looks?" Koga asked sitting up. He looked around and saw they were in the old house that Leon and the gang turned into their HQ. He was laying on the only bed in this one room house.

"You don't remember you passing out?"

"I... I think so." He replied, the memories coming back to him. "Ugh, I remember the feeling. I've gotten headaches before but nothing this bad. I felt like my brain was being overworked as if it was controlling more than one body. Heh, sounds crazy when you say it aloud."

Kairi put a hand on Koga's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Koga smiled back. "Ditto." He threw his legs over the bed as he stretched his muscles, the remnants of that fever diminishing. "Anyway, how long was I out?"

"Koga it's been a year." The starry eyed youth snapped his head to his brother with a stupefied expression. Sora chuckled and lightly punched his brother's shoulder. "Just kidding, it's been two and a half days."

"Whew, you almost had me." Koga chuckled nervously. "So where's Leon and the other's?"

"Right here."

All three teens snapped their heads to the door and saw Leon walking in, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy following in.

"We were checking out the town after the last Heartless attack. Donald Goofy and Jiminy caught us up with what's been going on."

"Heartless? But we drove them out of this world when we sealed the Keyhole."

Leon sighed. "Well, that's what was supposed to happen but not anymore."

Aerith looked exhausted gripping a long metallic staff. "When you returned Kairi's Heart you accidentally opened up the Final Keyhole.

"Which also happen to lead to the realm of darkness." Yuffie said trying to keep an uppity attitude despite the tired bags under her eyes.

"With it remaining open all the worlds are being swarmed by ten times more Heartless than before. Despite the Keyhole of this world being sealed they are overwhelming us in numbers."

"Well what are we waiting for, we've got to stop them!" Koga said getting on his feet.

"Hold on Koga!" Sora warned his brother but he was already out the door. He was face to face with a large group of Darkballs and Defenders. He froze in place in terror as these strong Heartless slowly turned their gaze at the boy. A Powerwild, despite only encountering them in Deep Jungle, jumped at him.

"Hey kid, quit gawking at the Heartless!"

A volley of fireballs was shot and the Powerwild went down. Koga snapped out of it when he felt something crawl up his body. He turned and saw a small, red, serpentine creature crawl on his shoulder.

"What kind of lizard are you?" Koga asked. His mom always taught him to not play with wild reptiles but this one is different.

The red lizard huffed, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "First of all, I am a dragon. Second, I am Mushu! Sora and some Fairy Lady helped get me out of a summon charm. Now enough chit chat, we got more baddies to take care of!"

Koga turned to the group of Heartless and readied to fight. As he shot at them Mushu jumped on top of his head and spit fireballs at the Heartless, acting like a mini turret for Koga. As they took on the Heartless they realized they were fighting a losing battle.

Then Donald and Goofy ran out and pulled Koga back inside the house, locking up the door tight.

"Don't pull something like that again." Leon warned.

"Hey Mushu." Sora said to the dragon.

"Heya Sora, who's this kid?" Mushu asked hopping on top of a dresser.

"It's my brother."

"Oh, he's the Koga that's everyone is talking about? Well if it wasn't for me he would have been Heartless chow."

"Listen kid." Yuffie said. "I know you want to help but there is just too many of them. Not just here but I'm sure all the other worlds are struggling just as bad."

"Then what are we going to do?" Koga asked frustrated.

"We've been trying to figure that out. Koga, we were recently looking through the Ansem reports you collected, trying to come up with a plan." Aerith said.

The boy turned to his brother with narrowed eyes. "You went through my bag?" They might be brothers but he is really doesn't like people going through his private stuff. Sora mouth 'sorry' with a sad expression.

"Well we just stumbled upon this one report and it's different from the rest." Leon handed him a piece of paper. "Wanna give us your input?"

Snatching the paper, Koga read the secret report out loud.

" _Ones born of the Heart and darkness, devoid of Hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all Hearts and consummate the great Heart. All Hearts to be one, one Heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great Heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the Heart of light shall unseal the path. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door to darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows returning to the darkness. Ones born of the Heart and darkness, hunger for every Heart until the dark door opens._ "

The boy took a deep breath before looking at the others. "Well Ansem definitely got an A+ in Literature class."

"So what does that mean?" Goofy asked scratching her head.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Koga exclaimed. "Who writes like this? It's complete nonsense!"

"Well, it sounds like it's saying that the Heartless are gathering the Hearts of worlds to make this 'Kingdom Hearts' I think." Kairi stated leaning over Sora and reading the paper.

Koga looked at her then back to him. "Kairi... you are a genius!" The redhead blushed at the compliment. "Alright, so the Heartless are trying to make Kingdom Hearts, or the door to darkness, which I guess is like a amalgamation of the Heart's of the worlds. It also sounds like it's the main entry way for the Heartless to enter the worlds."

"The Final Keyhole must be a doorway to the edge of where all the destroyed worlds are."

"And in it's center, the door to the realm of darkness." Donald said nervously.

"As long as it's opened the Heartless will just keep coming until everything is destroyed." Leon said.

"So two Keys are needed to close the door to darkness." Sora said summoning his Key. "This Keyblade is the one the King wanted you two to protect so it must be one of the pair. And Koga's must be the other one."

Koga shook his head. "Sorry Sora, I'd love to say I am but I'm not the one that's needed. It's your Keyblade that is part of the pair." Koga shrugged. "Riku may have been spitting insults to my face but he was right."

"So then the King must have went to find the other Keyblade." Goofy said.

"We got to rendezvous with the King at the door and then help him seal it." Koga said before looking at the others. "We got to get back to Hollow Bastion."

"There is way too many Heartless there, you will be destroyed." Leon said.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there."

"And the other Princesses are still there." Kairi added.

"Kid's right." They saw Cid enter the room, holding a lance in his hand. The space was starting to get crowded with all the people entering. "Sounds like the eye of the storm is where you need to go."

"So are we going back?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Can't let you do that. Way too many Heartless that'll eat your ship up like kids in a candy store." Cid snorted. "Luckily I got a solution. I happen to have a navigation gummi that can take you 'round to Hollow Bastion, less Heartless in the way. Just give me a day or two and you'll be ready to give it to Ansem and the Heartless."

With everything settled, the Traverse town gang decided to head out to give the other's some privacy, Donald and Goofy following along. As they wait for their plan to unfold, Koga, Sora, and Kairi decide to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story, leave a comment.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	45. 100 Acre Woods (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what fuels me, review and/or comments. I'm running low on fuel, don't let this engine die out :(

With Cid working on the ship, Koga suggested to Sora to return the remaining pages to Pooh's storybook. While Kairi was sleeping the two of them snuck away to Merlin's house, careful to avoid the Heartless prowling the streets.

The old wizard greeted them, complimenting how they've improved their magical abilities. After spending some time chatting the twins hopped right into Pooh's book.

Koga and Sora walked across the dirt path of the Hundred Acre Woods until they came upon a river with a wooden bridge. Past the bridge was a bluff with a lone oak tree on its top, a swing hung over one of it's branches. Pooh and Piglet were at the bridge.

To the side they saw Rabbit inspecting a tiny lean-to house made of sticks next to a female Kangaroo. Owl was flying around the area.

"Hi Sora and Koga." Rabbit greeted. "I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting Kanga here."

The Kangaroo turned the boys and smiled with a motherly warmth.

"Hello Sora and hello Koga. My name is Kanga. I heard about how you two have been helping everyone around here. Thank you."

"No problem ma'm. " The twins said politely.

"Oh I wish I could show Roo to you boys, but he went looking for Tigger. Hopefully he is alright."

"I'm sure he is, maybe we'll run into him eventually." Koga said as the two made their way to Pooh.

As the two boys approached the bridge, the bear and pig were looking over the railing into the water.

"Hey Pooh!" Sora cheerfully.

"Hello Sora and Koga. How are you today?"

Koga shrugged. "We found our missing friend, we were hoping we could help find yours."

"Look Pooh. Something is floating this way." Piglet said pointing to the water.

"I think you're right, Piglet. What could it be?"

There, drifting across the river current was a grey sad looking donkey with black hair running down it's spine.

Pooh smiled at them. "Why, it looks like Eeyore!" He waved at the donkey. "Hello, Eeyore, if it is you."

"Hello, Pooh. Yes, it's me." Eeyore said, head sticking out of the water as he tried to stay afloat. "Could you pull me out? That is, if it's not too much trouble. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Koga hopped into the water, it only reached up to his waist. He scooped up the stuffed donkey with ease and carried them onto the shore. Eeyore shook himself to get the water off of him.

"Thank you, other you." Eeyore said sadly, but something tells them he's always like this. Pooh, Sora, and Piglet gathered round them.

The starry eyed boy scratched his head awkwardly. "Actually, the name's Koga and the other kid is my brother Sora."

"Those sound like nice names... you know as I was drifting through the water I felt like something was missing. And something is still missing."

Piglet gasped pointing at the Donkey's rump. "Eeyore, your tail is gone!"

Eeyore turned to look at his backside. "Yep, lost it again. Wonder where it went this time."

"This time? This happens often?" Koga asked confused.

"Yep, happens all the time." Eeyore said sadly. "It's not much of a tail, though I'm sort of attached to it. But, I don't know why anybody's look for it. Probably won't find it anyway..."

Koga looked sad for this poor depressed donkey. He just wanted to hug it and tell him everything will be alright. If finding it's tail will make him feel better, then he will at least try.

"Don't worry Eeyore, we'll help you find your tail." Koga said rubbing the donkey's head. "Right guys?"

The other's nodded.

"Of course we will." Sora agreed.

"Lost something?" They turned and saw Owl as he perched himself against the railing of the wood bridge.

"Hey Owl, can you fly around and help us find Eeyore's tail?"

Owl shook his head. "I'm afraid my eyes aren't what they used to be. Too much reading, you know." He pointed his wing towards the bluff. "Why don't you take Pooh over there, you will have a good view from there."

Sora and Koga nodded as each took Pooh's hand and led them towards the bluff. The other's stayed behind and searched the ground. Pooh skipped happily as they made it to the top of the hill and sat right on the swing.

Koga leaned over the cliff and scanned the area. "Hmm, maybe if I can get a little higher..." He turned to Pooh and got an idea. "Hey Pooh, want me to give you a push?"

"Why yes, I would like that very much Koga." Pooh said. Koga gave him a push and the bear swung around a little bit. Pooh tried to look around but found nothing. This went on for five minutes before Koga started getting impatient. He suddenly pushed him with extra strength.

Pooh went flying off the swing and onto Eeyore's stick house. It broke apart all the sticks. The other's gathered around the destroyed house.

"Pooh!" Koga gasped landing on his feet as he used magic to glide off the bluff towards the others, Sora following him. He looked at Pooh with deep concern and worry. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to toss you. And Eeyore, you're house- oh this is all my fault!"

"Oh, I'm alright." Pooh said dusting himself off. "I seemed to have landed on a fluffy and soft stick." As he turned around the group saw something attached to his rear. It was a thin grey strap with a nail on top, a tuff of hair and pink bow on the bottom.

"Is that..." Rabbit asked.

"Hm? That looks familiar." Eeyore said, gazing at the strap.

"Um, 'scuse me Pooh." Sora said before yanking it off, making the bear yelp slightly. He summoned his Keyblade and used the hilt as a hammer to fasten it to Eeyore's backside.

"Yep, that's definitely your tail."

Eeyore turned around and swished his newly found tail. "It's not much of a tail, but it's mine." He turned to them and gave the saddest but genuine smile. "Thank you everyone."

It took all of Koga's self restraint to not hug Eeyore.

"So now what?" Sora asked.

"Now we go on to the next page." Koga replied, breaking the 4th wall momentarily.

* * *

"You know, this is more fun than I thought!" Sora laughed. They found their way to Tigger's bouncing spot much to said tiger's delight. It was a clearing in the woods full of tree stumps.

Tigger was found hopping along the stumps next to Kanga's son, Roo. They were a baby kangaroo with a blue shirt. Sora was hopping alongside them. Koga was climbing up a hollow tree that Pooh and Piglet were inspecting.

"Nothing beats bouncin!" Roo agreed

"Come on Sora-buddy, let's see how high you can bounce!" Tigger encouraged.

"I wonder if there is any honey up there." Pooh said.

"Or maybe some haycorns." Piglet said rubbing his tummy.

Koga was getting closer to the big hole on the top, something glinted inside.

"Almost got i- whoa!" Koga yelped as he fell through the hole and out the one on the bottom. He coughed up sawdust as he looked up at Pooh and Piglet. "Golly..."

"Oh bother, no honey, just a Koga." Pooh said. He noticed something shiny next to the boy's hand. "What is this?"

"It's a megalixir, it's used to heal big injuries."

"Like a bee sting?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that. Anyway, next page!"

* * *

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Sora asked. He and Koga wandered off for a few minutes and all of a sudden Pooh and his friends are nowhere to be found. They looked everywhere and couldn't find them.

They made their way to a small ravine with a mud pit inside it. Koga nudged his brother pointed towards a thicket of branches. Pooh was wandering around the mud in a big circle.

"Pooh, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Shh. Quiet, or they'll get away!" Pooh lightly scolded.

"Who?"

"The people who took everyone away. See their footprints?" Pooh said, pointing to the footprints on the ground that circled the thicket. "We were all sticking around to make sure no one got lost again. But then I saw some footprints that needed following. So I did. Suddenly, everyone was gone. Bad people must have taken them away!"

"Actually, Pooh, I think those footprints are.. um..." Sora could bring himself to break the news that Pooh was following his own footprints.

"Oh, I wonder if it was a Heffalump, or a Woozle, or worse a Jagular!"

"Don't worry Pooh, we've helped you find your friends and we'll do it again." Koga finished.

They searched around the mud pit for the others. The first one they found was Eeyore who was hiding in the thicket trying to make a new house for himself. Hopping on a log they found Tigger who lost sight of Pooh when he bounced too high. Near an empty well they found Rabbit who said they were following Owl who flew off to another part of the ravine. They then found Kanga around the edge of the ravine looking for Roo. Roo himself was on top of a large branch looking for Kanga, the two were happily reunited. Finally they found Piglet hiding in a tree.

It took awhile but eventually everyone is found.

* * *

When everyone was found they all decided to gather around the tree on the bluff. By that time the sun has already set and it was nighttime.

"I'm so glad we're all together again." Piglet said as they all sat down by the tree. "I didn't know what to do when I was all alone."

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger replied happily.

"You weren't lonely at all?" Piglet asked.

"Lonely? Are you kidding?" Tigger bounced in place. "I'm a Tigger! And as I always say, the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one! But I do admit, friends are awfully fun too!"

"Friends are the best! I'm glad I found mama too!" Roo said from Kanga's pouch.

"And we all have Sora and Koga to thank for it." Kanga added.

"Yeah, thanks Sora and Koga, no one would help me on purpose. But I'm still obliged. Thank you." Eeyore said.

"Think, think, think." Pooh said to himself poking his head. The brothers turned to the bear curiously.

"Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now?" Sora asked.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about." Pooh said innocently.

Koga chuckled and pulled Pooh to a side hug. "Silly old bear." This world, like it's inhabitants, was so pure and innocent. He then remembered about the threat of the Heartless, if they ever find this book they will be in danger.

"Well Koga, I think it's time we head off." Sora said sitting up. Koga sighed sadly but agreed.

"Sora, where are you going?" Piglet asked nervously.

"We got to go back to our other friends, they're waiting for us." He replied.

"Bounce on back again!" Tigger said.

"I hope you will come back one day." Piglet said.

"Safe travels boys." Owl said.

"Don't forget to take care of yourselves." Kanga said.

"A-And eat plenty of carrots too!" Rabbit added.

"I might be forgettable but it would be nice if you don't forget about me." Eeyore sighed.

"Bye Sora, bye Koga!" Roo waved excitedly.

"Bye guys, we'll come back one day, I promise." Koga said as the two walked off the bluff, stopping at the bridge and giving a fist pump to the sky. The resident's of the Hundred Acre Woods waved back.

"Sora, Koga, don't forget." Pooh said as he watched the boys disappear into the woods out of sight. "We will always be here... If you would like to visit again that is."

* * *

When Sora and Koga appeared back in Merlin's home, they looked back at the book. The cover has a new image on it's face. It was a simple drawing of Sora, Koga, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger. They were walking across a dirt path, each of the boys taking Pooh's hand. Winnie the Pooh was written on the cover as the title.

"That book is something special." Merlin said, calmly sipping his tea.

"Yeah, it is." Koga then noticed on the book's lock a keyhole, the Keyhole of that world. He pointed his Keyblade and sealed the Keyhole. "And no Heartless will ever harm this whimsical story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought the Keyhole being on the book lock was a clever idea. Hope you enjoy this Simple and Sweet filler.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you like what you read.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	46. Traverse Town (Part 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to comments from people rushing me and telling me to hurry up, I've decided to make a change. Instead of punishing the guilty I'm gonna punish everyone, even those who did nothing wrong! Every comment I get telling me to hurry up or complains about how I write I will delay the next page by another month! Because making the innocent suffer alongside the guilty to vent out frustration is SUUUCH a mature and responsible thing to do! Just try and stop me, I HAVE ALL THE POWER OVER MY STORIES I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I CAN DO ANYTHING, I CAN EVEN DELETE MY ENTIRE ACCOUNT IF I WANTED TO! MUAH HA HAHAHAHA!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Lol, I'm just kidding. I get it when people want to see the next chapter and it takes a long time or the author takes a hiatus. I wouldn't do that unless I'm busy with life (Or being lazy and wanting to play video games instead of writing...) You can comment about why I'm taking so long (Just don't be a pesky jerk, I have feelings too ya know).
> 
> Anyway on with the chapter!

Koga and Sora were in the middle of training in Merlin's study. The wizard conjured up a big open room where the two boys can practice their fighting ability on fake enemies. While Sora has gained much from the experience it was Koga who gained more. Now he can swing his Keyblade without stumbling or dropping it like an oaf. He also figured out how to give his ethereal bullets a homing ability, albeit limited.

"Hey kid, you got a second?"

They stopped their training and returned to the main room where Cid and Leon were waiting for them.

"What's up?" Koga asked.

"Just letting you know that the gummi ship is all ready to go." Cid said.

"Thank's Cid!" Sora said excitedly. "Well then there's no time to lose. We better get goi-"

"Not so fast." Leon interrupted him. "We're coming with you."

The twins paused for a second. "What?" Koga said surprised "Why?"

"This is just as much of our fight as it is yours." Cid said. " 'specially considering Hollow Bastion used to be our home."

"...What?" Sora gasped. He then remembered when they first visited the place there were submerged ruins of a town below the castle.

"I knew it." Koga said smirking. "It was kind of obvious given you guys seemed to know Ansem and all his stuff was there."

"Smart as usual kid." Cid said before crossing his arms. "Ten years ago the Heartless attacked our world. The royal guard was nowhere to be found and the defenses were out. We were completely at the Heartless's mercy. I gathered everyone I could, got onto a gummi ship, and didn't look back. We lost friends and families that day." Leon glared at the ground.

"Ansem abandoned us in our time of need, and now he's going to engulf the few remaining worlds in darkness. It's as much of our fight as it is yours."

"Don't think you kids are going by yourselves." Merlin stepped up from his chair before looking at them, Fairy Godmother following him. "I might be old but I'm still a powerful wizard."

"My magic isn't for violence but perhaps I can be of some use." Fairy Godmother said. "Anything to return to my dear Cinderella. She's trapped there along with the other princesses."

"So it's settled." Leon said. "Give us a few hours to gather the others and we will take back Hollow Bastion."

* * *

After talking with Leon and Cid, Sora and Koga were tired of training with Merlin so they decided to hang out with Kairi before they go.

They were by the stairs of the First District just looking at the sky and enjoying each other's company.

"There used to be more stars." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but the Heartless have been taking them out one by one." Koga said.

"We will fix it, just gotta have hope." Sora said. "The light of our Hearts will keep us going."

Koga scoffed at his brother's cheesy line but Kairi's eyes lit up in surprise.

"The light at the end of the tunnel..." The redhead said softly.

"That's from your grandma's story, right?" Koga asked.

Kairi looked at him surprised but then changed to realization. "That's right, we were together, I showed you two that."

"You know what's funny? We looked everywhere for you, but you were with us all along."

"And now we're together again." Koga said happily but then it turned into a frown. "But it's not over until we stop Ansem," He scowled and clicked his tongue. "and get Riku back."

"Are you still mad at him?" Sora asked.

The boy leaned back against the stairs and groaned. "I don't know, he did say all those hurtful things but he was under the influence of Darkness. BUT he was the one who willingly embraced it like an idiot. Don't mom always say don't put your hand in fire, well he jumped headfirst into the flames and now it's our job to pull him out!" He growled but then sighed. "Even if I can't forgive him I still need to try to save him, I won't be as bad as him."

Kairi put a calm hand on his leg. "Even if you do find him and bring him back, do you think things will stay the same between us? Riku did lose his..."

"When me and Sora turned into a Heartless, you saved us, remember?"

Kairi looked up at them. "You remember being a Heartless?"

The twins grimly nodded their heads. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Well, considering we died that's an understatement." Koga commented.

"It was just a whirlwind of emotions, mostly pain. We were lost in the darkness. Neither of us could find our way, slowly losing ourselves. All that would remain was this unsatisfying hunger for Hearts. I would be no different from the hundreds of Heartless we've taken out..." Sora whispered.

"But then, right before we passed the point of no return, we felt a light. A familiar light, your light, it filled us with this strong feeling of protecting that light from harm." Koga added.

"I didn't want to believe you were gone, I couldn't accept that." Kairi replied.

"Wait, that's it!" Koga jumped up. "All three of our Hearts are connected. When you lost your Heart it found it's way to us. And when we became Heartless, the light from your Heart pulled us back, like a bungee cord. It didn't matter how deep the darkness was, light shined within." He facepalmed. "Great, now I'm talking like Sora."

"I guess it's more thank just a fairy tale." Sora laughed.

"Well, then let's go and get Riku back!"

The twins snapped their heads to the girl.

"Kairi, you can't go!"

Kairi glared at Koga who sweated nervously.

"And why is that? We made this far together haven't we?"

"But you weren't actually fighting."

"I can still take care of myse-"

"KAIRI!" Koga shouted angrily. "This isn't a joke, these Heartless took our home, my parents, and taken countless lives. Ansem pulled my friendship with Riku apart, manipulated us to his plan! If anything happens to you!" He wiped his face of the tears. "Please, I can't bear to lose you again, I need to know you are safe. Please... please..."

Kairi turned to Sora. "What do you think?"

The spiky haired boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You'd kind of get in our way, sorry."

Kairi sighed in defeat. "Okay. You win." Koga gave a thankful smile.

"Sora, Koga!" The twins saw Donald and Goofy approaching them.

"It's time to go?" Sora asked.

"Yep, the ship's ready and waiting." Donald said.

"Wait, take this." Kairi handed Sora something from her pocket. It was a five point star shaped charm made with Thalassa shells.

"A Wayfinder?" Sora asked. Everyone back at Destiny islands knows about them, made as a good luck charm for sailors. Also it's often associated to being similar to the Paopu fruit.

"Yep, it's a lucky charm I was making when we were working on the raft. Be sure to bring it back when you return."

Sora grinned and held it tight. "Don't worry I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Koga loudly cleared his throat getting their attention. "Gee, it was nice that you got something for my brother but is there anything for me?" He asked pouting his lips.

Kairi and Koga shared a look, the girl looking guilty. "Sorry, all I have is this." She handed him a single Thalassa shell with a drawing of Koga's face on it.

Koga gently held it in his hands, looking at it in awe. "This is perfect. Thank you!"

Kairi blushed. Koga then smiled, pulling out his camera.

"Guys, c'mon!" Donald said impatiently. They were already waiting by the exit to the gummi ship.

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Koga shouted before turning back to Kairi. "How about one last picture?" The redhead smiled before nodding much to the boy's delight. All three of them smiled as they bunched up close together, cheek to cheek. Kairi, being in the center, held the camera up as they all gave a bright smile. The press of a button and a flash the picture was taken.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Kairi said holding onto the picture. She looked at the twins.

"I will come back." Koga said.

"Me too!" Sora said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

As they turned to leave they heard Kairi say one last thing.

"Guys, don't forget. Wherever you two go, I'm always with you."

They looked back at Kairi one last time before they entered the hanger where the gummi ship was. There by the entrance of the ship was a surprising amount of people there. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid were there but they weren't the only ones. Alongside them was Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, Mushu, Merlin, and Fairy Godmother.

Koga was honestly surprised the people he freed from their summon charms are coming as well.

"Simba, Bambi, Dumbo, Mushu? Are you sure you want to come along, it's not your fight."

Simba gave a low growl as he held his head up in a prideful gesture. Bambi bleated in agreement and Dumbo trumpeted.

He knew what they were saying. They were saying they owed him for freeing them and want to help.

"I don't know about the other guys but I wanna get out there and kick some Heartless butt, and where you are going there's going to be a whole flock of 'em!" Mushu said.

"How is everyone going to fit in the gummi ship?" Sora asked.

"I can help with that." To the side they saw Geppetto come out and smiling at the two boys.

"You're coming along to?" Jiminy asked surprised and concerned.

"Oh no, I was just helping Cid with the finishing touches of his ship." The floodlights came on showing another gummi ship, looking similar in style to their own but with extra engines and colored purple.

"The old coot has been really eager to learn about gummi pieces so I let him help out." Cid said as he looked over the ship. "This here is the same I used to escape with Leon and the others." He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and smirked at them. "So, enough yapping and lets get going."

"Everyone." Sora said with a big smile, feeling touched. "Thank you."

* * *

The two Gummi ships flew off across space. Cid wasn't lying when he said they could've been ripped to shreds out there.

There were so many Heartless spaceships, it was almost impossible to shoot all of them. They had no choice but to just fly through them and hopefully take some out along the way. The ship was equipped with extra firepower but it meant nothing to the endless swarm of ships.

"Cid, how are you holding up?" Koga asked the pilot of the other ship.

"We've taken a bunch of damage but don't you worry kid, ain't no Heartless sinking this ship of mine." Cid growled.

"I would appreciate it if the ship didn't shake so much." Yuffie groaned having motion sickness from her seat. The others aren't faring much better but they held on.

"We're almost there Yuffie!" Cid replied. "About five more minutes and Hollow Bastion will be coming up on the hori-"

Suddenly an asteroid crashed into the 2nd ship and it went spiraling around right into the 1st gummi ship. Alarms blared as the systems began shutting down. They were stuck in the middle of space.

"Don't worry fellas, it should reboot in about 30 seconds." Cid said.

"Guys, we gotta get that power back on now!" Koga said as he kept clicking the fire button to no avail. In front the Heartless have grouped together and charged straight at them.

"Brace for impact!" Goofy warned as everyone held onto their seats in fear.

Then out of nowhere a giant bluish grey blob passed by and chomped up the Heartless ships much to everyone's surprise.

"Monstro!?" Sora, Koga, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy exclaimed. The last thing they were expecting was the whale of a whale to save them from impending doom.

The Heartless were now focusing their attention on the giant whale who ate them with a ceaseless appetite.

The power came back on to the ship as they wasted no time to move on. They didn't think Monstro was doing this for them, they didn't want to ask the big guy, he seemed busy...

Koga looked out the cockpit and saw Hollow Bastion in the distance. Somehow it looked in worse condition than before, darkness poured out of it like a fog machine. He gulped nervously, feeling apprehension. Last time he was here he wasn't much help. Twice he lost to Riku, the second time costing his life. He got lucky having a second chance, it's not like this is a video game where you can make mistakes.

He felt his brother nudge his arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Koga turned back from the put on a brave face as he grinned at his brother. "Yeah bro, ready for round two!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	47. Hollow Bastion (Part 6)

Sora looked up at the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Darkness was spilling out of every window of the castle. The once clear sky is now blanketed with grey clouds and lightning flashed. Darkness spilled out of the castle like a thick purple fog.

He frowned. This is almost like what happened to his home but much worse. If they don't do anything to stop this then all worlds will end up like theirs. But no matter how bad it gets they will keep going, they have to.

"Sora."

The group turned their heads and saw a familiar face. The Beast shambled towards the group looking badly wounded. He collapsed on one knee.

"Beast..." Sora went to his side and handed him a Elixir. He snatched it from his hand and drank it greedily. "What happened?"

"The Heartless, there were too many." The Beast said slowly regaining his strength. "They forced me out of the castle."

"What about the Princesses?" Koga said running to join his brother.

"Belle and the others are at the top of the tower."

"Against their will?" Donald asked.

The Beast shook his head. "No, I think they stayed for a reason."

"I wonder why?" Yuffie asked.

"Let's go ask them." Aerith said.

The Beast noticed the new members of the groups and huffed with apprehension. "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are our friends. We're going to fight our way to the Keyhole and stop Ansem."

"You'll need all the strength you can get. I'll go with you."

"You sure?" Koga crossed his arms. "Beast you've been fighting for days, take time to regain your energy." The Beast growled in defiance, licking his wounds. "See, even with an Elixir you're still injured."

"Excuse me I believe I can fix that." Said Fairy Godmother walking up to the Beast frowning. "Oh, you poor dear. You've fought so hard to protect your light. Now let me fix you right up." She pulled out her want and waved it in the air, sparkles coming out of the tip. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo!" The sparkles covered Beast and in a flash of light his wounds have fully faded. He stood up straight and let out a soft growl.

"Wow, I gotta learn that spell." Koga said to himself.

"Thank you." The Beast murmured.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Now now, don't make a fuss over a little magic. Your princess is waiting."

"She's right." Leon said. "Let's hurry before the Heartless increase any more!"

The journey to the castle was much the same as before except with a much larger obstacle. Together they ascended the rising falls and reached the castle grounds. Wyverns and Wizards came down to attack but Koga and Mushu took out the aerial opponents. Fortunately only a small wave of Heartless stood the castle grounds. They went through the gates and ran into a much larger wave of Heartless. They tried to charge them but Simba let out a powerful roar that blasted the Heartless back. Yuffie and Leon slipped behind. Leon slashed with his gunblade while Yuffie threw several shurikens at them, breaking up the crowd. As Sora ran up the grand staircase a Air Soldier tried to attack him. But Cid jump high and slammed down his lance at the Heartless.

"Hoo!" Cid laughed flicking his burnt out cigarette away. "Been awhile since I've done this. Never skip leg day kid."

Sora didn't have time to say anything as several shadows jumped at him.

"Freeze!" Koga shouted, freezing the enemies in midair following with a graviga spell. A Defender charged at Koga and he tried to blast it but he was out of MP. He reacted quickly and switched to melee, bludgeoning the Heartless's shield over and over but their defense was stronger. It bashed it's shield into Koga, knocking him on the ground. He quickly grabbed the edges of the shield, holding back the gnashing teeth.

A beam of magic struck the Heartless's back. It turned it's head and saw Aerith staring defiantly, stave in hand.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." She stepped aside to show Fairy Godmother waving her wand.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo!" And suddenly the Heartless shrank to the size of a mouse. Koga looked at the tiny Defender bash it's mini shield into Koga. He picked it up and flicked it over the staircase. Aerith helped him up.

"Thanks."

A Heartless snuck up behind Aerith, she twirled her stave and several orbs of magic shot out and locked on to the enemy.

"Guy's, the room's clear." Leon said.

"Then let's get going." Everyone advanced through the doorway to the rest of the castle. Sora and Koga were the last when a voice spoke out.

" _You remind me of them..._ "

Sora and Koga turned their heads around. They were face to face with a man in a black coat. The two stumbled back surprised, he came out of nowhere.

"Wh-who the heck are you?" Sora demanded.

Koga tilted his head. "Ansem?"

" _That names rings familiar. But I am nothing more than a mere shell._ "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _It is beyond your comprehension, for now. Until we meet again._ "

"Sora, Koga!" The twins looked back and saw Goofy

They pushed onward through the halls of Hallowed Bastion. The higher up they went the more Heartless attacked them. As they kept fighting, Bambi pranced around, bouncing on the Heartless's heads. Every time he bounced on them he refilled everyone's MP.

Eventually they made it to the Castle Chapel still scorched from their battle with Maleficent. At the end of the room was five women, the princesses of Heart. They were sitting on ornate chair in a circle, looking to be in a meditative trance. The sounds of their echoing footsteps woke the princesses and they looked to their new guests. Alice and Jasmine were the first to react, standing up.

"Sora, Koga!" Alice exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again." She gave a curtsy.

"Alice!" Koga shouted laughing and wrapping the girl in a big hug. He then realized what he's doing and backed away, trying to hide his blush with a awkward cough. "Uh, it's great to see you again as well." Alice giggled.

"Sorry we couldn't save you when we could." Sora apologized scratching his head sheepishly.

Jasmine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Sora. You and Koga did the best you could."

"She's right, the Maleficent is to blame." One of the princesses said. "I would know, she's from my world." That earned an eyebrow raise from most of the gang. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Aurora, one of the first princesses captured. You already met Jasmine and Alice. The other two are Snow White and Cinderella." The other princesses did a polite bow. "We've been waiting for you to come back Keyblade masters."

"Cinderella!?" Fairy Godmother gasped stepping out of the crowd of fighters.

"Fairy Godmother!" The woman in the silver dress and glass slippers looked just as shocked. She ran up to her and wrapped her in a teary hug. "I was so worried, did you get to the Prince, Jaq, or Gus before our world vanished?"

"I'm sorry my dear, I tried to reach them but in all the chaos I couldn't find them."

"I've just been so worried, I don't know how much longer I can do without them." Cinderella said wiping her tears.

"Oh child..." Fairy Godmother smiled sadly. "Never lose faith. Remember that anything is possible as long as you keep believing."

"Where's Belle!?" Beast growled darting his eyes around the room desperately searching for her.

"I'm right here." He turned his head and saw a woman in a golden dress come from the other side of the room, a pile of books in her hand.

"Belle!" The Beast gasped before running to her side. "I... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Don't worry about that." She smiled brushing it off. "But thank you for coming to rescue me."

"How did the Heartless not get in here?" Aerith asked. She was right, the Heartless would've been clawing their way through the walls to get the Princesses of Heart. And yet this place is the only room clear of darkness.

"It's our light." Belle said, holding out her hand. Light glowed from it in a ball of energy, the other princesses did the same thing. "I've been going through the library, reading about what Ansem and Maleficent learned about us. We figured out how to use our light to push back the darkness."

"I discovered it back when I got captured in Agrabah." Jasmine said. "But it's much stronger when all of us are together. It's all we can do to hold back the full force of the darkness."

"But we don't know how much longer we can manage this." Snow White said. "Even if you brought Kairi with us this is only a temporary solution."

"So where is Ansem?" Leon asked.

"Gone." Aurora responded. "When the darkness came out of the Keyhole, he disappeared into it."

"Heh, coward was too scared of us so he fled." Cid chuckled.

"Glad he did, or I would've given him a piece of this!" Mushu huffed a small stream of fire.

"Not quite..." Cinderella said. "I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he turned to us and he just smiled."

"He's going to the Heart of the darkness." Alice said dreadfully. " A world made of darkness, constructed by the fragments of the destroyed worlds. That is where the Keyhole leads to, as well where the Door to Darkness is. As long as the door is open, all worlds are in trouble."

"Then I guess we just have to stop Ansem and close the door." Sora said.

The Princesses nodded at his decision.

"A wise answer." Snow White said. "The only way to the 'End of the World' is through the Keyhole."

"Sora, Koga, a moment please?" Yuffie asked. She gestured to Leon, Aerith and Cid all waiting for them.

"Uh sure." The twins stepped away from the group. "What's up?"

"Belle told us that if you seal the Door to Darkness then it should restore all the worlds that were consumed by darkness." Leon said.

"Even the islands?" Koga asked. Cid nodded.

"Really? That's great!" Sora smiled. But the rest of the group didn't look too happy for some strange reason. "What's wrong?"

"When the worlds are restored, they'll all be separated again." Aerith said.

"Everyone will return to their own world." Leon said.

Koga's blood ran cold. "B-but Kairi is from Hollow Bastion. If she is from here then..."

Sora slapped his brothers back. "Don't worry about it, we can always take the gummi ship to go pick her up."

Leon shook his head. "It's not that simple."

Yuffie looked at them. "Before all this, you didn't know anything about the other worlds right?"

"It was because every world was isolated. Divided by impassable walls." Aerith said.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls long ago. It was then I figured out to use the material from these destroyed walls to make gummi ships." Cid said. "But when the worlds return the walls will return good as new. My gummi ships can't get through such a thing."

"So you're saying we'll never..." Koga backed away from the group, the words sinking in. "No." He shook his head.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head.

"No you have to be joking." Koga said chuckling nervously. "I mean, this is ridiculous. Magic walls around each world, what kind of sense does that make? And how do we even know if closing this Door to Darkness will actually work? Maybe if we leave it alone the Heartless will eventually stop."

At this point Koga wasn't even trying to keep quiet and everyone was looking at him concerned, especially his brother. Sora reached a hand out for him.

"Koga, calm down. The fate of the worlds depend on us."

"Who care's about the other worlds!" Koga yelled, pushing his brother back. "I lost my home, my family, my friends, my entire world, I even lost my life almost a week ago! **And now you're telling me if we do this I will never see Kairi again? NO, I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!** " He screamed, fist meeting the wall.

Sora's eyes widened, not because of his brother's outburst but the aura that was surrounding him as he shouted. He saw the same aura surround Maleficent, Riku, and nearly every enemy they've come across. Koga was surrounded by darkness. Not only that but the part of the wall he punched cracked and made a fist shaped indention on it's stone surface.

"Oh dear..." Alice gasped. The other princesses were just as shocked. The rest of the gang looked fearful, unsure what Koga is going to do.

" **Sora don't do this to me.** " Koga begged, tears filling his eyes. " **I ca** -an't lose her..." He fell to the floor on his knees , body shaking with sobs. "Please..."

"Koga.. I'm sorry." Sora said, kneeling next to him. "But Kairi wouldn't want this."

"But I don't want to lo-"

"I know, I don't want to say goodbye and I'm sure she wouldn't want to lose you either. But this is bigger than us, we don't do this then she will never be safe from the Heartless." Koga stared, eyes wide in realization. "Hey, do you remember that time Kairi got really sick?"

Koga nodded. "Yeah, she was stuck in her room for two weeks because of it. No one was allowed to see her."

"And yet you stopped by every day to check on her. Her dad wouldn't let you but he always told you about her condition improving. And yet you never got upset." Sora laughed remembering. "I remember what you said to me, ' _It's okay if I can't see her as long as I know she's okay that's all I need_ '."

"Okay Sora I get the moral of this little childhood memory, enough." Koga said sniffling. He looked at him with a serious expression. "This sucks, like all of it. I'm scared to lose Kairi but..." He held out the seashell Kairi gave him. "If it means that she'll be safe then... I'll stay strong for her." Sora smiled seeing the darkness vanish. Koga turned to Leon and the others. "Let's do this before I change my mind again."

And so the group, now including the princesses, all exit the chapel into the hall that leads to the Keyhole. The door to the room is shut, but darkness is spilling through the cracks.

"The Keyhole is surrounded by a terrible amount of darkness." Aurora said. "We will clear the way for you."

The princesses spread out, forming a circle around the group, and concentrated. All six of them glowed with a bright aura. Then they released a flash of light that forced the darkness back. Beast roared as he threw the doors open. Heartless tried to jump at them but when they got close to the princesses they simply disintegrated to dust. They trudged through the darkened room, the princesses aura pushing the darkness away as they walked. Soon they reached the Keyhole, crackling with power.

"Once you pass through the Keyhole, there won't be any retreating." Merlin said. "It's a one way trip boys."

"So I guess then this is goodbye." Koga sniffled looking at the others.

"Yeah, it is." Leon sighed. "We may never meet again, but we will never forget each other."

Aerith put a hand to her chest. "No matter where we are, our Hearts will bring us together again."

"Besides, it's not like I could forget the two of you even if I wanted to." Yuffie laughed.

Sora's eyebrow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Mean's we're too awesome to be forgotten." Koga joked. He felt Leon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Koga, if Kairi ends up here, we promise to take care of her."

Koga's eyes furrowed slightly and he nodded.

"Good luck Keyblade wielders. Now hurry before it's too late." Belle said.

"Happy trails kid." Cid said.

"Don't let your strength falter." Beast said.

Koga looked to the friends he freed from their summon charm. "I guess this is the last time I'll see you guys."

Simba gave a low murr and nuzzled the side of his face into Koga's leg. Dumbo let out a sad trumpet noise as he put his trunk on his shoulder. Koga petted the top of Bambi's head.

"Go and kick some Heartless honey buns!" Mushu said.

"Oh, Jasmine!" Koga said, reaching into his backpack. "I forgot to tell you that genie gave me the ability to summon him. If you want he can take you back to Aladdin."

Jasmine shook her head. "No, I will stay here with the other's. I plan on telling Aladdin everything once this is over."

"Alright then, see ya."

Sora, Koga, Donald, and Goofy stepped forward in front of the Keyhole. They looked back at the group one last time, believing this is the last they will see of them.

"Are you ready fellas?" Goofy asked.

"No." Koga said. He looked at the other's with a sad but determined smile. "But when life gives you lemons you make lemonade."

"Hey." Sora said. "You know there might be a chance she will go back to the islands. She's spent most of her life there so maybe it's her real home now."

Koga looked at him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I really hope you're right."

And with that they jump into the Keyhole to the End of Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	48. End of World (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the chapter I've really been anticipating to show you guys. Expect many many references.

Stepping through the Keyhole the group felt the darkness cloud their vision. The feeling was claustrophobic. They felt their bodies being pulled through the darkness. Next thing they knew the group saw themselves inside a small room, it looked like an attic. It was cluttered with music sheets, old furniture, and several instruments including a piano.

"Where are we?" Donald asked. He saw a window but it was obscured by all the stuff in the room.

"It looks like someone's house..." Sora said. He picked up a music sheet and read the lyrics. It sounded kind of catchy, he hummed the tune out loud.

"I don't get it, the Keyhole was supposed to take us to the world of the Heartless." Koga said.

"Maybe there was a mix up?" Goofy guessed. "We should ask the owners if they know where to go?"

They went down the stairs into the house's living room. It was pretty cozy looking, with a old television set, a formal style couch and a arm chair, a tea set on a small table, and a bunch of throw pillows around the room. The wall along the stair case was adorned with different sized portraits of dalmatians. Koga eyed the pictures with suspicion.

Sora cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello, anyone home?!" He shouted. There was no sound except the creaking of the wood foundation.

"Wonder where they all went?" Koga scratched his head. He picked up a fallen picture on the ground and his eyes bulged out. "I don't believe it." The other's looked over his shoulder and gasped alongside him.

It was a picture of a man, a woman, two adult dalmatians, and 99 dalmatian puppies.

"Pongo and Perdita." Sora said out loud. "This was their home!" His brother shook his head, excitement on his face.

Koga looked at the man and woman in the picture, they must've been their owners. They smiled alongside the others, they all looked so happy.

Donald cupped his cheek. "But their world fell to darkness, then that means..."

Suddenly the house shook as the group stumbled in place. Portraits fell over and dust fell from the ceiling. And as quickly as it happened, the shaking stopped. Wasting no time they ran towards the front door. They stepped out and saw themselves in a neighborhood street. The strange thing was that all the houses looked completely different. For example, one was a apartment complex while another was a wooden cottage, there were three houses in a row each made of straw, sticks, and bricks. The sky above them was shrouded in dark clouds and lightning. The air felt cold and there was no wind, not even a slight breeze.

"This is it." Koga said. "This is where the remains of the fallen worlds go."

"Gawrsh, it's kind of spooky seeing such an empty street." Goofy trembled in fear.

"Huh, I didn't expect this to be what a Heartless world to look like." Sora said casually looking around.

"What were you expecting, floating rocks over a black hole?" Koga asked. His brother shrugged in response. The starry eyed boy looked across the street and frowned. At the end of the street he saw the street sign, it said Cherry Tree lane. Beyond that he saw nothing but sky. No other buildings or another street, it just ends. He walked towards the end and gasped. The entire street was floating in the air, a floating island. Below them they saw the rest of this world.

"Whoa..." Sora said bewildered, him and the others seeing what Koga was seeing.

If this conflation of a street was any indication of the state of this world, then the rest of said world was exactly what you would imagine. Chunks of land from other worlds mashed together with each other to make this amalgamation of a world. Other similar islands floated above the world. Forests, mountains, castles, cities, towns, buildings, and other assorted items from other worlds were mixed together. To point out every little detail of this place would take hours. Every once in awhile pieces of other fallen worlds would fall from above the clouds and crash into the world, becoming a part of this place and making it larger.

"So many worlds, lost to the darkness." Koga said quietly. He took a snapshot with his camera.

"If we defeat Ansem the worlds will be restored right?" Sora asked.

"That's what we were told." Koga said. "And I guess this world will be no more..."

"What will happen to us then?" Donald asked.

"I... I don't know." Koga said, slightly worried about what fate will befall them if they succeed and the world they are in vanishes.

"Don't worry fellas." Jiminy said stepping out of Sora's pocket. "No matter what happens we will find a way back to our friends."

Koga looked at the gift Kairi left him, the Thalassa shell with his face. He held it to his chest and smiled. He remember the promise to bring it back. And he intends to keep that promise.

"You're right, thanks Jiminy." He turned to the other's. "So, any idea how to get down there?"

"No, but I think they might." Goofy said pointing to the Heartless that appeared in the street. They looked like human sized Darksides with blue curled horns and long scaly tails. They floated in midair bearing a long blue sword. Out of all the Heartless they have seen these look the most demonic.

_Invisible_

The Heartless wasted no time, flying forward and swinging their swords. They fought furiously with their swords and dark magic. Koga jumped back and switched to his Keygun, blasting any Heartless he can see. Unfortunately some of the Invisible were able to deflect the shots.

Goofy tossed his shield to Sora who used it to block a dark fireball. He threw it along with his Keyblade at the enemies, the shield bouncing off of them and ending up back in the knight's hand.

Donald launched a large fireball at a group of Heartless, then a blast of ice, while they were frozen he struck the last of them with thunder. Soon all the Heartless were gone and with it, in the center of the street, a dark portal appeared.

"Guess that's our exit." Koga commented. Before any other Heartless could show up they jumped into the portal.

* * *

Falling out of the portal they saw themselves in an entirely new location. They were in some savanna landscape with dead acacia trees and large and magnificent rock formation in the center. Halfway across the dried grassland it suddenly changed to that of a woodland meadow. All across the area were debris from other worlds.

"This is a disaster..." Koga sighed. "Why did this happen? What is there to gain from darkness?"

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?" Goofy asked.

"Well we aren't gonna find out gawking at nothing." Koga said. "Let's find another portal."

They walked across the plains, across ruined buildings and other things. They saw a ruined automobile painted red with the words 'Mr Toad' written on the front. They passed by a half buried cathedral, the bells from the bell tower made a hollow dead sound. There was a giant peach, past tense because it was eaten right down to it's core. There was also a ranch called 'Patch of Heaven'.

When they came across a collapsed carnival tent they noticed a snack stall knocked over. Sora peeked over it.

"Hey look, cotton candy!" Sora exclaimed holding up a large chunk of the sugary sweet.

"Ooh, are there any roasted peanuts in there?" Koga asked excitedly.

"Don't eat that!" Donald squawked. "It's probably contaminated by darkness, it's not good for you!"

"Donald, it's candy, it's already not good for me." Sora said taking a bite out of it. "Mmm, it's stale anyway." He said tossing it back. Only for it to land on a Heartless's head.

This Heartless looked like a taller, slimmer version of the Shadows with blue veins all over it's body. The cotton candy made it look like it had pink hair.

_Neoshadow_

Sora didn't waste a moment to slash through it. The cotton candy dropped to the ground with a splat.

"Nice job bro!" Koga said, mouth full of a deep fried powdered cookie, sitting on a stump of what looks like the remains of a giant beanstalk. "Mmm, I don't know what this ' _Deep fried O-R-E-O_ ' is but it's delicious! They never gave anything like this at the Destiny Island fair."

Then more Neoshadows appeared. Koga sighed and dropped the snack. "Let's get this over with." He said summoning his weapon.

These Heartless were tough, and very agile. They could sink into the ground like Shadows and instantly jump back out with a hard kick and swipe of the claws. Koga tried to take them out using Thundaga but it only hit a few of the Neoshadows, the other's sank into the ground.

"Stay on your guard!" Goofy said. He and Sora took them out as they come out of the ground. The Heartless vanished but Koga was still on his guard.

"It's not over yet." He told his brother.

"Who else is there, we already took care of the Hea-"

They heard a rumbling roar and a giant Heartless appeared. It was purple, bulky, with two crooked tusks and a single horn on it's head.

_Behemoth_

It growled at them, each step making a large booming sound. One wrong step and the group would be just a pancake.

"Okay, I believe you." Sora said.

The Behemoth leaped it's massive body towards them. They tried to attack it but it's body was impervious to damage. It shot dark lightning from the horn on it's head. Sora noticed every time it shot lightning it winched, almost as if it was cautious of it's horn, or cautious for it. Sora also noticed a large rocky hill next to the Heartless.

Sora turned to the others. "Donald Goofy, distract the Heartless for us while we climb that hill!" Sora said running towards it, his brother following him. Donald and Goofy nodded, spreading out and yelling at the Heartless getting it's attention.

"Over here ya big purple palooka!" Donald shouted waving his arms.

"So what's the plan?" Koga asked as they climbed.

"Remember how I beat Cerberus?" He asked, his brother nodded. "Well it's like that but with the two of us. Try to focus on that horn, it must be a weak point." They reached the top and saw the monster below them trying to stomp out their friends. "Alright, I'll go first, and then you go next." He took a deep breath and jumped. Falling towards the horn he pointed his Keyblade at it and charged his magic energy into the tip of the Keyblade which glowed with light. He focused on the Behemoth's horn and released a fusillade of light projectiles that homed in on the horn, all hitting it's target. Koga jumped next and powered up his Keyblade, pointing it downwards. He launched himself quickly and stabbed directly into it's horn, shattering it. The Behemoth roared in pain before it collapsed on it's side, the earth shook as it melting into darkness.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Koga commented. "Nice thinking Sora."

Another portal appeared where the Behemoth was.

"Alright, let's move." Sora said to the group as they ran into another portal.

* * *

They saw themselves in a dusty old basement. Against the wall was a high tech computer system. It didn't have a monitor, just a touch screen display. A light beeped on the display, probably waiting for input.

Sora was about to touch the computer when Koga grabbed his hand.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Remember what happened last time you played around with a computer?"

The spiky haired boy chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, that wasn't a fun day with the fire department."

"I'll handle this." Koga said. He may have only dabbled a little bit with computers but at least he is more careful with such delicate piece of hardware.

He cautiously tapped the screen. It lit up a text appeared on the screen.

**_SolarOS 4.0.1 Generic_50203-02 sun4m i386_ **

**_A problem has been detected and system has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer._ **

**_If this is the first time you have seen this Stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears appears again follow these steps:_ **

**_d105635815FH$%##rtSG^T &*^(e# $#%? TD"G^_ **

**_Error_ **

**_Grid.C contents corrupt or missing. Please contact an administrator before usage._ **

**_Continue? (Y,N)_ **

Koga nervously pressed the Y button. He immediately backed away when the terminal made a weird grinding sound and sputtered off.

"What did you do?" Donald demanded.

"I swear, it was already broken." He looked and saw the CPU smoking. "Anyone know a technician?"

"We're wasting time, let's get a move on!" Donald said walking towards the door out. He opened the door to reveal a narrow cave of multicolored rocks. They trekked through the cave. Sora inspected the rocks.

"Hey, I think this cave is made of gummi pieces." Sora said.

"Well it was what was blocking access to other worlds, so I guess it would end up here as well." Koga said. As they walked the cave slowly morphed to a stone tunnel with oil lamps lit along the walls.

Suddenly Koga stopped looking around. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" The rest of the group listened. Koga looked up. "And do you see that?"

For some reason music was playing in the air, figuratively and literally. In the air floated music notes, playing the tune that comes with each one. They followed the music notes to a dusty room. It looked mostly empty save for a knocked over book shelf, it's books were strewn across the floor. There was an axe in a corner and next to it was a dusty old broomstick.

It looked like the music notes were coming out from in-between the books. Donald picked the closest book up.

"It's some kind of music book." Donald said. He read the title of the songbook:

_Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_

He opened the book and jumped back when the pages lit up with a bright light. Shadows danced the walls but it wasn't Heartless or the gang. It was the shadows of unknown people playing the instruments that the group hears. The shadows faded and out of the book came abstract patterns of lines, shapes, and cloud formations. They watched in awe as the patterns reflect the sound and music.

"Huh, I didn't know magic can bring music to life." Koga said.

"I remember the King mentioning once something about this." Goofy said cupping his chin trying to remember. "Hmm, I can't remember what it was, I think it was before he became king."

"Well it's pretty fantastic." Koga said. He looked through the other songbooks. He saw one called _Rite of Spring_. He picked it up, wiping the dust off of it and opened it up. He screamed and jumped back when a T-Rex head popped out of the book and tried to take a bite out of him. He quickly closed it up. The other's looked at him concerned. "Don't open that book.

Goofy opened up a book called _Symphony No. 5_ and chuckled when geometric butterflies flew out and one tiny purple butterfly landed on his nose.

Sora looked around the books and paused when he saw one book giving off a aura of darkness. He picked it up, it read _Night on Bald Mountain_.

"Why's this one so special?" Sora asked himself as he opened it. He felt a strong zap as he instinctively dropped the book. A pillar of flames came out of the book and then was snuffed out. Everyone felt a strong gust of wind pulling towards the book. Everyone cried out as the wind kept getting stronger until it pulled them all into the book.

* * *

Their surroundings changed as they saw themselves in a stormy sky. They all screamed as they fell.

"Everyone gather up." Koga said reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a small bag. He opened up and threw it's contents all over the group. They halted their descent and floated midair.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Koga held his bag out shaking it a bit. "Pixie dust. I got Tinkerbell to put some of it here in case of emergencies."

"Good thinking Koga." Goofy praised.

Koga chuckled but stopped when he noticed the surroundings. They were floating above a desolate village in the middle of the night. But overlooking the village was a haunting mountain. Looking at the top of the mountain gave Koga a cold chill of fear down his spine.

"There's something at the top of that mountain." He said plaining and started flying up towards the peak.

Suddenly sinister music started playing as they got closer and closer to the top.

"Uh Koga, I think there's something wrong with this place..." Donald said, shaking nervously.

"Donald's right. This place is giving me the creeps." Sora said.

Then the mountain rumbled as the peak itself started to crack open. Suddenly they realized that wasn't the peak of a mountain they were looking at, it was huge bat-like wings. Connected to said wings was a giant demonic figure. Skin as black as night, long horns, and glowing, petrifying, yellow eyes. It's legs were currently stuck inside the mountain, which was a active volcano. It's muscles rippled as it stretched its body and let out a mighty roar. The demon, Chernabog, turned it's gaze to the tiny group of strangers and gave a terrifyingly evil grin, exposing it's jagged teeth.

Sensing it's malice, the group summoned their weapons preparing for battle.

"Charge!" Goofy shouted as they all flew towards this demon.

Chernabog raised it's hands up and a orange light came from the inside of the volcano. The group cried out as the volcano erupted in flames that almost scorched them. It then threw it's hand back summoning a large ball of fire.

"Sora, Donald, triple blizzard, now!" Koga shouted. They flew close together and aimed their weapons at the ball of fire.

"FREEZE!" They shouted as they fired a unison blast of ice magic. It crashed into the monster's hand, snuffing out the flame and freezing the hand in a huge chunk of ice.

It let out a terrifying laugh as it crushed the ice with ease. Chernabog flapped his wings releasing a powerful gale of wind. The other's flew out of the way but Koga was too slow. He was about to get hit full on when Goofy flew in the way and put up his shield. He blocked most of the powerful gust of wind but the force knocked him back and he crashed into Koga. They yelled as they fell from the sky towards the village. They fell into a moat of an old castle, the water breaking their fall. Koga and Goofy bursted out of the murky water, gasping.

"Ahh, c-cold!" Koga screamed. They crawled to shore shivering and drenched. They looked up to Sora and Donald launching spells at Chernabog but the demon laughed it off. It then raised its hand and threw it over the village.

The entire area somehow felt darker as a shadow was casted over the entire village. Koga yelped when ghosts flew out of the ground. Some were specters draped in a dark cloak, other's were skeletal dressed in warrior armor, and other's were riding on skeletal horses. They all flew towards Chernabog circling him. Again the mountain exploded in fire. The two flew back up and rejoined the battle. Some of the ghosts tried grabbing them but Koga swiped them off with his Keyblade. At the rim of the volcano, a army of demons crawled out of the top like ants. Chernabog picked a handful of them up and laughed as he dropped them into the fire.

"Nothing's working!" Donald cried out. "How do we stop him?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something!" Koga said yelping as a harpy flew passed him, almost tearing him with it's razor sharp talons.

Chernabog continued to laughed at the group while it's minions danced like it was some kind of sick party.

Sora saw an opening and threw his Keyblade at it. The demon roared when it sliced right through it's left horn, cleaving it off.

Sora's eyes widened. "The Keyblade worked on it. It must be venerable to light."

"But with all that fire we won't get close enough to hurt him." Goofy said.

"Then this is my show now, stand back!" Koga said as he switched to his Keygun and fired at Chernabog. The ghosts flew in and acted as a body shield from the blast. Koga scowled. "...Well that's just unfair."

"Anyone else got a bright idea?" Donald asked, blasting a demon with thunder.

Sora eyes lit up with an idea.

"Sora if you say to use the power of friendship I swear..." Koga growled.

"I-I wasn't going to say that!" His brother stuttered. "I was going to say... we combine our strength and light in our hearts using... our bond and release it through our Keyblades."

"So, the power of friendship?"

"...Yeah."

The starry eyed youth rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's do it your way." Everyone flew in close together. They concentrated and their weapons glowed with light.

"All for one..." Sora said raising his Keyblade.

"And one for all!" The other's said as they all raised their weapons together. An orb of light appeared over their head illuminating the sky in all directions. Chernabog roared as he covered his face from the blinding light. The smaller demons and ghosts flinched at the light. But then the orb started to shrink as the light dimmed.

"Oh no, it's not enough." Goofy shouted.

Chernabog raised his hands as the spirits flew towards the group grasping them.

"We need more power!" Sora said. But where are they going to find someone else to add their light to this attack?

...

"Jiminy, we need you!" Koga shouted.

"Here I come fellas!" Jiminy Cricket said hopping out of Sora's pocket. "Time to give this demon what for!" He landed on the tip of Sora's Keyblade and raised his umbrella, light coming from it. Despite his small stature, his light was more than enough.

"Light!" They all shouted.

The orb grew in size and the light exploded. All the ghosts, demons, and harpies were vaporized by the radiance.

Chernabog roared in agony as he could not protect himself from the power. He exploded in purple fire burning away his very being.

Then everything went white.

* * *

The group opened their eyes and saw themselves out of the book. They were in some chamber made of purple rocks water dripped from the ceiling.

"Glad that's over." Donald sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life." Koga shuddered. "Would it kill those harpies to at least wear a shirt?"

"It's not over yet." Sora pointed to the end of the cave where there was a ornate set of double door. Something about it's simple design stirred a memory between the twins that felt so familiar, like they've seen it once upon a dream.

"This is the door to darkness?" Koga asked. "Thought it would be bigger..."

"I don't think this is it." Sora said walking towards it. "I think its a..."

"A what?"

Sora looked at his brother dramatically. "A regular door."

Koga facepalmed. "Thanks detective Sora."

"But really, I think there's something big behind it."

"Then this might be it." Koga said. "Ansem might be behind that door."

Sora looked to his friends. "This is it guys, no going back." He put his Keyblade on his shoulder and smirked. "Let's not keep him waiting."

"Ready when you are bro." Koga said twirling his Keygun in his hand he turned to the other two companions. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Goofy said. "We made it this far, we aren't gonna stop now."

"Let's get him!" Donald said with a bloodthirsty grin, for a cartoon duck.

Together they pulled the door open and stepped through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this, I really enjoyed myself making this version of End of World. I never liked how the game didn't emphasize on the fact that it's a amalgamation of the worlds lost to the Heartless. And there was also that weird part in the game where you revisited the worlds you've been to (whether it's a illusion or teleportation it's still weird).
> 
> So many Disney references...
> 
> Anyway stay tuned for the showdown between Sora and Koga vs Ansem.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	49. End of World (Part 2)

"Sora... Kairi... Koga... I'm sorry."

Riku opened his eyes. He saw himself in a dark and empty place. Nothing in sight, just an grey road over an empty void. The last thing he remembers was holding back Ansem and telling Kairi to run. And now he's here.

"Is this the afterlife?" He asked himself as he walked forward. He immediately felt something wrap around and pull at him. He turned around and saw chains wrapped around him, and a Heartless holding the chains. The Heartless had a humanoid torso wearing a black robe with a heart shaped hole in it's chest. It held a staff in it's hand that must be what's controlling the chains.

_Lich_

It lifted it's staff and the chains glowed with dark energy, burning into Riku. It pulled him towards the edge of the road. He panicked realizing he's about to fall into the abyss.

"No..." He said planting his feet firmly into the ground and pushing against the pull of the chains. "I'm not ready, not yet." He looked angrily at the Lich. "So let me go!" He broke free from the chains and summoned Soul Eater and slashed at the Heartless. It hissed and fled from the resistant boy. Riku fell on his knees trying to catch his breath.

He hated to admit he's scared but the truth is that being trapped in a dark world, alone, weakened, with monsters all around you would make any kid afraid.

"I can't have it end here. Not until I see them one last time..." He said tear welling in his eyes. He wiped them away. "Please forgive me guys."

"Riku, can you hear me?" said a mysterious voice. It sounded high pitched and whimsical but held authority. Riku looked up and didn't see anyone near him. "I'll be there soon." The voice said again. It echoed throughout the area.

"Who are you." Riku demanded.

"I am a King that is looking to save the worlds. That's why I sent my royal mage and captain of the guards to look for the Keyblade of light and it's chosen wielder. I am looking for the other Keyblade. The one that belongs to this realm."

"So you're the one that Donald and Goofy were looking for." Riku said. "Well they already found the chosen one, and it's no longer me."

"...I know."

Riku paused. "You do? How?"

"As a king I have eyes and ears everywhere. I also have a trusty canine who relayed messages to me about all that's happening while I was gone. You, Sora, Koga, the princesses, Maleficent, and now Ansem. I've been trying to get through to you personally. But the darkness in your Heart kept me away?"

"But what happened to me, why am I here?"

"Your Heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here in this place of darkness where Hearts are gathered. If you fall into the abyss you will be lost forever. When 'Ansem' is defeated your body should return to you."

Riku sighed in exasperation, this was a lot to take in. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "So what do I do?"

"The Door to Darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter, only darkness can pass through. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this you need two Keys and two Hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate."

"Fate huh?" Riku chuckled. "So you want me to help you close the door? I was the one chosen to wield this Keyblade of light but I lost it when I gave in to darkness."

"That is true but that doesn't mean you can make up for it. The road to redemption is long and hard but it begins with the first step. Take that step, go to the Door of Darkness and help us close it."

Before Riku could say anything he heard the King let out a light gasp and murmur something. "It can't be, Aq-"

"Your majesty?" Riku asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Riku, I have to go. Please make the right choice. May your Heart be your guiding Key." Then there was silence. Riku could only assume that the King left.

He looked at the dark path ahead of him. He sighed. "Guess I got no other choice..." He said before running down the path.

* * *

When Koga and Sora opened their eyes they saw a hauntingly familiar sight.

"It's our home..." Sora said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"We're back at Destiny Islands." Koga finished. They were indeed back at their world, more specifically the mainland. He remembers what it looked like. A large mountain range with a single volcano made up the center of the island, long since dormant. The town was spread out across half of the island, the other half was an overgrown jungle. Along the beach was the homes and residence while the more urban parts of the town was closer to the base of the mountain, in between was the farmlands.

They were currently in what they remember being the town square, near the town hall where the mayor, Kairi's adoptive father, worked. But like the other worlds that have been lost to the darkness, this one was no exception. The street pavement was cracked, the trees uprooted, and several buildings were collapsed. In the distance half of the volcano was collapsed and purple smoke spewed from the top. Parts of the town looked as if the entire ground was lifted up only to be dropped from a high distance. The destruction conflicted with the peaceful blue sky they used to see everyday.

"Um, it's pretty beautiful." Goofy said, trying to be nice.

"No it's not." Koga said. He bowed his head as his body trembled. "They're all gone."

"Koga?" Sora asked.

"I... we need to go home." He said as he ran down the street. It was eerily quiet as they ran through the ruined streets. It felt like only yesterday where people were here. Adults going to work and kids going to school. And now it's a ghost town.

They reached the flat farmlands where most of the place has collapsed into sinkholes. Not a single Heartless in sight.

"Where is your house?" Goofy asked.

"It's along the shore." Sora said looking around. "Its the one closest to the island we used to play at." He looked at a clay path leading up a hill. They walked up it. "Actually it should be right... over..."

"There." Koga finished. Once they got over the hill they got a good view of the beach. The ocean has receded and what's left of it was this nasty purple ooze. The entire beach has crumbled, cracks spread across it with purple rock jutting out. In the distance they see the crumbled remains of their island. It was floating several stories in the air, with smaller islands floating off of it. The houses along the beach looked like a hurricane has hit them. Including a particular house right next to the docks, their house.

"No..." Koga whimpered, collapsing on his knees. His fingers dug into the sand. Seeing his house, the place he grew up in destroyed, it makes him want to throw up.

"Koga." Sora said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is really painful, trust me I know. But there's a bigger problem. _Look at the docks._ " He whispered that last part.

Koga turned his gaze towards the broken dock. There, watching over the murky purple ocean, was Ansem. The starry eyed boy felt his blood boil. He stood up and the four of them approached the seeker of darkness.

Ansem did not face them instead looking to the ocean.

"Ansem, turn around and face us!" Koga growled.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the Heart seeking freedom these islands are a prison surrounded by water. And so a boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought out a way to get to other worlds and he opened his Heart to darkness." He turned and smirked at them. "Behold..." He gestured to the ocean. The group looked and saw the ruins of their play island. Heartless were surrounding it, a large group of Shadows grouped together like a tidal wave of darkness. It looked like they were attacking something or someone.

"What is that?" Koga asked.

"Just your precious King fighting off the Darkness."

"The King?!" Donald and Goofy ran forward but Ansem stood in the way.

"Do not worry about him, he has a lost light on his side. It's none of your concern." He said turning back to them. "After all, there is someone else you are looking for correct?"

"Riku!" Sora growled summoning his Keyblade. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't bother yourself over him." Ansem laughed. "He made his choice and now belongs to darkness. After all, all worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The Heart is no different." He raised his arms as he continued explaining. "Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is it's nature."

They couldn't explain how but suddenly he was floating behind the group, arms crossed. "In the end, every Heart returns to the darkness whence it came." He grinned as he clenched his hand intensely. "You see, darkness is the Heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" Sora shouted putting a hand to his chest. "The Heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

"That's right!" Koga said stepping in front of the group. "The worlds may be scattered by the dark depths of space but they still shine bright across the blackness with an undying light. And just like the star's light, ours will not go out!"

Ansem's smile dropped, turning into a disappointed and frustrated frown. "So you've come this far and still you understand nothing. You are still the ignorant fools you were before your journey began."

"We may be ignorant fools but we're ignorant fools with giant key swords meant to fight Heartless." Koga said pointing his Keyblade at Ansem. "And you seem to be the biggest Heartless of all."

"Must this all end in violence?" Ansem sighed.

"You're the one who started this. Prepare for a swift hand of justice Ansem, Destiny Island style!" Sora said.

"Very well... Every light must fade away, every Heart return to darkness!" Behind Ansem a dark figure appeared. It had a muscular humanoid form similar to that of a Neoshadow or a Invisible. It face was partly bandaged, acting as a gag for it's mouth. It's lower body fades into a tail that seemed to be 'attached' to Ansem.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and threw it at Ansem. But the Dark Figure appeared in front of the Seeker of Darkness and stopped the coming blow. It caught the Keyblade in it's hand, looking at it curiously. Ansem grinned. "Useless useless useless." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"T-that's not possible." Koga said, shock clear on his face.

"You have no idea what is possible boy." Ansem said as the Dark Figure threw the Keyblade back at Sora. Ansem laughed as he floated up and the Guardian throwing dark energy disks at the group. They all put up their guards trying to deflect the shots but there was too many. They didn't prepare for the rising dark shockwave that knocked them off their feet.

Ansem laughed as he floated away, back towards the town. "You are no threat to me. Farewell." He waved flying off towards the center of the island.

"H-Hey, get back here so I can kick your butt!" Koga said clenching his fist as the group got back on their feet and ran after him. They made it back to the town as they followed Ansem down the destroyed streets. They noticed the sky slowly started getting darker and the clouds started thundering. "Stopga!" Koga shouted pointing his Keyblade at Ansem. The Dark Figure got hit by the spell but they didn't freeze in time, their body vibrated for a few seconds before brushing the spell off. Ansem turned his head back unamused. The Dark figure grabbed a overturned car and threw it at them. The group scattered as they avoided the sharp metal and broken glass.

'Alright, time for a different approach.' He and his brother shared a looked before looking back at the enemy. "Fire!" He said launching three shots of fireballs that the Dark Figure blocked. But the impact created a smokescreen that gave Koga enough cover to sidestep around them and jump at Ansem. Ansem shot dark lightning from his hand and knocked the Keyblade out of his hand. Koga growled and tried to punch him in his stupid smug face. Right before his fist made contact with his face the Dark Figure grabbed his wrist. Koga reacted and quickly summoned his Keygun and blasted Ansem in the face before he was pulled back. Ansem growled and covered his eye.

"You have a lot of nerve, striking me like that!" He yelled changing dark energy from his hands. "Submit!" He said pressing his hand on the boy's chest. Koga cried out as he was blasted with dark energy.

While he was distracted Sora ran up behind and slashed at his back. Ansem grunted in pain as the Dark Figure dropped the singed boy. Donald used Curaga on him healing his burns.

The Dark Figure took a swing at Sora but Goofy intercepted it with his shield, the recoil knocking both parties back. Donald ran up and launched a thunder spell at Ansem while Koga shot him with his Keygun.

Ansem glowed with a dark aura as he floated up, out of reach. The Dark Figure vanished as the whole area seemed to darken. "My strength returns."

Then the group sensed incoming danger and jumped back when a dark portal appeared from the ground and the Dark Figure erupted from the ground in a blast of darkness.

"What do you even hope to accomplish?"

Another portal opened and the Dark Figure came out of that one as well.

"Do not deny your fear."

Again and again the Dark Figure bursted out of the ground keeping the group on their toes.

"The Final Darkness is nigh!"

Ansem charged up a blast from darkness that was impossible to avoid. Everyone got hit and knocked back. Then a large portal appeared overhead and two giant hands came out and grabbed the entire group.

"Now become one with the darkness!" Ansem laughed as he pulled them into the portal.

All around them there was pitch black darkness. They no longer felt the grip of the giant hands and they felt like they were floating in empty space. They all felt dizzy as they lost their center of gravity. Then they heard a maniacal laugh.

"Behold the endless abyss. Within it lies the Heart of all Worlds."

Then in the far distance a large white door appeared. They could feel it's intense power from where they were at but they couldn't tell what kind of power it was.

"Kingdom Hearts!"

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll find not even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are where all Hearts born. Even yours."

They then felt something looming over them. They turned and saw the biggest Heartless they saw. It looked like a battleship made of dark flesh, orbs of darkness covering it's body in the shape of artillery cannons. It's front had a giant beast-like face that snarled, it's yellow eyes glaring at them. The core of the ship was inside a dark cage at the middle of the ship. Above the core was the Dark Figure, now much larger and powerful looking than before. And attached to the Dark Figure was Ansem, just as large as the creature it's attached to. His shirt was missing as dark tentacles came out of his back and attached itself to the battleship. He held a giant dual bladed halberd, it's blades resembling Riku's Soul Eater sword.

_World of Chaos_

"DARKNESS CONQURES ALL WORLDS!"

They felt a invisible pulse of darkness hit them, knocking them back in the zero gravity. Koga turned around and saw several dark portals to drag each of them in. Reacting quickly, he pulled out his bag of Pixie Dust and tossed it to Sora.

"Don't give up S-" Koga said before he fell into the portal. Donald and Goofy fell into one as well. Sora felt himself falling towards the last portal, about to be lost to the darkness.

" _Giving up already, come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that._ "

"Riku?" Sora asked. Was that him or just his imagination? Either way it reminded him to not give up yet.

"Sora quick, use the pixie dust!" Jiminy exclaimed, holding onto his hat as they fell.

Feeling invigorated by the voice of his friend he sprinkled the pixie dust onto him and he flew back up and towards Ansem. He will free his brother and his friends, no matter what.

"Still you fight?" Ansem questioned. "Turn to darkness foolish boy!" He slammed his blade down, clashing with the smaller Keyblade. Ansem might be stronger but Sora was faster as he flew around and attacked when there was an opening and flying away when Ansem swung his blade.

He then raised his hands as dark violet spheres flew around Sora making a high pitched sound. They unleashed a thin yet powerful beam of energy that stung like hell.

While Sora was distracted Ansem sunk his body into the Dark figure, encasing himself in a magic coffin with a Heartless insignia. There was no way he could break through that defense.

"Coward." Sora muttered. He then noticed a dark portal appear in front of the core of the ship.

"That looks like the same portal the other's fell into." Jiminy stated. "We should go in and find them."

Sora flew into it finding himself in a dark room with the only light coming from a glowing Heartless emblem from the ground. Koga was currently running around the room blasting all the Shadows that came out of the ground.

"Come on, you want some!" Koga said firing again and again. He looked like he was having a lot of fun. "Well have some more, one for you, and another for you, and I can't forget about you!" He then noticed his brother barging in. He sweated, embarrassed. "Oh, h-hey."

"Don't stop on my account. I came to rescue you but it seem like you are handling things rather well." He flew next to his brother as they engaged the swarm together. As they fought the Heartless they defeat swarm together to form an strange thread of energy, it jiggled in it's place like some kind of rubber band. Koga shot at it and it exploded, breaking the room they were in and returning them to the World of Chaos.

Sora grabbed his brother's hand before he fell and poured some pixie dust on him. Koga took the bag back and inspected it.

"It looks like there's only enough for Donald and Goofy."

"Alright then I got a plan." Sora said with a smirk.

Koga pouted. "I'm the one who comes up with plans... alright, tell it."

"We got to take down this ship piece by piece so we can free Donald and Goofy and make Ansem come out of his hiding hole."

"I like it, so what are we going to destroy next?" Just as he said that they narrowly avoided magic blasts from the ship's artillery. Then the front face of the ship shot them with lightning spells. The twins split up Koga taking on the large cannons while Sora fought the giant beast head. Sora flew through lightning bolts and lasers as he slashed through the monster, trying to avoid it's bite. After one final blow to the head, the beast get's knocked unconscious with it's mouth hanging open. Another portal appeared inside it's mouth as Sora flew into it and found Donald fighting Invisibles.

"Sora!" Donald said happily as he destroyed a small group of Heartless with a graviga spell and then taking on another with a thundaga spell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sora said joining his side. They destroyed this room's core and it caused the head of the ship to explode, leaving a big stump.

While Sora was working on one side of the ship, Koga was taking care of the other. He destroyed the cannons revealing a portal where Goofy was fighting Darkballs. It caused the back part of the ship to blow up. The damage revealed the core of the ship, a bulbous, deformed, blue organ that pumped energy like a heart pumps blood. More cannons spawned near it to protect the vital part of the ship.

The group reunited and flew together towards the core. Goofy was in the front blocking the shots from the cannons while Donald attacked with his magic. Sora and Koga thrusted their Keyblades into the core, making it explode. It caused a chain reaction as the ship lurched to the side and parts of it exploded. Ansem was forced out of his cage a faced the other's with a furious look on his face. It quickly changed to one of terror when he saw Sora and Koga aiming their Keyblades at Ansem. Light gathered on the tip of their Keyblades as they unleased a powerful beam of light that joined together to create an even bigger light. It shot right through Ansem's chest as he clutched his chest in pain.

"No. This is impossible!" He roared as the entire ship begins to compress itself into an orb of darkness before exploding in a spectacular light. All that remained was a beaten and exhausted Ansem, back to his original size. His original clothes were torn and tattered, his body battered and bruised. He glared as his opponents with a hinge of fear in his eyes.

"It is futile." He said. "The Keyblade alone cannot seal the Door to Darkness. And even if I fall it will not be the last we meet."

Koga cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

Ansem smiled, knowing something that they will not. He turned towards the Door with a maddening gaze in his eyes. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Ansem roared. "Supreme darkness!" He heard chuckling behind him. He looked and saw Sora and Koga with a smug grin. "What do you find so humorous?"

"Well it's just that me and Sora realized something. And all I can say is that you brought this upon yourself."

"He's right because I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora declared.

Then out of nowhere, light spilled from the cracks of the door, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Ansem took the full force of the light as he covered his eyes. The light burned like a thousand suns to him but to everyone else it felt warm and radiant, like a sunny day on Destiny Islands.

"The... Light!?" He screamed. He looked at his hands turning to dust, his body beginning to fade. All his planning, all his work, all his research, being destroyed in front of his very eyes. "But why...?" Were his last words before he faded away.

"His hubris was what destroyed him in the end." Koga commented.

"So it's over?" Sora asked.

"No!" Donald pointed. Despite the light that came out, darkness was also spilling out of the Door to Darkness.

"Oh no!" Jiminy exclaimed. "If we don't get that close then nothing's gonna stop the Heartless!"

"Hurry!" Sora said as they all flew towards the white door and try to push it closed. But physics were not on their side. It's size and the force of the Darkness was making it difficult. Even Jiminy was trying to help push it close, though his small body made little difference but the help was appreciated.

As they were pushing Goofy peered through the crack between the doors and gasped.

"Stop staring and start pushing!" Donald yelled pushing his back against the door. He took a peek and saw ALOT of Heartless, ALOT. "The Heartless, hurry!"

The kept pushing but it wouldn't budge.

"No... please... We can't lose here." Koga said.

"Don't give up!" The boys looked up and saw a familiar silver haired boy's hand sticking out of the other side of the door.

"Riku!" They exclaimed in shock.

"Come on guy's! Together, we can do it!"

"Riku, come over to this side and help us!" Sora shouted grabbing his hand and pulled. There was obviously enough space for Riku to slide through the door but as Koga pulled an invisible force was blocking the older boy from getting through.

"It won't work Koga." Riku grunted pulling his hand back. "Only darkness can go through."

"Well that works out well Mr 'I'm not afraid of the darkness so I gave in to the darkness'." Koga said sarcastically.

Riku frowned. "Look, Koga I'm s-"

"No." Koga cut him off with a glare. "Save your apologies. You brought this onto yourself." The others frowned at the coldness of Koga's words but kept pushing the door.

"And your still going to help me?" Riku asked confused.

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because I what I've done! I..."

"You betrayed us." Koga stated. "You betrayed my trust, our friendship, even my brother. You let me down Riku!"

Riku bit his lip, he could not defend what he did at all. "So then why are you helping me?"

"Why?" Koga rolled his eyes. "You really think I care about you so little that your betrayal would make a difference."

Riku was not expecting that reply. After everything he did Koga still see's him as a friend. It honestly touched him a bit.

"Stop crying, you're really an ugly crier." Koga grimaced.

"There has to be someway to get you over here." Sora said.

Riku shook his head. "Sorry but I'm going to have to find another way through."

"You won't last long on your own in the realm of Darkness!" Sora argued.

"Look!" Donald pointed to a large group of Darksides approaching the door from Riku's side. "It's hopeless, we won't get the door closed in time!" Just then a flash of light and a figure zipped through the chest of one Darkside, destroying it, and then quickly zoomed through the other's at quick speed. "Wak?" The other's looked in confusion.

"Don't worry." Riku smirked. "I'm not alone."

The figure landed on a ledge as they could see who it was. It was hard to see them but they can make out it's silhouette. They were small, around Donald's height. They noticed it's large head and even bigger round ears.

"It's the King!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed at the same time.

The King pulled out a Keyblade that looked exactly like Sora's but colored differently. "Now Sora, let's close this door for good!"

"Hurry, we got to close it now!" Donald said.

"But Riku, and the King..." Koga objected.

"Don't worry Koga, there will always be a door back to the light." The King said.

"Koga, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said confidently.

Riku grunted when a Shadow grabbed him from behind. King Mickey reacted and sliced it with an agile swing of his Keyblade. More Heartless were creeping towards the door.

"Now! The Heartless are coming!" Riku said. He summoned his Soul Eater and pushed them back.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you for completing your mission." Mickey said with a smile. "You too Jiminy." Those words encouraged them all to push harder. They felt the door begin to budge.

Riku turned back to them one last time with a sad smile. "Guys, take care of her." The two looked at him solemnly, knowing who he was referring to, nodding. Together they did one last push as they finally got it shut.

"Now Sora!" Koga shouted.

Sora jumped back and summoned his Keyblade at the Door to Darkness. Light covered his body as the Door started to glow. From the other side Riku saw Mickey point his Keyblade at the Door with the same results. They then heard the sound of a lock clicking shut. With it the Door vanishes, and Kingdom Hearts returns to the Darkness.

Koga and Sora leaned against each other tearfully. After everything, they finally felt relief that it was over.

"We did it." Koga said.

"You ever had any doubts?" Sora said.

"Honestly I kind of did halfway through." Koga confessed.

"Sora? Koga?"

They turned around and saw none other than Kairi at the edge of the chunk of land they were on.

"Kairi?" They shouted in confusion.

The two wasted no time running towards her. Donald and Goofy were about to follow but Jiminy stopped them.

"Wait here fellas, let them have a moment." Jiminy said.

Koga and Sora wrapped their arms around Kairi. Neither of them caring what was it that brought her here, just happy to see her.

"Guys, where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Koga said sadly. "But he couldn't come with us."

Suddenly the ground started to shake. The ground beneath Kairi started to turn into sand as it started to pull her away from them.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked startled.

"The worlds..." Sora said. "They're being restored." He turned back to Kairi and then to the others. He frowned. "I'm sorry Kairi, but we can't come with you. We have to find Riku and the King."

Kairi was drifting farther away, being at arms length.

"He's right." Koga agreed. "But Kairi, remember what you said before? That you will always be with us? We're always with you to."

"We'll come back to you, I promise!" Sora said.

Kairi tries to hold on to them as her arm strained to maintain her grip. She looks at them with a smile. "I know you will." She says as she lets go. Koga and Sora were crying, sad to say goodbye to their friend. They watched as she drifted farther and farther away from them.

"Please, take care our our parents. Riku's mom as well." Koga shouted.

"I will!" Kairi nodded. "Good luck!" She was now too far away for them to hear each other. A tear fell from her as she watched them vanish into light.

All around her the sand expanded, spreading farther and farther. Palm trees rose from the sand, splinters gathered together to make the wood planks they were before, and water vapor returned to the ocean it came from. Kairi looked farther out and saw the main island reform, the buildings and possibly with all the people in it. In the sky she saw the endless black abyss twinkle as the stars returned.

"They did it." Kairi smiled. She felt fatigue cover her, she didn't know why, it's not like she was the one doing all the fighting. She fell back into the sand and fell asleep with a smile on her lips. Her last thought was how were her friends from the other worlds doing?

* * *

Everyone in Traverse Town were looking at the sky, seeing it light up again with all the worlds. Everyone except Geppetto and Pinocchio who were in their little house distracted by a different shocking news.

"Father, look!" Pinocchio shouted shocked. The wooden boy was different, such as him no longer being wooden. He had flesh and bones, like a human. He broke out into a wide grin. "I'm a real boy!"

Geppetto jumped for joy. Figaro and Cleo danced around in glee. The old man picked up his child and spun him around laughing. "You are a real boy! This calls for a celebration!"

"If only Jiminy was able to see this." The boy said, missing his friend.

The two stepped out the front door, ready to share the news with the others, only to see something. Each of the residents were covered in a bright glow before they vanished in light.

"Father?" Pinocchio asked confused by what's going on. Suddenly the two of them and their animal friends glowed as well. Before another word can be said they vanished, being returned to where they came from.

And like that the now empty world of Traverse Town fell into a deep slumber, fulfilling it's purpose for existence.

* * *

"Alright, I think that's everyone!" Yuffie said running back into the main hall of Hollow Bastion. "All the others returned to their world."

"And people are popping up in the town ruins." Aerith said.

"Then that mean Sora and Koga did it." Leon said. He let out a sigh of relief before turning to the others.

"So what's the plan now?" Cid asked. "The castle's a shell of it's former self and we got a whole lot of frightened people out there."

"We rebuild." Leon said. "It will take awhile but in time we can restore this place. The people out there is going to need a leader."

"And I'm guessing you're the one that's going to lead them?" Cid said, flicking his burnt out cigarette.

Leon shook his head. "No, we will lead them as a committee."

* * *

Each of the princesses returned to their respective worlds and reunited with their loved ones. All of the people Koga and Sora freed returned to their worlds as well. Everyone returned to their worlds as the sky glittered bright with starlight. The Heartless didn't leave but their numbers dwindled so much that they are almost considered harmless.

But unbeknownst to everyone, even though some worlds returned and the people returned as well, they didn't fully come back. Instead they fell into a deep slumber but that's a story for another day.

* * *

When Kairi woke up she realized it was daytime. She looked around and saw herself laying on the beach of the islands she played with the others. There was no trace of the world ever being destroyed.

She then frowned, remembering who's missing. Then she felt a urge to inspect something. She walked towards the Secret Place, ducked her head and went through the cave cautiously, last time she was here she lost her Heart. She entered the main cavern and stood in the center.

She looked at the drawings that she, Koga, Sora, and Riku drew when they were younger. She smile at one where Koga drew himself with the body of a very muscular man, he had abs on his biceps. There was another where Sora drew his first grade math teacher as a demon, it was probably after that time he blew up the school computer on accident. Riku's was a drawing of all three of the boys holding swords with Kairi behind them, facing some slime monster.

Then her gaze went to a drawing she remembered well. It was a drawing of her, Sora, and Koga. But then she noticed the new addition to the drawing, a Paopu fruit connecting the three of them together. Based on the crude art style she could guess who were the two numbskulls who drew it.

A tear feel down her cheek.

"Those dummies." She whispered as she picked up a piece of chalk that was left on the ground. She began drawing something to add to the picture. "No matter how far apart we are..." She set the chalk down showing off the drawing of another Paopu fruit connecting them once again. "I'll find you both again."

* * *

"...Okay, I'm officially bored." Koga complained. He and the other's were walking down a long winding dirt path on a expansive grassland.

How they got here was a really good question. One minute they were on a world of darkness that was falling apart, the next they were here. With no gummi ship and no way to contact their friends they decided to just go down the path since it was their only option but that was five hours ago. Goofy tried to lift everyone's spirit's by playing I-spy but that quickly ended after the answer was grass for 50 turns.

"Come on Koga, we're all tired but we need to keep going." Sora said.

"I-i-I A-am calm!" Koga shouted but quickly covered his mouth. He glared at Sora who was struggling to not burst into laughter. "Not one word..."

"Alright Brother." Sora said smugly putting on a deep voice.

Koga's eyebrow twitched. "Just you wait, once my voice stops cracking it'll be the deepest voice you ever hear."

"So what is the plan?" Donald asked changing the subject.

"Me and Koga talked about it." Sora said. "We find the nearest place with people, figure out a way to cross the worlds, and from there we try to find Riku and the King."

Goofy scratched his chin. "But, uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Koga said. "If I know Riku he be already looking for a way out. He hates staying in one place."

"So where do we find them then?" Jiminy asked. "There are countless worlds out there like-"

"Pluto?"

Jiminy scratched his chin. "Well, I don't really think that's a world anymore."

"No, Pluto!" Koga pointed ahead and the other's saw the King's trusted canine up ahead on the road, about 50 feet. He was holding a letter in his mouth with a seal in the center.

"Gawrsh, that's the King's seal!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Maybe he knows how to get to King Mickey!" Donald said.

Pluto dropped the letter on the ground before running off further down the dirt road.

"He-E-y, get back here!" Koga shouted, voice cracking. They ran up to the letter and decided to read it first. He frowned when he discovered that the writing was smudged to the point where it was ineligible. Guess whatever the King wrote is gone forever.

"Koga, c'mon!" The boy looked up and saw the others were already up ahead on the road. "We gotta catch up to Pluto!" Donald shouted.

"Race you bro!" Sora said to him before sprinting down the road up a hill. Koga smirked, dropping the letter and running after them. He jumped off the hill and used his glide ability to get ahead of the others. The others left in the dust cried out that he's cheating. Koga giggled in amusement.

The group continue down the road, towards their next adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you find an error in the story, PM me.
> 
> If you like it remember to leave a comment.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	50. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of things to come...

**Day 358**

It was a rainy and stormy night when two hooded figures in black coats visited the city. Rain pattered against the asphalt street as their boots splashed into the water.

They both had one goal, one purpose for walking these dark streets. And when dozens of Neoshadows came out to attack them they summoned their Keyblades to attack them.

"Get out of our way." The first figure said, their blue eyes.

The first figure fought close ranged and entirely offensive swinging his two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, aggressively and not backing up in the slightest. He ran forward so fast that he creates a lens flare where he once was.

The other figure changes his Keyblade into dual Keyguns and blasted the Heartless with his magic projectiles. He seemed to be able to fly and used it to his advantage as he attacked from above.

"Flames!" He shouted summoning a barrage of fireballs from his weapon and incinerating the Heartless.

They made their way through the streets until they reached a large skyscraper overlooking a plaza. Upon reaching the plaza they were surrounded by the Heartless all around.

"I got this brother..." The second figure said before floating above them, glowing blue as he dual Keyguns turn into two Keyblades. They spun around him before stabbing into the ground.

"Starlight!" He shouted as the ground seemed to open up with the image of a swirling galaxy. The stars in the galaxy flew out and went towards each of the enemies, taking them out one by one until there were none left.

They approached the Skyscraper as they looked up upon it. At the top of the building was a figure dressed in a black coat similar to them. He had long silver hair that flapped in the breeze up high and seemed to be covering his eyes with a blindfold.

"The impostor..." The first figure growled. More and more Neoshadows were coming, some crawling along the skyscraper. The two made up their minds. The first figure glowed with a slight blue aura as they jumped against the wall of the skyscraper and ran up if, as if gravity went sideways all of a sudden. The second figure flew from behind. He pelted down all the Heartless in the way as his brother slashed through the ones up close to him. He then threw his Oblivion Keyblade at the impostor who jumped off the roof and grabbed it with one hand. They exchange glances as they narrowly missed each other, the two going upwards while the other was descending down the building.

** TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHH, I wonder who those two boy's are? I wonder if they're related to those two boys in Space Between Stars...
> 
> I really hate that I broke my own rule to not write a chapter less than 1000 words but I could not extend this scene any longer than I wanted to reveal yet.
> 
> HAVE FUN!


End file.
